Harry Potter and the Energy Sight
by Cookymons
Summary: In this world not only did Harry die in the forest but most of his friends were lost in the war. He wakes up with several strange people around him who offer to send him back to try again with new powers and abilities. Very strong Harry only to try to equal out how strong Voldemort really was. Multi-paring. Mild Character bashing, mostly Malfoy, Snape. M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Fanfic so I hope you all like it. It's a Time travel fic with a different twist. The story has been rolling around in my head for a while. There is a mild crossover at the beginning with some characters from another authors book series. Let's see who can figure it out.

I was intrigued with the idea of multiple partners, so I am going to include it in this fic. The idea that if you lose your biological parents but still have other parents to love and raise you appeals to me. Also knowing how backwards the Wizarding world is, it seems that this would happen.

I don't own any characters here by J.K. or the other author, just the ideas I use about the fic I write.

..

"_Avada Kadavra_" the green light flew towards Harry's face and he knew this was the end. Everything he had tried to do was in vain. His Family, his friends, everyone he loved gone. Tom Riddle proved too crafty, too strong. Harry even now refused to call him Voldemort. What was a seventeen-year-old half trained wizard going to be able to do against a man whose very name brought terror into the hearts and minds of people like Auror Shacklebolt. A small smile crept across Harry's face at the thought of seeing his loved ones again.

The light that assaulted Harry's eyes was the last thing he expected. A hooded figure with a skull visage was standing over him looking down. Harry started and could not help the small scream that escaped his lips.

"Zane!" a beautiful middle-aged woman with honey blond hair yelled, "Stop scaring the boy, he's been through enough already."

"Sorry Niobe," he laughed pulling down his hood. As he did the skull visage disappeared and a very ordinary looking man's head was revealed. "Is Nortan on his way? We need him for this."

"He will be here shortly; in the meantime, why don't we help Harry to his feat and explain why he is here."

Harry watched the exchange with wary eyes. He was still on the floor of a small room in a modest looking house. He could see a sofa and love seat near a crackling fireplace. He looked down and saw his body was dressed in a white tunic of some sort and slippers were on his feet.

"Where am I? And who are you?" an edge of fear in his voice. He realized he didn't have his wand and felt helpless. The man 'Zane' who had looked like the grim reaper and now looked like a normal man helped Harry to his feet.

"I am Zane the Incarnation of Death" he replied, "the lovely woman over there is Niobe," he gestured to the woman "one of the three aspects of Fate. She is the second aspect called Lachesis, who weaves the Tapestry of life. Currently you are in Purgatory, more specifically Nortan's house, the Incarnation of Time"

"What?" Harry exclaimed obviously confused. "What do you mean Incarnation? Why am I here?" Just a moment ago he was in the woods dying at the hands of Tom and now he was standing in this strange house with these very odd people. The woman Niobe approached and took his hand then lead him to the Sofa.

"Please, sit. We will explain everything" He took the offered seat and tea appeared in front of him. "Who and what we are is not as important as what we are going to offer you." She began. "As the middle aspect of fate, I saw you were not really given a fair chance at life. Your thread in the tapestry was crisscrossed with so much trouble and pain. None of it should have happened as it did. Zane has tried to take Tom Riddle to the other side many times only to be stopped."

"Death cannot be denied Harry," Zane interrupted. "Even Tom Riddle is meant to fall." Harry's head was spinning, the more these people talked the more confused he became. Just then a tall blond man in all blue with an hourglass in his hand entered the house.

"Nortan!" Niobe smiled, "Welcome home." The man walked straight over to Harry and extended his hand.

"Harry, good to see you again." His face held a genuine smile that bewildered Harry.

"Do I know you?" he asked taking the man's hand. Zane and Niobe were glaring at the Incarnation of Time.

"Sorry Harry," he replied sheepishly, "I sometimes forget that I live my life backwards. I knew a version of your older self." This bit of information and the whole situation was too much for Harry and he passed out.

..

The second time Harry awoke it was to the sound of concerned voices. He had been laid out on the sofa; the tea next to him on the table was still steaming so he must not have been out long. He pretended to be passed out and listened.

"He's been through so much already," Zane said, "Isn't there someone else who can do this?"

"No," Niobe explained, "Harry was the boy in the Prophecy, only he can do this."

"With our help of course," Nortan supplied, "I know he can win because I have seen it in several timelines."

"Several but not all, for now, we just need to explain what we are asking of him and hope he accepts." Zane sighed. "He's awake by the way and listening to us."

Harry sat up realizing he had been caught and decided to use his Gryffindor courage and just be blunt. "What is it you want from me? I already died trying to save the world, what more can I do?" Niobe gave him a warm smile.

"We want to give you a chance to save everyone and win the war," said a tall dark looking man whom Harry had not seen standing in a corner. He had a large red sword on his side and was massively built. "I am Mym, the Incarnation of War." He explained, "And we four want to give you the tools you will need to defeat Tom Riddle and save all your friends. Would you like that chance?"

To say Harry was surprised was an understatement. "But how... I'm dead? I was never going to be strong enough to defeat Tom no matter how hard I tried! And Dumbledore didn't help nearly as much as he could have. I was never even trained how to duel properly," he spat,

"Your Headmaster," Mym corrected, "was a strong warrior in his youth, however like most people as he aged, he started losing his edge. His mind was not as sharp as it once was, and he made many errors. Your life became a casualty to that I'm afraid."

"I know this is confusing for you Harry," Nortan said, "But we four are the Incarnations of Time, Fate, War and Death. As Time I can take your soul back and with Deaths permission can put it back in your younger body. Lachesis or Fate can alter the Tapestry of life to allow this at certain points. War, can help you by giving you the tools to be a stronger warrior. Together we are uniquely able to help you and through you the many others who were affected by Tom Riddle and his accursed Horcruxes."

"You're telling me I can go back and fix things?" Harry asked, uncertain.

"We're telling you that we can make it possible for you to fix things," Niobe corrected. "Fixing it will be up to you. If you agree to try, once we do this, we will not be able to help you anymore."

"If you're Death," Harry questioned looking at Zane, "Then you were the one who left the Deathly Hallows on earth! Headmaster Dumbledore had the Elder Wand, I had the Cloak and the stone was in Tom's possession for a time although he didn't know it."

"That was one of my predecessors," Zane explained. "I only became Death a few years ago. I don't know which of them gave the Peverell's the Hallows, but it was a mistake. The Tools of Death are not to be trifled with."

"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted "You became Death? How is that possible?"

"That young man," Mym cut in, "Is not important. What is important is that we are willing to alter reality in order to help you and your loved ones, do you wish to try? Or would you rather pass on to the afterlife knowing you had the chance to save most of the people there to greet you but didn't take it?" The tone in War's voice angered Harry. He had never backed down from a challenge before. He walked into that forest knowing he was going to die, and this man was questioning his courage!

"Of course, I would like to stop it!" Harry yelled, walking towards the lager man, not even afraid of the sword on his side. "Do you think I enjoyed watching Hermione, Ron, Ginny and all my other friends die one by one? Do you know what it was like to see Remus torn apart by Fenrir Greyback? I would kill them all if I could!" He was breathing heavy and standing face to face with Mym now. To his genuine surprise the man smiled back. The other Incarnations were smiling as well.

"I can see you are ready." Mym told him. "Accept our gift, learn to use this power and save your friends." Mym placed his hands on Harry's head and the world seemed to explode around him. Colors off all kinds assaulted his vision. The people in the room seemed to glow with an inner light. The sword, hourglass, cloak and what looked like needles all glowed even brighter. They had thin lines of something connecting them to the people who were holding or wearing them. Once again Harry lost consciousness.

..

He was on the sofa again; his head was resting in someone's lap. When he opened his eyes, he saw his mother. "My brave brave boy," she said leaning down to kiss his forehead, "my Gryffindor warrior."

"Mum?"

"Yes my dear, I am here. Zane was able to bring me briefly so I could wish you well. Listen to what they tell you. You are the only chance the world has." She brushed some hair off his forehead. "I can't stay long but I wanted you to know how proud your father and I are of you." Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around his mother pulling her into a tight hug.

"I missed you mum,"

"I missed you too Harry, and I know it will be hard with us not there, but Time can only drop you off at certain points and unfortunately it is after Voldemort kills your father and I."

"It's not fair, I want to save you too."

"I know my son, but our fate was always meant to be this, yours on the other hand was not. Be brave my son." And with that she started to fade away.

"I love you mum," Harry exclaimed suddenly tears running down his face. "I won't fail I promise."

"We know you won't Harry, we know you won't…"

"Thank you for that," Harry said looking at the four people left in the room. There was still an odd glow around them, but it was no longer overwhelming. Looking at hands he could see a similar glow. "What is this?" he asked.

"What you are no doubt seeing," Mym explained "is how you are able to do Magic. All living things have it to some extent, but Wizards, Witches, and people like us just have more. It's energy Harry, pure energy in and around your body. When you work magic, you are harnessing energy and making it work for you."

"When people talk about your magical core," Zane added, "they are really referring to the energy inside your soul. When you die that energy stays with your soul. As Death, I am able to see it better than most. I granted you that power."

"What I have done," Mym continued "is given you the ability to harness and use that energy by seeing the patters of how it flows. Once you get the hang of it you will not need words or a wand, you just visualize and will it to be. I am sure you have seen wandless magic preformed?"

"Yes, when I fell off my broom during a quidditch match, Headmaster Dumbledore used _Arresto Momentum_ to stop my fall without a wand."

"Dumbledore was able to tap into pure energy from time to time, but not even he was able to do what you will be able to. It's also how accidental magic is used incidentally." Mym said, "Not since Merlin and Morgana has someone with this ability been seen. This is how we will even the playing field with Tom Riddle."

"Will I be able to teach it?" Harry questioned. The four looked at him surprised by the question and conferred among themselves. The conversation was taking longer than he expected and he began to grow nervous when Niobe smiled at him.

"There may be a few people who are able to understand and learn from you but not all," she pointed out. "Don't fall into the same traps you did last time, don't allow prejudices and preconceived notions to sway you from future friends or your path."

"Why say that all the sudden?" he asked.

"Because," Zane said grabbing him lightly by the shoulder, "I'm afraid our conversation took too long, we are running out of time and need to get going. Practice what we told you, visualize and see the energy flowing and will it to be." Nortan grabbed his other shoulder and turned his hourglass; Harry had just enough time to see what he now knew as energy flowing into it then the world when black once more.

..

This time when Harry woke, he found himself in a familiar dark area with a small stained mattress. He knew immediately that he was in his cupboard. What he didn't know was what time, month and year it was. He realized he was not seeing energy and focused on his hand. He could see the faint light then and sighed in relief. "_Not a dream then" _he thought to himself.

Using his new gift, he could see three faint motes of light above him. Almost nonexistent compared to what he saw in Purgatory and in his own hand. He knew immediately that these lights were the Dursleys. They had hardly any energy at all in their souls. It's no wonder they were Muggles. Getting up he tried to open the door to his cupboard and was relieved to see it was not locked from the outside. He tried to remember how old he was when the lock was installed and thought it was nine. That meant he was currently younger than nine years old. That also meant that some of the worse starvation and abuse was coming.

Smiling to himself he realized that this time around things could be different. Sneaking out of the cupboard into the kitchen he looked at the clock on the wall. Three AM, he had plenty of time to make himself a small snack and think on everything that happened before the Dursley's woke. He was still not sure of the date, but according to the calendar in the kitchen it was May nineteen eighty-nine, that meant he was eight years old.

Chewing on his bread and juice he thought about what to do next. One thing was certain, he was not going to allow the Dursley's to abuse him anymore. He needed to practice and start using this new energy ability as soon as possible. If he could have at least the basics of it down when he reached Hogwarts, he would be light years ahead of where he was last time. Thinking of his friends still out there alive made him feel warm all over.

What was it Niobe had said, "don't allow prejudices and preconceived notions to sway you from future friends or your path?" He knew this meant to be more open to others this time around. Maybe he would have even more friends than last time. This go around however; he would defeat Tom and save them all.

..

AN: Well that's the start of it. If people like it I'll write more.

There won't be much character bashing in this story except for maybe Malfoy's gang and Snape. Never did like that he was willing to betray James and Harry only to save Lilly. He would have happily walked over their bodies if she was alive.

Also going to portray Ron the way he started in the books: a true friend. After his initial assholery with Hermione in the first book he was willing to die so Harry could move on. In the second book he faced his worse fear spiders to help Harry, as well as being willing to go into the Chamber with him. As the books went on she changed his character to be more an more of a jealous ass, I never liked that.

Please review and let me know what you think. If you don't like it just say "hey didn't like it" don't flame it, no reason for that type of negativity.

Oh and if you figured out my mild crossover congrats. They won't be anywhere else but I thought it was a different way to start a time travel fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

AN: Wow, thanks for all the follows, and favorites. I truly did not expect this kind of positive reaction to my first fic. I don't have a beta so sorry about the few spelling/typos.

I appreciate the reviews; they will only help to keep me on track and make sure I keep this story going in a good direction.

30KEWNE : I understand what you are saying about the multiple parings, I am laying the ground work for it in Harry's mind already. I hope when it gets to that point it seems natural and plausible not forced with a cheep trick.

For the readers and reviewers who recognized the Incarnations by Piers Anthony, awesome glad you got the references and enjoyed it. I always loved that book series. I thought they would be a fun and unique way of explaining time travel and his slight power up. To me it was better than just saying Fate and Death saying, "go back and by the way you are even more awesome!"

I obviously don't own Harry Potter or The Incarnations of Immortality. Just playing in J.K's and P.A's sandbox a bit.

..

Around six AM Harry heard stirrings in the house and quietly returned to his cupboard. He had left no signs that he had been in the kitchen eating. He was relieved when he realized he could turn his new ability off simply by not concentrating on using it. While the Dursley's had slept he had practiced letting it fade into the background and bringing it back to his sight. Harry thought he should feel exhausted having so little sleep but didn't question it for the moment. There were too many things he had to do. When the Dursley's came down the stairs he vaguely recalled that Aunt Petunia was going to start teaching him to cook soon to "Earn his keep". He remembered it was the reason Vernon had installed the lock on the outside of the cupboard. The fat man had felt Harry didn't learn to cook fast enough. As if a barely nine-year-old boy was supposed to be cooking breakfast for the family. The small stool he stood on was not even purchased yet as far as he could remember.

"_I need to learn to use this power_" Harry thought to himself knowing that it was not only the key to defeating Tom Riddle, but the way he could prevent the Dursley's from abusing him. "_If only I had at least one parent around_" his thoughts continued wishing he could have saved them too. Concentrating he brought his Energy Sight to bear watching the small motes of light that were the Dursley's move around upstairs. One of them was still not moving and he assumed this was Dudley as it was a short distance from the other two. Thinking of Dudley, he remembered how the boy had tried to repent for what he had done to Harry over the years before they left Number four Privet drive. Dudley was almost as much a victim as Harry was in his own way. His damned parents had spoiled him and poisoned his mind. Maybe this time Harry could do something about that too.

It occurred to Harry that this entire situation would be more difficult than he first anticipated. For one thing he had this new power learn, that alone would be tough. The second thing was having knowledge of what was to come. This time around he knew about the stone, the diary, the prophesy, his Godfather and even the Horcruxes. The last bit was that he was now a seventeen-year-old in the body of an eight-year-old. By the time he entered Hogwarts, Harry would mentally and emotionally be twenty! "So much for having a girlfriend anytime soon. Thanks Incarnations," he muttered. The dust falling into the cupboard told him Vernon was walking down the steps. Soon Aunt Petunia would be in the kitchen making breakfast. Harry would probably be offered the scraps left that Dudley was too full to eat. He continued his musing about his current situation when the boy himself came running down the stairs.

"Get up cousin!" he yelled "It's time for Breakfast!" Harry being wiser than his younger self waited for Dudley to pass the door before opening it and walked into the kitchen. Vernon was already sipping coffee and Petunia had eggs, bacon and pancakes on the range top. Harry went to sit down when Vernon barked.

"Go help your Aunt boy! It's high time you start earning your keep around here." The fat man was glaring at him. Harry had learned to forgive many people over the years but never this man. In his own way he had been worse than Tom Riddle. Thinking carefully Harry took a chance and crafted an answer.

"Isn't the money you receive to raise me from Gringotts enough Uncle Vernon?" he asked innocently. Aside from the sizzling sound coming off the skillets the room went silent. Aunt Petunia made a small squeaking sound behind her hand. Vernon's face turned colors Harry would have thought not humanly possible as the man tried to sputter out an answer.

"Wh-What are you talking about boy!" Vernon said hauling his rather large body out of his chair. His eyes darted to Petunia then back to Harry. Dudley just sat there stuffing his face confused about what Harry had said but not caring.

"The money, Uncle." Harry repeated. "The money that you receive once a month to care for me." Harry smiled now, a knowing adult smile that did not belong on the face of an eight-year-old boy. "I know all about the money you have been receiving all these years to help raise me. I also know that you use that money on things like the new car, and Dudley's toys." The mention of his name made Dudley look up. Vernon was furious now and Petunia looked like she was trying to squeeze herself between the stove and the icebox. Harry was already in motion. He knew what to expect from Vernon soon. Powers or no powers the man was huge, and Harry was still a tiny boy.

"How do you know about that!" Vernon raged, stalking towards the young boy. "Have you been going through my things?" He grabbed for Harry but missed as Harry ducked under the table and scrambled out the other side. Concentrating on his new power he tried to mimic 'Petrificus Totalus', it was not working. Running down the small hall Harry turned to face his furious Uncle when a fury of his own arose. This man had brutalized and belittled him his whole life. He had lied about his parents, stolen his money and probably poisoned the mind of his own son. The heat was rising in his body, looking down the future Gryffindor could feel something happening in his hands. He stood stock still as Vernon charged him like a bull and Harry raised his left hand. Power he was not exactly sure of flowed out and Vernon ran into what could only be described as an invisible wall. The man crashed into it with all the momentum he had built before falling to the floor cradling his arm with a yell of pain. Harry could see the man's eyes were not focused as his head had hit both the barrier and the floor. Petunia who had been standing at the end of the hall let out a scream as well. Harry who was still furious collected his thoughts quickly and lied in a cold voice.

"I didn't know Uncle, I just overheard you and Aunt Petunia when you said, 'at least the money from that bloody Gringotts place is always on time, or some words to that effect'". Harry felt his body getting weak but continued the flow of energy into the wall. "It took me a little bit to figure out that it was meant for me. The only reason I know is because you mentioned it with the same disdain you have in your voice when you speak to me. It was not too hard to connect the dots." Aunt Petunia had come forward and was trying to help Vernon to his feet.

"Look at what you did to him you little Freak!" she shrieked, "That money is ours we deserve it for taking you in." Harry just smiled again.

"Thank you for confirming that Aunt Petunia, now I know for certain that you both have been stealing from me." He let the wall fall, mostly because he was having a hard time keeping focus. It seemed there was more to using energy than he thought. He was going to have to build up his stamina in order to have prolonged use. "Things are going to have to change around here" Harry said calmly. "I don't expect you to love me, but I do expect you to treat me well, clothe and feed me like any child deserves." Dudley was staring wide eyed at his cousin not understanding what was going on. Vernon was luckily still too stunned and hurt to try anything more or this whole charade could go the other way very quickly. Pushing his luck, he used his new 'Shield' ability again in a small pulse to knock Aunt Petunia to the floor. It took a lot out of him. Looking her dead in the eyes he continued "I may not be a freak Aunt Petunia, but I am special. That is only a taste of what I have learned I can do. Take Uncle Vernon to the Hospital and get him looked at. When you get back, we three will need to talk. I will be in Dudley's second bedroom…well my bedroom now." Dudley looked like he was going to protest but kept his mouth shut. Maybe there was hope for the little pig yet.

"Now see here!" Vernon began only to be stopped by Petunia. She remembered all the things her sister Lily and her Husband were capable of. She also remembered the letter from that old man Dublesomething.

"Let's go dear," she said quietly watching Harry make his way up the steps. When he reached the top, she and Vernon with Dudley in tow snuck past the bottom of the stairs and went out.

..

Harry entered his new room, turned and locked the door. Using a chair from the small desk he propped it under the door handle to keep anyone from being able to get in easily. He was exhausted but he had won! Laying down on the bed he could barely keep his eyes open. Harry had no idea that what he did would drain him so much. The smile plastered on his face was in stark contrast of the pounding in his chest. He had been terrified the whole time but was beyond happy that the ploy had worked. Vernon was a greedy evil man so Harry knew talking about the money could set him off. He was not however prepared for the visceral reaction he got. Harry felt lucky that the energy had worked. It had not worked as planned but it worked non the less and even better than he had hoped. Fighting off the need to sleep he played the scene over and over in his mind. If he had had a wand, the 'Petrificus Totalus' would have worked. Of course, with the restriction of under aged wizards he would have gotten a letter from the Ministry but that didn't bother him at this point. He was really curious to see if something would arrive while the Dursleys were out. Crawling out of bed he opened the window to allow an owl to fly in and deliver a letter if needs be. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, he steadied himself and walked back to the bed.

"_If I lay down, I am going to fall asleep" _Harry thought to himself. "_Maybe a little nap would not be that bad." _With that thought he crawled back into bed and was out before his head was fully on the pillow. As he slept, he dreamt about the life he had just left. It had been less than twenty-four hours since he walked into that forest. He could see it vividly; Hermione and Ron had come out of the chamber of secrets with the basilisk fang to destroy the cup. There was an explosion in the hallway and Neville's body had flown through the air towards the three of them. Standing there was three death eaters. Harry had reacted fast sending a stunner at them. Hermione and Ron had turned to face their attackers, but it was too late. Ron's head flew off as a cutting curse hit him in the neck. Hermione's body seemed crumple within itself and she lay on the floor a dried husk. The two death eaters left standing saw that it was Harry, grabbed their stunned companion and were gone before Harry could do anything more. Harry screamed looking down at the bodies of three of his best friends.

Sitting up and screaming aloud Harry took in his surroundings and remembered where he was. His heart aching as he climbed out of bed. "I will not allow that to happen again," he vowed. Looking out the window he could see that maybe an hour or more had passed. He took the chair from the door, unlocked it and made his way downstairs. The Dursley's were still gone. Heading into the kitchen he took some pancakes, bacon and toast from the serving plates where they had been left. Eating his fill, he prepared what he was going to say to his relatives. He made himself some tea, absently realizing he never even tried the tea in Purgatory and headed to the living room. Purposefully sitting in Vernon's chair, he waited for their return.

About an hour later, Vernon walked in followed by Petunia. Harry was surprised to see both of his arms in plaster and one in a sling. His head was also wrapped, and he assumed there was a mild concussion from the half-focused look in Vernon's eyes. Aunt Petunia glared at him but said nothing. "Must have been running faster than I thought" Harry mused taking in the mess that was his Uncle.

"The Doctors said Da was lucky," Dudley said in a quite voice. "Mum told them he slipped on the last step and fell into the door, then the floor." He explained.

"That was very wise of you Aunt Petunia," Harry said in a cold voice. Vernon looked over at Harry but was unable to come up with a comment. "Please have a seat," Harry continued pointing at the Sofa. "Dudley, you can stay for this too if you like, or go and finish what's left of breakfast." Dudley took one look at Harry and decided that breakfast was the better option. Something in his cousin's eyes frightened him. Petunia lead Vernon to the Sofa and helped him sit before taking a seat herself. They both looked at Harry warily waiting for the boy to speak again. He said nothing for a long time.

"Well?" Petunia said in a weak voice, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I never understood why you hate me so much, and quite frankly I don't care anymore," Harry began. Petunia and Vernon once again noticing how different Harry sounded from yesterday. He didn't sound like a little boy at all. "That being said, my earlier statement stands. If I must live here with you, you are going to treat me as you always should have. You don't have to like it, or care for me, but you will do it." He looked pointedly at Petunia, "Tomorrow you will take me shopping for proper clothes that fit and possibly new glasses. This prescription is old." Petunia just nodded. "I will clear all of Dudley's old broken toys from what is now my room and you will never enter it." Vernon's face turned a little red, but he didn't say anything yet. "I will have regular meals that I can take to my room to eat, but you will never deny me food again." Petunia nodded again. "Lastly you will stop talking bad about my parents and myself to Dudley. He is an impressionable young boy and you are teaching him to be a hateful bigot just like the two of you."

"You can't tell me how to raise my Son!" Vernon interjected speaking for the first time. Harry raised his left hand and cut him off with a hard look.

"I can and I will!" Harry's tone was harsh. "If these concessions are not followed…" he trailed off for a moment until he made sure he had their absolute attention. "What happened to you today will be a happy memory compared to what I do to you." He finished coldly. Vernon swallowed hard and Petunia turned pale.

"I'm your Mothers Sister" Aunt Petunia said meekly.

"Then perhaps you should have remembered that when you treated her son so poorly. Who makes a child sleep in a cupboard under the stairs?" Harry stared at her. "You treated me worse than an animal and now you will pay the price." Petunia's head dropped into her hands. She looked sad but Harry didn't care. "Do we have an agreement?"

Petunia looked at her Nephew again, staring into those eyes that looked just like Lily's. Those eyes were cold now and the boy before her was unrecognizable. Something had happened to him. He spoke and held himself like an adult. No, that's not exactly right, more like a general. Also, that thing he did in the hall this morning. This was no longer the little boy she knew; this was someone to fear. Her talk with Vernon about getting revenge while the boy slept dissolved as she looked into those eyes. "We agree," she said. "Tomorrow is Saturday, it will be a good day to shop." She swallowed hard.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia," Harry responded almost sweetly, then he turned and looked at Vernon. "And you Uncle?"

Vernon took a deep shuddering breath and asked, "What about the money?" Harry almost laughed at the greed the man still had, Harry didn't care about money and responded.

"After my expenses I don't care what you do with the rest."

"We agree," Vernon grumbled under his breath.

"What was that Uncle? I couldn't hear you." Harry pressed.

"I said we agree," Vernon growled out loud enough for Dudley to hear in the kitchen.

"Well then," Harry said standing up making both Vernon and Petunia start and shift deeper into the sofa, "We are done here. I'll be in my room. Have Dudley come get me when lunch is ready." Walking to the stairs he didn't look back. This had gone better than he had expected. Then again, he should have known that Vernon was a coward. Only a great bully of a man would treat a child the way he did. Like all bully's when put in his place his cowardliness showed.

..

After the events of that day life was infinitely better at the Dursley's for Harry. The date turned out to be the summer holidays. He never did receive a letter from the Ministry of Magic, so he was beginning to wonder if using energy didn't show up on their radar. Wearing new clothes that fit and having solid meals was already helping Harry cope with his new life. The nightmares still came regularly, and he wondered if he had PTSD. Harry was currently jogging hoping that getting his body in better shape would help his energy use. He had managed to make a ball of light like a 'Lumos' spell hang in the corner of his room. It didn't drain him as fast as his 'Shield' did, but it still drained him. He was thinking of all the spells he had learned but could not figure out how to duplicate them yet. Maybe he had to see them used so he could watch the flow of energy as the magic spell went off. Mym had told him he would be able to see the "Pattern" of energy. This got him thinking of Diagon Alley. If he could get there maybe he could watch some Wizards and Witches using spells. The question was how to get there at nearly nine years old. He put that thought to the back of his mind and concentrated on his breathing. Hearing the footfalls of his feet as he ran.

He wondered how Hermione and the Weasley's were doing. No doubt Mrs. Weasley was ruling over her kitchen and children in her slightly overbearing but motherly way. Ron and the older boy's playing games and being forced to clean the house while Ginny complained that she was being left out. Hermione was probably in her room or at that library with a book. Sirius…there was a problem he wanted to tackle fast. Rotting away in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. In the meantime, Wormtail was living fat and happy with the Weasleys. Could he wait another two plus years before exposing Wormtail on Platform nine and three quarters? Or was there a way to do it sooner. If he could prove his Godfathers innocence and get him out of Azkaban, then the truce he had with the Dursley's would not even matter. He could live with his Sirius and start learning about his power. He might even be able to tell him about it and teach him! The question was how could he do it? How could he expose Wormtail and free Sirius? Maybe the Goblins at Gringotts could help, but would they? That also left the question once again of how to get there. Harry continued to jog and chew on all these thoughts.

..

AN: Well there you have it. Chapter length will vary. I have an overall story arc planned but it's open to inspiration and change while I write it. Will be updating often, I think.

I Wanted to make sure that although Harry being able to use Energy was powerful it came with a price. Nothing should be so easy that he becomes godlike and the fic is boring. There needs to be challenge in what he does which is why he can get tired etc…

Also, one thing that always drove me nuts about time travel fics is Harry's mental age. I always thought it was kind of gross that Harry had no qualms about getting into a relationship with a 12/13 year old when his mental age was anywhere from 17 to 30 in some of the fics I have read. Although I enjoyed them, I wanted there to be a real mental/moral dilemma in his mind about that. So, parings will take a while to happen here. The roots so to speak of the relationships will be set, but the actual paring could take some time.

Thanks again for all the likes and Follows.

Please review, again if you don't like just say "hey I don't like it" no need to be negative about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Again I am really surprised and thankful for all the favorites, follows and positive reviews. I had no idea so many people would be interested in this story. Thank you all.

I appreciate the feedback on Harry's personality and convictions. Again, this is a young man who went through hell and back, now in a much younger body. At times he will seem to be angry with the Incarnations for doing this to him, but seriously put yourself in his shoes. I would hate to have to be that young again with all the hardships that come with it.

Disclaimer, I don't own HP, or IOI, they belong to J.K and P.A

..

The last month and a half had not been easy for Harry. Although his homelife was better he was constantly worried about Sirius and his nightmares persisted. Vernon and Petunia had pretty much ignored him. There was a slight moment of worry when Vernon had his platers removed but the man kept his distance. Harry was fed regularly and from time to time Dudley would bring two plates and eat in Harry's room with him although in total silence. Harry was not sure what to make of it but allowed this to happen as it was much better than the boy beating him senseless as happened in his previous life. He had tried in vain to summon the Knight Bus to take him to Diagon Alley. At one-point Harry even made a fake wand out of wood and tried to channel the energy through it.

"What am I missing?" he asked himself for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was on another jog this morning. The physical fitness did seem to help a bit with his energy use. Thinking of the events that lead him here, the Incarnations had seemed rushed when they sent him back. He was not sure why, but he wished they could have explained a little more. Magic, he understood, having been taught at Hogwarts and having rules to follow. Again, he wished he could watch someone cast a spell so he could see it flow.

As he ran, he saw parents out with their children. He wondered if he would ever have a family of his own. One thought terrified him whenever he considered it, if he and his wife died his children would be alone like he had been. He didn't like the idea of leaving orphans behind. Realizing his mind was wandering again he focused on the main problems before him. How to get Sirius out of Azkaban and how to learn to control his energy powers. Mym had told him that Merlin and Morgana were able to do this. Therefore, he had only to tap energy as they had. He laughed at himself and had to stop running to catch his breath. "I just need to lean to be like two of the most powerful people in all of Magical history," he laughed again. "Sure, no problem…" Taking a deep breath, he started running towards Number four Privet Drive. "Maybe tomorrow I'll figure something out." He mused.

Once home he showered and went back to his room. Bringing his Energy Sight to the forefront he then concentrated and made a ball of light. It was getting easier each time, so Harry practiced it often. He was able to follow the flow of energy out of his hand and he could see a distinct 'shape or pattern' of how the energy looked. At this point he assumed that this is what the Incarnations were telling him. Sighing heavily, he lay on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He was just about to try another power when there was a light knock at the door.

"Cousin, um…, can I come in?" Dudley asked.

"What do you want Dudley?" Harry asked mildly annoyed putting out the light.

"To um...talk if we can." Harry could hear the mild fear in his cousins' voice. This was a far cry from the last time the two has been this age. Thinking on it for a moment he responded.

"Sure Dud, come on in." He sat on the edge of the bed and watched the door open slowly. Dudley seemed a little flushed and was holding two glasses of water.

"I brought you some water," Dudley explained. "I thought you might be thirsty after your run." Setting the glass of water on the small desk, he moved the chair a short distance away and sat sipping his own glass. Harry took in his cousins' appearance. Really looking at him for the first time in weeks.

"Have you lost weight?" He asked the boy, "And why are you all sweaty?" leaning over he took the glass of water off the table and took a long drink.

"I saw you running a lot and thought I would try." He explained with a sheepish smile. "Mum is worried, but I really do like it."

"That's great Dudley," Harry responded, "But why?" His cousin looked at him and took a large swig of water.

"You're different Cousin." He answered in a quiet voice, "You talk so grown up and your eyes are hard looking. It scared me at first, but I like this better." He looked down, "To not have to be mean to you all the time. I don't know why I was before" without saying another word he got up and left a stunned Harry in his room.

"What was that all about?" Harry questioned aloud. Shaking his head more than a little confused by his cousin he focused and made a ball of light again. "Maybe Niobe was right, don't have prejudices."

..

Harry woke on the morning of his ninth birthday no closer to figuring out his new powers than he had been. It was maddening and frustrating. He knew it was there, he could feel it build in him, he understood the concept of will and intent. Try as he may though all he could do was his 'Shield' the 'light' and one time a tremendous burst of speed that sent him over a mile in about three seconds. He was not happy on the jog home. He had cursed and yelled at Time, Death, War and Fate. Telling them that if they could send him here, they could at least give him a hand. Of course, this was all in vain and he knew it. They said they would not be able to help or interfere after they sent him back. He walked down the hall and took a quick shower. He had no plans to exercise today, after all it was his birthday. He walked back to his room thinking of happy times with his friends on his birthday knowing that the Dursley's would ignore it pure usual. Opening the door to his room he was shocked to see a small package at the foot of his bed. Harry put on some clean clothes then picked up the little package.

"Happy Birthday Cousin," was written on the bottom of it in Dudley's almost illegible writing. Harry opened the present and inside the small box were two Transformer's. An Optimus Prime and Skyfire. They were not new, and showed the signs of Dudley's rough play, but he had never before gotten a present from the boy. Even though he was mentally an adult and would never play with them, it touched Harry that his cousin seemed to really be trying. He knew that Dudley would never have been able to convince his Parents to allow him to buy Harry a gift so he did what he could. He gave Harry two of the toys that he remembered wanting when he was a boy. Dudley had continued to take a meal here and there with Harry since their odd talk. Harry had also seen Dudley jogging and saw the rotund boy losing more weight. Just when he was ready to curse those damned Incarnations, he could see a sign of a different world and future. He closed his eyes tightly and came to a decision. Walking down the hall for the first time ever he knocked on Dudley's door.

"Mum, I don't want to come down yet. Tell me when Breakfast is ready so I can get a plate for Harry." The voice said. Harry opened the door.

"Dudley," he said keeping any sort of harshness out of his voice. The boy in question turned around a little shocked.

"Uh, sorry cousin I thought you were Mum." His voice sounded nervous.

"You can call me Harry," he replied back with a genuine smile, "Thank you for my birthday present."

"They're not new," Dudley admitted quickly, "I remembered you wanted to play with them when I got them for Christmas." His face turned red.

"It was very nice of you," Harry admitted, "Why don't we go down and eat breakfast together?" he suggested.

"You want to eat downstairs?" Dudley questioned. "Da might be mean."

"It's my birthday," Harry responded, "I don't feel like eating in my room." He turned and started walking down the hall. Dudley followed. As the two walked into the kitchen Vernon and Aunt Petunia stared at the boys. Dudley took a plate, with far less full of food than normal, paused for a minute, then filled another plate. Walking to the table he set one down for Harry and then sat down.

"Can I have some silverware Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked. Vernon glowered but didn't say a word as Petunia handed Harry a fork and knife.

"Mum, can we have some juice please," Dudley asked oblivious to his father's harsh stare. It amazed Harry to see this different version of Dudley but he realized that children at this age were very malleable. One day you are fighting on the playground the next you are best friends. Harry may be an eighteen-year-old in the body of a nine-year-old, but Dudley was still just nine. Without the constant badgering and belittling from Vernon, Dudley might turn out to be OK. Harry could only hope. He was just eating his second egg when Dudley spoke again. "Mum, do you still have that box with Aunty Lily's name on it?"

Petunia froze, "What's that Dudders?" she asked. Not daring to look at Vernon.

"That box you look at sometimes," he responded, "The one with the flower on it that has Aunt Lily's name on it." The innocent boy didn't realize what he was saying. "I thought Harry might like to see it cause today is his birthday." Petunia had gone very pale; Harry was now staring at her with a look that said he would be seeing this box. Vernon glared at his wife, it appeared he didn't know about the box either.

"Um," Petunia squeaked, "I'll have to see if I can find it." She hedged. Looking at her husbands glare of anger.

"But Mum, it's in the closet," Dudley said, oblivious to what was going on around him.

"I would very much like to see my Mum's box Aunt Petunia," Harry said, the ice in his voice brooking no argument. "Like Dudley said, it is my birthday." Vernon looked between his wife and Harry. The anger and discomfort apparent. This time however, Harry felt it may be anger at his wife. It appeared as if Aunt Petunia didn't tell Vernon about the box.

Swallowing hard Petunia answered, "Of course Harry, I'll get it to you right after breakfast." Vernon stood and stormed out of the room obviously angry but still too afraid of Harry to try anything. There was the rustle of a jacket and then a door slamming. Harry heard the car start.

"Where is Da going Mum?" Dudley asked. "He didn't even finish his breakfast."

"He's just going to the work a little early Dudders," Petunia replied, "Your father is a very important man at work." Looking at Harry she could tell time was already running out. "Why don't I get that box for you and put it in your room Harry?" she said excusing herself. Dudley looked a little confused but smiled at Harry.

"I think you will like seeing the box Harry," Dudley said, "It always makes Mum smile."

"Thank you, Dudley," Harry said keeping his temper and racing heart in check. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears he was so angry. His cousin had unwittingly unlocked a secret. One that he didn't even know about in his previous life. There was a box from his mum in this house. Maybe it had letters, or her wand! Either way, this time around he was going to be able to see it. Harry was careful to eat his breakfast and not just get up from the table even though his mind was screaming to do that. He didn't want to hurt his cousins' feelings after everything that had just transpired. When a reasonable amount of time had passed, he thanked Dudley for the gifts again, put his dishes in the sink and made his way upstairs. Petunia was standing in the doorway to his room, clearly afraid to enter. In her hands was carved wooden box a little larger than a shoe box. "Is that it?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Petunia responded clutching the box tightly. Harry could see that there was a rose engraved on the box.

"Give it to me," Harry said keeping his voice calm. Aunt Petunia looked torn for a moment and then slowly handed the box over. 'Lily Rose Potter' was engraved above the rose. "How long have you had this?"

"It was left on the steps two days after you were." Petunia replied, "I never told Vernon about it. I have looked at it many times over the years. It's just a blank piece of paper and-"

"Don't tell me what's in it." Harry cut her off, "Were you ever going to tell me you had it?"

"No"

"I didn't think so," Harry frowned, "Go downstairs and take care of your son. I want to be alone." Harry walked into his room and closed the door and locked it. He sat on his bed and stared at the box in his hands. Opening the lid, he saw the parchment and what looked like two compact mirrors. He held the parchment up and words started to appear.

"Dear Harry, if you are reading this then your father and I are gone. We have failed to stop Voldemort. However, you have survived, and the Magic worked. Your father and I tried our best to protect you. We hope you are healthy and happy. We wish we could be there with you, but our fate was different. If Sirius is there with you reading this as he should be, tell that Mutt that you are not allowed to become and Animagus until you graduate from Hogwarts! We love you with all our hearts. We don't have much time, but this box is enchanted to find you no matter where you are. Your father is insisting I put the mirrors in here in case you ever need to contact one of your honorary Aunts or Uncles. Ask Sirius to teach you how to use them. Find love our beautiful boy, find happiness. Love Mum and Dad."

Tears were running down Harry's face and dripping onto the parchment, but he didn't care. He wished he had seen this letter in his last life. As confusing as it would have been being here with the Dursley's he would have eventually understood it. He picked up the mirrors and inspected them. One was a large rectangular mirror with a Stag on the back of it, the other a women's make up mirror with a rose. Harry assumed his parents used the stag for Prongs and the Rose for his Mum's middle name so if anyone else found them they would not know who they belonged to. Staring into the mirror with the stag on it he had tried to contact Sirius and Moony. Although he hoped for a response, he knew there would not be one. If these were communication mirrors, Sirius was in Azkaban and Moony probably didn't have one. Sighing heavily, he looked into the other mirror.

"I don't suppose there is anyone on the other side of you now is there?" he said to the mirror bitterly. To his shock the face of a Blonde woman appeared after a few minutes.

"Hello?" she said, "Who is this! How did you get this mirror" there was anger in her voice. Her eyes searched Harry's face from the other side and she exclaimed "Oh My Goddess, HARRY?

..

Harry had been so startled by the blonde woman yelling at him he had closed the mirror and dropped it. He had not recognized the woman and that was part of the reason he had not picked it back up. Several times the mirror had buzzed but he had not dared to open it yet. "Who was that blonde woman?" He asked himself. "Mum's note said the mirrors would contact honorary Aunt's and Uncles. So, who was the 'Aunt' that he never met?" he paced the room, looking down at the mirror as it buzzed again. Looking at the door he wondered if Aunt Petunia and Dudley had heard the woman's voice. Energy didn't get the Ministry's attention, but it was possible an enchanted object would.

It took two hours and Harry going through the pro's and con's in his head over and over before he made his decision. It didn't help that every twenty minutes the mirror would buzz again. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, he picked up the mirror and opened it just as it buzzed.

"Harry!" the woman's voice yelled again.

"Shhhh" Harry hissed "My Aunt Petunia is nearby." The blond woman in the mirror went pale. Harry could hear a man's voice in the background.

"Is that him? Did he respond?" the deep voice said.

"Yes love, it's him, now let me speak to him," she lowered her voice "He says his Aunt Petunia is near by, yes 'That' Petunia!"

"Um, who are you?" Harry asked the woman.

"I am Pricilla Greengrass," the woman smiled, "I was good friends with your mother at Ho-School." Harry could see she almost said Hogwarts. His mind was racing. Pricilla Greengrass? Did that mean she was Daphne Greengrass's mother? His mum had been friends with her mum? His head was spinning, it didn't make sense. What else didn't he know in his previous timeline?

"You knew my mum?" Harry had to ask even though she had just said it.

"Yes Harry, we would communicate with these mirrors with our other friend Alice Longbottom."

"You knew Neville's Mum?" Harry blurted before he realized his mistake.

"You know Neville Harry?" she asked. "Have you seen Neville and his Gran recently?" He could tell she was fishing for answers now; she must be just as confused as he was.

"No, my mums letter mentioned him," he lied. "I didn't know what this mirror did, it scared me when you yelled." He explained. "_I am supposed to be nine I am supposed to be nine" _he said in his head over and over. It was all well and good to scare the Dursley's with is more adult mind, but these people might be able to help him.

"I'm sorry about that Harry," Pricilla said soothingly, "I thought someone stole Lily's mirror and I reacted harshly. It has not buzzed in a long time." The small frown on her face showed genuine sadness.

"_Don't let prejudices and preconceived notions…" _the warning went through his head. "It's ok, I just didn't know a mirror could talk. Mums letter said Sirius would explain them and something about honorary Aunts and Uncles, but I don't know anyone named Sirius." Again Harry didn't like lying to the woman, but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't likely say "Hi I'm Harry from the future…"

"Where are you Harry?" she pleaded with him.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers…"

"I'm not a stranger Harry, you just have not seen me in a long time. Like your Mums letter said, I am an honorary Aunt. Can you please tell me where you are? We have been looking for you for a long time."

"You were looking for me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes Harry, my husband I have even tried legal means to find you, but no one knows where you are." Harry thought about this for a moment. Did they look for him in the other timeline? Why didn't Daphne approach him at Hogwarts if her parents were looking for him. The more he thought about it the more he realized that although Daphne could be seen with Pansy and Draco from time to time. She never picked on Hermione or made fun of him. He made his decision.

"I am at Number Four Privete Drive in Little Whinging Surrey." He exhaled. "I don't like it here; my Aunt and Uncle are not very nice." The woman in the mirror's eyes got angry.

"Are you safe where you are now Harry?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Stay where you are Harry, my Husband Cyrus and I are coming to get you." The mirror connection closed. Harry closed his eyes and prayed he had made the correct decision. He needed to get back to the Magic world, but he may have just put himself in the hands of the enemy.

..

AN: I needed to find a decent and semi-realistic way to get Harry back to Magical Brittan. The box that Petunia has seemed like a good idea when I bounced it off my wife. In Cannon we would say that it was destroyed by Petunia when the Hogwarts letters started arriving. I had thought about his fake wand working to summon the Knight Bus, but seriously what would a kid his age with no Magic currency do? This way I can get him involved with a future paring as well. Again, sow the seeds let them grow.

I still don't have a Beta, but I am trying my best to avoid typo's/grammar errors.

Having a child around Harry and Dudley's age in the story I have seen how quickly they can go from friends to enemies and I like the thought of using Dudley in this way. Harry's leaving Private drive but at least Dudley has a chance to be a decent human being.

Thanks again for follows/favorites.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

AN: At the time I am writing this I have 145 followers and 80 Favorites I am shocked by that. Thank you all for the positive support. I am very glad that you like my story. I will update fairly often. Although, I am not on a schedule. Oh and I may have a Beta soon. Sorry for the typos/grammar mistakes.

Reviewer Lamont asked me about cannon and relationships, and I would like to address that. As soon as time travel is involved in any fanfic, the butterfly effect occurs. Harry knows about the future. Had he stayed at Privet Drive or not, things would change unless he tried to do things exactly the same way. Even then he would have failed. Who can remember there exact day to day activities? So, to answer your question yes things will change. Some things from cannon I am going to keep like the Tri-Wizards cup. Even knowing who puts his name in the cup doesn't mean it will be stopped. After all there is destiny etc…Harry loved his friends so he will want to reconnect with them. How that occurs I will leave in the story not an Authors Note.

Characters from H.P. belong to J.K. and I.O.I. belong to P.A. Energy Sight, and use are my ideas.

..

Harry waited over an hour in his room before there was a light knock on his door.

"Harry…do you want lunch?" Dudley's voice came through the door. "Mum's making it now."

"I'll be right down Dud," he responded. He was still nervous about the arrival of the Greengrass's. Part of him was screaming that he had just invited Death Eaters into the house. Another part was rejoicing that he could leave this place and start learning to use his Energy Sight. If he could watch the Greengrass's use magic it would go a long way to understanding his power. Taking a deep breath stuffing the compact in his pocket he walked down the stairs and found sandwiches and juice on the table. Petunia could not look at him and stared at her plate. He took a seat next to Dudley, poured a glass of juice and loaded his plate. Time seemed to drag on, each minute an hour. Eating slowly, he wondered what the Greengrass's would be like. Would they storm in the door? Knock politely? Pricilla seemed angry when she 'hung up'. So he was not imagining a very nice meeting. Would Mr. Malfoy be with them grinning from ear to ear at having found 'Potter' for his Lord? The war hardened young man inside him told him this was a mistake. He had a hard time trusting people especially adults. The advice from Niobe on the other hand kept him in his seat instead of fleeing. Halfway through his second sandwich there was a knock on the front door. Aunt Petunia was surprised at the knock and got up to answer. Harry followed standing near his old cupboard under the stairs.

"Hello, can I help you?" Petunia asked the pair of well-dressed people standing outside the door.

"Are you Petunia Dursley?" a mans voice asked, "Sister to Lily Potter?"

"How do you know that?" she asked in a whisper.

"I am Cyrus Greengrass, and this is my wife Pricilla," he responded motioning to the woman next to him. "We would like to see Harry Potter," the man said in neutral tones. "I have it on good authority that he is here."

"Who told you such lies?"

"I'm Harry," he said stepping up beside his Aunt who once again lost most of the color in her face. This was becoming a pattern he realized.

"Can we come in Mrs. Dursley?" Pricilla said. The tone in her voice was light but to Harry it really said, 'We are coming in Lady!'. Not waiting for a response, they entered the house closing the door behind them. Cyrus was a large man in very good shape Harry realized.

"What do you want? You have no right to enter my house." Petunia ranted, "Leave immediately or I will call the Police!" Cyrus pulled out his wand at this point as did Pricilla.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked coldly, "The look in your eyes tells me you do. Pricilla be a dear and put the young lad in the kitchen to sleep. I don't want him witnessing this." As his wife went to do as she was told, Petunia tried to shriek only to find she had no voice. "Silencing charm," Cyrus explained. "We don't want trouble with the neighbors now do we?" Harry took all this in with an internal grin. On the outside he was feigning surprise at what he was seeing.

"The boy is out my love," Pricilla told Cyrus. "It's so odd but he almost seemed to be expecting something like this." Harry took this opportunity to speak again.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He tried to have a slightly frightened looking smile, "Are you Pricilla, Mum's friend from school?" of course, he knew she was, but he was trying to act like a child. It's funny how hard it is to remember how you spoke when you were nine.

"Hello Harry," Pricilla said with a warm smile. "I am so happy to see you again." She knelt and gave him a warm hug. It startled Harry; he had received so few of them in his previous life. When he didn't immediately respond Pricilla gave Petunia a hard glare over Harry's shoulder. It was obvious to her Harry had not had much affection in his life.

"I am going to remove the silencing charm," Cyrus said, "However, if you scream, I will stun you." With a wave of his wand the charm fell. Petunia managed to keep from screaming to Harry's surprise.

"Were you sent here by Dundeldorf?" she asked.

"No," Cyrus replied, "We are here on our own."

"He said those wardy things would keep people like you away."

"If you mean wards, it seems they were only to protect Harry from people who mean him harm." Pricilla answered. "We do not." Harry knew the blood wards were really only meant to protect him from Tom but kept quiet. He was just a kid after all…

"What do you want?" Petunia asked again.

"We are taking Harry with us," Cyrus said.

"Look how small he is Cyrus," Pricilla commented, "I wonder if he's been fed enough."

"I started getting more food recently," Harry answered innocently. "Something happened to Uncle Vernon that made them scared of me."

"You know what you did!" Petunia managed in a surprised voice. "You nearly killed Vernon with that wall of yours." She immediately quieted down and started to shake a little.

"What wall Harry?" Pricilla asked soothingly ruffling his messy hair.

"Uncle Vernon came after me to hurt me," Harry said in as innocent of voice as he could muster. "I turned around and he was about to grab me. I put my hands up and all the sudden he just stopped and crashed to the floor." He explained. "I don't know what happened, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon called me a 'Freak' and then gave me a bedroom." He added smiling like this was the best thing in the world. Aunt Petunia's face had gone even whiter if that was possible.

"Where did you sleep before that Harry?" Pricilla pressed quietly. Harry just pointed to the cupboard under the stairs. Cyrus stalked over and, in his anger, almost ripped the door off the hinges. Inside of course was a threadbare mattress, some broken toys and a half moth-eaten blanket that the Dursley's had not bothered to clean out.

"You let a child sleep here?" Cyrus said barely controlled rage in his voice. "For how long?"

"Oh, that was my room until the accident with Uncle Vernon in May." Harry said again trying to sound like a small child. "I got more food and some new clothes that fit after that too." He was smiling. Pricilla pulled him into a tighter hug, tears running down her face. "_Maybe I over did that a little bit…" _Harry thought.

"You monster," Pricilla growled. "Come on Harry" she said wiping away tears "we are going to your new room to get your things. You are going to stay with me and Uncle Cyrus from now on ok?"

"He…He made…he's a..he knows what he is doing." Petunia stammered not believing the show her terrifying nephew was putting on for these people. Harry turned and grinned at her when Cyrus and Pricilla were not looking. He allowed himself to be led up the stairs and started showing Pricilla to his room.

"I would be very quiet if I were you" Cyrus ordered the tip of his wand glowing red. It didn't take long for Harry and Pricilla to make there way back down the steps with a small bag full of clothes. Harry had the box with his mothers' name on it as well as the small box with the Transformers from Dudley in his hands.

"Can I leave a thank you note for Dudley?" Harry asked sweetly. "He did give me a birthday present this year." Cyrus quickly figured out that 'this year' meant it was the only time Harry had received one.

"Of course, you can champ," Cyrus said with a smile. Harry used the piece of parchment from his mum's box and a pen he found on the table. As much as he hated to lose the parchment from his parents, he could not have it with him. He had told Pricilla it had Neville's name on it. He wrote a genuine thank you to Dudley and encouraged him to keep jogging and striving to be better. He told the boy he would miss him and if possible, he would write him. When that was done, he tucked both boxes under one arm and tentatively took Pricilla's hand.

"_Headmaster Dumbledore is going to freak out when he finds I have left." _Harry thought. However, he knew the blood protections were imperfect. They may protect him from Tom and Quirrelmort's touch in the future, but there were other forms of protection what would work too. Several defense wards, and the 'Fidelis Charm' were just a couple he could think of off the top of his head. On top of that Harry knew that Tom only returned in full physical form in the graveyard after the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament. As they headed for the door, he looked over his shoulder, "Goodbye Aunt Petunia," he said. Her only response was to glare at him, half scared half relieved to see him go.

..

The drive back to the Greengrass's had been surreal for Harry. He had wondered why it took them so long until he realized they had hired a Limousine to take them to Private drive. With the privacy shield up Pricilla had explained that they didn't know how to drive and had to higher a car to get them there. When Harry asked them about their wands which he called the 'sticks in their hands' Cyrus had promised to explain it all to him once they were home. They made some small talk, Pricilla telling Harry how she had last seen him when he was only a year old. Harry tried to press but both Greengrass's had stuck to their guns to so speak and kept quite about it. He was impressed with how hard they were trying to keep the statute of secrecy so stopped asking.

They had both wished him a Happy Birthday and assured him that a cake and presents were waiting for him at his new home. Harry questioned how that was possible but inwardly thought that they must have ordered or asked their house elves to prepare. When he explained that he had never had a cake before, Pricilla once again dragged him into a hug reminding him of Hermione. What the Greengrass's didn't realize was that a lot of this was a test Harry was giving them. The genuine affection Pricilla was giving him helped let him know that these people were not about to hand him over to Death Eaters or anyone else affiliated with Tom Riddle. The way Cyrus had poured himself a drink from the stocked Limo also showed how angry he was at the Dursley's about Harry's treatment. He still didn't know what to expect when they arrived 'home', but he was beginning to relax about it. During the long drive he had been periodically concentrating on energy site. He could see how bright both Greengrass's looked. He inwardly cursed himself for not using it when they arrived at the Dursleys. A small part of his mind was feeling bad about lying to the pair, but another part was congratulating himself on his apparent acting skills.

They pulled up to a corner and the Driver was slightly confused but let the trio out. Cyrus paid the man what looked like a hefty tip. The neighborhood had several large houses in it. Walking just a little over a hundred meters, a driveway shimmered into place. Harry blinked a few times remembering that Twelve Grimmuald place had seem to grow between two buildings. Walking the short walk to the gate it opened. A carriage with two white horses was waiting. Pricilla led Harry to the carriage and helped him inside. He could see right away that the Greengrass's had wealth to rival the Malfoys. Once the three were in, the carriage made its way down the long drive to an impressive looking manor. Harry didn't have to fake the gaped mouth expression upon seeing the place for the first time. It looked to be three stories with large marble columns. The intricately carved steps led to oversized double doors.

"You live here?" Harry asked in genuine awe.

"For the moment," Cyrus answered under his breath, "My family has been in the import, export business's both Muggle and Magical for a long time." He seemed to frown a bit and Pricilla took his arm.

"It will be alright dear," she said reassuringly. "You will find the right business to invest in, we always have." Harry realized there may be a small financial problem in the tone of their voices. He absently wondered if they lose their fortune in the next few years and need a bailout from someone like the Malfoys'. That would explain why Daphne pretty much ignored him.

"You should look at Dell, Uncle Vernon talked about inside knowledge or something." Harry said dropping a huge hint about the future.

"A company called Dell?." Cyrus responded not knowing what the boy was talking about but thinking it could not hurt to look into. They walked into the large double doors and were greeted by a pair of house elves and two young girls. The youngest launched herself at Pricilla.

"Mummy, you're home!" she looked at Harry, "Is that the boy who lived!" she almost shrieked.

"Now Tori," Cyrus chastised, "You know we just call him Harry in this household". The young blonde girl just stared at Harry in open wonder.

"Hello Harry," the older of the two young girls said with a small curtsy. "I am Daphne, welcome to our home. It is a pleasure to meet you." She looked to her mother for confirmation.

"There is no need to be so formal Daphne," Pricilla responded, "This is not a formal gathering, you are welcoming a dear family friend into our home." She smiled to let the young girl know she was not in any sort of trouble. Daphne looked relieved for a moment then visibly relaxed. The tight composed young girl transformed into a normal looking child and smiled at Harry.

"It's really nice to have you here Harry." She said much less formal.

"It's good to meet you too Daphne," he said with a smile taking her hand and kissing her knuckles as he had seen in movies. The young girls' cheeks pinked slightly. Cyrus let out a hearty laugh and the small group walking into the rather large foyer. The marble floor stretched out in front of them. "Your name is Tori" he said to the younger girl who still clung to Pricilla's side.

"Astoria," she replied still full of energy, "my family calls me Tori." Harry once again concentrated and turned on his Energy Sight. The four people were glowing brightly. He could see a small thread of energy leading to the two elder Greengrass's wands. The two house elves were also glowing brightly but their energy looked a bit different.

"Um, Sir." Harry said in a whisper looking at Cyrus, "who are the two odd looking children?" his head nodding at the elves. Harry knew what house elves were, but he had to pretend like he didn't. Children tended to ask questions when they popped into their heads.

Cyrus laughed and explained, "I'm sorry Harry, I forgot you have never seen a house Elf before. These two are Trixie and Rory. They are magical creatures who work for us."

"Did you say magical?" Harry asked trying to be wide eyed. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said there is no such thing as Magic."

"We promise we will explain everything very soon," Pricilla interrupted. They headed into a large open area that looked like a ball room. Tapestries and beautiful chandeliers adorned the walls and ceiling. Once they were though this room, they came to what Harry thought must be a dining area. There was a rather large table make of oak or some other hard wood. Decorative chairs and gas-lit lights along the walls. On the table was a huge cake with a candle in the shape of a nine burning. Around the cake was an assortment of food and what looked like dozens for wrapped presents. Pricilla led a stunned Harry to a chair and asked him to sit.

"What is all this?" Harry asked.

"For the last few years, the girls have been insisting on buying you birthday presents," Cyrus explained. "We tried to send them by owl post, but they were always returned."

"Trixie and Rory made the cake when we went to get you." Pricilla continued. "The girls found the old presents and brought them here for you to open." She smiled at Harry. "Some of them are probably too young for you now, but they meant well." Harry didn't have to fake tearing up a bit.

"I think it's brilliant," he said in a hoarse voice. The family around him as well as the pair of house elves started singing 'Happy Birthday' to Harry. When encouraged to blow out the candle Harry did so. "Best. Birthday. Ever." He said.

..

AN: This felt like a good breaking point. There is so much more planned for the future Including more on learning his energy use and the Sirius problem.

I liked leaving it open to talk to Dudley for future chapters if I want.

Harry realizes he is losing some protections by leaving the Dursley's but in his mind at this point knowing about Voldemort he doesn't really care. Will this affect his encounter with Quirrelmort? Guess we will find out.

I pictured Cyrus Greengrass looking like Alexander Skarsgård, and Pricilla looking like Katheryn Winnick. You can see them in your heads however you want, but that's just how I see them.

I had Amazon originally as the stock but a reviewer a few chapters up pointed out I had dates wrong. I changed it to Dell after I checked 1988 and up were good years for the company. (with the normal drop here and there for market crashes.)

Thanks again for reading and please leave reviews to let me know how the story is going.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

AN: I try to make changes more realistic and have grounds for changing. The Box is one example of using a literary device to give Harry an out to get to the Magic world. A financial loan reluctantly accepted would put the Greengrass's in the Malfoy's thrall eventually leading to a Betrothal Contract. In Cannon Draco did Marry Astoria. By creating an out for them I can then give a reason for Daphne being different in this story.

Although I am new to Fanfics, I want to make decisions and the story plausible. I would like people to think "Ok, I can see that happening and the reason makes sense." Instead of "I don't know why the Greengrass's are cool now, but I'll go with it because I like it." If I ever make a blunder that doesn't make sense, let me know in comments or PM and I will do my best to resolve it or edit if I need to.

Thanks again for all the favs and follows.

HP and IOI are owned by J.K and P.A respectively. Energy use and situations are my creation.

..

A few hours after the party, Harry was sitting at the table with a serious looking Cyrus and Pricilla. The girls had been sent off for the moment with Trixie. Rory had collected the plates and presents. Harry was assured they would be in his room with his belongings.

"What do you know about yourself Harry?" Pricilla asked.

"What you do you mean?"

"Do you know anything about your background or your parents? How you wound up with your Mothers sister?" Cyrus filled in. Harry seemed to think about it for a minute.

"I'm a little confused about that," Harry began. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia told me my parents died in a car crash. But the note from my Mum said some bloke name Voldesomething probably did it." He frowned, "Also weird things always happened around me. Like this one-time Aunt Petunia was so sick of my hair she pretty much shaved it off, and the next morning it was back. Uncle Vernon made me stay in the cupboard for the whole day." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "And then there was the wall that Uncle Vernon ran into."

"Wow," Pricilla said, "Where to begin. First let me tell you the most important thing. Your Parents loved you very much. Lily and James would have done anything to protect you." She took Harry's hand in her own. "Do you believe me when I tell you that?"

"Yes," Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat. He knew this of course. Had seen examples of it in his past timeline, but to hear it mentioned again so sincerely from someone he knew nothing about brought the emotions back.

"Good," she smiled again. "The second most important thing for you to know is you are a Wizard Harry," Harry's face faltered. "And your Dad was one as well. Your Mum was a Witch like me." Pricilla pulled out her wand. "Watch Harry." She ordered. Harry did as instructed, but with more than his eyes. He turned on Energy Sight to see what happened. "'Lumos'" Pricilla intoned and the end of her wand lit. Harry had carefully watched the flow of energy. He saw it pool in her body, respond to her command and flow to the wandtip. What he noticed most was the energy had a shape or pattern, just as Mym had said.

"That's neat," Harry exclaimed "you have a flashlight built into your wand thingy! Where is the button to turn it on?" Pricilla frowned.

"Maybe that was too simple," she sighed. "Watch this one," she pointed her wand at the large grandfather clock in the corner. "'Locomotor'" the clock rose a few inches off the ground and seemed to glide to wherever Pricilla pointed her wand. Once again Harry was watching closely. He had only made the comment about the flashlight to get her to use something else. He watched the Magic/Energy pool again flow through the wand and hit the clock. He immediately was able to see a difference in the pattern and the connection it had to both the clock and Pricilla. The wand was a focal point and the words and movements just a way for her mind to use the Energy. He smiled.

"Wow, that is really cool," he almost jumped out of his seat trying to act the part of an excited nine-year-old. "Can I learn to do that?" Cyrus let out a hearty laugh at the boy's excitement. Pricilla put the clock back where it belonged.

"When you are eleven, you will go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Pricilla explained. "You will get your own wand shortly before entering school. It's where I met your mum, we call people like your relatives who can't use magic Muggles."

Harry frowned. "I have to wait that long?" he asked, "It's my Birthday can't I have a wand now?" Cyrus laughed again; Daphne had asked the same thing on her birthday.

"It's tradition Harry," Pricilla explained "We can tell you some spells and even let you practice some wand motions with blanks we bought for Daphne and Tori, but your actual wand you need to wait for." Harry looked at her for a moment. He was really beginning to like this woman.

"Ok, I'll wait," he huffed. "I do have one question though," he prepared himself, "Why did Tori call me 'The boy who lived?'" Cyrus looked at his wife and nodded.

"Well Harry," she began hesitantly, "Just like how some people are mean and bad, so are some Wizards and Witches." She looked at Harry and closed her eyes. "The man mentioned in your Mums letter, which I would like to see if I can. Was named Voldemort. He was as bad as a person could be. He had a bunch of bad witches and wizards working for him too called Death Eaters."

"That's a funny name," Harry interrupted. "I don't have Mums letter; I used the paper to write my goodbye note to Dudley. I was not allowed to have paper at the Dursley's." he explained. Pricilla's eyes hardened for a moment. Harry could imagine she was thinking something along the lines of "_He used his mother's note to write a goodbye letter because he could not have paper, damn those people"_ This was actually what he was hoping for anyway.

"Well Harry, this bad man Voldemort, he…well…he…killed your parents with some very bad Magic called the 'Killing Curse'." She looked at Harry to see if he was ok. Harry just looked back at her giving a genuine sad look but nodded for her to continue. "When your parents were…gone, he tried to kill you with the 'Killing Curse'. No one knows why but it didn't work, for some reason it rebounded and killed Voldemort instead." Harry noticed during her speech that she was not afraid to use Tom's name. He absently wondered why but was waiting for her to get to the last part so he could ask some questions of his own. "That scar on your forehead is the only thing that happened. You are the only person known to ever survive the 'Killing Curse' and in doing so you saved the Wizarding world from Voldemort. You are the single most famous person in our world Harry. 'The Boy who Lived'".

Harry shook his head. Of course, he knew the story, but he still didn't understand why his parents were not considered the hero's, after all, all he did was cried, peed his nappies and stood there. "If I am so famous," Harry asked, "Why was I left with the Dursley's?"

"We don't know Harry," Cyrus interjected. "The Wizarding world has been looking for you ever since that night. My wife has a special interest in you as she was good friends with your Mum." Harry looked at Cyrus Greengrass closely, he tried to hide the scrutiny in his eyes but doubted he did. This whole being an adult in a kid's body thing was much harder than he anticipated.

"My Mums note said 'Sirius, if you're there with Harry as you should be, don't let him become an Animagus until he graduates. Or something like that. Who is Sirius if he was supposed to be looking after me?" Both Greengrass's faces darkened. Harry was not surprised, after all at this point everyone thought Sirius was a Death Eater who had betrayed Lily and James.

"Sirius Black was supposed to be a friend of your Parents." Pricilla half spat. "He betrayed them to Voldemort and that's why he was able to find them and try to kill you all."

Doing his best to feign childlike innocence Harry asked. "What do you mean supposed to be their friend? If he was supposed to be looking after me, he must have been really close to them."

"He actually lived with your father for a while," Cyrus explained. "The Blacks were a Dark family, much like my own, but Sirius rebelled against their 'blood purity' beliefs and was cast out of the family. My father was close to his father."

Harry looked at Cyrus wide eyed, "You are a Dark Wizard!" he pretended to try to back away. Cyrus laughed a little before answering.

"Harry, I am not Dark or evil or a Death Eater I promise you."

"What do you mean?" he responded trying to put a tremble in his voice.

"The Greengrass's have long been a neutral and yes semi-dark family. We didn't side with Voldemort during the war, but we were blood supremacists who believed pure bloods were superior." He looked at his wife lovingly. "When I met Pricilla all that changed for me. She was a Ravenclaw you see, one of the four houses in Hogwarts and was so bright she could see through all that 'Pure blood' nonsense. One of her best friends a wonderful witch was your mother who was a Muggleborn. That means she was born from two non-magical parents." He reached down, took his wife's hand and kissed it. "She made me see the error of my and my family's ways. I was just beginning to get to know your Parents when they died."

This kind of comment was exactly what Harry was waiting for. "But you were not what did you say 'Cast out' and this friend possibly enemy of my Parents was. That doesn't make a lot of sense. I mean if my dads family took care of him like you are promising to take care of me, why would he do anything bad to them? Did he ever tell anyone why he wanted to hurt my mum and dad?"

Cyrus was thunderstruck by the comment. Harry had innocently asked a very good question. Why would Sirius have betrayed the Potters? From what Cyrus knew, the Potters were a better family to Sirius then the Blacks ever were. He looked at his wife questioningly.

"I'll tell you what Harry," Pricilla said. "I will have my dear friend Andromeda Tonk's husband Ted look into that question for you. Ted is a Law Wizard and Andromeda was also a Black, Sirius' cousin before marring Ted."

"Is she a whatcha callit, blood premices too?" Harry questioned.

"No," Cyrus said his brow very furrowed. "Ted is a Muggleborn Wizard, Andromeda was cast out of the Black family as well for marring him." In all the years since the death of the Potters it never occurred to Cyrus to question the official story. In a ten-minute conversation Harry had his mind spinning. He looked to his wife who he could see was having second thoughts as well.

"I am famous because Voldedork killed my mum and dad, then tried to kill me and messed up?" Harry asked again breaking their thoughts. He knew he had planted the seed in their minds that he wanted to. Both were questioning why Sirius would do what he was accused of. He was laughing inwardly when he saw their lips twitch when he said 'Voldedork'.

"Yes Harry," Pricilla answered. "That is also why we are thinking it might be best if no one knows you are here for a while." She took his hand once again. "You are not a prisoner like you were at the Dursley's, but when we take you out, we are going to use a special potion to hide what you look like. Some bad Wizards and Witches are still out there, and we want to keep you safe."

"So like a spy movie? I get to look different and sneak around?" he asked excitedly. The Greengrass's didn't really know what a movie was but nodded.

They talked for about an hour more explaining more about Muggles, Magic, Hogwarts and the houses. Harry let out a yawn, "Harry, why don't I show you to your room?" Pricilla asked. "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes please, Aunty Cilla," he said trying to drive the innocent child spike home. He could see her heart almost melt when he said it.

"What did you call me?" she asked, her eyes wet with unshod tears.

"Aunty Cilla," He said sheepishly, "Mum said you were an On-er-airy Aunt." Pricilla gathered him into a strong hug again and lightly kissed the top of his head.

"That's right Harry, that's what I am. Maybe sometime you will see Lord Cyrus as your Uncle." It was the first time he had heard Cyrus referred to as Lord, but he was not surprised. Harry suspected that he would be getting an education in Magical etiquette soon. This didn't bother him; it would have helped him in his previous life.

Pricilla led him up a grand looking staircase and down a long hall. On the way she pointed out guest rooms, game rooms and both girl's rooms. The Lords quarters were one more floor up. They approached a door that was already labeled 'Harry's Room' with a silver plaque. He assumed it was the elves doing. Opening the door, it was easily as large as three of the Dursleys' rooms. The room was neutral in color with a large four poster bed on the back wall. There was a walk-in closet with his clothes, a rather large desk already outfitted with parchment, quills and ink. To the right side of the room was a double set of glass doors leading out to a small balcony. To the left was a door that led to a private bathroom. Harry could not believe how his luck had changed. His birthday presents were currently sitting in a pile at the foot of the bed.

"Do you like it?" Pricilla asked in guarded tones. "You can ask Rory to change the colour as you like. We didn't know what you would want."

"It's amazing!" Harry exclaimed not having to fake it. "It's all mine, this room is actually mine?"

"Just promise me you will not fall off the balcony," Pricilla joked.

Harry unable to help himself hugged the woman fiercely, "Thank you Aunt Cilla," he said with sincerity. "Just when I thought my Birthday could not get any better, Thank you." Pricilla returned the hug with equal fervor. She could not believe that she had miraculously and quite by accident found Lily's son. The communication mirror Lily had given her had been missing for years. She had only found it last May when going through a stack of old school supplies to give to the secondhand store in Diagon ally. It must have been 'fate' that she found it she mused.

"I'll leave you to explore your room Harry." She smiled. Looking back one more time before closing the door. "_I'll have Rory check on him in a little while." _She thought as she left.

..

Harry sat in his new room on the floor. Looking around him he could not believe his turn in fortune. This place was amazing, did all pure bloods have houses like this? He remembered what he could of Malfoy Manor, but that was mostly a dungeon and a great hall where Dobby had dropped a chandelier. Grimmauld Place was a dump, partially because of the crazy house elf Kreature. Come to think if it, if his plan to free Sirius worked keeping him there would not be a good idea. Well one thing at a time.

Harry looked at the gifts in front of him and smiled. The gifts from Tori were mainly candy. He laughed to himself thinking she may have a sweet tooth to rival Dumbledore. Daphne had sent him stationary, quills, ink, and Tales of Beedle the Bard. He thought it was interesting how different the girls were. He had of course spoken to both at the impromptu birthday party. Daphne was as he remembered her although much younger. She already had long silver blonde hair and of course the sapphire eyes that drove most of his classmates in all houses wild. The juxta position of seeing her now and seeing her in his minds eye as she would become was crazy to Harry. He never really paid much attention to Astoria, but seeing her tonight he realized her hair was more of a honey blonde and she had light green eyes.

Putting his quills and parchment on the desk he smiled at his book. He remembered that Dumbledore left his copy for Hermione in his will. It's were Harry had first learned about the Hallows. Zane had said they should not be on earth. Maybe if he collected them all he could somehow call Zane and give them back. He did not want to lose his cloak though, another thought for later. He laughed at the half-melted chocolate frog still in its box. Seemed like Tori left it too close to the fireplace. He walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Time to play," he said bringing his Energy Sight to bear. He put up his 'Lumos' ball. Understanding better how it worked he slowed the flow of energy down to a trickle and was happy to see it was still as bright. Focusing on the large desk he thought of the pattern of energy for 'Locomotor'. It took a little practice, but he felt the energy flow through him to the desk. Being careful to not overdo it, the desk lifted a little over an inch. Harry smiled and fist pumped himself internally for his success. Keeping the flow going but again slowing it down so as not to be too draining he started seeing the desk move in his mind's eye…Suddenly the desk shot across the room and almost smashed into the wall. Harry threw his hand up in a motion to try to stop it when a new pattern emerged in his desperation and grabbed the desk like an invisible hand. The desk stopped. _"What was that?"_ Harry thought looking at the new pattern. Flexing it like a muscle with his mind he lifted the desk into the air. He then used the new 'appendage' to set the desk gently on the floor as 'Locomotor' faded away. Breathing heavy Harry let the power go. He was surprised the 'Lumos' ball was still hovering in the corner. He closed his eyes and wiped his hands down his face collecting himself. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at a startled House Elf.

"Youse can do Elf Magic!" Rory said in awe.

..

AN: I liked the way this chapter played out. I am having some fun with the Greengrass' characters and I will be setting up future events by some of the conversations that happen with them. Cyrus being from a Darker and family and seeing the error of his ways because of his love for his wife is a good way to bring the family around I thought.

Harry is obviously having trouble remembering what it is like to be a child. For those people think he is over doing it, he is. Like all things it's a learning curve.

Thanks again for all the Favorites and Follows.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

AN: I've been having a fun time writing this story and I am very glad so many people like it. I have so many plans for where it is going. A lot of the story will be organic flowing and altering as it needs to, but the key points are going to stay. Not every day will last several chapters his Birthday just seemed to have so much to say that it dragged out a bit.

This chapter will have quite a lot of information, its my longest chapter so far because I didn't want to have another cliff hanger. They are fun from time to time but not every chapter.

I don't own H.P. or I.O.I, they belong to J.K. and P.A. I only own my ideas about energy sight and how to use it.

..

Harry was so stunned he didn't know how to respond to the small Elf at first. He just stared dumbfounded with his heart racing at having been caught. Looking to the corner he extinguished the 'Lumos' ball and swallowed. "Ahh, no I can't." was the first thing that popped into his head to say.

"How youes do Elf magic?" Rory asked. "Lord Greenygrass must be knowing Harrys can be doing elf magic."

"Please Rory, don't say anything," Harry pleaded, "I can explain, it's not elf magic!" this had been one long and strange day for Harry. It was almost as surreal as the day he had died and met the Incarnations. He knew house elves were loyal to their masters. He also knew thanks to Dobby and Kreature that they could keep secrets. The locket was just one thing he thought of. Rory the house elf stood looking at Harry with large brown eyes that seemed to be asking for him to continue. Harry quickly thought of a lie. "I learned to command accidental magic a little bit. Hasn't Ms. Daphne or Ms. Astoria ever done anything like this?"

"They not be commanding the desk to fly, makings floaty lights." Rory commented.

"Why did you think what I did was Elf magic," Harry suddenly asked.

"Wizards be needing wands," Rory explained, "They not able to touch magic here." Rory reached out tentatively and touched Harry on the chest. "Harry's being able to with no wand." His ears perked up and his eyes went wide again. Harry thought about that. Elves of course didn't need a wand and their magic was considered different. Was it possible they were just energy users? When he looked at Rory with Energy Sight his energy looked different though. That may also be because he was a different race. Goblins, Centaurs and Mer-people may all look different as well for all he knew. Once again, the more he learned the more questions he had.

"_Damnit Mym and Zane, why couldn't you give me some lessons before having Nortan whisk me off through time and drop me off?"_ he internally cursed. _"I'll bet your all having a good laugh…if three of them even remember it. _He suddenly realized. Didn't Nortan say he lived life backwards. "_Ok focus Harry, how do you stop the little Elf from telling Lord Greengrass.?"_ He could not believe he was caught his first night! He totally forgot house elves come and go pretty much all the time unseen. In the meantime, Rory had been cleaning up the spilled parchment, quills and Ink that had fallen off the desk. Snapping his fingers everything flew back. Harry who still had Energy Sight on only saw the briefest tendril of energy and it was done.

"I need to keep this secret for now Rory," Harry asked seriously deciding to tell as much of the truth as he dared. "I can't use Elf Magic, but I can do something similar with Wizards Magic. It's part of the reason I am called 'The Boy who Lived'." Harry emphasized. "If people know what I can do it may get back to the Death Eaters who are still around and could hurt me and the Greengrass' now that they have taken me in." he looked once again at the little house elf.

"Youes not being a child," Rory said his ears flattening a bit. "Harry thinks too growed up. Lords Greenygrass wonders about Harry's thinking."

"Did Lord Greengrass ask you to spy on me Rory?" Harry asked sharper than he meant to. The little elfs eyes went almost comically wide.

"No, Missus be asking Rory to makes sure youes were settling in." Rory protested, "Then I bee's seeing the table zooming." Harry's heart settled a little after that. For a brief moment he though he had read Cyrus Greengrass wrong.

"Rory," Harry smiled, "I really need you to keep this a secret for now. Not forever I promise you, just for now." His eyes pleaded with the little elf. "I will tell Lord Greengrass myself soon. I may need a powerful Wizard like him to help teach me to control my Magic." Up until this point in his life he had never seen an elf look so pensive. It sat on the floor of Harry's room muttering softly. It was almost like it was having an argument with itself. Suddenly he could see it made a decision.

"Rory be keeping youes secret for now." It's eyes actually narrowed. "If Harry's secret be hurting the Greenygrass' Rory will tell Lord Greenygrass!"

"I can accept that," Harry said sticking his hand out. "So, we have a deal?" the little elf shook Harry's hand.

"You bee's going to beds now," Rory stated, "Rory be helping Harry with Magic if Rory can," it finished surprising Harry before he popped out of the room. Harry stripped out of his clothes and climbed into what was easily the most comfortable bed he had ever been in. It was even better than his bed at Hogwarts. He lay back and closed his eye's thinking about how crazy the last eighteen hours had been. He had a home with what seemed like people who would care for him in the Wizarding world, he had a little ally in Rory the house elf and he had learned two new powers. Definitely a great birthday, without realizing it he drifted off to a dreamless sleep for the first time in months.

An hour later Rory popped back into the room, removed Harry's glasses and looked down at the little human. _"Changes were coming to the world in the form of Harry Potter." _It thought.

..

The next weeks were a mixture of fear and elation for Harry. He was still worried every day that Rory would reveal his secret, but he was also having a great time getting to know the Greengrass'. Pricilla was a delightful woman with a great sense of humor. She was quick to hug her daughters and Harry in private. The few times there were visitors gave Harry a glimpse of the "Lady" of the house. She was the picture of grace and sophistication. Never once did she falter at the facade of a perfect pureblood lady. Daphne he could see idolized her mother. He had caught her several times practicing her walk, back straight face an unreadable visage. He understood now why she always looked so "perfect" at Hogwarts. Like her mother she was a fantastic actress. Tori on the other hand was just a wild child who didn't seem to care for pomp and circumstance. Harry was told she would plop herself on her father's lap and kiss his cheek while guests were around not caring about the looks, she would receive. Lord Greengrass' face would falter for a moment before smiling and looking at his guests as if to say "children!" and then send her on her way.

Lord Cyrus Greengrass was a tough nut to crack for Harry. He was definitely, "Lord Greengrass" in all that he did. Even with his children and Harry, he was stern although it was still loving. He obviously cared about them fiercely. He also saw much more than he ever let on. The only time his stern visage really fell away completely was with his wife. He was helpless when she challenged him with a raised eyebrow, his serious attitude would fade away like smoke in the wind. Harry just didn't know if he could trust any of them even though his affection was growing. He wanted to, but something inside himself held him back. Maybe it's because he knew he was lying to them most of the time.

His time with the family made him realized he had to become more proficient at lying or come up with a plausible story. Six days after living with the Greengrass' he had woken up early and went down to breakfast. The door to the small area near the kitchens where they took breakfast and lunch was open. Harry could see them at the table.

"For a boy who is so smart," he over heard Lord Greengrass say, "It appears as if speech is delayed, he sometimes sounds like he is much younger than he is," the man had told his wife while sipping tea.

"It's those damned Muggles he lived with." Pricilla fumed back. "I think he has been afraid to show his intelligence his entire life."

"Do you think that's what it is?" Cyrus responded obviously not really agreeing. "It almost seems forced. He also exercises more than any boy his age I have ever seen. Do you think he is hiding something from us?"

"Aside from the obvious abuse," Pricilla said sadly, "I just think it will take some time for him to trust us completely. It's been less then a week." She explained.

"Maybe," he responded thoughtfully, "I just think there might be more to it than that."

"All we can do is love him, and hope he learns to trust us."

"He's a good lad," Cyrus said with smile, "I can see why the girls are so taken with him."

"Daphne positively adores him already," Pricilla laughed, "Although our little primp and proper 'Lady' will never admit it." The pair broke into joyful laughter and Harry had used the opportunity to walk in. He realized he was overdoing it and was formulating a plan to fix the situation and slight mistrust.

He had waited another two weeks and decided to "come clean" with the Greengrass'. Asking if he could speak to them after dinner one evening, they had of course agreed. He requested Daphne and Astoria stay as this would affect them too, he explained. The adults looked at him critically for a moment before sharing a silent moment with each other and then just nodding.

"What do you want to tell us Harry?" Pricilla asked gently. Harry took a deep breath.

"My relatives were not nice to me," he began, "You know that already, but you don't know how bad they were." He had purposefully stopped the fake child speech that he was terrible at anyway. Lord Greengrass picked up on this immediately because he was not as emotionally connected to Harry as his wife.

"It's one of the reasons you play down your intelligence isn't it." He supplied. Harry just nodded not even trying to fake shock. The man was too good at seeing through things. He just hoped the rest of this performance was enough.

"Yes, I was not allowed to score better in school than Dudley." Harry continued. "I learned that if I pretended to be less than I am, I would get punished less." In his previous timeline having spent more years with the Dursley's he was abused quite a bit more, but he still had some scars from Vernon. In a way he was grateful that he was sent back so far. The worst of the abuse had been avoided. "Vernon would hit me sometimes and worse..." he trailed off looking down. Even now he still felt the shame of it.

"Harry are you sure you want the girls here?" Pricilla asked.

"Yes, Aunt Pricilla," He said firmly, "They need to see too." Harry took a deep breath and removed his shirt. Turning around there were several scars on his back. "When Vernon was really mad, he would whip me with a belt, to 'beat the freak out of me'" Harry explained, "I've never saw my back until I had the large mirror in my bathroom here, but I knew it was not pretty." Daphne had covered her mouth and left the room.

"Tori, Trixie, go check on Daphne," Cyrus said in a voice that was almost an order. The pair left without complaint to make sure Daphne was ok.

"I'm sorry Lord Greengrass," Harry said quietly, "They were going to see accidentally sooner or later when I swam, and I wanted when they saw to be my choice." Pricilla had gathered him into another of her crushing hugs. Once again, he was reminded of Hermione. When she released him he put his shirt back on.

"It's ok Harry," Cyrus said, "Daphne will be alright I am sure she was just overwhelmed. We suspected abuse and should have taken you to a healer when you first arrived here."

"No," Harry said adamantly. "No healers. I am fine now, and you don't want anyone to know I am here."

"Healers are sworn to secrecy. Harry," Pricilla said, "Andromeda Tonks works at St. Mungo's our hospital. I already had her ask her Husband Ted to investigate Sirius' case." Harry had forgotten that Andromeda was a healer. He filed that away for a way to meet the Tonks' soon.

"Not yet," he replied. "Maybe later."

"In this house," Cyrus said lightly, "We don't hide our gifts," he smiled, "You are encouraged to use your mind. Maybe you will push Daphne a bit. Like you she is mentally older in her years then her physical age."

"_Not exactly"_ Harry thought. "Yes Sir," Harry responded and left the room quickly. He had had a moment of panic when Lord Greengrass had said 'gifts'. He thought maybe Rory had told him.

..

When "company" was over, it was usually business associates. The Greengrass' had spent a month brewing Polyjuice potion with a hair from a blond muggle boy for Harry to take. He was roughly the same size, but his eyes would turn blue, and his hair a dirty blonde. They introduced him as "Larry" to make it easier for him to respond to a fake name. He was a cousin from France somewhere who was visiting and possibly staying for a while. Only once was he asked by a shipping merchant about his British accent. Harry explained his parents were Proper Brits even though they lived in France. This brought a smile to the mans face and word got around that the Greengrass' had a young ward named 'Larry'. Behind the scenes there was talk that "Larry" was the possibly the illegitimate child of Cyrus. Although Cyrus and Pricilla knew this neither seemed to care and it puzzled Harry until he had an interesting conversation with Daphne about Tori.

He had been with the Greengrass' for seven weeks at this point. They had been at the pool; Harry was doing laps. Although it was Mid-September, Lord Greengrass had instructed the elves to enclose the pool area in a "bubble" and keep it warm for Harry. The girls were thrilled to take advantage of using the pool this late in the season as well. He loved being able to train in this way. His body was getting stronger and his energy was getting stronger partially because of it. The Greengrass' had not let him use a wand blank yet but he was patient. While a third of the way through is seventh lap Tori had jumped into the pool right in front of him startling Harry and laughing hysterically. Daphne had mildly scolded her for it which had made Tori laugh all the more. Trixie the house elf had collected Tori from the pool apologizing to "Mr. Harries" for Tori's behavior and the pair disappeared into the house with Tori still giggling about her joke. The "prank" as Harry had thought of it, thinking of his God father, was funny but had broken his concentration so he just got out and toweled off taking a seat next to a reading Daphne. There was water waiting for him. Taking a sip, he addressed Daphne.

"You and Tori are so different," he smiled, "It's hard to believe you are sisters."

"Well, she is my half-sister," Daphne cracked a smile. "I think she gets her crazy side from her Mum." This statement shocked Harry so much he almost fell out of his chair. He knew that Daphne was older than Astoria, and the Greengrass' were obviously devoted to each other. So how on earth could Cyrus have had an affair, and everything be ok!

"Your Da had an affair?" Harry asked dumbfounded, "But Aunt Pricilla loves Tori." He was beyond confused. He was even more confused by Daphne's reaction. She started laughing.

"I'm sorry Harry," Daphne smiled collecting herself, "I forget you are not from the Wizarding world sometimes. Mum Isabella, Tori's Mum was Da's second wife." She explained.

"What!?"

"Da's Title is actually Lord Greengrass-Stuart. He's a Lord of two houses. The Stuart house on the Muggle side were British Royals. They were just a Noble house in the Wizarding world though."

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand." Harry said still confused.

"My Da was trying to restore the Noble house of Stuart. He Married Mum Isabella and named her Lady Stuart. Mum is Lady Greengrass of the Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass."

"But he was Married Aunt Pricilla already! Aunt Pricilla was ok with this?"

"In Wizarding society especially during war time, it was not uncommon for a Wizard of multiple houses to have more than one wife. It was also looked at as a safety net for any children born."

"A safety net how?" Harry asked.

"Our family's case is a little different because of how things wound up, but it was meant to make sure there were always parents left for the children of Witches and Wizards." Daphne continued. "In war time lots of people were killed. Children of these Witches and Wizards who died were usually left with at least one parent from the multiple marriage to take care of them as their own. Mum loves Tori like she is her own daughter. Had Mum Isabella lived, and Mum Pricilla died, she would have loved me as her own as well. Mum Isabella and Mum Pricilla were good friends."

Harry sat in silence for a while processing that information. Overall it made a strange kind of sense. In wartime many people did die, he had seen that himself. It would be a comfort to know there was a loving parent left behind for your child if you passed on. He wondered if there were people, he knew who were in multiple marriages or had been during the war with Tom. Lords of multiple houses probably had an easy way of accomplishing this. Just take a willing wife for each house. Hopefully the spouses got along…He knew that in some middle eastern countries this was still common practice. The Patel's were rumored to have multiple Mums, but this was not confirmed. He wondered what it would have been like if his father had a second wife. He knew how devoted his parents were to each other of course. It still didn't stop him from wondering how his life would have different if somehow a parent had been left behind to raise him. It was not something he ever considered or thought of before. He realized Daphne was looking at him in almost concern.

"You don't have a problem with any of that at all do you?" He asked the blonde girl.

"Oh, Goddess no," she laughed, "I wouldn't have Tori in my life if I did."

Harry nodded slightly acknowledging the thought. "Why is Tori called Astoria Greengrass then?"

"The Stuart name was thought to possibly be cursed," Daphne said with a frown. "Da didn't believe in curses so he wanted to bring the name back. When Mum Isabella died giving birth to Tori, he changed his mind. He named her a Greengrass instead of a Stuart and decided to let the name die out."

"Is that why people think I'm really Lord Greengrass' son when I am in my disguise?"

"Some will think he had a second family France where we have businesses. You look older than me, so they think you could even be the son of a first Stuart wife. It only makes Da's discarding the Stuart name seem more reasonable."

"Thank you for telling me this," Harry responded. "It gives me a lot to think about."

"You better not be looking down on my Family Potter," Daphne said coolly. Harry looked at her and shook his head.

"Quite the contrary Daphne," he said almost sadly. "I am once again left jealous of your Family." He walked into the house leaving a stunned and quite Daphne to ponder what he meant.

..

The next surprise in Harry's new life came just a week later. It was just about October and Pricilla had been speaking with the three children about schooling. Normally, the girls had a private tutor starting on September first. They were taught all the basics needed in life before Hogwarts. Reading, writing, mathematics, basic history and plant lore. The last two were of course foreign to Harry. They had held off on tutoring until they could figure out the best way to include Harry when "Hurricane Tracy" ripped through the household. Harry had been walking from the Kitchen after breakfast preparing to possibly run or maybe get a light workout in. He had just reached the foyer when the chimney fire burned with green flames. Harry knew the signs of flew travel and was about to run when another young girl entered his life. Before he could turn, she stumbled out of the flew and ran right into him toppling them both to the ground. His head hit the marble floor hard. When his eyes started to clear, the young brunette was sitting atop him staring gape mouthed.

"You're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed her hazel eyes wide. Harry lay on the ground stunned by the sudden announcement and situation.

"No, I'm not," He said lamely, "I'm Larry Greengrass from Lisbon." She still had not made a move to get off him.

"Daphne," she shouted, "Why didn't you tell me Harry Potter was living with you!" Trixie the house elf had shown up and looked terrified by the sight before her. Daphne had run into the room followed closely by Pricilla.

"Tracy Davis!" Pricilla said in stern tones, "What are you doing sitting on our guest?"

Tracy's cheeks pinked at the rebuke and she got off Harry. "Sorry Aunt Pricilla," she responded, then glared at Daphne. "How long were you going to keep this from me? Is this why you have not been coming to classes with Mom?" Harry still lay on the floor stock still pretending to be a statue. Daphne ignored her friend as she walked over and helped Harry to his feet. Tori entered the room at this point. Took in the scene and started laughing.

"You are so busted Harry," she said between laughs.

"Follow me Tracy," Pricilla said…well ordered. "You too Harry." Confirming his identity. As they walked to the breakfast table Harry wracked his brain trying to remember what he could about Tracy Davis from Hogwarts. She was in his year, a Slytherin and…a Half blood like him. She had always been close to Daphne, a hanger on of Pansy's Posse but not really included. Also, if memory served him, she had been pretty powerful, maybe it was half-blood thing. Neville mentioned that she was in the newly formed DA during their horrid seventh year. Pricilla had sat down at the head of the table every bit the Queen of the court. "Sit, all of you." Harry took a seat at the other end unconsciously. Pricilla raised an eyebrow slightly but said nothing.

"There is no Larry is there?" Tracy began before being shut up with a look from Pricilla.

"Tracy, I know it's not your fault." Pricilla began, "You always have an open invitation to our home. You just happened to stumble unto a secret we have been trying to keep." She sighed heavily. "I would 'obliviate' you if it were not so dangerous to do to children." Tracy looked shocked.

"No one can know Harry is here Tracy." Daphne explained.

"I can't keep this from my father." Tracy said honestly. "Secrets almost destroyed House Davis; we have compulsion charms at home to tell each other it the truth!"

"I know about them," Pricilla supplied, "I lived with them before you did."

"Then you know I will have to tell my Parents that Harry freaking Potter is here!" she exclaimed. Pricilla pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger eyes closed tight. "Trixie, would you please tell Leslie Davis I need to see her straight away."

"Yes, Ladys Greenygrass," Trixie replied and popped out.

"Mom will have to tell Dad as well," Tracy explained. Tracy was an interesting girl. Not only was she considered a half-blood, but her mother was from America. She had attended Ilvermorny. She was on vacation to London when she met her future husband Castor Davis who was incidentally Pricilla's elder brother. Their children had grown up together as cousins should.

"Aunt Pricilla?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry?"

"What do you mean you lived with them?"

"Daddy is her brother," Tracy supplied happily. Harry was once again stunned by what he didn't know. In all his years in Hogwarts he had no idea that Tracy and Daphne were cousins.

"_What else didn't I know about the other houses?"_ he thought. "_They were so close people thought they were lovers! It just goes to show me that Hogwarts rumors were not only wrong about me…"_ Harry looked at the two witches trying to see similarities. He was about to speak when Leslie Davis entered the room. She was an attractive woman of obvious mixed heritage. Her hair was darker than her daughters and her eyes held the telltale signs of Asian descent. She looked around the room smiling at her daughter and sister in law, then her breath caught when she laid her eyes on Harry.

"You have been naughty sister," she smirked at Pricilla.

"Only out of necessity sister dear," Pricilla responded. "Please sit." She motioned to the empty chairs at the table.

Leslie took a seat, looking at her sister in law she said, "Tell me everything."

The next couple hours were a crazy mixed up rehash of everything that had happened since the accidental mirror call from Harry. Leslie Davis had sat quietly and listened only asking one or two questions for clarification while Pricilla spoke. The four children had kept quite only looking at one another. Harry was burning red from time to time about having an entire conversation be mostly about him. One piece of the puzzle he had put together though was why Pricilla was able to change Lord Greengrass' heart about 'Purebloods'. Her own brother had married a Muggleborn. She would not have been able to keep up the pretense of blood purity even if she wanted to. To do so would have denounced her own family. Of course, other pure blood families like the Malfoy's would still see the Greengrass' as purebloods because even though her brother and head of her former house married a 'Mudblood' their house was still pure. Harry realized he needed those lessons in politics that kept being talked about.

When the explanation was over Leslie spoke again. "So, for the last couple of months you have been hiding Harry Potter in plain sight. You used Polyjuice potion to disguise him as Larry Greengrass your husband's bastard son as most of the Nobility see him, and because your niece stumbled upon him you are coming clean with us?"

"Cyrus and I always planned to tell you," Pricilla explained, "We wanted you to teach Harry with Daphne, Tracy and Astoria. We were just waiting for Harry to feel more comfortable with us."

"I'll of course have to tell your brother Caster," Leslie replied.

"I know," she smiled, "Lord Greengrass, and Lord Davis will have to join us later so we can fix this mess we are in." House elves were sent off to contact both Lords and inform them that pressing matters required them at Greengrass Manor. Harry didn't know what to think of all of this. He had been through a war. Fought countless enemies, been on the run for close to a year. Fought and rode Dragons, then walked calmly into a forest to die. Even met apparent Immortals. He had however never faced the internal political battles of pureblood society and it fascinated him.

It was close to two hours later. The two 'Ladies' and four children were still at the table minus a bathroom break or two when Lord Greengrass walked in. He looked around the table. With a slight nod of his head Lady Greengrass stood, she motioned for the rest to do as well and they all walked to the formal dining area. Lord Greengrass sat at the head of the table. His wife Pricilla automatically sat at his left. He looked Harry in the eyes as he went to sit at the foot at the table. Harry stopped, he looked to his right and Harry understood. Walking over to sit at Lord Greengrass' right hand. Daphne sat next to him and Astoria sat next to Pricilla. Harry was not certain as to why this should be his placement, but he watched Tracy sit on the right side of the foot of the table while Leslie sat at the left. Less than five minutes later. Caster Davis arrived and walked straight to the foot of the table. All rose for a moment as he arrived at his seat. Lord Cyrus Greengrass sat first, followed by Lord Castor Davis. Everyone else sat afterwards. Refreshments appeared around the table when everyone was seated.

"Well Cyrus," Castor began very informal considering the setting. "Care to tell me what this is all about?" his eyes looking at Harry for a second then back to his brother in law. Once again, the story was told. Harry was already bored with pureblood politics at this point but held his tongue. This time when the story was told Caster asked a single question. "How many times have you given the boy Polyjuice?"

"Six at this time," Cyrus answered.

"The Ancient House of Davis understands your reasoning." Castor Davis answered formally. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Caster suddenly asked. "Off the damned formal record, do you know what that much Polyjuice can do to a growing child? I am not a healer, but even I know that's not good for his body Cyrus!" Harry was taken aback by the passion in Caster Davis' voice.

"We want to take him to Healer Andromeda Tonks," Pricilla cut in, "But we didn't want to push him." Caster snorted. He looked directly at Harry.

"House Davis promises to keep your identity and location a secret if you agree to see a Healer," he looked directly at Harry. "Do you agree?" Harry didn't know what to think about the pledge but made a gut decision.

"I agree Lord Davis."

..

AN: This was a longer chapter than most, but I had fun writing it.

As for Lady Davis' mixed background don't flame me about that, my wife is Asian and my son is mixed race, I thought it would be fun to include that as Tracy's mom. Also, we live in Hawaii, so I thought including her being from Ilvermorny was fun as well. Making her Muggleborn and Castor, Pricilla's bother also made the pureblood philosophy get a little more diluted.

In most fanfics I have read Tracy is blonde, but I had enough blondes in this fic already, making her brunette and quarter Asian was a different take on her.

Again, I try to have things make some sort of sense. If I include something there is usually a reason. If for some reason I miss something or make an error let me know I'll edit and fix.

Thanks for all the support, please review. It lets me know I am writing an entertaining story for you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

AN: Thanks again for all the Favs/Follows. I am surprised to have so many so soon.

Also, thanks for the reviews.

Wanted to thank Raymondjay41 in this AN for the review. You are of course correct it's my story and I should write is as I see fit. Glad you are enjoying it.

I don't own H.P. or I.O.I. they are the property of J.K. and P.A.

..

The silence around the table was palpable while waiting for the Tonk's to arrive. Lord Greengrass had sent Rory to ask them if they could visit. The four adults were all good friends from what Harry could tell, but they were not talking. Daphne was still sending glares at Tracy. Tori was well, being Tori. She was currently making faces at the people around her. Throughout all this time he had been turning Energy Sight on and off. It was interesting to see the different degree's in light's in the people's bodies around him. He absently wondered if brightness equaled power. He also was beginning to notice subtle patterns in the lights themselves. Another thing to think more on later.

"Lady Davis?" Harry said breaking the silence. "I understand you are the girls tutor. How did you start doing that?" Mrs. Davis was surprised that Harry had addressed her first.

"Um, well," she began before collecting her thoughts. "I had always planned on teaching at Ilvermorny. I specialize in Ancient Runes. Do you know what those are?"

"No," Harry lied, "but I am sure it's a fascinating subject. What made you change your mind?"

"Well I didn't change my mind really," she explained "I met Castor and stayed here. The position is filled at Hogwarts, so I started tutoring the children."

"Who else is in the tutoring sessions?" Harry asked. Castor's lip quirked.

"I can see what you mean Cyrus," Castor said in a half laugh. "He's far more intelligent than he should be." Harry looked at him innocently.

"That was a good and roundabout way to fish for information." Castor said. "You want to know how many people and families would know you are here if you entered the classes isn't that correct?" Harry actually grinned at being caught.

"Can't blame me for wondering."

"Only the girls here," Leslie answered. "We wanted to include Neville Longbottom, but his Gran had other plans for his education."

"Have you ever considered opening a Primary school for Muggleborns? It would allow them to get introduced to Magic Society before Hogwarts." Harry asked. "I imagine those students are woefully behind their pureblood and half-blood peers. If not for the Greengrass' I would have entered the Wizarding society totally unprepared." Everyone around the table gaped at him making him feel uncomfortable. Harry had only suggested it because he remembered how he, Hermione and all the other Muggleborns were playing catch up their first year.

"That's a very good thought," Cyrus remarked, "I don't know why that has not been thought of before."

"It has," the voice of Ted Tonks spoke up from the doorway. "People like Lord Malfoy always oppose such an idea saying it is a waste of galleons." Andromeda and Rory were with him. All heads at the table turned to look at the new arrivals. The various Lords and Ladies in the room, stood, greeted each other as was proper then all sat again. "So, I imagine the reason we are here has to do with young Harry over there."

"Yes, it does" Cyrus answered.

"Can we skip the long story for now?" Harry asked. "It will be the third time today…"

"I'll modify my deal with you Harry," Castor said smiling. "You allow Andromeda to examine you while Pricilla fills her in, don't worry there will be privacy curtains erected. We will fill in Ted. If that is agreeable to Lord Greengrass of course, this is your house." Cyrus just nodded. The girls huffed at the thought of hearing the story all over again until Lady Greengrass suggested that Trixie take the girls and let them play. They happily agreed and the three young girls left with the little house elf.

"That was a good roundabout way of clearing the room for the discussion after the examination Aunt Pricilla," Harry said with a smirk.

"You're not the only one who is clever Harry," she laughed. Standing she motioned for him to follow her. Pricilla, Andromeda and Harry all left the room and headed to a private guest room where Andromeda could do her exam. While that was going on, the long drawn out explanation of Harry being there as told once again. Harry had been careful to use Energy Sight to watch as much as of the examination as possible. Rory had brought food and refreshments for everyone as most had been here for hours. The exam took much longer than Harry had thought it would. He had been in Poppy's infirmary enough to know how medical scans go. Andromeda was not even bothered as the seemingly non-stop explanation of Harry's arrival thus far went on. She opened her bag and had Harry drink something fowl. She explained it would help with some of growth he was denied by the mild malnutrition that he had previously suffered and stabilize his form from the Polyjuice.

"Does this mean I'll reach two meters?" Harry asked snarky.

"Young man you are lucky I like you." She smiled, "Now get dressed and meet us back at the table. The girls may have been excused but you are still very much a part of this conversation."

"Lucky me…" Harry grumbled. He heard Pricilla's laughter as the two women walked away. His arrival story was just about finished. Walking into the room his stomach had grumbled. He looked to his seat and saw sandwiches and pumpkin juice waiting for him. He sat and started eating with a gusto he could only recall Ron having had and looked to the head of the table.

"Well Andromeda? How is he?"

"Overall he is physically doing better than what I would have expected given what Pricilla told me about his home life." She explained. "He is in remarkably good shape. I was confused until Pricilla told me he works out almost like an adult. I can give him a salve for the scars on his back that will help them fade out as he grows. I didn't find any broken bones, but I did find evidence of old bruising. He's lucky in that way. I gave him a Potion for the mild malnutrition he suffered before arriving here and having proper meals. This potion also stabilized his body from the use of Polyjuice." She looked at Lord Greengrass with steel in her dark eyes. "He will not be taking it again; He is far to young to have prolonged exposure to that potion. You're lucky I don't turn you in to the DMLE for using it on a child."

Cyrus just nodded accepting the rebuke, "I understand, and thank you for checking him over." He looked at Harry who was still eating. "He has been stubborn about it but given the home life he had we understand. Had we forced him to see you earlier I believe he would never have come to trust us."

"He's right," Harry said after swallowing. "I am grateful to Lord and Lady Greengrass for rescuing me from the Dursley's and taking me in. However, had they tried to force anything on me I was not ready for, they would have just seemed like another Dursley family to me."

"You don't speak like a child nine," Ted cut in looking at Harry with searching eyes.

"I had to grow up fast," Harry explained, "I don't feel young as you would know it. I know I am still a child," he tried to smile sheepishly, "but in many ways I am not."

"Cyrus tells me it was you who wondered about Sirius Blacks involvement in your parents' murders." Ted asked.

"I never did think he was guilty." Andromeda chimed in, "He adored the Potters."

Ignoring Andromeda's interruption but taking note of it, Harry answered. "I just wondered if the man was so close to my Parents, to the point where my Da's family had taken him in just as the Greengrass' have taken me in. What would possess him to betray them. My mum spoke of him being there to look after me if they died. Why would they think he would look after me if he was such a bad man?"

"Sirius was your Godfather," Andromeda answered. "I don't know if you know that or not. He was so happy when they asked him."

"You are his cousin correct?"

"Yes, I was also kicked out of the Black family for choosing to marry Ted." She squeezed her husbands' hand. "You are a related to the Blacks too through a Great Great Uncle I believe, Charlus Potter, he married Dorthea Black."

"I don't know much about my family." Harry explained, "Aunt Pricilla has been telling me stories of course, and she showed me a few pictures she has."

"We will try to get you more information Harry." Lord Greengrass said, "Sometime in the next couple years we need to get you to Gringotts and into your family vault as well."

"My future can wait," he thought that was ironic as he said it. "Right now I would like to know about my Godfather and why he betrayed my parents."

"I have been to the Ministry of Magic, and so far I cannot find any information." Ted sighed.

"What do you mean no information?" Cyrus asked.

"I mean no information, I have requested his interrogation notes, his trial transcript, who represented him in front of the Wizengamot," he shook his head. "So far there is simply no information. It's almost if he didn't have trial."

"No one gets placed in Azkaban without a trial," Castor commented "I mean that would go against everything we know."

"And yet it appears that way," Ted continued. "I can find no records of a conviction. I am going to make a request to Amelia Bones head of the DMLE on behalf of Andromeda Tonks Nee' Black to see the Auror files. I am hoping she allows it."

"Is she good at her job?" Harry questioned.

"She is supposed to be exceptional at her job." Ted answered.

"Then appeal to that part of her nature," Cyrus supplied. "Make it a matter of personal pride and Justice when you approach her. If Sirius didn't get a trial, then maybe Andromeda is correct. There is a chance however slight he is innocent." Lord Greengrass looked around the table and everyone nodded.

"Well then we have two things on the table for our agenda." He took charge again definitely being Lord Greengrass. "The first is we are all in agreement that Harry Potter living here is an absolute secret for now even from Dumbledore." He gave a look to Andromeda. "Merlin knows it will come out eventually, but for now it doesn't leave our Houses." There were once again nods of agreement around the table. "Second, we all agree to use what political power we have to look into the case of Sirius Orion Black. Godfather to Harry James Potter and possibly innocent man." All agreed to this last piece on the agenda as well.

"I would like to propose a third item if I may Lord Greengrass," asked Lord Davis. When Cyrus nodded, he spoke. "Our respective Houses do not keep secrets from one another going forward. House Davis was almost destroyed by secrets. We do not like them between friends." Harry was once again curious as to what 'secret' almost destroyed house Davis but kept silent. All around the table there were nods of agreement.

"Good, now that that's out of the way shall we have an informal dinner this evening or do you all have plans?" Pricilla asked. Harry was beginning to see the distinction between when they were just being themselves or representing their houses. It was an interesting contrast.

"It would be nice to have the girls eat together tonight," Leslie agreed.

"We unfortunately have plans this evening." Ted Tonks explained, "But we would love to be over another time, not only for dinner but to get to know Harry better." Cyrus nodded and the Tonks' took their leave via flew. Harry excused himself and went to his room to think. This had been a long day.

..

Harry had thought of that day many times in the weeks that followed. He had started 'school' with Lady Davis and the others. It was going well overall. He knew Sirius was innocent, just proving it would be difficult. He was growing a little leery of Lord Cyrus Greengrass. The man was sharp as a scalpel. He saw much much more then Harry had realized. It showed him once again how unskilled he had been in his former life. With the help of his friends who he was now sorely missing, they had managed to find all the Horcruxes and even destroy most of them. The problem had remained that he was sorely over-matched by Tom Riddle. Just watching the fight at the Ministry of Magic after losing Sirius through the veil had shown him that. Headmaster Dumbledore had said he was going to give Harry 'training' but really all he did was show him some memories then get killed retrieving a false Horcrux. He knew he was dying that entire last year. He knew he held the Elder Wand and yet he didn't really do anything to make Harry stronger. This time it will be different, he swore again. It wasn't as if Dumbledore was his enemy, it was more like what Mym had told him. The man was just old and making an old man's mistakes. Harry was realizing that the Headmaster was not anywhere near as intelligent as used to be. That meant that Harry and those around him who still did have full use of their faculties would need to be making the decisions.

He missed Hermione's advice and Ron's tactical knowledge gained from years of Wizarding chess. Harry was good at Defense against the Dark arts, and surviving usually by shear luck and determination, but he alone was not enough, and he knew it. The new power he now had could be considered the "Power he knows not" in the prophecy, which means Harry was always meant to die and come back. He was not even sure that the Horcrux in his scar was destroyed when he died, or if the Incarnations brought it back with him. He was not having the headaches and burning in his scar, but those didn't start till Hogwarts and Quirrelmort anyway. He had sent Dudley a letter by Owl, mostly to piss of the Dursleys' and was surprised when he got a response. Dudley had even attached his mothers' letter to the Owl. He seemed to think Harry would want the "old paper in his Mum's box". The kid really was changing.

Harry brought Energy Sight to the forefront. He lifted the bed was sitting on with the 'Hand' as he thought of it and floated himself around the room. _"I'm flying like a magic carpet"_ he mused to himself. While doing this he made his ball of light appear. Then he made another, and another, and another. He stopped when he had an even dozen in various points of the room. He had found over the last few weeks that exercise was not enough. He had to flex his energy like a muscle as well. Using multiple lights and whatever else he could manage would tire him less and less the more he practiced. From time to time Rory would show up and he would ask the elf to move something or disapparate in the room. He could never quite see how the elf's energy flowed. He also thought back to the time he covered a mile in like three seconds. He knew he used energy that time as well but it eluded him as to what he did.

Harry knew he needed a teacher of some sort or he needed to abandon this pursuit. Of course, that line of thought was dismissed right away. The Incarnations had sent him back and given him or awoken this ability in him. He would learn to use it somehow and he would defeat Tom Riddle. It was Halloween, he hated Halloween. Bad shit always happened to him on this day. Just when he was thinking this year at least would be different the door swung open and Lord Cyrus Greengrass walked in to see Harry floating a large four poster bed around the room and a dozen 'Lumos' lights all around the room. "_Bugger me"_ Harry thought as the man just looked at him closing the door behind him with an audible click.

"You know Harry," Cyrus began. "I have been wondering why the wards in my house have been going haywire from time to time, always centered on your room." He looked at the still floating boy on the bed. "They didn't exactly detect magic use, but they still went off. Care to explain what is going on?"

"Uhhh," Harry said ever so eloquently not believing Lord Greengrass was standing there.

"Uhhh, What?" The bed fell to the floor with an audible thunk as Harry lost his concentration. All but two of the lights winked out as well.

"I don't suppose you would believe this is the first time I have done this…" Harry hedged.

"No, and I don't know what 'this' is" he finished motioning around the room. Harry closed his eyes and screamed silently inside. He knew he had locked the door, but of course a simple 'Alohomora' spell would unlock it. "I told you we don't hide our gifts in this house Harry."

"You knew?"

"I suspected," he corrected. "When you spoke of the 'wall' I had never heard of a power quite like it. I also used passive Legilimency on Petunia." Harry closed his eyes and swore under his breath realizing he was well and truly caught…again!

"What do you want to know Lord Greengrass?" Harry asked formally. To his surprise the man smiled.

"It's Cyrus or Uncle Cyrus if you ever get to that point," he replied. "I only want to help you Harry. I don't know everything you have been keeping from us, but I suspect it has to do with Voldemort." Harry looked truly shocked at this. "Oh yes, there are Dark families that I used to be connected with that believe he is out there and will return. So why don't the two of us talk. Man, to man, and you can tell me how you were able to do what I just witnessed without a wand."

"If I tell you what you want to know, I need you to swear a vow you will never talk about it without my permission." Harry said seriously, "Not even to your wife."

Cyrus seemed to consider this for a moment then pulled out his wand. For a split-second Harry thought the man was going to stun him or something. "I Lord Cyrus Greengrass of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass do hereby swear on my life and my Magic to keep the secrets told to me this night by Harry James Potter, so mote it be." Magic flashed all around Cyrus Greengrass showing that Magic itself had accepted the vow. Harry who had Energy Sight on already had watched in fascination as the energy had built up in Cyrus around his 'core' flowed out and bound itself back upon him. Even now Harry could see an almost dark spot on his core that must signify the sealed vow.

"That was much more than I expected you to do Uncle Cyrus," Harry said unconsciously acknowledging him as Uncle when he saw and yes felt the mans resolve. He reached his hand out "May I?". Curious, Cyrus handed Harry his wand. "I Harry James Potter, of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, do hereby swear upon my life and my Magic that what I tell Lord Cyrus Greengrass is the truth as best I know it, so Mote it be." Magic (and energy in Harry's case) flowed around him flashed and winked out. He handed the wand back to Cyrus.

"That's not the first time you have used a wand is it?"

"No Uncle," he said, "It is not, but I have not used one in many months."

"You don't have to call me Uncle, Harry." Cyrus said. "Not until you are ready."

"If I was not ready Uncle Cyrus," Harry smiled, "I would be dead. I swore to tell you truth tonight. Magic recognizes that I consider you an Uncle. Or it would have killed me." Cyrus was touched and taken aback by Harry's sincerity.

"I am very glad you feel that way Harry," Cyrus almost chocked out. "Being from the family background I am I consider it an honor."

"We can't pick our blood families Uncle, only those we want to include as our true family."

"Well said Harry, well said." Conjuring a chair for himself he sat.

"I guess I should start by telling you that before waking up in the cupboard under the stairs in my relatives' house back in May I died by Tom Riddle, the man you know as Voldemort's wand. I was seventeen at the time." Cyrus looked shocked. It took hours for Harry to fully explain to a silent Cyrus Greengrass what had happened. Over an hour into his long drawn out tale Harry called Rory and asked for Butterbeer for himself, and Fire Whiskey for Lord Greengrass. Harry had decided in for a pence in for a pound and told his new Uncle quite a bit more than his resurrection. He spoke about his past timeline/life and his friends; he didn't tell him everything but a bit. Answering questions as accurately as he could remember when Cyrus asked him. When all was said and done, Cyrus had drunk about half his bottle of whiskey and just sat in silence looking at the war hardened boy before him.

"I don't know where to begin," Cyrus muttered. "As crazy as your story sounds, it makes a twisted sort of sense. You never sounded anywhere close to your age. When you were trying to act young, it sounded so forced and fake. It's what first tipped me off that something was wrong."

"Well, you were not as emotionally involved in me then." Harry commented. "Aunt Pricilla was connected with my Mum, so she always had blinders on. You saw with fresh eyes and what you saw didn't add up."

"So, these Incarnation's you spoke of…"

"Death, Time, Fate and War." Harry supplied.

"They sent you back with this new power, and you have been trying to learn to use it?"

"Yes, what you saw was the extent of what I can do consciously right now with only Energy. If I had a wand, I could work the magic I was taught at Hogwarts." Cyrus looked at him again then handed Harry his wand once more.

"I believe you, I do," he explained. "I would just like to see you do something that I know you could not possibly have been taught so this last little doubt of my own sanity goes away. Please humor a middle-aged man." Harry understood. The tale he had told Cyrus, vow or not was so fantastic anyone would need something to root it back in reality.

"'Expecto Petronum'" Harry shouted thinking of all the joy he would feel being reunited with his friends. Prongs the stag jumped forth from the Wand tip and pranced around the room. Harry was shocked to see tears of joy running down Cyrus Greengrass' face.

"Uncle? Are you ok?" the man looked at Harry and to his further shock pulled him into a hug for the first time.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine. It's just beautiful that after all you have been through you are still connected to your parents this way. And a Corporeal Patronus, even some Aurors can't do that." He nodded to the stag. Harry let the Patronus go and handed Cyrus his want back. "This is why you know Sirius is innocent isn't it?"

"Yes, my third year at Hogwarts he escaped Azkaban to try to get to the real betrayer of my Parents. Peter Pettigrew, the man is currently in his Animagus form living with the Weasleys."

Cyrus sucked in his breath for a moment. "So, your Godfather was set up and sent to Azkaban without a trial…You have been much more patient about all this than I could have been. We will need to do something about Pettigrew as well."

"Yes, and we need to get Sirius out of there before it does even more damage to his mind." Harry explained. "We also need to figure out what to do about Headmaster Dumbledore. When he finds out I am not at Private drive he is going to flip his lid and try to send me back."

"One thing at a time," Cyrus said taking another drink. "We need to free Sirius, I'm certain Ted will be able to set up a trial if we could just get our hands on the Auror report." He looked at Harry with some concern, "Also you cannot tell another soul what you just told me." Cyrus cautioned. "Wizards and witches cannot know it's possible to go back into a younger body. If they did, they would try to duplicate it."

"They would fail," Harry said, "It took the power of at least three Incarnations to send me back"

"Wizards and Witches are not that logical Harry." Cyrus cautioned. "They would just think they could 'invent' a way to do it. Next thing you know people are dying left and right from losing their souls to the ravages of time."

"I understand, but I feel terrible about lying all the time to everyone." Harry frowned.

"That Harry is a burden you will need to bear," Cyrus admonished. "I will help you in any way I can. If you have more to share at any time, consider my vow to cover that as well."

"Well I can tell you that I hope you Invested in Dell," Harry laughed. "In a couple of years if you invested big you will never have money problems again." Cyrus smirked at him.

"For some reason I thought that was a good bet. I had my broker look into the Muggle company and invested about a third of our capital into it. I won't tell you how much that is, but if you are correct. I can almost get out of my Magic investments all together."

"Oh good," Harry exhaled, "I would hate to have you under the thrall of the Malfoy's."

"My Daughters thank you I imagine."

"I'm sure they would," Harry laughed. "Will you help me train Uncle?" he asked suddenly. "I can't seem to get the hang of Energy unless I see Magic worked with a wand first."

"Of course, I will Harry," Cyrus assured him, "Why don't we start with some basics…"

..

Ted Tonks entered the Office of Amelia Bones with one purpose in mind, to get those damned files he had been denied. It had taken another three weeks to get this appointment. Walking into her office the woman in question was seated behind a large desk with neatly stacked papers all around it. She looked up from the desk with a monocle over one eye and address Ted.

"Solicitor Tonks, my office has been inundated with requests for you to see me personally." She said almost annoyed.

Not put out in the least he answered. "Well if the DMLE had been forthcoming with the documents I requested months ago I would not be standing here Madam." She raised an eyebrow at his boldness.

"How can I help you Solicitor Tonks?"

"I would like to see any and all case files regarding the prisoner Sirius Orion Black." He stated plainly. "This includes trial transcripts, witness statements, the prisoner's interrogation notes, and of course the Auror reports about the scene of the crime."

"Well," she smirked back, "You don't ask for much do you?"

"In the case of a possible Innocent man, I will ask for anything and everything so see justice served." He stated.

"Innocent?" Amelia Bones laughed, "He was found at the scene laughing about killing Peter Pettigrew and a dozen or so Muggles."

"So, everyone states," Ted replied smoothly, "And yet I can't find a single report, transcript, or any other evidence to corroborate that story."

"You're serious aren't you?" she asked

"Very serious Madam Bones," he said flatly, "I would like to see those files."

Amelia Bones studied the man before her taking the slip of parchment he held out to her. He had a very good reputation as a Solicitor. It was difficult for him to get decent cases being a Muggleborn but he has persevered. "I see the request also comes on behalf of Andromeda Tonks nee' Black."

"Yes, my wife has believed for some time that her cousin was wrongfully incarcerated in Azkaban. I have finally achieved enough status here to be able to make such a request."

"Ted," she spoke plainly, "If you're wrong about this it will ruin you."

"Madam Bones do you know what my Daughter Nymphadora wants to be?"

"No…"

"She wants to be an Auror, in fact she specifically wants to work for you as head of the DMLE." He explained. "The reason for this is she has heard you are excellent at your job and believe in Justice. Shall I tell her she is wrong?" Amelia Bones mask broke a bit and she was taken aback by the statement.

"Follow me Solicitor Tonks" she said. They made their way to the hall of records. Everything that happened within the Wizengamot was kept here. That would include just about everything Ted had requested. Walking into the room, the clerk immediately recognized who was headed her way.

"Director Bones, how can I assist you today." She asked.

"I need the case files on Sirius Orion Black." Bones stated.

"Yes Ma'am," the clerk said and went into the hall. Ted and Amelia waited much longer than should have been expected when the red-faced clerk returned. "I'm sorry Director Bones, there does not appear to be any records concerning the case of Sirius Orion Black."

"Excuse me?" she asked harshly.

"There are no records Madam." The clerk said again.

"Thank you," Amelia replied tersely as she looked at a smirking Ted Tonks. "Follow me," she stated. The pair went to the Head Auror's office. Scrimgeour was nowhere to be seen but that did not bother Amelia, the man reported to her. She found a secretary who snapped to attention upon seeing the Director.

"How can I help you Director Bones?"

"I need to see the Auror file on Sirius Orion Black." She stated, "And yes I know they are probably in the 'confidential' archive. I am giving you permission to retrieve them." The clerk simply bowed and disappeared behind a door that was not visible to the naked eye. "This doesn't mean anything." She told Ted.

"Of course not Director Bones," he said using her title for the first time. "Just all the files so far have been missing or nonexistent." The clerk came back with a decent sized box in his hands.

"This is all we have on the case Director Bones." He stated. These are the originals, I left copies in the archive." He smiled hoping he had scored some points. Bones just took the box and left the room without a word. Ted followed the woman once again as they made their way back to her office. Once there she closed the door and used a locking charm. Ted raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Amelia cleared her desk and opened the box. Inside were reports, pictures, some witness statements by Muggles and Sirius Black's wand. The pair were surprised to see it but instead focused on the files themselves. After an hour of looking through the 'evidence' Amelia shook her head.

"This was all circumstantial at best." She said, "There are no trial reports, no interrogation notes, nothing. Not even a memory taken of the event to be viewed by Pensive.

"As I said," Ted replied, "I have been trying to get this information for months."

"This does not make sense." Amelia stated.

"Can 'Priori Incantato' be used more than once?" Ted asked Amelia.

"Yes," she swallowed taking out her wand. "'Priori Incantato'" intoned. The Wand glowed and revealed the last spell was 'Sonorous' and prior to that was 'Apparition'. "Sweat Merlin," she whispered. "Sirius didn't cast the blasting Hex that killed those Muggles."

"It would appear that way," Ted said. "I need these files Amelia, and I would like to officially reopen the case against Sirius Orion Black."

"Take the files, I will make more copies just in case. Leave the wand with me. I am going to have it put in a safe at Gringotts where it cannot be touched."

"Are you sure Director Bones?"

"Quite sure," she responded. "When word gets out that the possible Lord Black is sitting in Azkaban with what looks like no trial you can bet there will be people in high places trying to keep him there." Ted just nodded taking the box and walking quickly to the nearest flew. He was home before Amelia Bones had officially re-opened the case for one Sirius Orion Black.

..

Harry had enjoyed a rather strange holiday at the Davis's. Leslie Davis insisted on celebrating Thanksgiving in her household even though she now lived in England. Harry was only vaguely away of the American Holiday. Tracey on the other hand loved the Turkey and all the fixing that went with it. She said it was "positively the best thing mom had brought from across the pond". Castor had apparently relented and just let the holiday take place the last few years. The Greengrass' and Tonks were invited over this year to celebrate and in some ways honor their new little alliance. Harry had been spending a lot of time at the Davis residence learning basic schooling and had also been given some private lessons on Wizard society from Castor when it appeared, he was very far ahead of expected learning in reading, writing and arithmetic. At first Daphne had been upset by this, but then she made an offhand comment about Harry 'learning to be a proper lord.'

His training with Cyrus Greengrass had been in private every Saturday. To say it was brutal was an understatement. Cyrus was determined to bring the best out of Harry if it killed him. He had given Harry a wand blank made of Holly like the wand he assumed he would eventually still get at Ollivander's. Cyrus would show him a new spell, then make him use it with just Energy. Once Harry could manage that, he would force him to use the wand blank to do the spell/energy again. The idea was Harry would need to be able to fool everyone if he ever used Energy instead of a spell in public. Harry was still working nightly without Cyrus as well. He knew he had to push himself if he ever hoped to be a match for Tom.

It was the second week of December when Ted Tonks arrived with a box from the Auror department. He had called meeting to discuss the 'Sirius situation' as it was called. Cyrus of course agreed straight away knowing what he now knew. The group which included Harry sat in a private office in the Greengrass manor.

"I have had this for a little while, but I wanted to make several copies and hide them just in case. It won't be too much longer before the Daily Prophet gets ahold of the story. I warn you some of the pictures are a little graphic." He warned. The group nodded and everyone looked at the 'Evidence', witness statements etc... There were a couple of green looking faces, Harry was not bothered. Once it seemed everyone had had a peek, Ted spoke again.

"So, this is what we know, Official story at least. Sirius Black betrays the Potters location. For some reason after He who must not be named was destroyed. Sirius was still there. Hagrid shows up and following Dumbledore's orders takes Harry. For some reason the 'evil vile Sirius' loans his flying motorcycle to Hagrid and apparated away. An enraged Peter Pettigrew 'chases' Sirius down, confronts him on the street where Sirius is yelling his name. Serious then kills Peter and twelve Muggles with a blasting curse that leaves only a cleanly severed finger of Peter behind, but leaves Sirius covered in blood and…parts of Muggles. He is laughing when Aurors arrive and is stunned then taken into custody. Found guilty of betraying the Potter's, killing Peter and the Muggles even though he is not a marked Death Eater, then chucked into Azkaban for life."

"That the official story." Cyrus interjects, "but not we feel the truth. What are we missing?"

"Well first is that there was never a trial at all, there are absolutely no records of interrogation, no defense solicitor nothing."

Castor whistles, "Wow, that's against everything we know. Even marked Death Eaters got trials. It's how half of them used the 'imperious' defense."

"Add to that Director Bones and I found his wand in this box." All heads turned to look at Ted. "We used 'Priori Incantato' on it. The last spells used were 'Sonorus' and 'Apparate'.

"Where is the wand now?" Harry blurted. "I am certain you didn't bring it here."

"Very astute of you young Harry," Ted smiled. "Director Bones had it placed in an evidence vault in Gringotts. Only she can retrieve it." Harry nodded his approval.

"If I am reading this correct," Cyrus interjected. "The Muggles were blown to pieces, the pictures show ragged tears where their limbs were ripped off." Patting his wife's' hand he addressed her. "Sorry love for being so clinical," turning his gaze back to the group, "But Peter a Wizard who could have shielded himself was basically vaporized except for a cleanly cut finger?"

"That's correct," Ted said. "You came to the same conclusion I did then?"

"Yes, it's impossible. Also, the direction of the blasting hex is towards Sirius not away from him." Cyrus said pointing at the picture. "There is even an outline around where Sirius was where there is no splatter." Pricilla looked like she was going to sick at this point. She had lost a lot of color and was fanning herself.

"Sorry Pricilla," Castor said looking at his sister worried. "I forget sometimes that you missed the height of the last war pregnant with Daphne then taking care of her."

"It's ok Castor," she tried and failed to smile back, "If not for that I was going to join the Order of the Phoenix, looking at these pictures maybe it's better I didn't. I don't know if I could have done it."

"You would have been fine Aunt Pricilla," Harry commented. "During war we all find out what we are capable of. Looking at these now though is kind of unsettling." He favored her with a smile that somehow set her mind and heart at ease."

"So, what is our defense for Lord Black," Andromeda asked, giving her cousin the title which he deserved, it was not lost on anyone around the table.

"I think for the most part the evidence speaks for itself," Ted replied, "We also need to prove that Peter Pettigrew is still out there somewhere somehow missing a finger."

"Look for Remus Lupin," Cyrus suggested. He and Harry had discussed this tactic.

"You think Mr. Lupin is hiding him?" Ted asked.

"No, he was one of their closest friends at Hogwarts from what I recall, he may wind up giving us some insight as to their motives."

"Very well, I'll ask Director Bones if the Auror corps can help me locate him for the trial. Anything else?"

"With the evidence actually looked at, and the wand, can you get a statement from Lord Black?" Castor asked.

"It's possible I may be able to get an interview, but I don't know. At the very least I am hoping when the case is reopened by Director Bones, we can get him moved to a Ministry Holding cell to await trial instead of sitting in Azkaban. What must he be thinking?"

"He's thinking of revenge," Harry stated flatly, "Against that rat Pettigrew who betrayed my Parents and set him up to take the fall." All eyes turned to Harry because of the venom in his voice.

..

AN: Another long chapter but a fun one. I knew I needed Harry to have an Ally to help him learn and Cyrus just seemed to fit that perfectly.

The next chapter is going to be more about Sirius and the trial, I know there is a lot of use of the Godfather Ritual in fics and that is fine. I however plan on presenting the case in court with the evidence they have. Look for familiar faces to be trying to stop it.

Been wondering about having an appearance by one of the Incarnations in the next few chapters. Mind you they won't know they sent Harry back because that is in their future. But I thought Zane/Death appearing and asking about Harry's Energy sight. Just a thought I am playing around with.

Please review, if I made a goof or if something doesn't make sense I'll either fix it or explain it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A/N: I am sounding like a broken record here but thanks you all for the favs/follows and reads.

Sorry this took so long, we moved from one side of the Island to the other and it has been a real pain. Just got my internet back today as well.

Couple of answers to some questions in the reviews.

Stormbow: My take on Ron is a little different. In this story Ron, Hermione and others were killed either in the Battle of Hogwarts or before. I don't know why J.K. wrecked her initial set up of what could have been a strong loyal character, but I prefer to write him that way. He could have been so much more and will be here.

Centaurius: Harry has a history of running his mouth off when angry or backed into a corner even with his fellow Gryffindors in the books. He just found out the Ministry had evidence that could have exonerated Sirius the man he loved like a father, who he watched die. He was emotionally hijacked at the time and spit out what was on his mind. Bear in mind, all the people in that room already suspect Peter of being the real traitor. Harry just does what Harry does when pushed past an emotional limit. I had thought of saying "Bastard" instead of "Rat" but knowing Harry's state of mind I used "Rat".

InfinityMask: Thanks for all the reviews, It is really his past, but because he changed it so much it's like an alternate timeline now. As far as only Amazon. Harry was never allowed to see much in the way of TV and the Dursley's would never have given him a computer. Microsoft etc…would mean nothing to him. Amazon was something I think he still would have been aware of which was the reason I used it. The reason he is not investing is because currently he is in his nine-year-old body. He has not yet been to Gringotts and has no money of his own.

Have not decided to use any of the Incarnations again yet, but thanks for the ideas.

Don't own H.P. or I.O.I. you know who does.

..

Daphne Greengrass sat in the library drinking tea thinking about the conundrum that was Harry James Potter. She was never a fangirl of 'The Boy who Lived' books. They were obviously written by an idiot who wanted to make a quick galleon. Then the boy himself comes to live with them. Aside from his daily workouts he seemed younger than Tori for the first four or five weeks.

Then he sits them all down and reveals years of abuse. It had hit Daphne hard seeing those scars. He was just a boy and to be treated that way family was horrible. Her Parents had never put their hands on her even when she may deserve it. She wanted to hurt the Dursley's for that. She had even asked Trixie if she could do something horrible to them, but the house elf had refused. Just when she thought she had him figured out he changed again.

It started during classes with Aunt Leslie. Right off the bat Harry was already top of the class at most subjects. New concepts were introduced, and he could do them after just seeing them. Well, in math, reading and writing anyway. Daphne was pleased to see she had better handwriting at least. The only places he seemed to struggle a little were in History and Plant lore. Still, it would not take him long to catch up. On top of that he was getting lessons in Wizarding culture from Uncle Castor (a very good thing in her mind). Then shortly after that, her Da started giving him private lessons of some sort that he would not discuss. The few times she had spied Harry returning from these lessons he looked exhausted.

Talking to Harry had turned out to be a challenge as well. He was polite to Her, Tori and Tracy, but he was so closed off. He spoke more like a grown up than someone their age. She could not get him to open up to them at all. Daphne didn't understand if this was from the abuse or his apparent vast intelligence. She would catch him staring intently now and again at a person or an object like Uncle Castors broom. The stare was so intense she was surprised the objects had not burst into flame. He was also immensely interested in wand work, even though they didn't have them yet. Whenever one of the adults pulled out a wand the 'stare' would start all over. Sometimes, he would nod to himself almost subtly after staring. The others hadn't noticed that, but she had. Who are you Harry Potter?

..

The training sessions with Cyrus Greengrass were getting more intense all the time. Harry was feeling the effects on his energy already both good and bad. The good part was his energy endurance was raising. He had been correct; it was just like his body. The more he worked it out the stronger it became. The bad part was the occasional leak he was getting due to lack of control. At times his eyes would flash with energy making his green eyes look like the Killing curse. Cyrus had noticed this and warned Harry but had insisted that this was important so kept pushing. That was where the pair were currently. Cyrus had been firing off stinging hexes as fast as he could to try to evoke a reaction in Harry.

"If you were just a normal boy of nine, I would not even consider pushing this hard."

"I know, 'but I'm not nine, I am eighteen.'" Harry responded breathlessly dodging another hex. "What was the purpose of this training again? To prove you're a sadist?"

Another hex flew at Harry, "You told me you ran over a mile in a few seconds." Cyrus responded, "That was not anything I can teach you with a wand. It was instinctual." More hexes were flying. "You were not using your 'Sight' at the time, so you don't know what happened." Two more hexes flew. "I am trying to get you to duplicate that by moving away from these Hexes."

"I think you just like stinging me." Harry muttered dodging again. His legs and sides hurt from the welts raised when he failed to dodge. The hexes stopped.

"I don't have to do this Harry," Cyrus stated. "I'm not your Uncle Vernon and I don't enjoy hurting you." He shook his head. "You may be eighteen mentally and you may have gone through hell, but you are still young. You have been given a gift, a power the likes of which the world has not seen in centuries. Those Incarnations gave you the opportunity to make things right."

"I know that Uncle Cyrus," Harry said stung by the rebuke.

"You only seem to know part of it. What you can do goes beyond spell work! The wall you made, that 'hand' power you speak of, the quick running, nothing exactly like it exists in the Magic. You are capable of far more than you know!" Harry was shocked by this revelation. He had only been so focused on learning how to duplicate spells, he stopped looking at the larger picture. With Energy, he may be able to do things spells simply could not.

"I'm sorry Uncle, I didn't think of it that way. I was thinking more along the lines of wandless magic."

"What did that War guy tell you?"

"That not even Dumbledore is able to do what I can do." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Albus Dumbledore is one of the most proficient Wizards in wandless magic. You will be more than a wandless Wizard. You will be an 'Energy User', someone that can change our world. It's why I am pushing you so hard!"

"Let's get back to work then," Harry responded getting into a crouch. The stinging hexes once again started flying.

..

At the Ministry of Magic, word had gotten around that Director Bones reopened the case against Sirius Orion Black. This in turn got back to members of the Wizengamot. An Irate looking Lord Malfoy was waiting outside the office of the Minister of Magic. The young secretary looked a bit frightened.

"The Minister will see you now Lord Malfoy," she managed.

"Of course, he will," he responded in a clipped voice. Walking in he saw Minister Fudge standing near his desk. The man turned and saw Malfoy as he entered.

"Ah, Lucius!" he exclaimed in his boisterous voice, "What brings you by today?"

"I trust you heard the rumor that Amelia Bones has re-opened the Black case?"

"Ah yes, you know Director Bones," Fudge laughed, "She is like a bloodhound, something about a discrepancy I'm sure it will all be sorted out soon."

"Some of us are not happy about this Cornelius," Malfoy retorted. "Who would have requested such a ridiculous course of action?"

"I believe it was a cousin," Fudge answered his face falling a bit. "You know how some people can't let thing's go. The man is obviously guilty, and Bones will see that too."

"I don't like this Cornelius; my son Draco is next in line to be Lord Black upon his majority. What if Bones finds something?"

"What can there possibly be to find? The man was at the scene of the crime laughing." Fudge hedged, "Not to mention what he did to the Potters. No one will give this any credence."

"See to it that that is true Minister, or you may find my backing elsewhere when you are up for re-election." Malfoy threatened; Fudges face went white as Lord Malfoy left his office slamming the door behind him.

Lucius Malfoy was home shortly after. He didn't like where this was headed. That fool of a Minister was no good to him if he could not squash something so simple as the Black case. Lucius knew Black was innocent, the man had never worked for the Dark Lord. He Potter's man through and through, it was the other one who turned. No one had seen him since. Fudge mentioned the cousin, it had to be that Blood Traitor Andromeda. The woman was insufferable. He needed to take measures himself in case Fudge failed to stop the case.

"Narcissa!" he called. It only took a moment for her to answer his call.

"Yes, my Lord?" he looked at his wife, younger sister to Andromeda, the sisters had not spoken in years.

"I need you to visit your Sister." He said flatly. "Her and her Mudblood husband are up to something we need stopped for the benefit of Draco." He knew Narcissa would do nearly anything for Draco.

"What do you need from me?"

"Get whatever foolishness is in her head about freeing Sirius Black out of it." He commanded. "The Black title and all that comes with it belongs to Draco!" he spat "_and through him me_" he thought.

"Yes, my Lord, I will arrange a meeting with Andromeda at the Leaky Cauldron this week."

"You will go now!" he roared, "You know the Mudbloods address from the owl she sent congratulating you on the birth of Draco." The woman had practically begged in the letter to see Narcissa so that her little half-blood daughter could meet Draco.

"Of course," Narcissa answered with a little bow. She only paused a moment to grab her coat and walked out the door.

..

Cornelius Fudge stood stock still for a moment after Lucius left, then made his way out of his office. Walking to the lifts, he pushed the button for the floor of the DMLE. He was going to talk to Director Bones about this Sirius matter. When the doors opened, he was surprised to see so much activity.

"Minister?" an Auror who he didn't recognize said in surprise. "How can we help you?" Fudge stood taller and tried to project authority.

"I am here to see Director Bones." He stated. Then asked, "What's going on here?" motioning to all the activity, desks piled with papers and boxes strewn about.

"The Director has us looking into cases involving Death Eaters who were under the 'Imperius' curse." The Auror replied.

"Whatever for?" Fudge asked.

"She says' the case of Sirius Black has her questioning the previous administration."

"Where is Director Bones now?" he demanded.

"She's in her office with Solicitor Tonks."

"Perfect," Fudge responded and walked over to the office. He didn't even bother knocking on the door. When he opened it Amelia Bones looked up. "What's this nonsense I hear about the Sirius Black case and these new investigations into upstanding members of our Society?"

"Hello Minister Fudge," Director Bones answered. "The Black case has holes you can fly a Hippogriff through and that made me wonder what else might have been missed."

"What holes?" Fudge demanded, "The man was found at the scene of the crime covered in Muggle parts!"

Amelia held her hand up and started ticking off points with her fingers, "One he was never interviewed, two his wand was never examined, three he was never given the option of having a Solicitor, four he was never given a trial." She looked Fudge in the eyes, "Shall I go on Minister? I am sure one of those 'upstanding members of our society' you mentioned is Lucius Malfoy. He pled 'Imperius' too."

"What does Lord Malfoy have to do with this?" Fudge stammered.

"I was told he was in your office today," she explained.

"How would you know that?"

"Everyone on the I was under the 'Imperious' curse defense is under watch as of yesterday." She smiled. "Did Mr. Malfoy put you up to coming to talk to me?"

"Of course not," Fudge said his face going a little red. "I just wanted to make sure you were not wasting Ministry resources on a wild hippogriff chase." He lied. "But I can see you have valid reasons for concern, we should talk more on the subject."

"No need Minister," her smile was predatory, "As Director of the DMLE I filed the proper paperwork a week ago. Solicitor Tonks here," she motioned to a smiling Ted. "Has filed a motion to remove Mr. Black from Azkaban and place him in a private Ministry cell while we await a trial date."

Fudge lost color again, "Here? You want that monster here?"

"I want the accused in a holding cell as is proper for any non-convicted Witch or Wizard," Ted supplied. "My client has been subjected to the worse torture imaginable, he deserves his day in court."

"Are you sure there was no trial Amelia?" Fudge asked in weak voice.

"Yes Minister, I exhausted all efforts to locate anything pertaining to a trial, none exist. Don't worry Minister Fudge, this was done by the previous administration. You can be the Minister who saw true justice served by giving Lord Black a fair trial." Ted smiled.

"Yes…yes I supposed that is correct." Fudge half mumbled. "Must give the man a trial after all…" Fudge was clearly at a loss for what to do here. Walking out of Director Bone's office he headed home to a bottle of Ogden's.

..

Narcissa Malfoy arrived at the door to her sister's house not ten minutes after being instructed to by her husband. She was uncertain what to say but had some ideas. Walking up to the door she knocked.

"Cissy?" Andromeda Tonks said in an unbelieving voice.

"Hello Andy, it's been a while. May I come in?" the older woman let her in with a confused look on her face.

"I thought Lucius forbade you from seeing your 'blood traitor' sister."

"I convinced him to let me see you on Black family business when I heard about our Cousin possibly getting a new trial." Narcissa lied smoothly thinking of a strategy.

"I was cast out, as you know." Andromeda answered cautiously, "Why would you want to see me about Black family business."

"Because Andy dear I'm afraid of what could happen if our murderous cousin gets out." She put just a little bit of fear in her voice.

"We don't know if he is guilty Narcissa."

"You know my Husband was under the 'Imperius' curse for quite some time." She continued, "There were times when he was able to break out of the curse, only for a few short moments here and there then the Dark Lord would put the curse on again." She looked distraught, "He doesn't like to talk of that time, it was so hard on him." Narcissa wiped a tear from her eye.

"What does this have to do with Sirius?" Andromeda questioned.

"One of the times he managed to break free was the night of Halloween nineteen eighty-one." Narcissa continued. "He saw Sirius Black with the Dark Lord shortly before the Potters were killed and our savior 'The Boy Who Lived' defeated the Dark Lord. Lucius never spoke of it because justice had been served, but now…just the possibility of Sirius getting free."

Andromeda was already very suspicious but questioned. "If this is true, why tell me? And why include me in Black Family business Cissy?" she tried to sound reassuring. "Lucius can just testify at the trial."

"I'm glad you asked that Andy," Narcissa supplied, "Draco as you know is next in line to be Lord Black. When he reaches his Majority and assumes the mantle, we can welcome you back into the Family." Her smile was triumphant.

"I always knew your husband was a true snake Narcissa," Andromeda said darkly, "But I had hoped you were just a prisoner of a bad marriage set up by our parents. I now see that you are just as Vile as he is." Narcissa went pale at the anger in her sisters' eyes and words.

"Andy?"

"Don't 'Andy' me," she roared back. "You came here using our childhood nicknames to soften me, then you fed me a bunch of lies! And the icing on the cake is you 'invite' me back into the fold when Draco becomes Lord Black!" she stalked towards her younger sister. "This entire conversation was just so your precious Draco could inherit what rightly belongs to our Cousin Lord Sirius Orion Black! And let me tell you one more thing 'Cissy'" she spat the nickname. "He will be found innocent and freed." She walked to the door and opened it. "Now get out before I throw you out." Lady Malfoy pulled her coat on a little tighter and walked out the door into the cold night.

"_Lucius is going to be so angry with me," _she thought. _"Oh Andy, if only you knew how tightly I am bound to him. You would see that I still do care."_

..

Harry had a problem; it was one he knew there was a solution to but a problem non the less. He had been reading up on Occlumency in the library on the rare occasion he had a free moment. Between his physical training, his schoolwork, 'Lords Lessons' as he thought of them, and Energy training he felt exhausted most of the time. He knew that Occlumency would help him not only clear his mind but protect him from the possible invasions of Tom. He just could not learn it on his own. After Snape's 'lessons' he was almost afraid to try to learn it but realized Snape was just a poor teacher as he had been in Potions. His mind went to Daphne. Her Birthday like Hermione's was one that fell after start of term. Daphne's being September twenty-fifth, nineteen seventy-nine, so she was nearly twelve when she started Hogwarts. Currently the ten-year-old girl was sharper than he had realized she was in his previous life. Her parents had said she was mentally older, and they had not been mistaken. Of course, she was not as old as Harry he had laughed to himself. He hoped she would teach him. Skipping his usual workout, he approached her in the Library.

"Greetings Heir Greengrass," he smiled and bowed slightly.

Daphne looked at him amused, "Greetings Heir Potter," she replied and gave a half curtsy from her seated position.

Harry smiled ruefully, "Did I do that right? Lord Davis has been giving me lessons."

"It was adequit," Daphne said with mock dismissal. Harry just laughed and she soon joined in.

"Can I sit with you?"

"You may Harry," she snorted keeping up the false pretense but using his given name not title.  
"But I am surprised you are usually running or something." She commented.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he smiled, "and ask for your help if you are agreeable."

"My help?" she questioned, "What does the Great Harry Potter need with my help?" she chided him.

"Oh please, don't remind me of Tori and Tracy's teasing." He chuckled. "I actually want to ask you about Occlumency lessons." Daphne straightened up.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Seriously, I am training so much and learning so much, but I don't know how to shield my mind as any young lord should." He confessed, "I would ask Lord Castor, or your Da, but our lessons are so involved already I am afraid it would interfere." He looked at her beseechingly.

Daphne contemplated the boy looking at her. She had her own Occlumency shields up already to help temper her emotions. She was not perfect at it, but obviously much more accomplished than Harry was. "I'll help you," she hedged, "If you tell me what's really going on with you." Before he could argue she raised a hand to stop him. "Not everything, I know that's probably impossible. Just let me in a little, how is this going to help you?"

Harry looked intently at the blonde and like all his best decisions in life he went with his gut. Letting another person, and a young one at that in on part of his secret was risky. Then he remembered again how little Dumbledore had shared. How secrets cost most of the people he loved their lives in his last life. He also recalled the Davis' hatred for secrets. It made asking Daphne for help seem obvious. This life could not be like the last. "I'll tell you what I can, I know that this training will require you to see into my mind a bit." Daphne just nodded at him. "The Dark Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle, is still out there somewhere and I am connected to him because of the events that happened when he killed my Parents and tried to kill me." Harry stated. "If you help me, you will see some of that, probably the night my Parents died and what it is like to face the Killing Curse." Daphne had flinched when he said Voldemort.

Daphne stared at him gape mouthed. "You're serious?"

"Yes, your father knows this already and it's part of the reason he has been training me so hard. I need to be prepared for his return because he will come for me simply because he was nearly destroyed by me as a toddler."

"But, that's crazy!"

"You wanted to know why I needed your help, and what I am able to tell you," Harry said. "These are the two pieces of information I can give you. If you help me, I will be better prepared to face off against Voldemort who from now on I will call Tom."

"You really are serious," she marveled. "Give me one more small concession and I will help," she said coming to a decision. "Why do you call him Tom?"

"His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry said, "No, I can't tell you how I know that, it's a connection thing, but it's true. I refuse to call him by the name he made up to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies." Daphne thought about that for a moment. Harry was correct. Simply thinking of that monster as Tom was so much easier. There was no fear associated with it as there was with that other name.

"I accept" she replied.

..

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in confusion. Mrs. Figg had recently contacted him claiming she had not seen Harry Potter in 'quite some time.' She feared his Muggle relatives may have done something to him. To his great shame, he knew they didn't treat the boy properly. It was however the only way to keep the blood ward his mother's sacrifice set in motion. So long as young Harry stayed with his Aunt, Voldemort could not touch him. It troubled Dumbledore at times that the boy was mistreated but it was the right thing to do for his overall safety wasn't it?

"Fawkes, my old friend. Have I made a mistake?" he asked his Phoenix familiar again. Albus had lost count of how many times he had had this 'Conversation' with the Phoenix who only trilled his beautiful song in return. "So, I suppose I must talk to Petunia to see how he is doing?" Fawkes trilled again.

Several days later, Albus Dumbledore dressed in Muggle suite arrived at the Dursley's door. It had been many years since he had kept himself in such simple garb. He preferred the extravagant colored robes he had worn since the defeat of Grindelwald. Knocking on the door he did not expect a warm welcome, but he was prepared for it.

"You?" Petunia said confused. "Why are you here?"

"I've come to check on Harry." He replied.

"Why on earth did you come here then?"

"This is Harry's home Petunia…"

"Harry left on his birthday to live with those Green people." She explained. "We thought you had him taken away." Dumbledore looked visibly shaken.

"What do you mean those green people?" he asked trying to steady his voice.

"That disturbing man and woman who came to our door. Threatened us and took the boy." She shuddered at the memory of how Harry had been the last couple months. "And good riddance too, that boy was scary." Dumbledore used passive Legimency to try to understand what Petunia Dursley was talking about. He was trying to be careful, so he only gleaned a little, without a word he left.

_"What on earth were Cyrus and Pricilla Greengrass doing here? How did they know where or how to find Harry?" he thought. "What exactly had been going on here."_ Checking to make sure no one was looking he apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

There was one way Dumbledore knew to confirm what he saw in Petunia's mind. A little known secret of Hogwarts was it knew where every potential student's 'home' was. That was how in Harry's previous life his letters had been addressed to 'The Cupboard Under the Stairs' Privet Drive etc…and finally 'The Floor by the Fireplace' Hut on a Rock. Hogwarts just knew. Headmaster Dumbledore planned on using that ability right now to locate Harry's exact location. Although his letter was not due to be sent for another two years, Hogwarts and therefore It's Headmaster and Deputy as well could find him.

Walking into the heart of Hogwarts where the Ward scheme was kept, Albus Dumbledore tapped into that power and was given the startling discovery. 'Harry Potter, Second floor Suite, Greengrass Manor Kensington'. "He is with the Greengrass's" Dumbledore exclaimed, "but how, why?" Walking back to his office he quickly changed into his normal flashy robes, this set being light blue with shooting stars on it and flew traveled to the Leaky Cauldron. From there he Apparated to a known location near Kensington. Under a 'Disillusionment' charm he made his way to the address. It didn't take long for the manor to appear to his sight. _"Of course, it would be near 'Kensington Palace'_ he thought. Knocking on the gate, knowing he would be heard he waited.

Rory the House Elf appeared a few minutes later, on the other side of the closed gates. "How's can Rory bee's helping Headmaster Dumblydores?" the little elf asked.

"Ah, Rory is it." Dumbledore smiled, "I would like to speak to your Master or Mistress please, the Lord or Lady Greengrass. Let them know Headmaster Dumbledore has a few important questions for them."

"Youes be waiting here." The elf popped out and the gates remained closed. He waited patiently for around eleven minutes when a carriage pulled up to the gate. A rather large man got out of the driver's seat, opened the gate and motioned for Dumbledore to step inside the open door of the carriage. Doing as he was bid, he sat for the short ride to the Manor. The place was opulent of course, but nothing compared to the grandeur of Hogwarts. As he exited the carriage, awaiting him on the stairs was Lady Greengrass.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, what a surprise." She said kindly, "It's been years since I last saw you. Please come in, My Lord and Husband will be with us shortly."

"Thank you, Pricilla, you look as lovely as I remember," taking her arm they walked inside. Lady Greengrass lead him to a small quaint looking office. Instead of having him sit at the large desk as expected, she took him to a small circular conference table closer to the corner.

"Would you like some Tea Headmaster?"

"That would be lovely thank you," he smiled his most grandfatherly smile. It only took a few moments before Trixie was there with the tea and some biscuits.

"We would have greeted you properly had we known you were coming." Lady Greengrass began, "Cyrus will be here in another few minutes."

"Not a problem Pricilla, I imagine my visit was quite unexpected as young Daphne is not due to attend Hogwarts for another two years." The door to the office opened and Lord Cyrus Greengrass entered. He was a bit earlier than expected but looked every bit the Noble Lord.

"Headmaster, please stay seated," he began as he walked into the room giving curt nod to the older man. "What a pleasure to have you in our home." He took the seat to the left of Pricilla and the right of Dumbledore. Making himself a cup of tea he once again addressed the Headmaster. "What can we do for you Headmaster?" Cyrus Greengrass was always a man who went straight to the point. He already suspected this was about Harry.

"Cyrus," Dumbledore Smiled, "Your family has done well, I always knew you would be a worthy Lord for the House of Greengrass. I remember how well you scored on your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s."

"We have done alright," Cyrus replied. "I have my wife to thank for giving me the advice to invest in various businesses."

"And right she was," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "I do have one more small piece of business I am curios about."

"_Here it comes." _Though Cyrus.

"Petunia Dursley told me the strangest tale when I went to check up on her nephew." He began.

"If you are referring to Harry Potter," Cyrus interrupted, "Then yes he is here, and here is where he will stay." The steel in the man's voice surprised Dumbledore.

"Cyrus, you must be reasonable," he tried to use his most convincing voice, "Harry belongs with his family."

"Harry belongs where he is loved and cared for," Pricilla cut in, "He was half starved and has scars on his back from the beatings he received at the hands of that beast you call his uncle."

"You will not convince us otherwise Headmaster," Cyrus added, "Harry contacted us and we retrieved him from that house. I don't care what your reasons were. He was not safe, cared for or loved there as he is here."

"There is a valid reason he needs to stay there for his safety," Dumbledore tried.

"Safety?" Cyrus practically roared. "You call living in a Cupboard under the stairs, starved and beaten safe? Did you ever bother to check up on the boy when you left him there?" his face had gone red with anger despite his Occlumency shields, "Don't answer that I know it already, until today or yesterday when one of your spies told you he was gone you had not bothered. Vernon Dursley tried to kill the boy, and only accidental magic saved him. If he had not found a way to communicate with us by accident the man may have succeeded by now. He will not be going back, is that clear?" Lord Greengrass' hand was now on his wand.

"I don't understand," Dumbledore stammered, "Lily Potter was one of the most kind and caring people I knew. Surely her sister-"

"Was a monster," Pricilla cut him off again. "Harry stays with us, and Cyrus is perfectly willing to duel you to be his Magical Gaudian of that's what it takes." Dumbledore looked between the two Greengrass' and realized she was not kidding. Had he missed something so vital? The Greengrass estate was well protected. He could try to get Harry back to the Dursley's by legal mean's, but this man would in fact challenge him to a duel. As leader of the light he could not be seen dueling a Noble Lord with no connections to Voldemort for Harry.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you," he said standing. "I of course do not wish to duel you Lord Greengrass" Dumbledore said addressing Cyrus by his proper title for the first time. "I need to reassess my thinking on this matter. I of course did not know our young hero was being abused." He started walking to the door, "Please excuse me."

Pricilla stood to walk him back to the entrance of the Manor "Headmaster," Cyrus called, "We could use your help locating Remus Lupin." He was obviously extending an olive branch.

"Whatever for?" Dumbledore asked.

"We think he can help with the case to possibly free Sirius Black."

"I'll see what I can do." Dumbledore answered uncertain. There a flash of flame and the Headmaster disappeared.

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore looked at Fawkes. "Did I make a mistake my old friend?" the Phoenix just trilled.

..

The Holiday season came and went. Harry had one of the best Christmas's he could remember in either lifetime followed by an equally remarkable New Years. The Greengrass' had told him about Dumbledore's visit and he was not surprised. If anything, he was only surprised by how fast the man had backed down. His training was going well, he had still not 'accelerated' again as Cyrus named it. Lessons with Castor were going well too. He was beginning to understand some Wizarding politics. Occlumency with Daphne had just begun, she was going to be as harsh of a teacher as her father. The biggest news was that Sirius was moved to the Ministry of Magic's holding cells and was given access to a healer. They were currently checking to see if he was fit for trial. Harry continued his workouts every other day now so he could work with Daphne. That's where he was currently swimming laps when Cyrus Greengrass walked into the pool area Ted Tonks in tow.

"Harry! Come out of that pool and speak to us." Cyrus half commanded.

"Yes Uncle," he said between breaths finishing his last lap. Regular meals, the healing potion and all the exercise had done him good. Harry was now in the top ninetieth percentile foe height for children his age and much stronger. He had convinced Pricilla to take him to the Ophthalmologist for contacts and found the improved peripheral vision helped him in his training with Cyrus.

"You have him well trained, "Ted joked.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Cyrus laughed back "You will ruin all my hard work."

"What can I do for you Uncle?" Harry asked toweling himself off.

"I have secured a trial for Sirius," Ted answered. "Also, somehow Headmaster Dumbledore came through, Remus Lupin will be arriving tomorrow Via Portkey to the Ministry. He will be with me when I speak to Sirius who we hope agreeable to talk to him."

"I hope so too," Harry replied with a bright smile. "When is the trial set for?"

"March fifteenth."

"Beware the ides of March…" Harry replied.

"I know the date is ominous for Rome Harry," Cyrus laughed, "But this is a good sign, everything is going our way. Even Dumbledore managed to help us a bit." Harry looked at the two older men. They both had much more experience with this type of thing than he did. Nodding he went into the house to change.

"You realize that even if we manage to free Sirius, he is not a good guardian for the boy." Ted stated,

"I know, I just hope I can convince either Harry or Sirius when the time comes." Cyrus replied with a frown.

..

A/N: So, a lot happened in this chapter. We always knew Dumbledore would find out.

Some of my readers will question the Daphne Occlumency lessons. I tried to explain Harry's thoughts/feelings about it in the chapter. He doesn't like all this secrecy either. I will eventually explain the 'Secret' that nearly destroyed House Davis, it will be a natural part of the story. This also helps lay the foundation for their eventual relationship. Harry will still have a very hard time dating knowing the women/Girls in his life are all much younger than him mentally/emotionally.

I will be going back into all my chapters and correcting spelling/grammar errors soon. Still looking for a Beta, PM me if interested.

Thanks again, Please review I enjoy the critiques as well, it helps me make the story more enjoyable for you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A/N I am really humbled that so many people like my story. Thank you, readers, Favs, Follows and reviews.

I have gone through Chapters 1-7 and tried to fix any errors I could see. I am nowhere close to a perfect writer, so I still may have missed something.

Gradek: thanks for that info on Amazon, I did a search "Best stocks of 1989, and misread a post about Amazon. It was best stocks Since 1989. I have edited the story and past chapters to make the stock Dell. I did a deep dive and found that 1988 and up for a while the stock went nuts. This would be good for the Greengrass'

Stormbow: Didn't think you were critical of the story. I was just addressing your review and explaining how I was going to make Ron. I do plan to keep some of his issues to make him relatable. Even giving him an unexpected love interest.

Adrian King1: Funny Daphne is wondering that same question and it will be answered soon. I certainly don't plan to make most Characters Grey. Dumbledore is as I have portrayed him, a man going slightly senile with good intentions who doesn't realize he is making some very bad choices in his elder years. I hope you won't be disappointed in Harry's Lordships as with everything I try to lay a reason and groundwork for them.

Jslee102: Hoping this chapter explains that, I didn't want Dumbledore evil, he always came across as tired to me.

Guest Picky: Hermione will not be the central figure in Harry's pairings. More than likely it will be Daphne. Have not decided on the exact nature of their relationship with each other yet. Will have to see how the story plays out before I make that final call.

Several people pointed out the Fawkes name mix up thanks for that. My auto correct kept changing it to Faux and I didn't catch it, its fixed now. Still looking for a Beta.

As usual I don't own H.P. or I.O.I.

..

Ted Tonks and Remus Lupin were being shown to the private holding cell of Sirius Orion Black for a private interview between Law Wizard and Client. Remus was technically acting as 'Scribe' only so Ted could get him into the meeting. Since his arrival in London two days ago Remus was brought up to speed on the case and still could not believe what he had heard. He wanted to face his old friend and see if this was the truth. Unbeknownst to Ted, Remus planned to kill Sirius if he thought the man was guilty. It was the least he could do for James and Lily.

After they entered the room it was more than obvious Sirius had seen better days. Although Andromeda as an official healer from St. Mungo's was allowed to treat him the man still looked like death worked over. Ted silently prayed they could make the make look more like a Noble Lord and less like a street beggar between now and the trial. Sirius sat silent just looking at the pair of men with a half vacant expression. Ted looked at Remus who activated a dicta-quill and nodded.

"Today is January the twelfth nineteen ninety. Solicitor Ted Tonks interviewing Sirius Orion Black, Scribe Remus Lupin." He began.

"You're Andy's Husband, aren't you?" Sirius said in an almost bored voice which surprised both Ted and Remus.

"Yes, I am."

"And you Moony," Sirius said addressing his old friend. "I see your hand on your wand," he tilted his head slightly. "Are you here to kill me?" Remus' hand twitched. Ted looked at the man.

"Put the wand down Mr. Lupin," he commanded. "Lord Greengrass felt your presence here would be helpful. If you plan to kill Lord Black, then I will be forced to kill you in turn." The man's wand came up pointing at Remus. "Don't think my seemingly gentle nature will stop me, during the war I killed more than most to protect Muggleborn's like myself." Sirius started laughing almost maniacally.

"A Merlin standoff!" he exclaimed. "Who will back down? The Law Wizard or the other innocent man thought to be a traitor." Remus looked at Sirius sharply.

"Explain."

"Well Moony," Sirius drawled. "We both know that during the war Voldemort was recruiting Werewolves. With Fenrir Greyback being your maker naturally you were suspected. You were our dear friend it was a mistake, and all the time the real traitor was hiding in plain sight." Remus sucked in his breath at this.

"I nearly died that day as well," Remus explained. "James dead, and one of my two remaining best friend's dead at the hand of the other who was also a betrayer. I lost all three of you that day." Ted watched the exchange ready to stun Remus if the man showed any signs of casting a spell. This was dangerous but it had to play out.

"Yes and no." Sirius replied in a half giggle. "We lost James and Lily." His half-crazy eyes focused on Moony. "Then the real betrayer, the Rat, faked his death and sent me to Azkaban. You did lose us, but Peter you lost to the betrayal of us all, and me you lost to false imprisonment." He laughed again "It really was a great prank."

"Mr. Lupin," Ted interrupted, "As we explained, we have pretty solid evidence that Sirius is innocent. If you would put your wand down, we can get to the bottom of what I already suspect."

Remus looked between the two men. His half-crazy former friend and the very serious Law Wizard. "Dumbledore asked me to come, I don't know why but I will listen." He put his wand away.

"Lord Black," Ted began. Sirius looked at him, "Please tell us in your own words and to the best of your recollection what happened that night."

"Simple, I arrived at the Potters for what was supposed to be diner. The house was partially blown apart. I entered house and found James and Lily dead. Hagrid was holding Harry, I asked him to give him to me, but Hagrid insisted that Dumbledore requested Harry be brought to him. I felt he would be safe with Albus, so I lent Hagrid my Flying Motorcycle and Apparated to where I knew Peter was staying."

"Why did you go after Peter?" Ted asked.

"He was the secret keeper," Sirius explained.

"That's a lie! You were the secret keeper!" Remus accused. Sirius just started to laugh again.

"No, I wasn't you dolt," he exclaimed, "I was the Decoy!"

"What?"

"Everyone expected me to be, so we made Peter the secret keeper instead." He explained as if to a child. "Peter it seems was keeping 'other' secrets as well."

"So, what they tell me is true," Remus said in a daze, "Peter was not chasing you for revenge, you were chasing Peter."

"That is correct," Sirius said with a sigh, "When I found him, he pranked me though," he laughed again half mad.

"What do you mean?" Ted asked.

"He sent a blasting curse into the street, I barely had time to partially shield." Sirius continued, "My eyes had only just adjusted when he cut off his own finger and scurried down the drain."

"How did he escape down the drain?" Ted said confused. Sirius looked at him and said nothing.

"You may as well tell him," Remus spoke up. "It's not like they can send you to Azkaban for it Padfoot." Sirius laughed long and hard at this. It was obvious he would need quite some time to recover if he was found innocent.

"James, Peter and I are all unregistered Animagi" Sirius finally spit out. "We became them while still in Hogwarts to keep Moony over there company when he changed into a Werewolf. James was a magnificent Stag; Peter is a brown Rat." He finished.

Ted looked astonished, to become Animagi in school! "And you Lord Black, what is your form?"

"A dog of course," he laughed "A big black dog, also known as a Grimm to some. Sirius Black the Black Dog." His laughter was once again half out of control.

"Let me get this straight." Ted asked. "You Mr. Lupin are a Werewolf and have been since your Hogwarts days."

"Since I was four actually," Remus added.

"Your friends found out while you were in school and became secret Animagi to keep you company?"

"Yes," Remus admitted, "Animals cannot be turned into a Werewolf. In their Animagi forms they were safe to be around me during the change." Sirius was still laughing although a bit quieter now.

"Can you show me Lord Black?" Ted requested. Sirius looked up at him and transformed. The Grimm walked around the room and bumped his head into Remus' hand then went back around the table and turned back into Sirius Black.

"Sweet Merlin," Ted exclaimed, "Harry was right to call Peter a Rat."

"Harry?" Sirius looked well serious. "You know my Godson?"

"Well yes, it's because of him we are even here talking to you." Ted explained. "He was recently found by some mutual friends and heard the story of the night his parents were betrayed and killed." Sirius and Remus winced. "He said that what he heard didn't make sense and we looked into your case."

"Ahh James," Sirius exclaimed, "Still looking after me from beyond."

"Lord Black, would you be willing to testify to what you told me in court under Veritaserum? I know that as a Lord you can refuse it, but it would go a long way to proving your innocence."

"Will I be able to see my Godson?" he pleaded.

"After the trial yes," Ted agreed. "You need to admit you are an unregistered Animagus, but the fine is minimal, and they can't sentence you to jail time after all the years you spent wrongfully incarcerated."

"Yes, I will" he stated flatly.

"Padfoot," Remus dared speak again. "We need to get you ready for trial. As you are now…"

"I'm half mad I know." He replied. "Will you help me Remus?" Moony just nodded his accent.

The two men left a hopeful but clearly mentally impaired man behind. Ted would do what he could to allow Remus regular visits to help Sirius be prepared for the trial. Maybe he could make him an intern or something. The fact that Remus was a Werewolf didn't bother Ted, he knew by reputation he was a good man. With this information he was prepared to speak to the Davis' and Greengrass'.

..

Harry and Daphne were once again working on his Occlumency. He was progressing fairly well although not nearly as adapt as Daphne was yet. They had started by learning basic 'Legilimency'. She was surprised how well Harry knew the pronunciation and wand motions. She has seen her father use it, even on her to test her shields a bit, but Harry knew better than she did now it worked. Daphne was 'borrowing' her Grandmother's wand for these lessons and as exciting as it was, she had to know something that she was thus far afraid to ask.

Today she was explaining again how different people used Occlumency in different ways. Tori for example envisioned a tortoise shell covering her mind. It was just a block; she would later learn to build the 'Mind Palace' or something equivalent to make her shields even stronger. Looking intently at Harry who was trying to make his own 'Mind Palace' she finally had to ask.

"Harry, why did you ask me for help with this?" he looked up at her but didn't answer. "I mean, Mum or Aunt Leslie could have helped you better than I can. I have to nick Grandmum's wand from the mantle each time I try to use 'legilimency' to help you build better defenses." Piercing green eyes turned her way.

Harry looked at the young blonde for what must have seemed like a long time to her. What she didn't know was that while he was looking her way his mind was going over his past. All the adults who had failed him. The Dursley's, Dumbledore, Sirius, McGonagall, all the teachers both Muggle and Magical who didn't help through all the craziness he had faced in school and beyond. Then he thought of his friends. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, the Twins, all of the D.A. In his life he has only been able to trust his peers, children, they had almost always been there for him. He only lived as long as he did because of them. There had been a few times they had let him down, but adults…they had always let him down.

"I don't trust many adults," Harry began when she was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. "Most of them have let me down. You're Da, he found something out about me on accident, so I am almost forced to trust him." He looked deep in thought for a moment. "The Davis's are like teachers, I know they are giving me knowledge, but so did my teachers in the Muggle world."

"Harry," she tried.

"Let me finish," he said. "Your Mum and Dad are great, and so are the Tonks', but I have found I can only really trust and depend on my peers." He looked pensive again. "I trust you to teach me partially because you remind me of someone." He was thinking of how similar she was to Hermione. "If what I have asked you was too much, I am sorry. We can quit these lessons any time you want."

"Are you telling me that you trust me more than you trust Mum and Da?" she asked. Not really believing it.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "I still have trouble fully trusting adults." He looked her way again. "Don't think I don't appreciate all this" he said waving his hands around him. "It's just my own hang ups I guess."

Daphne contemplated the boy sitting in front of her again. He was still such a puzzle. He had been correct; she had seen flashes of things while teaching him Occlumency. The Killing curse, his moms voice, a bushy haired brunette girl, a gigantic snake and a red-haired boy across a wizard chess board. None of what she saw made a lick of sense. However, she realized that in all her snippets of his memories they mostly involved children.

"Ok Harry," she decided, "What does your Mind Palace look like now?"

Harry smiled, "I am working on a large Castle. Most of the rooms are nothing but dead ends filled with chloroform, a Muggle sleeping gas." He explained. "There is a secret passage behind a false wall that you have to walk back and forth in front of a number of times that I won't tell you." He smiled at her knowing this was a small test. "In that room is a vast library where all my memories are. Everything else in the Castle is a lie."

"You managed to build this in your mind?" she questioned.

"Not yet," he admitted, "It's a work in progress. I still need to work on the space to hold my emotions back like you can do."

"Try to imagine the outer walls of your Castle with a moat beyond it." She suggested. "All your emotions have to fight through that wall, then get swallowed by the moat if they get past it."

"What about when I want my emotions to show?" he asked, "Like when I am with someone I love?"

Daphne pinked a little at this question. "You can learn to turn your Occlumency shields on and off at will." She explained, "So if you were with a girlfriend for example you would not have to hide yourself."

Harry thought of this in the same way he thought of using Energy Sight. Something that can be used at will when he needed it. "Thank you, Daphne that is very, helpful." He didn't notice the young girls' cheeks turning even more red at his praise.

..

Three days after his meeting with Sirius Ted was meeting with the Greengrass' and Davis' to go over what he had learned. This meeting also included Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones and Harry. Once everyone was gathered Ted began.

"Our meeting with Sirius brought up some unexpected results."

"How so?" Director Bones asked.

"He verified much of what we thought with no prompting," Ted explained. "I asked him to tell me what he could recall of that night and he mostly spoke of what we thought. He lent his Motorcycle to Hagrid, chased down Pettigrew and was set up."

"What are you leaving out?" Cyrus asked.

Ted looked at Lupin who just nodded. "It would seem that James, Sirius and Peter all became Animagi in school." There were shocked reactions around the table with the exception of Harry, Cyrus and Remus.

"What is an Animagi?" Harry asked.

"It's a Wizard or Witch, who learns how to turn into an animal," Ted responded.

"That's what Mum told Sirius in my letter that I was not allowed to learn until after I graduate." Harry laughed.

"Did you know about this Remus?" Pricilla asked.

"I did," he responded.

"Why didn't you become one with your best friends?" Pricilla pressed.

"I didn't need to," he replied, "They became Animagi for me. You see I am a Werewolf." The reaction from Castor and Pricilla was astonishing to the rest of the group. The siblings both jumped to their feat and had wands out in less than a second pointed at Remus Lupin. If not for the quick reaction of Cyrus who yelled for Rory, the pair may have cast spells on the man. Instead they found their hands empty. Rory the house elf standing in the doorway holding both their wands.

Harry had thanked the Incarnations at that point for Cyrus' reaction. He was about to use his 'Hand' and 'Shield' ability to stop the siblings from attacking Moony. That's when he realized he was somehow standing in front of Remus both hands out. Several pairs of eyes were on him.

"How did you get over there Harry?" Leslie Davis asked.

"Accidental Magic I imagine." Cyrus lied smoothly. "He was trying to protect one of his parents' good friends." He looked at his wife then at Castor. "Care to tell us why the two of you were ready to attack Mr. Lupin?"

"He's a Werewolf!" Castor exclaimed.

"Yes, he is," Ted said cautiously, "And a good man as well." Castor glared at him. Pricilla was looking down her eyes filled with sorrow. Harry made his way back to his seat.

"It's ok Lord Greengrass," Remus managed. "I know my kind are frowned upon; I will leave your house."

"You will do no such thing!" Castor commanded. "I want to know what is going on here."

"Perhaps we can wait to hear the rest of my Godfathers meeting until we clear up what this is?" Harry suggested motioning to the people in the room.

"Everyone sit!" ordered Lord Greengrass. "Rory, collect all wands." He added handing the house elf his own wand first. When all wands were collected, he addressed the group. "Speak." Was all he said.

"You know the Davis Family has a rule against Secrets." Castor began, "But even Pricilla must not have told you why that rule was placed within our house." Cyrus looked at Pricilla and she just nodded.

"Continue."

"Many years before Pricilla and I were born," Castor began, "Our great Grandda was bitten by a Werewolf on the night of a full moon. He was a very skilled Wizard and managed to kill the curr that bit him." His eyes were on Moony who was only looking down in shame.

Cyrus looked over at his wife who was always the most gentle and accepting woman only to see her also glaring at Remus Lupin.

"He returned home and used a potion to heal the wounds." Castor paused, "He thought because he killed the Werewolf who attacked him and healed himself straight away that he was safe from the Curse." Several people in the room including Harry were beginning to see where this story was going.

"He didn't tell anyone about the attack, did he?" asked Amelia Bones.

"No, he didn't," Castor replied, "Twenty-seven days later while the family slept, he turned." The man spat. "Only my Granda managed to survive that night unharmed. His Mum, bother and sister were all either tuned or killed before my Great Granda was taken down. When my Granda married, he implemented the 'No Secrets' rule and wards in our house to prevent such an event again. We were all told this story many times in our youth. We will not allow another secret to destroy us."

"Lord Davis," Director Bones said, "I understand your family's rule, and your dislike for Werewolves. However, had you and your sister attacked Mr. Lupin who is here to help I might add, unprovoked I would have had to arrest you in my capacity as head of the DMLE."

"But Director Bones?" Pricilla exclaimed.

"No Buts," Amelia stated. "We are here to help free one innocent man and you nearly attacked another! His affliction does not give you cart blanche to attack him as he sits here a guest in your house." Pricilla looked down once again. Castor Davis' face looked troubled.

"Well now," Cyrus spoke softly, "What have we all learned from this?" Harry started laughing which broke some of the tension in the room.

"Wow, Uncle Cyrus," Harry said still laughing. "Remind me to never get attacked and turned against my will by a Vampire or Werewolf. I would hate for Aunt Pricilla or Lord Davis to have to kill me for being a victim of said attack." Pricilla and Castor both looked almost horrified by the comment. It was the effect he had been looking for. Cyrus smirked but kept quiet. "I mean imagine if it happened to Tracy of Daphne." He continued. "They would have to kill their Daughter or Niece because of something beyond their control!" this final comment was the final nail Harry hoped to drive in.

"Mr. Lupin," Lord Davis spoke formally. "I apologize on behalf of House Davis for nearly attacking you. I offer you a Boon to our House if you so desire." He bowed slightly in shame. Pricilla Greengrass looked equally shame faced as she realized she had almost attacked a guest in her house. This would have violated the rules of Hospitality set eons ago in the Magic world.

Remus looked at the pair of siblings. He remembered the struggle his family had gone through on his behalf. "I accept your apology Lord Davis," he said. "I need no Boon from your House save please remember not all Werewolves are evil." Castor Davis nodded. A looked passed between Cyrus and Pricilla that let her know this issue would be addressed between the two of them later.

"Now that the excitement is out of the way." Ted said trying to break the ice a bit more. "Can we get back to the case of Sirius Black?"

"Yes, where were we?" Director Bones asked.

"I believe it was Animagi," Leslie Davis commented.

"The three friends of Mr. Lupin here, became Animagi to help him during the full moon." Ted reiterated.

"Sirius used to call it my 'Furry little problem'" Remus smirked.

"James Potter turned into a Stag, Sirius Black a large black dog or Grimm and Peter Pettigrew a brown rat." Ted explained. "Sirius showed me his Grimm form in our meeting, and he is willing to use Veritaserum in court to explain his story."

"That's a good call for a Noble Lord who is innocent," Bones added.

"Peter blew up the street, cut off his own finger then turned into a rat and went down the sewer." Ted finished. "This means he is probably still out there somewhere."

"Harry?" Castor questioned, "You said Sirius was probably wanting revenge on the rat. Why did you say that?"

"I was angry," Harry explained, "In Muggle movies a bad guy like him is always called a Rat, I guess I didn't realize how prophetic those words were." He lied smoothly. This was the excuse he and Cyrus had come up with. Had Castor not asked the question Cyrus would have.

Ted laughed, "Yes I should have thought of that, especially in those old gangster movies." He looked at Remus, "Mr. Lupin is also willing to out himself as a Werewolf in front of the court to help prove the case."

"Mr. Lupin," Cyrus said, "You should not have to do that with the evidence we have."

"It's Ok Lord Greengrass, this will be the best way to prove Peter is still out there."

"So, we now know for certain that Sirius is innocent." Director Bones stated, "As head of the DMLE I will be the one to prosecute this case more than likely. Although it may seem a conflict of interest. I give you permission to tear me apart in there Solicitor Tonks."

"Believe me Director Bones, I plan to." There was laughter around the table as talk of the game plan was hashed out more. Harry sat in silence and listened. If all went well on March fifteenth Sirius would walk out a free man.

"Mr. Lupin," Cyrus spoke, "I would like to invite you to stay in one of our guest rooms." He put his hand up before Remus could protest. "It is my way of apologizing for Lady Greengrass' behavior tonight. We will also supply you with Wolfsbane potion and the use of our lower level which can be locked from the outside on the nights of your change." The look in the mans' eyes made Remus realize there was no way to refuse.

"Thank you, my Lord, it is more than I deserve."

"Nonsense, Mr. Lupin, and call me Cyrus."

"Only if you call me Remus," Moony smiled and stuck out a hand. The two men shook, and everyone said their goodbyes. Rory showed Remus to his room.

..

Later that evening in the training room Cyrus and Harry were discussing how Harry had once again 'accelerated'. It was so fast and unconscious that Harry had not even realized he had done it. Harry had been using Energy Sight but was so focused on the wands pointed at Moony, that he didn't see himself what he did.

"Harry, I want you to focus on that feeling you had when you saw the wands pointed at Remus." Cyrus explained. "Intent, willpower, visualization and execution. All the things we have been working on." Harry started to think about the panicked moment he had when we thought Remus would be attacked. It would have been his fault. He had seen Remus die once before torn apart in a battle with Fenrir Greyback. He would not have been able to forgive himself if Moony died because of the changes he was making to the timeline.

"If you need to tell Castor about me to keep the no secrets pact, I will allow it." Harry said suddenly. Realizing there were too many secrets.

"Harry, your secret is a Potter secret, not a Greengrass secret." He smiled, "Well that's what I tell myself to allow it. Just like I don't ask you what you are doing with Daphne when she 'Borrows' my Mums wand from the mantel." He laughed. Harry looked at him sharply.

"I wondered if the wards were going off when we did that." He sighed in resignation. "I'll be honest she is helping me learn Occlumency." This surprised Cyrus.

"I didn't think to teach you that and I should have." He apologized, "Are the lessons going well?" he knew that he could add the lessons to what they were currently learning, but he also suspected that it would be good for the pair to become closer. A smaller part of his mind, the 'Lord Greengrass' part hoped that the pair might wind up together. He knew Harry's mental age would be an issue, but he also knew the boy would never do something depraved with his young daughter.

"She reminds me of Hermione." Harry confessed, "I like working with her. I have started developing my 'Mind Palace'."

"That's good then," Cyrus nodded, "I imagine you showed her how to use 'Legilimency' to help the process?"

"I did," he admitted, "Its not strong, not like yours or Snape's would be, but it's enough for her to teach me."

"My Daughter always was a quick study." He smiled, "It's good for her 'Proper' ways to think she is getting away with something. Sooner or later she will realize that I know and come ask for my forgiveness but It's ok. Having you in our lives has enriched us and made changes for the better."

"Even if I bring Death Eaters to your door?" he sighed.

"The Malfoy's were always at my door." Cyrus responded. "the investment you suggested to me will mean they will not be in my family as well." Harry nodded at this. "Now, focus. Think about what you felt. Go into your 'Mind Palace' if you have to and relive the memory."

Harry closed his eyes and did as instructed. He found the memory he was looking for. When he opened his eyes again, they had that eerie glow they get from time to time. Cyrus threw the ball they were using for this practice with the Knockback Jinx. As soon as the ball flew, Harry was gone.

To Harry it looked like the world slowed. The ball was flying through the air just out of reach. He was 'running' right under it with his hand outstretched. Years of seeker reflexes allowed him to snatch it out of the air when it was low enough. He looked back and saw he was three quarters of the way across the room. Before he stopped the power, he 'ran' back to Cyrus.

"Merlin's bullocks!" Cyrus exclaimed when Harry seemed to just blink for a second then stand before him holding the ball.

"I think it worked Uncle." Harry smiled. "Let's try again." Cyrus laughed.

"Ok Harry," he prepped two balls this time. "Go!" They worked on the 'acceleration' power for another half an hour. Harry felt drained and starving.

"Why am I so Hungry?" Harry asked. "We didn't eat that long ago." Cyrus thought about it for a few minutes.

"I think you are literally 'accelerating' everything in your body Harry. It may mean you are ageing a bit at the same time. In any case you need to eat again because you used up all your bodies fuel." He pursed his lips, "That's my theory anyway."

Harry nodded. "It's a good theory. I think I want to eat something then sleep."

"That's a good idea." Cyrus acknowledged. "You did well tonight Harry. I am proud of you. When you get to your room have Rory bring you a snack."

Harry beamed at the praise, then 'accelerated' to his room leaving a laughing Cyrus behind.

..

A/N: I was going to include Sirius trial here, but I thought the relationship building and new understanding of powers was a good place to end here.

I hope the explanation of why Harry wants Daphne to teach him makes sense to people. He is still suffering in many ways from PTSD, and he really was only able to rely on his friends in the books. There were a few times adults stepped in, but from the Troll to the Horcux hunt it was always his peers.

Next chapter will include the trial.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

A/N Thanks you all for the follows 550+ and 300+ favorites I am truly surprised at all the positive reaction for a first fic, thank you all.

InfinityMask: It's similar, unfortunately no matter how hard you try to be original these days there is always a similar power etc…somewhere. I am just making using Energy come with a price of some sort be it pain etc... Acceleration can cause aging depending on how long it is used. That way it does not become a crutch for Harry to use. Otherwise he would be immensely OP when he learns all he can do.

jslee102: Harry knows that too, he even mentioned words to that effect to Cyrus Greengrass. Daphne will only be able to help him learn the basics. He still would prefer to only have her in his head from time to time.

Khatix: the relationships in this fic are kind of a slow burn long buildup. What I have planned will wipe out any Boy who lived fantasies quickly. That's one thing that is fun with time travel. The butterfly effect messes up so many things. You will see what I mean shortly.

Still looking for a Beta!

Obligatory I don't own H.P. or I.O.I.

..

**NOTORIOUS MASS MURDEROR SIRIUS BLACK TO GET NEW TRAIL!**

By Rita Skeeter

You read that correct faithful readers. This reporter has learned through a very good sources in the Ministry of Magic that the Notorious Mass Murderer is somehow being given a new trial! Were bribes involved? How could the betrayer of the Parents of the Boy Who Lived be given a new trail otherwise? My sources have also told me the man himself is currently being held in a Ministry holding cell and not in Azkaban! Several outstanding members of our community and members of the Wizemagont have vehemently opposed this. Lord Lucius Malfoy has said "Black is a Death Eater and the worst of the worst in all of Wizarding Society, He should have been sent through the Veil not sent to Azkaban. When this farce of a trial is over, I intend to petition the Ministry to do just that!"

"The story just gets more pathetic from there." Cyrus Greengrass stated to the others around the table. "We knew this was an eventuality and Ted plans to hold a press conference on the fifth of February to discuss Sirius innocence"

"How did Skeeter find out?" Castor Davis asked.

"My money is on Malfoy giving her the story." Andromeda spat. "He wants Draco to be the next Lord Black."

"I would not put it past him." Pricilla agreed.

"There is more news that I should mention." Cyrus laughed, "Page twelve mentions 'that the young ward Larry Greengrass who was thought to be the illegitimate child of Lord Cyrus Greengrass has gone back to France to be with his relatives. Who was this mysterious young man and what was his connection to Lord Greengrass?'" there was laughter around the table.

"How did I make the news when all I did was show up to a few dinners?" Harry asked.

"People love to gossip Harry," Ted explained. "This might have been bigger news if not for Sirius trial."

"Honestly," Harry said reminding himself of Hermione "People need hobbies or something."

"Welcome to Wizarding society," Cyrus said dryly. "Are we all set for the trail?"

"We are," Ted reassured him. "Even with some dark families opposing us we have an airtight case."

"How is he doing?" Harry asked tentatively.

"His mental state is getting better," Andromeda explained, "Healthwise he is much better than he was. He will at least look presentable."

"He will be ready," Ted assured him.

"What happens after?" Harry asked. The people around the table all looked at each other.

"We don't know Harry." Cyrus said, "I know you want to live with him, but it might not be the best thing." Harry looked at Cyrus Critically.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there." He responded non-committedly.

The rest of the impromptu meeting brought about by the Dailey Prophet was just a rehash of what they were already planning. Shortly after the group broke and Harry returned to the Library where Daphne was studying. He took a book off the shelf about Runes and sat across from her.

..

Lord Malfoy walked into the hall where the others were waiting. The Lords Crabbe, Goyle and Nott were seated. "Gentlemen, we have a challenge before us." He said, "Sirius Black will be going to trial this March. We cannot allow him to go free." There were nods around the table.

"I don't like this," Lord Nott expressed, "He is a Lord of the Sacred twenty-eight. To wrongfully incarcerate him goes against everything we stand for a Pure Blood Lords!"

"He is a Blood traitor!" Goyle spat, "He turned his back on our Lord and his own family."

"That is true, Goyle," Lucius agreed, "It is the only reason I would agree to this course of action. By his very words and deeds, he has condemned himself an enemy of the Dark Lord and everything we hold dear."

"Only Lord Malfoy and I can speak to the Twenty-eight, Goyle." Lord Nott retorted "You and Crabbe are not members."

"Enough of this infighting and bickering," Lord Malfoy commanded. "We need to show a united front. Sirius was cast out of the Blacks; his brother Regulus was devoted to our Lord. That alone means the title of Lord Black should stay out of Sirius' hands."

"And pass to your Son Draco through your wife?" Lord Nott questioned.

"Naturally," he stated, "Draco will make an exceptional Lord Black-Malfoy."

"What is it you want us to do Lord Malfoy?" Crabbe asked. Malfoy smiled.

"We all got away with our service to the Dark Lord by pleading 'Imperious'." He began. "I propose we amend our stories just a bit, about times we regained our free will for brief moments. In those times of free will, we saw Sirius Black with the Dark Lord." He looked at the four men in the room. "It doesn't matter when or where you saw him, I leave that to you but you 'did' see him."

"How will this help?" Lord Nott asked.

"It will simply give evidence that he worked for the Dark Lord, the masses on the Wisemagont will convict him based on their fear and hate." Lucius finished.

"I agree this is a good plan," Goyle agreed quickly.

"I will do this as well," Crabbe agreed.

"I will think on it." Lord Nott stated and left the room.

"_It doesn't matter if he helps or not, the three of us will have damning testimony." _Lucius thought. "Go, think on your stories, they must be so believable you believe them yourself!" Lords Crabbe and Goyle left Malfoy Manor thinking of what they would say. "_We will bury you Sirius,"_ Malfoy laughed to himself.

..

"You've never seen a movie?" Harry asked unbelieving. It was a few weeks after the article in the paper. Nearly March and the trial was on everyone's mind.

"No Harry, I don't think anyone in the house has." Daphne replied.

"Ok, it's priority then, also I need to get out of the house. I have been cooped up here too long."

"You should probably get some new cloths while you are at it." Daphne observed, "Your pants are getting too short on you."

"Rory!" Harry called.

"Yes Mr. Harrys," the elf replied popping into existence.

"Are Lord and Lady Greengrass still out?"

"Lady Greenygrass be home sir."

"Thank you, Rory," Harry looked at Daphne, "I'm going to go talk to your Mum, we need a day out at the movies as a family. If only to keep our heads from obsessing about the trial."

"I don't see what the big deal is Harry," Daphne replied skeptically.

"You will, and Tori will absolutely flip out." Harry smiled as he left the room. Walking into the 'study' which was apparently different from the 'library' Harry found Pricilla Greengrass sitting in a comfortable chair reading a book like her daughter.

"Harry," she said with genuine pleasure, "I thought you were studying with Daphne."

"I was Aunt Cilla," he said using the diminutive version of her name. It was odd, but after faking it for a while it felt natural now. "Then we started discussing Muggle culture and technology. She informed me that none of you have ever seen a movie!"

"What's a Moovee," Pricilla asked not quite pronouncing it correctly.

"Movie," Harry said again. "It's a story told on a screen with moving pictures and sound."

"Surely Muggles can't do this," Pricilla said sounding skeptical, "They don't even have moving photographs." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I forget how much the Wizarding world does not understand about the Muggle world. We need to go to the movies as a family." He announced. "This weekend, it will also get me out of the house. In the Muggle world no one knows me and we can go without worry."

"Is this like that Optosometing you had me take you to for your countics?"

"Eye Doctor," Harry laughed "and Contacts. Movies are different, trust me you are going to love it!"

Pricilla shrugged and agreed. "I'll talk to Lord Greengrass this evening, you have been stuck in the house for a while."

"Daphne said I should get some new cloths too," Harry added, "She's right, my clothes are getting tight." Pricilla just nodded.

It took a little doing, but soon the Greengrass' and Harry were on their way to the movies. February twenty-fourth, the last Saturday of the month. Harry was laughing hysterically to himself at the movie choice, 'The Witches'" He remembered Hermione going on and on about how wrong witches were depicted in the movie. He was going to get a kick out of the family's reaction. He was slightly worried for Tori; the movie was supposed to be scary at times. Giving a warning to Cyrus, the man was prepared to put a mild 'Confundus Charm' on her if he had to.

Harry had them call for a Taxi instead of a Limo as he didn't want them to stand out any more than they already would. They took a quick detour to allow Harry to shop for some clothes that better fit him (Rory popped in and took them home) and had lunch at a sandwich shop. They arrived slightly early to the movie per Harry's suggestion and got good seats. Daphne and Tori ordered way too much popcorn and they were fascinated by the 'fizzy drinks' (Coca-Cola) that they ordered.

As it turned out Harry needn't have worried about Tori being afraid. The Greengrass' laughed uproariously at the sites they were witnessing. To the point people were shushing them. Although also fascinated by the cinema and how it worked, the way 'Witches' were portrayed in the movie was just too funny for the family. When the main protagonist was turned into a mouse by the 'evil potion' Tori only questioned if they turned the boy into an Animagus. Like his prediction Tori was fascinated by the Movie.

When they left the theater, the girls burping most unladylike from their soda Lord Greengrass asked him if all Movies were like that. Harry explained there were different genres from Horror to Drama. He told them that 'Star Wars' was a must see, but it was not in the theater anymore and had to be 'rented'. This launched a whole other conversation about Televisions and VCR's.

"I invested in the Muggle world, but I really did not understand how far they have come." Cyrus mused.

"How did you invest?" Harry questioned.

"There is a squib in the extended family who lives in the Muggle world. He is an 'investment broker' I think is the term. We send him owls and he helps us invest there."

"So, when I suggested Dell…"

"Yes, I asked him to look into it. He said com-put-are's were a big thing in the Muggle world."

"It's computers, and yes they are. I was not allowed to have one, but more and more Muggles will be using them in the future." He added.

"This was fun Harry," Pricilla announced. "we should do it again." Harry smiled and the family returned home via Taxi.

..

The day of Sirius trial arrived. Harry really wanted to be there but knew it would be impossible. Even if Cyrus would let him take Polyjuice again, the trial might last for hours. Pricilla promised that if he was quite on his end, she would use the communication mirror to allow him to watch. Ted was certain that the dark families were planning something. Amelia Bones had been as she thought taken off the case as prosecutor because she was deemed 'too close to the investigation.' This suited Ted just fine; it would be easier to tear apart someone he didn't like.

Sirius' case was the first on the docket. They were not certain how long it would take so they had not scheduled anything serious (no pun intended) after his trial. This would be a full criminal trial, the entire Wizemagont would be in attendance. Director bones would be leading Sirius to the trial herself to ensure his safety. Ted arrived early to prepare himself for what he assumed would still be a tough case. Corban Yaxley was seated at the prosecutor's table already. Ted was not sure how they managed to get Yaxley as lead interrogator, but it didn't matter to Ted, he loathed the man, and this would be more fun than he expected.

In the center of the room was a chair that would of course chain the accused and bind his magic when he sat in it. Ted had recommended Sirius allow this. He felt it would go a long way to help prove his innocence. Sirius was told to not speak until spoken to, Ted hoped the man would listen. It wasn't much longer before the members of the court started arriving. The audience seats also started to fill quickly. He spied Lady Davis and Lady Greengrass in one of the lower seats. Pricilla opened a compact mirror looked to check her face then turned it towards the courtroom.

"Lords and Ladies." Albus Dumbledore spoke in his position of Chief Warlock. "We are here today for the trial of one Sirius Orion Black." There were hisses and boos from the audience. Dumbledore just held his hand up for silence. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore acting as Chief Warlock. Corban Yaxley acting as chief interrogator for the prosecution. Solicitor Ted Tonks acting as defense for the accused." Again, there were hisses and boos from the assembled audience. "Lords and Ladies if we do not have silence, I will clear the court." Dumbledore stated. He was still a little rattled by the revelation that Sirius never had a trial. He had known for weeks now, but the shock of it had not worn off. "Bring in the accused." Dumbledore said.

Sirius was led into the room his hands in chains. He stood tall walked with purpose and was dressed every bit the Noble Lord. Cyrus Greengrass looking down from his family seat in the Wizemagont though the man looked healthy and well. Walking beside him was Amelia Bones, her yes looked wary and she scanned the room for possible attackers. Surprising almost everyone in the room a Goblin was with her. In his hands was a dark box with the Gringotts's seal upon it. The goblin in question took a seat next to Ted Tonks. There was a low murmur in the room. It was nearly unheard of for a Goblin to be involved in Wizarding affairs outside of Gringotts. Sirius walked over to the chair, raised his hands to allow the cuffs to be taken off. Dusted his clothing off slightly then sat and allowed the chair to restrain him. An almost audible sigh of relief went around the room. Amelia Bones stood behind him and refused to move.

"Sirius Orion Black," Dumbledore began.

"Lord Sirius Orion Black," he interrupted. Ted had to hide a smile; this was not part of the script but he liked it.

"I'm sorry what?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"It's Lord Sirius Orion Black, Chief Warlock." Sirius continued. "As I never had a trial before today, my rightful title until proven guilty is Lord Sirius Orion Black. Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. One of the Sacred Twenty-Eight." There were several coughs and murmurs again around the room.

"Lord Black," Dumbledore began again. "You stand accused of the Murder of Peter Pettigrew, twelve muggles, Breaching the Statute of Secrecy by casting a Blasting curse, and being a Death Eater who betrayed James and Lily Potter to the Dark Lord Voldemort which caused their deaths. How do you plead?" several people around the room had reacted to the use of Voldemort's name in court.

"Not guilty," Sirius said strongly.

"You Lie!" yelled Crabbe from the witness box on the prosecutor's side. Yaxley raised a hand to 'silence' his witness.

"_Well coordinated."_ Thought Ted.

"Lord Yaxley your opening statement." Albus spoke.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizemagont, we all know the story of what happened on that Halloween night. Sirius Black, secret agent for the Dark Lord betrayed his friends and killed another. There were also several Muggle casualties" he added. "We will prove that he was not only a Secret Death Eater, but a confidant of the Dark Lord who should not be returned to Azkaban but tossed through the veil!" there was clapping in the audience and a few of the darker families on the Wizemagont as well.

"Solicitor Tonks, your statement." Dumbledore said ignoring the light clapping.

"Lords and Ladies," he said in a strong voice. "Not only will I prove that Lord Black is innocent of these heinous crimes, but the Ministry of Magic did wrongfully and without a trail imprison one of the Sacred Twenty-eight." He paused to let this sink in. "We will prove that the real betrayer of Lord and Lady Potter and the Murderer of those innocent Muggles was Peter Pettigrew!" there was once again loud murmuring in the audience.

"Hem hem" Dolores Umbridge coughed. Ted looked at the squat woman dressed in pink.

"Yes Madam…"

"Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic." She announced proudly. "I'm sorry but just for the teeniest moment I thought I heard you say Peter Pettigrew who was awarded an Order of Merlin First class posthumously betrayed the Potters and Murdered those Muggles."

"Not only did I say that Madam, but I also intend to prove he is still at large." Ted answered. This caused an uproar in the court. Dumbledore set off a cannon blast with his wand.

"Lords and Ladies! One more outburst and I will clear the court!" Sirius was sitting relaxed with a smile on his face.

"Lord Yaxley, call your first witness."

"I call Lord Lucius Malfoy," Yaxley stated. Lucius walked to the stand provided for witnesses. He stood tall and tried to project authority. He had Draco and Narcissa in the audience to witness this triumph. "Lord Malfoy would you please tell the assembly what you told me."

"Lords and Ladies, of the Wizemagont I stand before you with the grave duty of testifying against one of us." It was not lost on anyone he referred to the Sacred Twenty-eight. "I was as many of you know under the 'Imperious' curse for many years. The Dark Lord himself cast it upon me. In the time I was forced to do his bidding, I would at times break out of the curse." Several whispers were heard at this news. "He would once again place me under his thrall, but one such occasion was the night of October thirty-first, nineteen eighty-one." He paused in his speech.

"Tell us what happened that night." Yaxley coaxed.

"On that night I broke the curse and was planning to escape, I saw Sirius Black was kneeling before the Dark lord telling him the location of the Potters house. He was to meet the Dark Lord there and kill the Potters dear friend Peter." Lucius bowed his head. "The Dark Lord noticed me then and once again placed me under his control."

"Why did you never tell anyone this before?" Yaxley asked. "By the time my trial was set Sirius Black was already in Azkaban for his crimes. I saw no reason to mention it as justice was already served."

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy," Yaxley said, "Your witness Solicitor."

Ted looked at Lucius Malfoy for a long time before speaking. "Would you be willing to swear that under Veritaserum?" Ted asked.

"I am a Lord of a Noble house," Lucius said haughtily, "I have no need of such things."

"Very well just one question then." Ted smiled, "Your son Draco is next inline to be Lord Black after Sirius is that not correct?"

"I see no reason for that to be an issue." Malfoy almost spat.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes, he is."

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy," Ted smiled "No more questions." The room seemed confused by Ted's line of questioning. Lucius left the witness box and took his seat among the Wizemagont.

"I would like to call Lord Vincent Crabbe." Yaxley stated. Crabbe Sr. walked to the witness stand. He glared at Sirius as he did so. "Lord Crabbe, can you please tell the Wizemagont what you told me two days ago."

"Like Lord Malfoy, I was under the curse." He began. "I was not able to break out much like Lord Malfoy was, but I did two times." He smiled, "the second time I broke out, I saw Sirius back sitting down to dinner with the Dark Lord. They were talking like good friends. I don't know the day; I was back under the curse very quickly." He explained. "Sirius Black and the Dark Lord looked to be close." He finished.

"Thank you, Lord Crabbe," Yaxley smiled.

"Lord Crabbe," Ted spoke up, "Just one question. Would YOU be willing to swear that under Veritaserum?"

"I don't need a Potion," Crabbe responded hotly, "I just told ya what happened."

"Thank you, Lord Crabbe, no further questions." Crabbe went back to the witness box as his family has no seat on the Wizemagont.

"Chief Warlock for my last witness I would like to call Jeb Goyle," Yaxley requested. As he did so Goyle walked to the witness box. "Tell the assembly what you told me four days ago please Lord Goyle."

"I'm not the strongest man with Mind Magic." Goyle began. "I was only able to break out of the 'Imperious' curse one time while being controlled." He explained. "The Dark Lord was tired from a mission where I understand people were killed." He looked at Sirius. "When he returned Mr. Black was with him. They were laughing and Mr. Black had blood on him." Goyle shook his head like he was trying to shake the memory away. "Someone noticed I was making my way to the door and I was cursed again." He finished.

"_At least this one can act." _Ted mused. "Lord Goyle, same question. Would you swear this under Veritaserum?"

"Mr. Tonks,": Goyle replied, "Lords don't take Potions when we testify."

"Thank you Lord Goyle, no more questions." The people in the court were all surprised at how quickly Ted let the 'witnesses' go. They were dambing to his case.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizemagont," Yaxley stated, "I have three Lords of very good standing that all bore witness to the accused being in the presence of the Dark Lord! Why should this farce continue?" many heads nodded agreeing with the sentiment.

"Chief Warlock," Ted spoke, "I would still like for my client and my witness to testify, despite Lord Yaxley's impassioned request the trial is not over." Yaxley stared daggers at Ted but said nothing.

"Of course, Solicitor Tonks, please continue." Dumbledore spoke. He was not sure what had just happened having been at the trials of all three men who just testified. At no time did any of them mention what they did today.

"Lords and Ladies before I ask Lord Black to testify on his own behalf, I would like to call Remus Lupin to the stand." Remus closed his eyes tight for a second and walked over to the witness stand.

Harry had been watching the proceedings through the mirror and was surprised at how far the dark families were going to convict Sirius. He knew from his original life that the Malfoy's were livid with him being named Lord Black but didn't realize how far they would go to try to claim the title.

"Mr. Lupin," Ted began, "I realize what I am asking will come at great personal cost to you, but if you would kindly explain to the Wizemagont what your relationship to the Potter, Pettigrew and Lord Black was."

"What does his relationship have to do with this case?" Yaxley interrupted.

"Lord Yaxley," Dumbledore admonished. "Solicitor Tonks, did not interrupt your questions to your witnesses, kindly extend him the same curtesy."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock," Remus said, "Many of you know that James, Sirius, Peter and I were inseparable for our Hogwarts years and beyond." He began. "We were known as the Marauders among ourselves and to some of our professors." Dumbledore nodded. "What was not known was why were so close. During my second year at Hogwarts my friends discovered..." he inhaled deeply. "That I am a Werewolf."

"Get that BEAST out of this court!" Dolores Umbridge interrupted jumping to her feat but not looking any taller.

"DOLORES!" Albus shouted, "You WILL be seated!" there were various reactions around the room. Some people seemed to agree with Umbridge, others were just shocked that the Potters had a close friend who was a Werewolf. Glaring at Dumbledore she pulled her wand.

"'Expelliarmus'!" Shouted Amelia Bones. Umbridge's wand flew from her hands to Director Bones. "Auror Shacklebolt, please remove Madam Umbridge from the court room." She directed.

"I AM THE SENOIR UNDERSECRATARY TO THE MINSTER HIMSELF!" she shouted, "I WILL HAVE YOUR JOB FOR THIS!"

"Dolores be silent," Fudge said, "You are embarrassing me." Kingsley Shacklebolt took her wand and led a still muttering Delores Umbridge out of the room.

"My Apologies Mr. Lupin," Fudge said, "Please continue your testimony."

Nodding to the Minister he continued. "My friends and I were so close that they wanted to help me when I had to change. The three of them secretly became Animagi." There were gasps around the room.

"Remus!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "Are you telling us that James, Sirius and Peter became Animagi while still in Hogwarts?" Sirius was just smiling and nodding.

"Yes, Chief Warlock," Remus admitted, "James became a Stag, Sirius a Black dog or Grim, and Peter was a common brown Rat. They knew that animals could not be afflicted with my disease. So, as Animagi they could be with me without risk of harm to themselves." Dumbledore just stared once again dumfounded.

"_What else didn't I know?"_ the man thought.

"Why tell the assembly this information?" Ted asked. "It seams this will be detrimental to your future."

"I owe it to James, Lily, and Sirius who has been wrongfully incarcerated for too long." Remus replied.

"Oh, come on Lords and Ladies." Yaxley interrupted, "Are we to believe this dribble? A bunch of school kids learned to be Animagi? This whole testimony is a farce, everyone knows the Blacks are a bunch of Death Eaters!" he exclaimed.

"Are you calling my wife a death eater sir?" Ted's voice was ice in the courtroom.

"Beg Pardon?" Yaxley asked going a little pale.

"My wife Andromeda Tonks Nee' Black," he said coldly, "Are you suggesting she is a Death Eater?" you could hear a pin drop in the room. "Perhaps you are suggesting that Lord Malfoy whom you yourself brought forth as a witness is married to a Death eater Narcissa Malfoy Nee' Black?" each work was like a hammer blow.

"No, um…of course not," Yaxley tried to back track, "But Sirius."

"Was Cast out of his Family for being friends with James Potter and a Gryffindor." Ted finished. "So, I ask you again Lord Yaxley, are you accusing my wife of being a Death Eater?" if looks could kill there would be a pile of ash where Yaxley stood.

"My apologies Solicitor Tonks," Yaxley hedged, "I take back my comment." Looking at Remus he said, "please continue Mr. Lupin."

"For years I thought Sirius was guilty," Remus stated, "Until recently when I had the chance to see the Auror report and talk to him. I now believe he is innocent, and that Peter was the real culprit."

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin," Ted said, "That could not have been easy to do." Remus stepped down and walked over to sit with the audience, many people kept out of his way. Lady Greengrass motioned for him to sit next to her and Lady Davis much to the surprise of the people assembled.

"Lord and Ladies, I will not question Lord Sirius Orion Black," Ted spoke.

"Solicitor Tonks?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Lord Black?"

"I would like to testify under Veritaserum." He requested surprising nearly everyone in the room.

"Are you certain Lord Black, your station allows you to not use the truth serum." Ted said for theatrical effect.

"I am certain Solicitor Tonks; I have nothing to hide and would like to show the Wizemagont that as well." He stated.

"I have a sealed vial of Veritaserum from the DMLE stores." Amelia Bones added bringing out the numbered vial.

"Of course, we will allow this," Dumbledore said again confused, "If the vial can be verified." It took a few minutes where paperwork was requested etc…but the vial was shown to be a perfectly brewed batch of Veritaserum from the DMLE interrogation stores. Under most circumstances it could be considered illegal to force it on a prisoner, but in the cases where detainees requested it, it was used.

Sirius tilted his head back and opened his mouth. Director Bones administered three drops of the potion onto his tongue. They waited the allotted time and Ted asked some test questions.

"Is your name Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"Do you have two heads?"

"No."

"While in Hogwarts did you ever peak in on the girl's showers?" Sirius struggled to not answer but did.

"Only twice." He said to chuckles around the room.

"Ahem." Dumbledore interrupted, "I think the potion is working." He said chuckling.

"In your own words please explain what happened on October thirty first nineteen eighty-one." Ted asked.

"I flew to the Potters that night to have diner with Lily and James. I took my Flying Motorcycle because I thought it made me look cool." He stated. "When I arrived, I found the Potters dead and Hagrid holding baby Harry. After a brief argument he said Albus wanted Harry with him to be safe, I lent Hagrid my motorcycle and went after Peter." He paused for a moment. "Everyone thought I was the secret keeper, and that was the plan. I was meant to be a decoy. The real secret keeper was Peter."

"Forgive the interruption Lord Black." Ted said, "Did you meet with the Dark Lord before going to the Potters?"

"I never once met with Voldemort." Sirius exclaimed, "I was not a nor am I now a Death Eater. The only times I ever saw the man was across a battlefield." Many people were looking at Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy. Members sitting next to Malfoy moved as far from him as they could.

"Thank you, Lord Black. Please continue."

"I apparated to where I knew Peter was staying. Using a 'Sonorous' Charm I called him out. He came out of nowhere screaming that I betrayed James and Lily. I was so surprised I didn't have time to fully shield against the blasting hex he sent at the street. I was blinded momentarily. When I could see again Peter cut off his left ring finger, turned into a rat and went down the sewer drain."

"How is that possible?" Ted asked. "Like Remus said, James, Peter and I became Animagi to help him during his full moons. Peter's Animagus form is a Rat."

"Please continue. Lord Black." Ted said.

"I was laughing at having been so fooled, almost mad I imagine. The Aurors showed up and stunned me. I awoke in Azkaban." He finished.

"You never had an interrogation or trial?" Ted asked.

"No Solicitor Tonks."

"No further questions for the accused." Ted stated.

"Mr. Black," Yaxley said trying to salvage this case. "You claim you are an unregistered Animagus."

"Yes, I am, when found innocent I will pay the fine and register." Sirius answered.

"Can you transform for us now?" Yaxley asked.

"No, I cannot."

"Ha, because this whole story is a fabrication put in your mind by a memory charm!" Yaxley stated triumphantly.

"No Lord Yaxley, I can't transform because I am strapped into this chair that prevents all Magic including changing to my Animagus form. If you would like to see it, I request you remove the Magic bindings." Sirius stated. There were chuckles around the room. "No more questions" Yaxley stated.

"Would Lords Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe like to amend their testimonies?" Ted asked.

Malfoy looked at Ted with murder in his eyes. "Obviously we were the victims of memory charms," he stated. Crabbe, and Goyle nodded their assent.

"Seeing as how weak minded you are of course that must be the explanation." Ted chuckled Malfoy glared at him with hatred. "Chief Warlock, I would like to enter one more piece of evidence before I close my case." Ted requested.

"What would that be?" Albus asked. The Goblin who had thus far been silent stepped up.

"I am RipClaw," it stated, "What I hold in this box sealed by Gringotts' is the wand of Lord Sirius Orion Black." He passed his hand over the box and it opened.

"This want was placed into Gringotts when it was discovered in evidence. It was placed there to prevent tampering an possible destruction before this trial." Ted explained. "Director Bones if you would please. Amelia Bones stepped forward.

"'Priori Incantatem'" she stated. Before the Wizemagont, the spell showed the last spells used by the wand in reverse order were 'Sonorous', 'Apparate' and 'Accio'. No blasting curse, hex or jinx.

"Ladies and Lords, I would like to close this case." Ted stated. "The evidence given by the defense, and even the prosecution, can only lead to one conclusion. Lord Black is innocent, set up by the real traitor Peter Pettigrew who is probably still at large." Ted closed with that, no elaborate speeches, just a simple statement of the case.

"Lord Yaxley," Albus asked, "Do you have a closing statement?"

"No Chief Warlock." He grimaced.

"Lords and Ladies please light your wands green for innocent and red for guilty." Albus stated. While the votes were being tallied Amelia gave Sirius the antidote to the Veritaserum.

It didn't take more than five minutes for all voted to be tallied. Even with the various bribes that had been paid, it was too apparent to the members of the Wizemagont that Sirius was innocent. All they had to do was imagine being in Azkaban while innocent to make their votes. Final tally was overwhelmingly for innocent. Harry watched from the other side of the mirror with tears in his eyes.

"I finally freed you Sirius," he whispered.

"Lord Black," Dumbledore said, "On behalf of the Wizemagont, I would like to congratulate you on your freedom." He waved his wand and the chair let Sirius go. "Please register your Animagus form in the next thirty days." He added with a twinkle in his eyes. "Cornelius do you have anything to add?"

"Lord Black," Fudge stated, "We would like to offer you one hundred thousand galleons for each year you were wrongfully incarcerated." He forced a smile. "It was the previous administration that made this grievous error, and I would like to welcome you back to Wizarding society." There was a polite applause around the room.

"Thank you Minister," Sirius said taking his wand from Amelia who offered it to him. "And for those few that voted for my incarceration remember a Grim is a bad omen." With that he turned into his Animagus form. A large black dog, known as a Grim. He howled, turned back into his human self and laughed as he left the court room a free man.

..

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter. I have been planning the trial for a while and I liked the way it played out. I could have dragged it out more verbiage wise, but seriously, a story is better told when it's not War and Peace every chapter.

I looked up movies out in Feb, 1990 and laughed like crazy that The Witches was out. It just seemed liked a fun thing to add to get Harry and company out of the house.

Next up what happens now that Sirius is free, and Harry requesting something of Lord Greengrass.

Please review, I enjoy reading your opinions, ideas and suggestions.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

A/N I've been enjoying writing this fic, and I am glad so many of you have been enjoying it as well.

I still try very hard to make sure everything make sense, has a purpose and plot holes are closed. Thanks for the reviews. I will continue to address questions I receive when I get them.

The Line theft idea had occurred to me, I was tempted to use it to get to Malfoy, but I have plans for him later on. I have made him look weak in front of his peers, and that is purposeful as well.

I have had some PM's asking when Harry will get to Hogwarts. It will be coming relatively soon, I had to set the background up solidly before I moved forward to school years. Probably a few more chapters and I will have the small time jump to school.

Still no Beta, I am writing kind of fast so I will go back and check for typo's etc...again in the next few days.

I don't own these characters, just playing around with them.

..

**SIRIUS BLACK FREE!**

By Rita Skeeter

You read that correctly faithful readers, Lord Sirius Orion Black has been found innocent of all charges! The Wizemagont was almost unanimous in its decision. In other news Peter Pettigrew is alive and at large (see page 11 for the story). It turns out the Gryffindor four were hiding secrets in school. Remus Lupin outed himself as a Werewolf! His friends in school James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew all became secret Animagi in support of their friends' condition (more about Werewolves page 6). When the trial was said and done Lord Black turned into a Grim in front of the entire assembly after offering a warning to those who thought him guilty. "A Grim is a bad omen" he said. There were several members who now fear for their safety. Could it be that Lord Black is planning retaliation? This reporter believes it is possible. After years in Azkaban one could question his sanity. Speaking of his years in Azkaban, the Ministry awarded him One Hundred thousand Galleons for each year he spent wrongfully incarcerated…

"We knew the question of sanity would be brought up" Cyrus stated putting down the paper. Heads around the table nodded.

"How did Harry take seeing him?" Lord Davis asked.

"I have not spoken to Harry about it yet. I didn't want to press the issue when I briefly spoke to them both last night."

"Cyrus," Pricilla spoke, "You need to talk to him. This is a delicate matter for a young child."

_"If only you knew how delicate this really was,"_ Cyrus thought. "I just wanted to give him some space for a little while. The trial was only yesterday after all. I will be meeting them both at Gringotts shortly." Cyrus thought back to the conversation the small group had in the Leakey Cauldron following the trial…

..

"A toast to Justice served!" Ted announced holding up his glass.

"Cheers'" the small group said clinking glasses.

"It went better than expected." Pricilla added.

"Oh, much better," Ted laughed, "If Yaxley had not put those liars on the stand he could have fought the evidence as fraudulent or worse."

"Yes, but by having three false witnesses he lost all ability to use that card." Andromeda agreed.

"Where are Sirius and Remus now?" Leslie questioned. "I saw Remus practically run after Sirius when he abruptly left."

"The leaving quickly was part of my plan," Ted amended. "I didn't want him talking to the Press. Turning into his Grim with that veiled threat was all him."

"He has style," Cyrus said, "I think Remus will be taking him to our place to see Harry."

"Without asking your permission?" Castor asked.

"I'll ignore the breach of etiquette for today." Cyrus explained "The man just won his life back. The only thing he is thinking of now is Harry. We didn't allow Harry to visit him while we prepared the case to keep his location a secret remember."

"It's exactly where he will go," Ted said. "The man could not stop talking about how much he wanted to get to Harry."

"Now that he is free," Pricilla began, "Is it time to have that talk." Everyone around the table knew what talk she was referring to. Where should Harry stay now that Sirius is free.

"I love my cousin, and I am glad he is free…" Andromeda spoke, "but he isn't exactly stable right now and Harry needs stability."

_"And here I thought I would have to convince her."_ Cyrus thought. "I am going to offer to allow Sirius to stay with us for a while."

"You are?" Priscilla said surprised.

"Yes," he stated, "I've been thinking about for a while now. Especially while working with Harry." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think this will be the only way to not have an outright custody war with Lord Black." No one missed the switch to proper title. The conversation had lasted a while longer and the group slowly left for their respective homes.

When the Greengrass' arrived home, Rory informed them that 'Harry's and his Dogfather were in the study.' Pricilla wanted to go to them but Cyrus and shaken his head. Remus met them in the small easting area. He was eating a sandwich and drinking some tea. He went to get up, but Cyrus just waved his hand as he took a seat took a seat. Grabbing a sandwich himself as Trixie poured him some tea, he regarded the Werewolf closely. Pricilla went to check on the girls.

"Thank you for not getting angry with me," Remus started, "I knew Sirius would want to see Harry as soon as possible."

"Think nothing of it," Cyrus waved off. "Just wondering why you're here and not in there with them."

"They needed some private time to catch up," Remus explained, "I would just be intruding." He took a bite of his sandwich and asked Cyrus, "What happens now Lord Greengrass?"

"What do you mean Mr. Lupin."

"What happens with Harry now? You know Sirius is going to want to take him and raise him as his godfather." Remus said knowing Cyrus knew that.

"What do you think I should do?" Cyrus asked.

"Harry needs a stable home, from what you told me of his life with his relatives what you have given him here is the best thing for him." Remus answered honestly, "I just don't know if Sirius will see that."

"I have a plan," Cyrus said, "Just give me a few days." Remus nodded and the men went back to eating in silence.

..

Immediately following the trial Sirius Black walked out of the courtroom chuckling to himself about the looks on some of the faces in the Wizemagont upon seeing his Animagus form. He was also planning how to ruin Yaxley, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Those men had tried to get him tossed through the veil from Yaxley's speech. That could wait for now he had to see his Godson. Many people cleared out of his way as he walked through the Ministry to the floos. Remus caught up to him as he arrived.

"The Greengrass Manor," he said slightly out of breath.

"What?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"You will find Harry at Greengrass Manor, he's been living with them since his ninth birthday."

"Your pulling a prank on me aren't you Remus? I mean I thought he was with Andy and Ted, when Ted said mutual friends, I assumed it was a ruse."

"I would not try to prank you on today of all days." Remus said, he whispered the password to Sirius then entered the flew. "Greengrass Manor!" he stated the green flames swirled around him. "Cello" he whispered and was soon exiting the other side.

Sirius entered the floo. He noticed he was still getting looks from many people in the room. Turning he gave a winning smile. "Sirius Black is back!" he shouted then laughed a bit. Throwing the powder "Greengrass Manor." The flames whipped around as he said the password and was soon standing next to Remus in the parlor. A house elf was waiting.

"Youes bee's here to sees Mr. Harry's?" Rory the elf asked.

"That is correct," I am his Godfather…although I supposed you call me his Dogfather." Sirius laughed again.

"Mr Wolfly bees telling me youes were coming."

"Mr. Wolfly?" he laughed with an eyebrow raised at Remus.

"I have been living here for a while. When I change, I am kept in a rather nice area in the basement." He explained, "Rory brings me food sometimes."

"Where is my Godson?" Sirius asked sobering up from his bout of laughter.

"Mr. Harry's bee waiting in the study." Rory explained keeping an eye on Sirius, the little elf had become very close to Harry and he would protect him if he had to.

"Thank you, Rory," Sirius smiled, "As I have never been here could you be kind enough to show me?" Rory nodded his accent and led him to the Study. When he walked through the door his breath caught. Aside from no glasses he was the spitting image of James. "Harry?" he said tentatively.

"You look different than the pictures I saw of you Mr. Black," Harry stated. Sirius rushed forward to try to give Harry a hug, but Harry blanched.

"Sorry Harry, it's just been so long," he said stepping back a little. "And I am Sirius, Mr. Black was a slimy git." He smiled, "I can't believe how big you have gotten."

Everything in Harry screamed at him to Hug Sirius, but he knew this was their 'first' meeting. He could not explain anything yet. Extending his hand "It's really great to meet you Sirius." Sirius took the offered hand.

"Please let's sit," Sirius motioned to a couple chairs around a small oval table. Harry walked over first.

"Lady Greengrass tells me you were very good friends with my parents." Harry stated.

"Yes Harry, we were the best of friends. Your dad was like a bother to me."

"When I read mum's letter, she mentioned you, I didn't think you could have been the one who betrayed them."

"No Harry," Sirius said, "I would never have done anything to harm James or Lily, Gods, you look so much like them."

"I've been told I look like my Da but have Mum's eyes." Harry responded knowingly.

"It's a good thing you do Harry," Sirius laughed. "Your dad was blind as a bat."

"So am I really," Harry responded, "I have contacts."

"What are those?" Sirius questioned.

"Small lenses you can wear right on your eye." Harry explained.

"Good Merlin, doesn't that hurt?"

"It was a little uncomfortable at first, but I like it much better. It improves my range of vision."

"Remus warned me you sound grown up," Sirius said, "I see what he means, but anyway I am sure you are loaded with questions."

"Not really," Harry responded. "Let's just talk and get to know one another." Harry didn't know what to think. He wanted so much to free Sirius, he still had severe survivors' guilt from losing him in his old life. Now that he was here, and free, it was hard to talk to him. Too much had happened and changed. He loved Sirius and would grow to love this version of him. For now, he was just happy and confused at the same time.

"Let me tell you how I met your Dad," Sirius began. The pair talked for hours. Trixie had popped in and brought them some food twice.

"I should introduce you to Lord Greengrass," Harry stated suddenly. "We are in his house after all." Sirius looked at him and started.

"You're right of course" he agreed, "I should have thanked him for looking after you hours ago." Getting up the pair walked through the house to Cyrus' office.

Harry knocked gently. "Uncle Cyrus," he asked missing the dark look that crossed Sirius' face. "Are you in there?" Harry knew he was in there as he had turned Energy Sight on hours ago.

"Yes, Harry come in," Cyrus' strong voice came through the door. Harry opened it and entered with Sirius in tow. Cyrus stood when the two closed the door behind them.

"Lord Cyrus Greengrass," Harry said formally, "I would like to introduce you to Lord Sirius Black, my Godfather." He finished.

"Good to see you again Lord Black," Cyrus said surprising Harry. He extended his hand.

"Good to see you again as well Lord Greengrass," Sirius said taking his hand, "but please call me Sirius."

"Only if you call me Cyrus." He retorted.

"Wait," Harry said, "You two know each other?" Sirius just laughed like he played a great prank.

"I told you I was just beginning to be friends with your parents before that night." Cyrus explained "Sirius and I met several times through your parents."

"We weren't exactly friends," Sirius added, "but we were acquainted with one another." His smile confirmed he just pranked Harry by allowing him to 'Introduce him'. Turning back to Cyrus he spoke, "Thank you Cyrus for looking after Harry for me. Remus filled me in a little bit about his homelife with the Dursleys." Sirius' face turned dark.

"Now that you are free maybe we can do something about them." Cyrus said. Harry looked concerned.

"What did you have in mind?" Sirius asked his eyes a little crazed.

"Nothing too bad," Cyrus said. "Just taking Harry to Gringotts to freeze the payments they have been receiving for his care, and perhaps making them pay back all the money from the time he was there." He smiled, "After all they didn't use it for Its intended purpose."

"I was hoping you were talking something a little more painful," Sirius said his eyes still a little manic. Harry looked a little disturbed by this.

"Sirius, we just got you out of Azkaban," Cyrus forced a laugh, "Let's not put you back in so quickly."

"Of course, Cyrus your right." He recovered. "Just the thought of those Muggles, hurting Harry gets me going." Harry was glad and impressed with how fast Cyrus was able to talk him down.

"I would like to go tomorrow afternoon if possible." Cyrus suggested, "I am certain you have some things to take care of at Gringotts as well with your Lordship?"

"Yes, I will need to get my Lords Ring and see what has been happening with the accounts." Sirius supplied.

"Perfect, In the meantime I would like to invite you to stay in one of our guest rooms." Cyrus smiled, "Remus is currently in one now, how about the one next to his?"

"The Blacks have a place in London," Sirius explained.

"My apologies Lord Black," Cyrus switched back to formal. "I only thought you would like to stay were Harry is staying. I realize you have the means to take care of yourself." Harry was watching the exchange and could not help thinking he was missing a subtly here.

"Thank you Lord Greengrass'" Sirius said. "I would like to stay where Harry is staying for the time being." And there it is, Harry realized. This was going to be a problem.

"Thank you, Uncle, for allowing my Godfather to say here." He smiled broadly at the pair. "If you don't mind though it's been a long day and I am tired." He looked at Sirius, "We spoke clean through dinner."

"Good night Harry," Cyrus said, then called for Rory. "Rory, would you kindly show Lord Black his room please." Rory nodded. "Perhaps once you have refreshed a bit you would like to come to the study for a drink."

"Perhaps," Sirius half smiled, "Thank you again for your Hospitality." He turned to follow the elf. Cyrus knew the man would not be meeting him.

Harry had already left the office and went to his room. He really was tired. It had been an emotionally draining day. "This is going to be a problem" he muttered again.

..

Harry was walking with Lord Greengrass and Lord Black on his way to Gringotts under a 'Disillusionment' charm. The two men were talking amicably enough, but there was an undertone to is that directly related to Harry. He didn't know what to make of this now. It seemed he crated a whole new world of problems by doing the right thing. Is this what it is always going to like when makes a major change to the past? Soon enough they were at the counter. Harry turned on his Energy Sight.

"Hello Master Goblin," Sirius smiled, "Lord Sirius Orion Black, and guest Lord Cyrus Greengrass to see my account manager please." The Goblin looked up from his work briefly locked eyes with Sirius for a moment then spoke over his shoulder in Gobbledygook. Harry noticed that the Goblins did glow, but in an eerie subdued way. He recalled he was going to try to come here for help before he met the Greengrass' he was thankful that he didn't have to.

"Lord Black," a well-dressed Goblin appeared. "I am Keeper Kaldor, account manager for House Black, how can I help you." Sirius handed Kaldor a piece of parchment. Written on it was 'Harry Potter is with me as well; he also wishes to see his manager. We need to keep his presence secret."

Nodding in understanding Kaldor responded, "This can be arranged, please follow me." The two men and invisible Harry followed Keeper Kaldor to a door near the end of a surprising long hallway. Opening the door to a nice sized office decorated in all manner of gold fixtures. When the door closed Harry saw a flash of energy and his disillusionment was gone.

"Welcome young Mr. Potter," the goblin smiled a toothy grin, "I knew your father James."

"Greetings Keeper Kaldor," Harry bowed lightly, "May your enemies fall before your feet."

The goblin laughed a hearty laugh. "I see someone has been taking lessons in etiquette. Let me assure you Mr. Potter, most of is rubbish." Lord Greengrass and Lord Black both looked a little confused but amused at the same time. "When entering these rooms once the door is closed any means to hide your identity are eliminated. The door can only be opened by a Goblin so if you were not who you said you were, you would be trapped."

"That's a neat trick," Harry said, "_Better than the falls in the vaults." _He thought.

"I am also the Account Manager for House Potter and a few others." He explained. "Your account Lord Greengrass I'm afraid belongs to another but you know that already." He motioned to the three chairs that suddenly appeared. To Harry it looked like the building itself responded to a miniscule tendril of energy from the Goblin. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you Keeper Kaldor," Sirius said attempting to take the center seat.

"Why don't you leave that one for Mr. Potter," Keeper Kaldor said, "That way his Godfather and advisor will be to either side of him when its his turn for business."

"How did you know Sirius is my Godfather?" Harry asked.

"Your parents put him on the Potter accounts in case of their untimely passing. My apologies for your loss all those years ago." Kaldor explained.

"Thank you," Harry responded, "And Lord Greengrass as advisor?"

"He requested months ago to have a Trust Vault opened in your name from the Greengrass accounts, as your account manager I had to be made aware of it." Sirius looked almost displeased.

"You did that for me Uncle?" Harry said slipping into less formal speech.

"I didn't know the state of the Potter accounts," he replied, "and I wanted to make sure you had money for school if needs be." Even though he knew what Harry had told him about the future, he was not certain that Harry's being here would change things.

"Thank you, Uncle," he said sincerely.

"I assure you Lord Greengrass it was unnecessary," Kaldor said. "The accounts are doing very well." Cyrus just shrugged

"Keeper Kaldor," Sirius cut in, "I would like to officially take up my Lordship and retrieve my Lordship ring from the family vault."

"Or course Lord Black, give me a moment to get the paperwork in order." Harry once again saw a tendril of energy momentarily hit the Wall. It didn't take long before another goblin entered the room. In Its hands was a small stack of papers and a small box. "Ah, here we are" Kaldor exclaimed, "Thank you Muur, you may go." The goblin bowed and left the room. To Harry the small box was glowing similar to Cyrus' hand. He knew the Lords ring with its basic protections would be in there.

"Lord Black," Kaldor began, "if you will look these over." The small stack of papers must contain something pertaining to the Black family accounts Harry surmised. When Sirius was done looking them over, he gave a nod.

"I just sign here?" he asked pointing to the line at the bottom.

"Yes, Lord Black," Kaldor agreed, "You will need to use a Blood Quill to make it official." Harry remembered Umbitch and her Blood Quills, he shivered slightly at the memory.

"Mr. Potter," Kaldor addressed him. "All business at this level is done with a Blood Quill. It is a small throwback to when we didn't have the detection defenses in place. Magic herself will recognize the blood of Lord Black when he signs to officially take over House Black."

"So, it's a binding contract?" Harry asked.

"In a way yes," Kaldor answered. "When you take up head of your House, or Households like Lord Greengrass-Stewart here," me motioned to Cyrus. "You become more than just yourself, you are Magic representative of your House." Harry nodded for the Goblin to continue. "Lord Black was already Lord Black, but now he will be 'Lord Black'. Do you understand?"

Harry could almost hear the quotes around 'Lord Black'. It began to make sense. Watching Sirius as he signed, he saw a flash like he had seen when Cyrus made his Magical Vow. Sirius was now Magically bound as Lord and leader of House Black. "I do," Harry responded, "You are now Magically bound to do what is best for your house, including its continuation if possible. In essence, you are the House." Harry finished.

"Very good Harry," Lord Greengrass praised. Sirius grimaced.

"Your Ring Lord Black," Kaldor said handing him the box. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with an onyx stone in the middle. The ring seemed to be a coat of arms; A shield carved into the stone. Two greyhounds on the sides. On the shield was two five-pointed stars and a short sword. Around the stone the words 'Toujours pur' were engraved.

Sirius looked at the ring and placed it on his finger. There was another smaller flash at it resized itself. Sirius was now 'Lord Black'. He smiled at Harry. "Your turn," he laughed.

Harry swallowed and looked at Keeper Kaldor, "There are a couple things I would like to do if I can." Harry began. "The first is I want to stop any and all payments to the Dursleys."

"That can be arranged with the signature of Lord Black who is still on the accounts." Sirius looked triumphant as if he just won something. Harry realized this competition for his affection was going to be even worse than he thought.

"I originally wanted to get anything back we can from the Dursley's. They never really took care of me and basically stole the money." Kaldor sucked in his breath and his teeth barred slightly.

"They used your money for something other than it's designated purpose?"

"Well they used it for themselves mostly."

"We will get back every knut." Kaldor seethed.

"I don't want that anymore though," Harry frowned.

"Why not Harry?" Sirius asked, "Those Muggles deserve much worse than that."

"I don't want Dudley to be hurt by this. He has been doing much better in the last ten months. We even communicate via owl."

"Why don't you set up a trust fund for him?" Lord Greengrass suggested. Sirius looked at him hard for a moment.

"That's a good idea Harry," Sirius sighed. "You can make sure your cousin is taken care of, even use a squib as the account manager. That way only Dudley has access."

"That's a good suggestion Lord Black," Cyrus said, "I had not considered who would manage the trust for him."

"I like this idea," Harry stated. "Only Dudley can touch the money if he needs it."

"We will ensure that your cousin in provided for," Kaldor said.

"Lastly," Harry almost growled "It is my understanding that someone is writing a series of books about 'The Boy who Lived'. These books cause unrealistic expectations as to who I am." Harry breathed heavily. Even Sirius and Cyrus were surprised at how angry Harry seemed to be. Harry concentrated on his weak but developing Occlumency shields to stamp down the anger. It worked a little. "I want all publications stopped, books taken off the shelves, and an official apology on the cover of the Daily Prophet letting people know the rubbish they are."

Kaldor let out a long and almost terrifying laugh. "I do hope you officially take up your Titles some day Mr. Potter." The goblin wiped a tear from his eye. "You will be a formidable 'Lord'. It will be done for ten percent of the profits we get from reclaiming the illegal works." Sirius nodded at the ten percent number knowing he would have to sign the contracts for now.

"What do you mean Titles." Harry asked.

"Your father was Lord Potter, but never came in and signed today as 'Lord Black' has done." Kaldor explained. "So, he didn't become 'Lord Potter' or claim the Peverell line." Cyrus whistled at the Peverell line mention.

Harry's jaw dropped a little, he had not realized before being brought back that he was technically the Lord of two houses or would be when he was older. If he chose to claim it as Sirius had, would that mean he would need two wives? It was too much to think on now, so he filed it away with the dozen or so other things he needed to deal with.

"Thank you for the explanation Keeper Kaldor." Harry finished. It didn't take long for the paperwork to arrive for Harry's requests. Sirius signed them with a flourish, normal quill needed for these. They thanked Keeper Kaldor and were shown out of the room. Once outside Keeper Kaldor touched Harry briefly. Harry saw that small tendril again and was invisible.

They walked out of the Bank and apparated to the gates of the Greengrass Manor. Harry pretended to get sick.

"You're welcome to stay the night again Sirius," Cyrus told him. "You can stay for as long as you like."

"Thank you, Cyrus, but I think I will go to Grimmauld place." Sirius responded, "I need to see what shape it is in," Looking at Harry he was tempted to ask him to come along. He realized however, he needed to work his way into Harry's life and the jealousy he felt for Lord Greengrass was not going to help.

Harry stepped forward and tentatively hugged Sirius, "See you tomorrow Godfather?" he asked.

Sirius hugged him back lightly, "Of course Harry." He was still smiling when he apparated away.

"That must have been very hard for you Harry," Cyrus stated as they walked the driveway to the Manor.

"I'm confused about all this Uncle." Harry admitted. "I love Sirius, but I don't know this one." He shook his head, "And yet he is the same one, just from an earlier point in time."

"Our experiences both good and bad change us Harry." Cyrus said, "Sirius may be different from what you remember him forever, because his life will be different. That being said, he is still your Godfather and a good man overall."

"Thank you, Cyrus," Harry said, he knew he was going to have to get over these conflicting feelings. When he first woke here in this time, he wanted nothing more than to escape, free Sirius and live with him. Now he was not so certain. Cyrus Greengrass has turned out to be much more important to his life than he would have guessed. Skipping dinner, he went to his room and to bed early. Tomorrow he had much to think about.

..

A/N this seemed like a good place to stop this chapter. Was a heavy one to write for a transition chapter. Sirius is going to have some demons to slay.

I have seen inheritance tests etc…done in many fics so I wanted to be different. Blood Quills would make sense for signing official magic binding documents though. The way Magic is portrayed as a living thing like in the Goblet of Fire, taking a Lordship should mean more than just saying "Hey I'm a Lord!"

Anyone have an Idea what I am doing with Goblin Magic? Have not seen anything like it done before so I thought it would be fun.

Also, I know I only mentioned two Lordships at this point but Harry will have Three wives. I have to leave something to be discovered in the future.

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

A/N Thanks again for all the Follows and Favs. I can't believe 600 people are following this.

I had a couple of good PMs' asking me some questions and throwing out some ideas. I answered them Privately, but one idea I had not thought to use I am going to include.

Bittatatat: I like including Dance Lessons for Harry and co. It will help make him more fluid in combat and have proper etiquette at parties that he will have to attend as a Noble Lord.

Still looking for a Beta, forgive any typo's etc…I'm working on it.

Thanks for reading.

I don't own H.P. or I.O.I. They belong to J.K. and P.A. respectively.

..

"How do you know this already?" Leslie Davis exclaimed at Harry. "I just showed you multiplication an hour ago and you are already doing division as well!"

"It just clicked in my head." Harry lied smoothly.

"Why does this," she points at the math paper in front of her, "Click so easily and you struggle with the basics of the runes I gave you?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said, "Sometime things just come easy to me like reading."

"You read better than some adults I know," she sighed, "That's why I switched you to runes. There was no point in having you do those lessons anymore." Harry smiled; he was struggling with Runes because he had not really worked on them much. Between the trial, his physical training, the Lordship Etiquette, Energy Training and Occlumency he didn't have much time for it. He realized his lessons in Occlumency should come to an end soon. They had gone as far as they could, but he enjoyed spending time with Daphne. She was young but bright, he hoped his plan to befriend the Weasley's and Hermione would work. Having Daphne and Tracy in his circle of friends would only be helpful with the war to come.

"I'll try harder," Harry promised. Daphne looked up from her work and snorted. 'Hurricane Tracy' was doodling instead of working and Astoria was finished as well. The younger girl was not quite on the level of her older sister, but she was also very bright. "_Lord Greengrass must have good genes" _he thought absently.

"Castor is waiting for you," Lady Davis said, "Go drive him nuts for a while." She chided. Harry knew it was all in good fun when she teased him. Although he still was leery of most adults, he was slowly beginning to realize there were points he could rely on. Part of his mind though reminded him that his teachers at Hogwarts seemed reliable to until the shit hit the fan. Then it was him and his friends all alone to take care of it.

Walking to the study in the Davis home, Harry found Castor sitting with what looked like charts and graphs. "Harry," he said when he looked up. "Today we need to start familiarizing you with some of the history behind the great houses and why certain alliances were formed. This will be helpful at Hogwarts too when you start meeting some of the Heirs."

Harry nodded and started looking over the charts. "I didn't realize there were so many." He stated. "_and yet there should be a lot more left…" _he added mentally.

"Well some of the houses on this chart are extinct," Castor explained "Take the Gaunt family for example, the bred themselves out of existence by intermarrying."

"Like Royalty did in the Muggle world," Harry added. "_also, Tom is a Gaunt, so they are not really gone." _He thought.

"Very similar yes, I see you know your Muggle history pretty well."

"Vernon was what you would call a 'social climber'" Harry explained, "So he would drone on and on about import names and such at dinner. I would look them up in the school library and it got me interested in the Royal and Noble houses of Europe."

"That's good then," Castor said, "You should have an easier time learning these. I imagine there are some crossovers. They spent the next hour going over some of the houses and their alliances. It didn't surprise him to see that the Death Eater houses had an alliance together. What did surprise him was that the Greengrass' were minorly allied to the Blacks. The Davis' were allied with the Greengrass' but also with the Diggory's and Longbottom's. It was fascinating how the web was weaved. He studied it hard taking it in hoping he would be able to recall it with Occlumency when he needed it. They broke earlier than normal as Castor had some things to do and Harry returned to the Greengrass manor.

He thought about getting in a quick swim when he was startled by the sound of music. He walked slowly towards the sound and into the Music room. He knew it was there of course just had not spent any time in it, again too busy. He peaked in and froze transfixed. Daphne was seated at a Grand Piano, her hands dancing across the keys playing a beautiful song he had never heard before. Her eyes were closed, and she was lost in a world of her own making. Then she began to sing.

~Sparkling angel I believed~  
~You were my savior in my time of need.~  
~Blinded by faith I couldn't hear~  
~All the whispers, the warnings so clear.~  
~I see the angels,~  
~I'll lead them to your door.~  
~There's no escape now,~  
~No mercy no more.~  
~No remorse cause I still remember~  
~The smile when you tore me apart.~

~You took my heart,~  
~Deceived me right from the start.~  
~You showed me dreams,~  
~I wish they would turn into real.~  
~You broke the promise and made me realize.~  
~It was all just a lie."~

The notes, coming off the piano and accompanied by her voice were breathtaking. Young as she may be, she still looked like an angel in that moment to Harry. He watched her for a little while longer than snuck out of the room as the song continued. He was about to head to his room to change when Rory informed him Sirius arrived.

..

"Harry," he smiled, "How has your day been?" He was dressed well again but looked like he had not slept much.

"I've had a good day Sirius," Harry smiled back. "you look tired."

"Well, let's just say things at Grimmauld place are not exactly favorable for sleep."

"What do you mean?" Harry knew that the place was a dump, but again had to play dumb. "_will this ever get any easier?" _he wondered.

"The house elf there Kreature looks to have not cleaned the place since my mother died." Sirius informed him. "It's almost unlivable."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Well, my family were dark, I am almost certain there are things that are very dangerous." Sirius admitted. Harry frowned.

"Is Kreature going to clean it now?"

"I don't know, the little monster is very unreliable." Sirius spat. Harry remembered what Kreature was like how he had changed when Harry had promised to destroy the Locket.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," Harry suggested. "Sounds like he was locked up like you were. Not in Azkban of course, but all alone."

"Well he has my Mother's twisted portrait to keep him company."

"Was it your Mum who kicked you out and believed all that Blood Purity nonsense?" Harry asked innocently.

"The same," Sirius said slowly regarding Harry.

"Well if you were a servant who had nothing but a crazy woman's portrait to keep you company for years and years…how sane would you be?" Harry knew he was manipulating Sirius, but if it helped them all in the long run, he would do it.

"I didn't think of it that way Harry, I just hated the little wretch."

"You hated him because of your family? Or because of him?" Harry questioned. The lightbulb went off in Sirius mind. Harry could almost see the 'ah ha' moment.

"You're right Harry," Sirius said, "I could try being nicer to him…"

"Maybe Lord Greengrass would be willing to let Rory or Trixie help him with your house, it sounds like a big job." Harry smiled.

"Are you sure your nine?" Sirius smirked, "You are wise beyond your years." Harry shrugged.

"What do you want today?" Harry asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question,"

"Well, I usually am in class right now, but lessons ended early. I thought about going for a swim."

"In March? Sirius laughed, "The water would be freezing."

Harry smiled, "Uncle Cyrus keeps the pool covered in protective bubble and warmed for me."

Sirius sighed, "The Greengrass' have really done a lot for you."

"They really have," Harry agreed.

"Ok, Lets swim." Sirius said. "Merlin knows I could use the exercise." Harry went to his room to change and was back in a short minute. Walking to the pool he called for Trixie.

"Yes Mr. Harry's" she said.

"Can you bring some lemonade to the pool area please; Lord Black and I are going to swim."

"Trixie bees happy too," and she vanished.

"_Maybe I should try speaking that polite to Kreature." _Sirius thought.

Arriving at the pool Harry just dove right in. Sirius stripped to his pants and transfigured them into swimming shorts. He looked over at Harry and noticed the fading scars on the boys back. He tensed and was thinking of hunting down the Dursleys when Trixie spoke.

"Harry's is doings so much betters after hes be seeing missuss tonksie" she smiled at the Wizard in front of her. "The bad marks be going away." Sirius realized she meant not only his physical scars but mental. Trixie looked at him with big blue eyes and said. "Youes have many bad marks too, maybe missuss tonksie can helps youes too." She smiled brightly and set the tray with the pitcher and glasses on it then vanished.

Sirius just shook his head and jumped in the pool. His body was recovering slowly from the ravages of Azkaban, but was his mind? In the short time he had here today, he had been slapped in the face figuratively by both Harry and a House Elf. Maybe staying here with the Greengrass' would be a good idea for a time. His place was not fit to raise a child, not even one as apparently bright as Harry was.

"Sirius are you just going to float there or are you going to do some laps?" Harry called over.

Smiling Sirius swam over and kept pace with the boy for a few laps till he was tired. Harry laughed and kept swimming. Unbeknownst to the pair Pricilla Greengrass was watching with a smile.

"Nicely done Trixie," she told the elf. Trixie beamed that the praise. "Lord Black will have to rethink things now."

..

Lucius Malfoy was furious. Not only had Sirius been freed, but that damned Mudblood Tonks had made him look like a fool. This would not do, an example had to be made. The other Dark families were questioning his leadership now. "Unacceptable," he shouted walking through Malfoy Manor. Draco was supposed to witness his triumph and instead witnessed his humiliation. "Weak minded." He spat. Crabbe and Goyle were due to be here soon. Sitting in the large dinning hall he called for Dobby.

"Yes, Master's Malfoy." The elf said in a small voice.

"Fire Whiskey Now!" he ordered. It appeared with a glass almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "Three Glasses you fool," he hit the elf with is cane, "Guests are arriving shortly." Dobby shrank further and two more glasses appeared. "Get out of my sight you useless creature." Lucius ordered. Pouring himself a glass he drank deep enjoying the burning sensation.

"Lucius," Crabbe said entering the room and taking a seat to his right. He looked pointedly at the glasses and whiskey bottle. Lucius just nodded. Crabbe poured himself a glass closing his eyes for a moment and spoke. "What is the plan?" he knew his longtime companion well enough to know there was retribution about to fall on Ted Tonks.

"Wait for Goyle," he responded draining his glass and pouring another. The pair sat in silence drinking for a few more minutes when Goyle walked in Yaxley in tow. "I didn't expect to see you here Yaxley," Malfoy said surprised.

"Goyle told me you called a meeting," Yaxley explained, "How are we going to make that Mudblood pay?" he hissed.

"So, you guessed my intentions then?" Lucius asked. A second bottle of Fire whiskey and a fourth glass appeared.

"He insulted the four of and made us look like fools," Yaxley spat, "If we don't do something in retaliation the others will look down on us. It must be known that there are consequences to your actions."

"Very good Yaxley," Lucius smiled ferally, "Mr. Tonks is not long for this earth." He said, "The question is when and how?" Looking around the table he had little hope one of these Morons would be of help. The four men sat drinking and trying to figure out the best way to kill the Mudblood and get away with it.

"We use one of the Mudbloods clients to do it," Crabbe suggested. Surprised Lucius looked at him.

"That's not a bad idea, we find out who is not really pleased with his service as a Law Wizard." Yaxley added, "I can do that at the ministry."

"Then use the 'Imperious' curse on them," Lucius suggested.

"Have the client use the cutting curse or organ expelling curse on him right in his office." Yaxley smiled.

"Even if they suspect us," Lucius said, "They could never prove it."

"I'll use a stolen wand for the 'Imperious' curse." Yaxley added, "It's a specialty of mine."

"I like this plan," Goyle said.

"Me too," Crabbe spoke.

"Well then it's settled," Lucius tipped his glass to Yaxley, "You will do the honors." Then drained his glass again.

..

The following days were filled with mostly the same for Harry. Sirius had not agreed to stay yet, but he was always there in the morning and stayed for most of the day. Lord Greengrass had some work to catch up on and was gone most of the time. Tonight, however found Harry and Cyrus once again in the training area. They were dueling for the last fifteen minutes. Harry was using his wand blank in his right hand and casting just energy with his left. Cyrus was a blur of spells and motion.

"Not quick enough Harry," he laughed sending a tripping hex at him. Harry blocked it and used the Bat Bogey hex he learned from Ginny. The floor in front of Harry exploded, he used his shield with his left hand. They had practiced how to make it smaller, so it took less energy.

Harry shot a stunner out of his blank then 'Expelliarmus' with his left. "_damnit" _he thought as Cyrus conjured a small stone disk to block the stunner, then swatted the disarming charm. Harry tried to 'accelerate' but ran into a 'Protego' spell knocking himself to the ground. Rolling to the left a stunner just missed him.

"Nice move Harry," Cyrus said transfiguring some of the furniture into snakes he sent them at Harry. Using 'Sonorous' without a wand or hand to his throat Harry told them in parseltongue. "Attack Lord Greengrass." When the snakes turned on their caster, he dismissed them as Harry used his 'Hand' to pluck Lord Greengrass' wand from his hand.

"Yes!" he shouted holding up the wand. The stunner hit him a second later.

When he woke, Cyrus was sitting drinking water breathing heavily. It was clear that the duel had taken much out of him, but the man was smiling. It was now twenty to one in Cyrus' favor, Harry had never been able to get away with 'acceleration' in battle after the first time he used it.

"How did you cast a stunner?" Harry questioned, "I had your wand." Cyrus held up his Lords Ring.

"The Greengrass' Lords Ring has a couple stored spells just in case." He explained. "There is a cutting curse in here too in case I wake up tied up somewhere."

"You never told me that before," Harry complained.

"In real combat you won't know what tricks your opponent has." Cyrus almost scolded him. "You were in a war, more than anyone you should know this." Harry took the rebuke well; Cyrus was correct he knew better than to gloat.

"Speaking of things, you didn't tell me…" Harry hedged.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me Daphne could sing to well?" he asked, "In the Muggle world she could be a star even at her age." Cyrus raised an eyebrow.

"When did you hear Daphne sing?" he questioned. "She has refused to sing since she was nine years old."

"That can't be possible," Harry gasped, "I heard her playing Piano the day after Sirius' trial and went to see who was playing. Then she began to sing and it…transformed her." He smiled, "I wish I had been using Energy Sight, I am certain there was Magic in the air."

Cyrus just smiled, "She really does have an amazing voice, I'm glad you got to hear it." He didn't have to wonder what got his daughter singing again. It was the young man in front of him. "Tell me again about this 'pattern' you said you have been seeing when you look at people Magic or Energy." Harry had been increasingly noticing it as he became more proficient in Energy Sight.

"I think it's your souls," Harry whispered.

"Beg Pardon?"

"I think I am seeing not your magic or energy, but your actual soul." Harry said louder, "and each one is different like a fingerprint." He finished.

"So, you think you are actually seeing souls?" Cyrus whistled. "You really are a Peverell."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't think is has anything to do with the Peverell's" he almost snorted, "The Incarnation of Death gave me my Energy Sight, I think I am seeing what He see's when he collects Souls." Cyrus thought about that for a minute.

"What else does it tell you?" he asked.

"Well I can tell you all apart now even through a wall." Harry began, "I thought the brighter it glowed the stronger you were, but that was wrong. You are much stronger than Tracy, but she glows brighter."

"Hmm," Cyrus rubbed his chin. "Maybe the glow is a Souls potential for growth. Tracy Davis could very well be stronger than I when she grows up."

"That's a good point," Harry agreed, "I didn't account for training and ages yet."

"Have you seen anyone that's capable of using Energy yet?"

"I don't even know what to look for." Harry confessed, "I am hoping after a few years I will."

The Patronus that entered the training arena shocked them both, "Ted's been hurt" it said in Sirius' voice, "at St. Mungo's." Harry and Cyrus just looked at each other for a second before dashing for the door. Once outside the protective area of the training wards, Harry who had been practicing apparition with Cyrus for weeks grabbed Cyrus' should and Teleported.

..

Ted was working late as usual. He had been swamped with cases since winning the Black case. He was prioritizing which cases had the best chance of being won verses those that should just be pled out. He had a squib friend working the Muggle world cases now. While doing so he came across the file of Dirk Cresswell. The man was Muggleborn like Ted. He had recently applied for a job with the Ministry of Magic and been outright denied. There was no good reason for this. The had done well in school, had six O.W.L.s and five N.E.W.T.s. Looking over his resume' he was qualified to be a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He was apparently a huge fan of Newt Scamander and wanted to make changes in the department.

"Ah Dirk," Ted muttered. It was true the man was being blocked because he was Muggleborn. Ted had been looking into ways of proving it, but it was taking quite a while. With the Sirius case, Dirk had accused him of 'becoming one of them' because he helped free a Pure Blood. Ted had assured Dirk this was not the case and had vowed to make sure he was heard in front of the Wizemagont. Dirk had left two days ago a little angry but agreed to be patient. Ted decided this case was next on his list no matter what.

Looking over the file, he pored over anything he thought might help prove Mr. Cresswell was purposefully blocked because of his blood status. Even now, there was still the stigma that Purebloods were somehow better. Half-bloods could get by, especially if they put their children in Betrothal contracts with Pureblood families. Mugglebors, still had issues breaking into good positions. Even Ted who was married to a Black had a rough time. His firm was just now getting the reputation a Pureblood firm would have had years ago.

A name popped off the file as he was thinking this. Dolores Umbridge, she was the one who stamped a large 'No'. On Dirk Cresswell's file. Ted knew she was a vile woman, but recent events had made it even more clear that she was a blood purist. When she went crazy after hearing Remus Lupin was a Werewolf she had to be taken out of the court. If Ted could get her on the stand, he was certain he could crack her. She would say something about blood purity that would prove Dirk had been discriminated against. Ted smiled and began working on the wording he would use during the case. The door opened and a man walked in. Ted's eyes were a little strained from looking down. He blinked a couple times and saw the Dirk Cresswell himself standing just inside the doorway.

"Dirk!" he said jovially, "I think I have found a way to prove your case." That was when he noticed something was wrong. The man's eyes looked glazed. "Dirk…are you ok…" he asked moving to grab his wand. Dirks hand came up, from his wand a sickly purple spell shot at Ted. He tried to dodge but his legs were partially asleep from sitting and reading of Dirk's file to find a good case. His body exploded in pain as his stomach burst open, the entrail expelling curse doing its job. Ted managed to get a stunner off at his attacker a second too late. Closing his eyes and thinking of his wife and beautiful daughter he used the last of his strength to cast a 'Patronus' the silvery Egret went swiftly to Andromeda Tonks who was having a late dinner with her Cousin Lord Black "Help" the Egret said and disappeared.

..

Sirius was looking forwards to tonight. He has spent a good day bothering Harry during his studies. Lady Davis kept sending him glares but he had charmed her with his winning smile and she was soon just shaking her head and chuckling at his antics. He had watched the interaction of the children while they did their work. 'Hurricane Tracy' Davis as Harry referred to her was slightly bored and prone to doodling on the corners of her parchment. Astoria 'Tori' Greengrass would fly through her work regardless of possible errors and then throw things at the others. _"She would have made a good Marauder_" he thought smiling.

Daphne Greengrass worked diligently; she was obviously very intelligent. It reminded him slightly of Lily. She would make sure her work was perfect before turning it in to Leslie Davis. She also would occasionally glance at Harry. At first Sirius didn't think anything of it, but he noticed she didn't do that with anyone else. She didn't even glance in his direction. Only Harry. On occasion her cheeks would pink slightly, then she would go back to work like nothing happened. His oblivious Godson didn't see any of this. He would really need to teach the boy to notice when a cute girl was giving you extra attention. Sure, they were a little young now, but at Hogwarts when they were older that girl could be pulled into a broom closet. He chuckled to himself and left the group kissing Lady Davis' hand dramatically causing the children to laugh. Ah it was good to be free again.

He spent the next few hours going over the ledgers for House Black. Most things were in order. There was even a house in the south of France that still belonged to them. It could be a nice place to visit this summer.

When Harry finished his lessons early again, "_he_ _is truly James and Lily's boy" _they went swimming again. He wanted to ask Harry why he was so obsessed with physical fitness at nine years old but was waiting for the right time. They swam together and talked about nothing. Sirius was feeling better that he managed five laps today even though Harry did thirty. They said their goodbyes and Sirius Apparated to the Tonk's residence. It was a nice place, but small. Andy answered the door before he could even knock.

"Sirius," she hugged him, "Good to see you come in come in." they walked into the modest house and Sirius vowed to help them financially in some way. Ted had never gotten a dowry from the Blacks, maybe that would be a way he could swing it.

"Andy, you look lovely this evening." He complimented. "I smell something wonderful."

"Let me look at you?" she said suddenly. "Have you been taking your Potions?"

"Of course, I have," he said, "And Thank you, I am getting stronger every day."

"You still look too pale," he admonished.

"Grimmauld Place has not been the best place to get rest." He admitted.

"Remus tells me the Greengrass' have offered you a room." She said, "Why not take them up on it, you would be closer to Harry. Or at least rent room at the Leaky so you can sleep."

"I have been considering the Greengrass' offer." He said seriously, "As much as I want Harry with me as he should have been…" he chocked out the words "It may be best to keep him where his is at. So, I may take them up on the offer if only to keep Harry where he is loved."

Andromeda smiled brightly at him, "Why Sirius Black, could it be you are growing up?" he half growled half laughed in response. They say down to eat a wonderful stew and Andy let him know Ted was working late.

Halfway into his second helping having dipped a delicious homemade bread in the sauce he was prepared to tell her his news. He was going to welcome Andy and Nymphadora back into the Black family when the Patronus arrived. "Help" came the voice of Ted.

They apparated to Ted's office and found a man stunned in the doorway. Sirius cast a binding spell on the man. Ted was laying on the floor in a pool of blood. His intestines seemed to be on the desk.

"TED!" Andromeda screamed running over to her husband. She sat down next to her him. Andromeda tried to cast a diagnostic charm but was shaking to bad to do it.

"Andy, we need to get him to St. Mungo's now." Sirius said. Placing his hand on Andy who was holding her husband's head in her lap they apparated again. They arrived outside St. Mungo's yelling for help and there was a flurry of movement immediately. The staff knew Andy and Ted well as she worked there. Sirius sent off a Patronus to Lord Greengrass who he knew was close to the Tonk's after the work they did together on his trial. Ted was taken to a special room and healers went to work casting spells and trying to get potions in Ted's body. Everyone in the room was shocked when Harry and Lord Greengrass just appeared in the room. There was not even the crack or pop of Apparition.

..

The first thing Harry who had Energy Sight on noticed was the tall figure of Death standing near Ted's bed. He shook his head for a moment thinking it was his imagination, but the figure remained. Harry looked at Ted's body and saw the skeletal hand reach out and start to take the man's Soul.

"Stop!" Harry shouted. All eyes in the room looked at Harry, then Death looked at him.

"You perceive me Mortal?" it said in a raspy voice.

"Cut the crap Zane," Harry said, "You can't take him!" Death straightened up and pulled a pin on a watch he was wearing. Everyone but Harry and Death stopped moving. He pulled his hood down and the man Harry had met less than a year ago stared at him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, "And how can you see me?" a scythe came out of nowhere. It was a terrifying looking weapon.

"I met you in the future at Nortan..um Time's house!" Harry blurted raising his energy shield.

"You say you met me in the Future," Zane asked skeptically.

"Yes, I was with Niobe, Mym and Nortan, ah. Fate, War and Time." Harry answered.

"Niobe isn't fate anymore," Nortan said scythe still raised. "She gave up being Clotho years ago." Zane said.

"She was Lachesis, the middle aspect." Harry stated. He knew he was no match for Death. This was the man who gave him Energy Sight. That scythe would shred his defenses.

"How do I know this isn't another trick of Satan?" he asked.

"I don't know who Satan is, but maybe you can ask Nortan? He told me he lived backwards." Harry added. Death seemed to fiddle with his watch.

"How did you stop time anyway" Harry had to know. "I mean, that's Times job not Deaths."

Zane looked at him cryptically "This watch was made by Time; it allows me to stop time for a short period if I have a lot of collections to do." He answered honestly. There was a flash of light and Nortan appeared with his Hourglass.

"Zane," he said, "I know you are new to the job, but I told you call me only during emergencies." Death/Zane just pointed a boney finger at Harry. It was odd seeing the mans face with a boney body. "Oh, hello Harry! How are things going?"

"You know him?" Zane asked incredulously

"Yes, I dropped him off here with your help…ah, well your future selves help to take care of Tom Riddle." Nortan explained.

"Yeah, and you didn't tell me jack all about my abilities either," Harry half complained. "You gave me Energy Sight." He told Zane. "And Mym told me about patterns of Energy, that's it! No more help than that."

"You will meet him in the future" Nortan confirmed, He looked around and saw everyone staring at Harry. The hourglass glowed and time moved back to the moment he saw Death. "Now, if I am not needed, I do have well…all of time to look after." Zane just nodded. "Good to see you again Harry," he finished then the hourglass glowed blue and he was gone.

"That explains why you can see me…" Zane said putting away his scythe.

"You can't take him Zane," Harry said, "He wasn't supposed to die yet." He was almost pleading.

"I'm sorry Harry, but Death cannot be denied it's his time." Zane frowned. "I am only here personally because it was a near thing. Usually I only collect souls in balance."

"But he didn't die till nineteen ninety-eight," Harry said tears in his eyes.

"That may have been true before the timeline was changed Harry." Zane said sympathetically. "Something happened here that made his death happen now."

"I was supposed to save them." Harry whispered.

"Harry," Zane said putting a boney hand on his shoulder, "I don't know why we sent you back, but know this, no matter what not everyone will be saved. A war is coming, and people will still die." Harry just nodded.

"He was a good man," Harry chocked out.

"Yes, he was, and he will be going up rest assured." Zane smiled; he was about to hit the button on his watch when Harry blurted.

"Wait one more minute."

"I don't have forever Harry, but I'll give you another minute."

"I still don't understand how to use Energy." He pleaded "I have been trying and I can only due a few things beyond what I could do with Magic and a wand."

Zane stared at him hard before answering. "From what I see in your soul, you are only limited by your imagination. Harness Energy and make it do what you want. Don't limit yourself by what you see in Magic, you can do anything your mind thinks of." The older more experience Zane would never have told Harry that, it's one of the reasons the Incarnations were not supposed to interfere.

"Thank you, Zane," Harry said. "Please take good care of Ted's soul." Zane raised his hood, pulled Ted's soul out of his body, then hit the button on his watch. Time started again.

"Nooo" Andromeda Screamed. Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Andy." Sirius said. Andromeda broke down in tears holding her husbands' hand. Harry could only watch the scene with tears running down his face.

_"Lesson learned." _He thought. _"When I change the timeline, there are consequences."_

..

A/N I know it was horrible to kill off Ted like this, but the story is not all sunshine and rainbows.

The song Daphne was signing was "Angels by Within Temptation." It doesn't come out until 2007 I think, but it was the one in my head when I heard her sing. Hey, it's a fanfic about time travel I can bend some rules. Maybe they are Magic folk who crossover later?

It was fun to pop Death and Time in for a brief encounter. Older Zane would be kicking younger Zane for what he told Harry.

Only a few more chapters till a minor time skip to Hogwarts. I am looking forward to the Hogwarts years as much as some of you are.

Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

A/N I will still be updating often but work is a little crazy, may only be a couple chapters a week.

Thanks for the follows and Favs.

A couple reviewers asked why they didn't see Teds assassination coming. There are two reasons for that. The first is simple, currently in Wizard society there is no war. In cannon, DE's don't return until the Quidditch cup. The second is how fast this happened. It had only been a few days since the trial, they didn't expect this strong of a retaliation.

Stylo1: you asked a lot of questions in your reviews. Most of those questions were answered in the story itself. Or were going to be shortly. The concept of using Energy is new to Harry. He still sometimes thinks of it as Magic because he was trained to use Magic, he even said words to that effect to Lord Greengrass that's why I use the words back and forth.

Why can't he just use it? Is basically what your question asked. Same reason when he first got a Wand, he could not just use Magic. It's a new skill that must be learned.

Mind Palace, I try not use things that are often used in Fanfic's, but I used this for several reasons. First off, I don't know if you have ever done any kind of meditation or learned a sport like Pole-Vaulting that requires muscle memory. I have, things become automatic once you practice them enough. That includes 'structures' in your mind. When you enter someone's mind, you are in their mind, their rules not yours. Magic may be about will and intent, but the human mind and psyche are a force all their own. While you are attacking, trying to force your way into their psyche you are at their minds mercy if it is well trained. Harry knows Daphne is not the best person to train him, but he also wants this to help sort his memories similar to a Pensieve.

I'll tell my Buddy Jim who is originally from the U.K. to stop calling is father Da' because "no but a 4 year old calls their father Da"

"In other news Peter Pettigrew is alive and at large (see page 11 for story)" right from chapter 11. I assumed readers would understand that His description Animagus etc…would be in said story, I guess I could have spelled it out.

I can address the rest, but I have taken many things into consideration while writing this fic. And as I have stated I will never be a perfect writer, but I try to write an entertaining story. Not everyone will enjoy it and it appears you don't. If that's the case, simply stop reading it, I have done that when I find I am not enjoying someone's narrative.

Azaira: Thank you, I missed that detail. Time travel can mess with you. I will write something in to make the date of his death 1991 work. Glad you are enjoying the story.

I do agree about the Good guys' being too passive. It happens all too often. This event will be a spark that ignites some change.

I don't own H.P. or I.O.I. just playing around.

..

**MURDER SUICIDE OF TED TONKS!**

By Rita Skeeter

I am sorry to report dear readers that Ted Tonk's the Law Wizard who so recently freed Lord Sirius Black has been murdered but a disgruntled client. Dirk Cresswell who was recently passed over for a potion at the ministry was found dead at the scene of the crime, his wand having been found to cast the curse that killed Solicitor Tonks. Sources say Mr. Cresswell had argued with Solicitor Tonks about his case. It seems he thought 'Ted' was no longer working for the 'little' guy and was now Law Wizard for the 'Elite'. In his suicide letter that this reporter was allowed to read exclusively it stated that he had taken a poison potion, then left to murder Mr. Tonks for turning his back on him. He asked his family to forgive him but 'this was the only way…

Lucius Malfoy looked pleased. "The suicide was a nice touch Yaxley," he said to his guest.

"I was going to have him kill himself with a cutting curse or something," Yaxley explained "But I didn't know if the Mudblood would get a shot off. So, I had him take a fast-acting poison."

"And the suicide note?"

"Had him write it before taking the poison." Yaxley laughed, "Timed it all rather tight, but it worked out."

"And nothing comes back to us?" Malfoy questioned.

"I'm sure there will be those that think we had something to do with it." Yaxley said. "But with a stolen and now destroyed wand, and both Mudblood's dead. Nothing can be proven."

"Of course, our friends know the truth without us saying." Lucius smiled again "What a delightful victory." Yaxley nodded and took his leave. "Narcissa!" he shouted. Lady Malfoy walked in, Draco on tow.

"Yes, my Lord?" she bowed slightly.

"Your cousin's Husband has been murdered." He pronounced husband with distaste. "Be a dear and send her our condolences."

"Was that the Mudblood?" Draco asked.

"Yes Draco," Lucius responded.

"Good Riddance then," he said. Narcissa stiffened ever so slightly.

"Come Draco," she started moving the boy out of the room. "We have flowers to send and lessons to continue."

"Yes Mum," Draco answered, and the pair left the room. Lucius was still smiling at his victory.

..

The mood at Greengrass manor was somber. The group around the table included Lord and Lady Greengrass, Lord and Lady Davis and Lord Black. Andromeda was in a guest room under sedation potions for the time being. Her Daughter Nymphadora was with her. Harry had secluded himself in his room not allowing anyone to talk to him. Remus was in the study drinking. He had taken the death hard; the two men had become fast friends while preparing Sirius' trial.

"Does anyone here believe the official story?" Lord Greengrass asked. All head's shook no.

"I knew he was a Death Eater, but I didn't expect this kind of retaliation." Sirius said, "I expected he would do the political behind the scenes thing and try to ruin Ted's reputation."

"We can't let this go Cyrus." Castor declared.

"I agree," Cyrus answered. "They will use this victory to try to grow again unless we retaliate."

"I was planning to see my Grandfather today to tell him I was going to invite Andy and Dora back into the Black family." Sirius mentioned. "Maybe I'll inform him that I am kicking Narcissa and Draco out while I am there."

"Is he still in the convalescent home Andromeda spoke of?" Pricilla asked.

"The same, I doubt he knows what's going on though," Sirius explained. "His mind has been going in and out for the last three years according to Andy. She even visited him once or twice after Magic took back the 'Black Lordship'."

"Why don't you dissolve Narcissa's marriage to Malfoy?" Cyrus asked suddenly, "You could even demand the dowry back." Sirius looked pensive.

"Make it a double whammy," Castor added, "Dissolve Bellatrix's marriage as well." Sirius started to laugh.

"What a grand prank that would be," he said through bouts of laughter. "That would certainly hit old Lucy where it hurts. I will need to see the Marriage contracts first see if either party violated them, I'll go to Gringotts to check."

"You still can't leave Draco in the Black family though," Cyrus added. "If you do this, they will try to kill you. If they succeed, Draco becomes Lord Black; Daddy gets married to mummy again and they win."

"Cyrus is right," Lady Davis agreed, "Dissolve the marriages, welcome Andy and Dora back, but kick Draco even if you keep your cousins in. He would still be a Malfoy no matter what, just not able to inherit the Black line, so It's not a total blow to his future."

"He will probably choose to stay with his father anyway," Pricilla mentioned, "From what Daphne told me of the few parties everyone attended together he worships the man."

Cyrus thought of what Harry told him of his life before coming back. There was very bad blood between the two. He also knew from getting Harry to open up more about that time, that Draco was not all bad. He had lied to his Aunt about who Harry was, and refused to kill Dumbledore when ordered to. There was more to the boy, if it was his mothers influence on him. That would all be destroyed by this plan.

"They are going to target Remus too," Castor said, "He was a big part of freeing Sirius."

"Well it's a good thing we are staying in your lovely home and abusing your hospitality then." Sirius smirked. Cyrus raised an eyebrow.

"I think your home is the best place for Harry," Sirius admitted, "and probably myself while I recover. I only ask that you let Andy stay here as well. She can't go back to that house with Ted gone."

"Of course, she can stay," Pricilla said wiping a tear away.

"You are going to have a houseful," Castor laughed. "Can Tracy, Leslie and I move in too?" he joked trying in vain to lighten the mood a little.

"Oh no, not "Hurricane Tracy' as Harry calls her." Priscilla laughed, in spite of themselves there was light laughter around the table.

"It's a good start to payback," Sirius said sobering. "What of the others?"

"Yaxley, Crabbe and Goyle," Cyrus said, "House Greengrass has nothing on them to use politically at this point."

"Neither does House Davis." Castor added.

"I vote we just kill them." Sirius said darkly, "They would have been happy to see me thrown through the veil."

"As much as I agree with you," Cyrus shook his head, "Like I said the other day we just got you out of Azkaban."

"We need to start training," Castor supplied. "Things have been quite and we have grown lax."

"I agree," Pricilla said, "Sooner or later it is going to come out that Harry lives with us, and our family will be targets too."

"The girls need to be trained as well," Leslie stared, "We all know you train with Harry for some reason, but they need to be ready as well."

Cyrus looked sheepish for a moment, "Yes I train Harry because of who he is, but I agree it is time to start prepping the girls. They may be young, but we can't send them to Hogwarts without some type of defensive training."

"We should talk to Augusta about Neville," Castor supplied. "He is connected to Harry because his mother is Harry's Godmother."

"Harry mentioned that she has kept the boy from schooling with the girls," Sirius said, "I find that odd."

"Augusta always was a little odd," Cyrus commented. "Still I agree, if we are going to start training the kids in basic defense, it would be a good idea to include him."

"How far along is Harry?" Sirius asked. Cyrus just laughed. "That far?" he questioned eyebrow raised.

"Talk to Harry later if he will let you in his room." Cyrus said, "All I can say is he is past most second years already."

"Crabbe, Goyle, and Yaxley," Castor stated getting back on topic. "What do we do with the three?"

"Since killing them is not an option," Sirius said, "We all need to find a way to ruin their livelihoods. There is a bit a political power in this room. If we put it to bear, we may find ways of revenge until we can put them down." Everyone around the table agree. Looking to Cyrus he said "Harry needs his father figure right now Cyrus, and sadly I am not that person yet. I think you should speak to him tonight."

..

Harry sat in his room thinking about losing Ted and what Zane had said. He was capable of far more than he had realized. Energy Sight and use was much more powerful than just emulating Magic. Last night he had teleported, not apparated, teleported. It had felt different; he had gone right through the wards of St. Mungo's. Maybe that was why Rory thought he could use Elf Magic. Elves could apparate through wards, now he could get through them too. It had hurt a little he recalled, like his body being broken apart and put back together.

"What can I do that I don't realize I can do?" he asked himself. Staring at his hand he envisioned flames, the blue fire that Hermione used to conjure. "Ignite!" he half commanded, and a flame burst out of his hand. It startled him so much he lost concentration and lost it. Shaking his head, he tried again. This time prepared for what was going to happen. The blue flame burst forth about an inch above his palm. He could clearly see the energy flowing into it. Smiling he released it.

He closed his eyes and pictured the cemetery his parents were buried at. Once the destination was clear in his mind, he teleported. "Hey Mum, dad." He said. "I'm back again. The last time I was here I was with my best friend Hermione. That was several years from now, now that I think about it." He emulated a 'Scourgify' spell and cleaned the head stone. "I'm going to win this time around, and I am going to stop Tom. I wish you could be here, but I promise you I will not let you down." He smiled at the gravestone, thinking about it, flowers like the ones Hermione had made appeared. She had been much more important to his life than he had ever realized. Almost all his positive memories revolved around her or Ginny to some extent. Teleporting back to his room in Greengrass Manor he wondered if he could or should see Hermione sooner. Uncle Cyrus and he had a plan for the Weasleys which is why he had not found an excuse to get to them sooner, but Hermione was still a 'problem' he had yet to solve.

"Harry," a voice from outside the door said, interrupting his musing. It was Uncle Cyrus; he would recognize that voice even after he died now.

"Come in Uncle." He said undoing the locking charm mentally as he said it.

"How are you holding up?" he asked tentatively after walking in the room.

"I don't know," Harry said seriously, "I have not had the chance to tell you what happened last night when Mr. Tonks' died." He admitted.

"You mean the part where you Apparated us into St. Mungo's?" Cyrus hedged. "Or the part where you spoke to two godlike figures?" he finished. Harry stared at him stunned.

"You saw that?" he asked.

"Well, you were holding me when we appeared there." Cyrus responded. "When you spoke to Death or Zane, I didn't see him till he removed his hood. Then I was just to scared to move."

"So, you saw Nortan too?"

"I saw a man with a blue cloak and a shiny Hourglass yes." He admitted.

"How?"

"I think I only saw them because you were touching me when 'Zane' stopped time." Cyrus explained. "I have never seen that kind of power before and I was afraid to speak so I just stood still."

"You saw when time was reversed than too?" Harry asked.

"I did," Cyrus agreed. "I think that guy Time knew it too but didn't want to say anything. Our world is stranger than I ever thought."

"Then you heard what Zane said about my powers." Harry stated.

"I did," he agreed. "and it's not much different than I had been thinking."

"Why do you understand it better than I do?" Harry asked.

"After you gave me that tip on investing in 'Dell'" Cyrus started, "I had my squib friend send me information about computers, then about computer language." Harry didn't miss that Cyrus pronounced it correctly.

"And?"

"And I realized that Magic as we use it, is like a program."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Wizards and Witches use spells," He began. "They are like programs executed using a series of commands, wand movements words etcetera to execute a spell. Do you follow that?"

"I do," Harry agreed.

"What you can do is like using the language that programmed the spells." Cyrus explained. "You can still execute those commands but in the 'source code' as muggle programmers call it. That means you can do all the things the 'program' is designed to do and anything you can imagine with the 'source code'." He finished. Harry shook his head for a moment, it's no wonder Daphne and Tori were so smart, Cyrus Greengrass was a genius. Thinking of it in these terms was a little new, but he understood. Programs only executed the 'options' or in this case 'spells' that the 'source code' gave them. But if he was working with the 'source code', then what he could do was like Zane said, almost limitless.

"So, I need to learn to harness and use the 'source code." Harry stated.

"From what I see yes," Cyrus agreed. "Mym told you that Energy is the source of all Magic, the source code so to speak, then he said learn the 'patterns' which would be the 'programs'. Zane gave you the key to the 'source code' and that is your imagination. It will still take you a little time, but it is a huge boost to what your Energy power really is."

Harry sat in silence for several minutes. It made sense, he already realized he had limited himself by wanting to see how spells worked after talking to Zane. Tonight, he had proven some of that by creating fire, teleporting in and out of wards, and mimicking spells he had only seen a few times. "I think you are right Uncle," he replied. "Let me tell you what I did before you knocked on my door tonight."

..

Following the funeral of Ted Tonks, the next few months were a flurry of activity. Sirius had found that both marriage contracts basically made the women in his family slaves to their husbands. Neither Witch could refuse a command given by their spouse. Until Sirius could find a loophole, both Witches were still trapped in these marriages. It made him wonder what happen to Bellatrix to make her so insane. Political maneuvers had begun against the people they knew killed Ted, even Dumbledore was helping in what ways he could. Sirius did protect himself by casting Draco out of the Black family. There had been a full Wizemagont meeting called my Lord Malfoy to protest this, but it was found that Sirius was in his rights to do so. This stopped any potential assassination attempts on Sirius for the time being. Andy stayed with the Greengrass' and eventually came out of her pain and began helping train the children with basic healing charms. Harry snuck into the music room as often as he could to hear Daphne play and sing.

The girls which included Daphne, Trace, Tori and Nym, were all being trained in basic self-defense which included shield charms, minor combat spells and detection charms on their food and drinks. The younger girls were provided the use of old family wands to practice. At random, sleeping drafts and other non-harmful potions were put in their meals to see if they were using their newly acquired skills. It only took one time for Daphne to fall face first in her food to make her check everything put in front of her even at the pool. Harry of course used his wand blank; he had learned much about his ability since his talk with Zane and Uncle Cyrus. Far from mastering it, he now understood how much he was capable of. The sessions with the girls limited him sometimes, but he was still far ahead of the class that included Nymphadora.

"How do you keep beating me?" Nym exclaimed in frustration her pink hair turning red. "You have not even gone to Hogwarts yet!" they had been dueling all summer. Harry was 'Ten' now and Nymphadora was set to return to school soon.

"Harry is a prodigy," Cyrus explained as he was in charge of today's matches. "They don't call him 'The Boy who Lived' for nothing." He teased Harry, knowing he hated that tittle. Tonk's just doubled down on her spell chains trying to hit Harry.

"You need to change up your combinations." Harry yelled, dodging the 'tripping' and stunning' spells. "Mix it up with something I have not seen you use before!" he fired back a 'bat-bogey' and 'jelly-legs'. The training was good, he knew that, but he got more out of his training with Cyrus and Sirius after his Godfather had discovered the truth. Even as he dueled Nym, his mind went back to that day a month ago…

"Uncle Sirius," Harry said calling him that for the first time and catching his Godfather off guard. He looked to Cyrus Greengrass who was also in the room.

"Yes Harry?" he responded with a lump in his throat. Cyrus just smiled.

"Can I tell you something that has to remain a secret between you, me and Uncle Cyrus for now?" he questioned. Sirius looked at Cyrus again.

"I swore a Magical Vow," the man stated. Sirius looked surprised and impressed.

"Of course, you can Harry," Sirius answered. "would you like me to take a vow too?" Harry thought about that for a moment.

"Only if you think you can't keep what I tell you a secret." It was a big gamble. Sirius' health both mental and physical had improved greatly in the last few months. He had proven himself to be a better man than he had been even in Harry's previous life. Asking on faith though was a rare thing for the young man who didn't trust adults very much.

"Harry, I swear on my life and my Magic. That I will keep the secret between you, Lord Greengrass and myself until such time as you release me, so mote it be." There was the familiar flash of light as Magic/Energy accepted his vow. Harry could see that same mark on Sirius' soul that he saw on Lord Greengrass'

"I Harry James Potter," he began holding his hand up without a wand. "Do herby swear on my life and Energy, that what I tell you is the truth as best I know it, so mote it be." The flash was a little different, but Sirius recognized and was surprised that Harry did it all without a wand. The next few hours had many more surprises for Padfoot. When the conversation was over, and Sirius had polished off a bottle of Ogdens' he left with Cyrus to retrieve the Locket. Kreature and Rory had been cleaning Grimmauld place, but Harry knew the old elf would still have the Locket hidden. The two older men were making plans to go after the Gaunt ring, and Harry would get the Diadem when he got to Hogwarts.

The 'Densaugeo' or teeth growing hex caught Harry off guard as he was thinking about that day. Nym was just about to let out a triumphant yell when Harry yanked her wand out of her hand with his left hand. She didn't even see or hear him cast a spell. Cyrus cast 'Finite Incantatem' on Harry to stop the teeth growing hex.

"You can used Wandless Magic!" Nym exclaimed. Staring at Harry, her hair once again flaming red.

"He doesn't always have total control of it." Cyrus countered. "But he can use it a bit." Harry just bowed tossed Nym her wand back and walked out of the room. Andromeda would be able to fix his teeth.

"How is he so strong Uncle?" she begged.

"That is up to Harry to tell you," Cyrus answered. "He needs all the friends and ally's he can get for what is coming. It's why we push you girls so hard. Become his friend and maybe he will tell you." Cyrus then called for the next duel, Tori verses Tracy. Daphne would be facing Nym after she had time to rest.

..

In a little less than a year Harry Potter would be coming to Hogwarts. Albus always knew this would be a life altering event, but now it was so different than he had anticipated. Harry was firmly established with the Greengrass'. His investigations into the family (behind the scenes of course) had found that they were good people. Any and all ties to the Death Eater families had been severed a long time ago and the Davis family who were firmly Grey were linked with them as well. They were not perfect of course no one really was, but they had provided a good home for Harry. Dumbledore looked over the other notes he had before him. Lord Sirius Black, Andromeda Tonks nee' Black (who had been invited back into the family with her daughter) and Remus Lupin were all staying at the Greengrass' as well.

"What have I missed Fawkes?" he asked again. The Phoenix was silent as is had been for the last few weeks. Dumbledore was always sure of his path, and the path he set before others. He wasn't really trying to manipulate them he just thought it was the best path for them. Now he was questioning that. He knew Tom Riddle was still out there. Recently he had come up with a plan to capture the self-proclaimed 'Dark Lord' but he questioned that too. Was using the stone as bait wise? Should he do it in the school? He reasoned that Hogwarts was one of the safest places on the planet, why not keep the stone there? Steeling his resolve, he knew that at the start of next term, when Harry would enter Hogwarts was the best time to lay the trap. Fawkes trilled almost sadly.

..

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" Sirius asked. It was closing in on October and the air was getting chilly.

"Yes, I am sure," He responded. "Hermione is like Daphne her birthdate means she missed the cut off date. She is eleven already and she should have had a visit from Professor McGonagall to explain to her parents that she is a Witch." He finished.

"I get that," Sirius warned. "But in your other life, timeline whatever you want to call it you didn't even see her until the Hogwarts express."

"Uncle," Harry replied. "In my other timeline you were still in Azkaban and died without a trial."

"Ok, point taken." Sirius laughed.

"I have to see her. She was my best friend and the only reason I survived as long as I did." Harry reasoned. "Between her and Ginny (and now Daphne a small part of his mind spoke) I don't know who I should have or would have wound up with."

"Well," Sirius mused, "As a Lord of two Houses you can have them both in the future if they accept it." His roguish smile was on full display. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Right now, they are both children," Harry said. "And I will be pushing twenty when we enter school."

"Not physically," Sirius amended.

"Yes, but I will know," Harry said, "I am not attracted to pre-pubescent girls."

"That's a good thing," Sirius said seriously. "If you were, I would be worried. Just remember that Witches are adults at seventeen, so if you want to date one when they are say, fifteen or sixteen, it's ok."

"I'll keep that under advisement," Harry muttered. "Right now, I just want to see Hermione."

"You are sure this is going to work?" Sirius asked. Cyrus had passed on this purposefully to allow Harry and Sirius to get closer. He would really have to thank that man properly one day. He had gone out of his way to make sure Harry had a relationship with him. Knowing Harry's past or not, it was a great thing for the man to do. Harry and Sirius had discussed the communication mirrors in depth. Sirius knew where the one connected to Harry's 'Stag' mirror was.

"Of course," Harry laughed, "I am getting a better hold on my powers all the time. 'Astral Projection' is new, but I have been able to see her in a library around her old house almost daily." He explained. Sirius didn't understand what this 'projection' thing was, but he trusted Harry. "If I teleport us close enough, we can catch her in the library, she will be looking for books on Magic since McGonagall's visit."

"You really think she would be?" Sirius questioned.

"Hermione is a total bookworm," Harry laughed knowing his friend, "Right now, until she can get to Diagon Alley she will look for anything even remotely true about Wizards and Witches. I will just 'bump' into her, tell her I 'recognized' that she is like me and give her this copy of 'Hogwarts's a History'. It will give her almost a year of study material and introduce us before she hears the 'Boy who Lived' rubbish."

"What else is your plan here Harry?"

"If I do this right, I get to keep my best friend, but she also gets to thrive." Harry smiled.

"Well you are the man from the future," Sirius teased, "take us where you want to go."

Teleporting still hurt, the upside was it was nearly silent and could go just about anywhere. Everyday Harry was seeing more and more why using Energy was so strong. "We're here." He whispered.

"Ow," Sirius replied "I thought port keys were bad…"

"Shh, you are my Da' taking me to the public library." Harry responded. In his hands was knapsack holding Hogwarts a History, The Standard Book of Spells year one and Basic Wizarding etiquette. Harry had not told Sirius about the other books, but he knew Hermione would love it. Walking into the library he began scanning around the room using Energy Sight. To his surprise there were three signatures that could match Wizards or Witches. With Sirius in tow he homed in on the first. An almost elderly man hunched over a book. The man had potential, but Harry could see he never learned he was Magical or an energy manipulator.

"Is that her?" Sirius interrupted his thoughts pointing to a young bushy haired girl poring over a book. Harry looked in the direction Sirius mentioned, and the second energy source shown like a beacon. Hermione had so much potential. Harry looked at her soul and took her in for the first time all over again. He was almost as taken aback as when he heard Daphne sing.

"Yes, that's her." He swallowed. "Stay here, I want to try to make this 'meeting' look accidental." He approached the table in which Hermione was sitting near a Medieval section. He could see she was frustrated with the book she had in he hands. 'Witches in the Middle Ages' it was obviously written by Muggles who knew nothing of real Wizards and Witches." He heard her almost groan at some bit of nonsense she must have read.

"Bad book?" he asked, standing next to her his heart pounding so hard he could not believe she could not hear it.

"It's just more rubbish," she replied looking at him. "I've been looking for something more is all."

He purposefully looked at the book title, "Do you mean something a little more realistic, about like a school or something?" he hedged tying to drop a subtle hint. She looked at him sharply with those intelligent eyes.

"If only a Professor from Scotland or something was able to give me advice where to look." She intoned seeing if he understood. Harry played along.

"I heard a Prof from Scotland once," he said innocently, "She recommended these books." He opened the bag and placed his three 'magic' tomes on the table. Hogwarts a History was on top. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Do you know about Hogwarts," she gasped.

"Shh." He said, "Yes, I also know I will be attending next fall."

"Me too," she whispered her eyes glued to the books on the table.

"You're a Witch?" he asked hesitantly.

"Professor McGonagall met with my family a couple weeks ago," she explained quietly.

"I was adopted into a Magical family and learned I am a Wizard," Harry whispered back, "I somehow 'felt' you were like me," he continued, "take these I can get other copies." He pushed her the three books he brought and set the bag on the table beside them. She looked wide eyed at the other two covers. "You would have gotten them next summer," he explained. "This just gives you a head start." He smiled at her seeing the familiar lust for knowledge take over her eyes.

She looked at him inquisitively, "What did you mean you 'felt' I was like you?"

"When I saw you couple weeks ago at the movies," he lied, "I knew you were special like me," his eyes pleaded with her to believe him. "Something told me we would be great friends."

She looked at him skeptically, "I don't really have any friends," she admitted holding the books and the mirror. "kids make fun of me at school for being a 'know it all',"

"Never be afraid of your intelligence," he responded, "If people don't like you it's their flaws not yours." He offered her his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, good to meet you." She took his hand.

"Hermione Granger," her cheeks blushed a bit. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." She smiled with her slight but cute buck teeth.

"The pleasure is mine Ms. Granger." He smiled back. They spoke for around twenty minutes, telling each other small tidbits about each other's lives. To Harry a lot of this was Deja-vu, but he was happy to be chatting with his bushy haired hopefully soon to be best friend again. He didn't realize until this moment how empty his life had felt without her.

"I have to go soon," Harry stated motioning to Sirius who without trying was causing a scene. Handing her a mirror he said, "Take this, if you are in your room say 'Prongs' and I can talk to you with it." The mirror in question was Sirius'. It was the mate to the one Harry found in the box from his mother. Sirius reasoned they could always make more.

"Prongs?" she questioned eyes still on the books.

"Yes," he smiled "its' just a password. Think of it as a type of phone only with magic and Prongs is the number."

"Why would you give this to me?" she asked her mind as sharp as ever

"Because I don't know if I will be able to see you again in person before Hogwarts and I would like to keep in touch." She smiled in response and nodded looking at the mirror. "Enjoy the books and use the mirror." He half pleaded to the young Witch. "If I can answer any questions I will." He stood to walk over to Sirius.

"Thank you," she said giving him a mildly crushing hug and turning even redder. It made him smile thinking of the past. "My parents will be here soon to pick me up." She explained.

"Mirror me day or night," Harry said seriously, "I will answer if I can." He smiled again then left the library with Sirius in tow. "Mission successful," he mentioned as they found a safe place to teleport back to Greengrass Manor.

..

So far things had been slow but going according to plan. Sirius was still looking for a way to annul the marriages of his cousins. Pricilla gave him the idea of trying to bump into Narcissa somewhere and talk to her. He and Cyrus thought they may have a counter curse to collect the Gaunt ring soon. Harry had suggested getting a Pensieve so they could view his memories. The pair would better be able to see what he had been telling them, Cyrus was looking into it. The three had discussed several times when and if to expand the circle of people 'in the know' about Harry's abilities and past, so far, they kept quiet. Harry had been talking to Hermione every few days via Mirror and wanted to find a way to introduce her to the girls.

Everyone was still mindful of their safety, Teds death was never off their minds and they usually traveled in pairs when going out, especially at night. Trips to the Muggle world were easier, typically just for shopping and Movies now that the family has discovered their love of them. Harry felt less confined there as he was able to just be Harry and not have to hide like he does in the Magic world.

"Why don't we visit my Villa in France for the holidays?" Sirius suggested out of the blue. "Rory and Kreature have assured me it is in wonderful and livable shape. They were at the pool again; the girls and Harry were doing laps. At this rate the three going to Hogwarts next fall would be in great physical shape. Their dueling will be far ahead of schedule and no one would compare to their mastery of spells. Daphne being eleven, had already been taken to get her Wand. It was made of Laurel wood, eleven and quarter inches, pliable with a Unicorn hair core. She of course loved having one of her own before the others.

"That's not a bad suggestion," Pricilla agreed, "I think we could all use a small break from the routine here." She pointed at Harry who was the only one still swimming, the girls were breathing heavy and holding the side of the pool.

"He pushes himself far to hard for a young boy," Andromeda added.

"There is nothing young about Harry," Remus laughed, "He is already more of an adult then his father was when…" he trailed off frowning.

"It's ok Moony," Sirius assured him, "You were making a valid point about Harry. He is far too serious all the time."

"Maybe we should go to your Villa then," Cyrus agreed, "It would do us all some good." knowing why Harry pushed himself to the breaking point. He knew that the Davis' suspected something and that Remus did as well, still until Harry was ready to tell them all the truth, he and Sirius would be there for him. Harry's Energy control had increased substantially since Teds death. They were worried about when he got a Wand, his energy nearly burned up Cyrus' Fathers wand. At some point in the near future his Parents Wand's would be put with them in the family crypt. It was family tradition to allow the Grandchildren to use their Grandparents wands for practice until they got their own. Once Tori turned eleven, they would not be needed.

"Uncle Cyrus," Harry called over breaking him of his musing.

"Yes Harry?"

"Training tonight?" he questioned.

"With Sirius or just the two of us?" Cyrus asked.

"I think just you and I this time," he responded "Padfoot needs a break." This cause Sirius to stammer in mock outrage while Remus just laughed. All eyes were on Sirius who was still acting hurt.

That was when things went wrong. Daphne who had tired herself out trying to keep up with Harry slipped getting out of the pool. Falling backwards she hit her head on the marble surrounding it before splashing in the water. No one had been watching her and it took several minutes before Tori realized something was wrong with her sister.

"Daphne!" she screamed as she saw red in the water surrounding her sisters head, she was not moving. Harry was the first to see why Tori had screamed and he propelled himself through the water with Energy to grab her. They broke the surface with an explosion of water and Harry floated above it for a moment before heading to the side of the pool and setting Daphne down on a towel that had been laid out. Andromeda was already running over, wand out.

"Is she going to be ok," Harry asked, eyes wide heart pounding looking at Andromeda.

"Stand back and let me work," her reply as her wand moved casting diagnostic charms and closing the wound on the back of Daphne's head. Cyrus had to hold his wife back she was sobbing hysterically. and Remus was doing the same with Tori.

"She's not breathing," Andromeda said and cast a spell to pull the water from the young girls' lungs. Harry stared at Daphne with Energy sight; her soul was dimming slightly. He knew Zane would not be here to collect it if the girl died, because she was good person destined to go up. Andy tried casting 'Rennervate' several times but nothing happed.

"Her heart is not beating," she whispered. Harry saw her soul was starting to detach.

"Move!" Harry shouted, and pushed everyone back with Energy. "You can't die," he said starting CPR which confused everyone but Remus who were watching. "Breath damnit!" Harry said blowing air into her lungs. Andy tried to get through the shield but could not. Cyrus closed his eyes trusting the boy.

Harry continued CPR for a minute or two seeing Daphne's soul start losing the tether to her body. Tearing her swimsuit open to the gasps of those around him Harry did something out of desperation. His hands started glowing and he placed one over Daphne's heart and the other on her side as he had seen in Muggle medical shows. The electric discharge shocked her like a defibrillator. Daphne's body jumped at the charge her eyes sprang open. She took a deep breath and started to cough. Everyone stared at the pair. Harry was silently crying. The shield dropped and Andy ran over to Daphne covering the girl and scanning her once again.

"How did you do that?" She asked Harry staring at him in disbelief. "She was dead." Pricilla sobbed harder at this announcement broke from her husband's hold and then gathered a very much alive Daphne into her arms.

"What happened," Daphne managed to get out. "my body hurts all over and my throat is raw." Cyrus and Sirius went over to Harry who was seated on the ground weeping. They each put a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him.

"Thank you, Harry," Cyrus said crouching next to the young man. "You saved me Daughter." Harry was shaking. Cyrus had never seen such a visceral reaction from him in year plus he lived here. That's when he noticed the burns on Harry's hands. Whatever he had done pushed his Energy in a new way. "Andy," he asked. The woman in question was standing now. Looking at Daphne still wrapped her mother's embrace.

"Yes Cyrus?" she asked.

"Can you heal Harry's hands please." She looked at Harry and walked over to him.

"Let me see your hands Harry," she asked gently. Harry was slowly colleting himself, he showed Andy his hands. They had what looked like almost third degree burns on them. Andy began casting spells and Harry's hands started to heal.

"Thank you, Aunty," he said.

"I don't know how you did what you did Harry," she said calmly. "She was under water for longer than we knew, but what you did saved her life, you should feel proud of yourself."

"I couldn't lose another friend," Harry's voice was haunting, "Not again…" his eyes were almost blank, he was staring out into nothing. Andy could see the boy was broken by more than what happened at the Dursley's she just didn't know what.

"What does he mean Cyrus?" she asked knowing how close the two were.

Cyrus put an arm around Harry to give him some comfort. It was odd that he was comforting Harry and not his Daughter, but she had her mother and Harry had no one for so long he knew he needed to be here. "He will tell you when he is ready," Cyrus responded to Andy's question.

"He flew," Andy said, "He flew in the water, he flew above the water and then that thing he did with his hands. Not to mention when he apparated into St. Mungo's the night Ted was Murdered." She looked at Cyrus, "We swore no secrets."

"This is Harry's to keep or share." Lord Greengrass spoke. "And right now, is not the time." Harry had stopped crying, but his body was still shaking, the blank stare had not left him. Cyrus knew he was seeing the past. His friends killed in the war. "Sirius, would you take Harry to his room please." He asked the only other person privy to Harry's secret. "I need to check on my Wife and Daughters.

"Oh course," he said, helping Harry up, "Come on Harry let's get you to your room." Harry followed mutely. Sirius used a drying spell on Harry as they walked to his room. Without a word, Harry crawled under the covers and fell asleep. Sirius watched him for a while then went to go to talk Lord Greengrass. Harry' dreams were not pleasant.

..

A/N this has been a long chapter. One more to wrap up some loose ends and the Kids will be going to Hogwarts.

Don't worry I am not changing this to a 'Gamer' fic with how Cyrus described 'Magic' vs 'Energy' I just had a few PM's asking for a better way to understand it. I thought with us living in the computer age and all it was a good description.

I wanted to include the scene with Hermione because I knew how much Harry would be missing her. Giving her the books and Mirror allows her to enter the Wizarding world with a better working knowledge and a friend. Cyrus, Sirius and Harry have a plan for how to introduce him Ron.

The good guys are trying to get back at the bad guys, but they are not dark enough for outright murder. Politics and political moves will continue. The war has already begun now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

A/N Thanks again for all the follow's and favs. I keep trying to make this story enjoyable and different from what people have read before.

Khatix: Harry won't go for it right away. He feels the same way that Tom might check on it.

Dragonladysally: Thanks, I thought that would be a good way to explain it in the modern world.

Doctor Doofenshmirtz: I don't know if you actually read the story or just skimmed it, but most of your questions are answered in the story itself or in A/N's.

I have read the Manga for Naruto, and what Harry does is not Sharingan, Byakugan or Rinnegan. This has nothing to do with Anime. I have explained it multiple times and shown examples of him seeing things like the Lords rings glowing, tethers to souls or objects etc..I also explained why he has to learn to control it.

Did you not read the intense training the kids and obviously parents are going through? Or the Political maneuvers they started to set in motion. Also, in Cannon even when Voldemort was out and about, and everyone knew it…kids still went to Hogwarts so I don't understand your gripe there.

Last thing, yes, he 'could' just go kill people, but at this point Harry has never killed anyone not even Tom Riddle. As for the good guys just killing them well…do ex-special forces kill people at random who got off on a murder charge because they can? Do the police, or FBI, or trained snipers take out known drug lords or crime bosses, because they can get away with it? The answer obviously is no, so why would these characters do it? Hell, they didn't do it in Cannon either.

I am going to give you the same advice I gave another reader. If you are not enjoying the story, simply don't read it. I have done that with a few stories where I didn't enjoy the narrative.

Stylo1: answer to that is in this chapter as I have always planned.

Adol116: Zane only came to collect Ted personally because of the circumstances described in the chapter. Ted went up, being a layer didn't automatically make him evil.

..

The days following Daphne's near-death experience both she and Harry were rarely seen. Although Andy was able to completely heal them both the mental trauma of nearly dying weighed heavily on Daphne. Cyrus and his wife knew she was in for a rough patch, but they also knew she was going to be alright and had given her a little space after the first day.

Harry had hardly slept, each night he closed his eyes he had nightmares about the past. Each one worse than the first. He also began seeing the Greengrass' murdered by Tom and the Death Eaters. It had been hard on Harry losing Ted, he didn't know the man very well, but it had been a wakeup call about changing the timeline. Almost losing Daphne to a dumb accident was something different. It brought back a lot of what he was trying to suppress. Harry knew the war was coming, it was why they had all been training so hard. They were preparing to do battle in the near future. In the meantime, he had also been enjoying having a good home life for the first time ever. It didn't take his focus of being ready, but it did allow him to enjoy what little peace he had found since first going to Hogwarts. Now that peace was shattered. While wrestling with his demons, Lord Greengrass had to answer some questions he was not truly allowed to.

"We said no secrets," Lord Davis barked. Having not been there the Davis' were informed of what had happened to Daphne and how Harry had saved her. "How long have you known Harry could do whatever he did? Is this why he has been training with you?" They had been arguing for close to an hour at this point.

"I have known Harry was special since the first day he came to live with us," answered Lord Greengrass in a half truth. "I swore a magical oath to keep his abilities secret." he looked at Castor his long-time friend.

"Andy says the boy flew, is this true?" Leslie asked.

"I can't say for sure," Cyrus answered, "it was the first time I ever saw him do it, I was just thankful he saved my daughter."

"What else can he do?" Remus asked.

"I can't answer that unless you want me to lose my Magic or die." Cyrus leveled a look at Remus. "Is that what you are asking Moony?"

"Right now, I don't care what Harry is capable of, or why it was kept from us." Andromeda cut in "I am worried about the two, neither of them has left their rooms in days."

"I'm worried too," Pricilla said, "Harry is not eating much and has stopped his training all together." She frowned, "As for Daphne the only thing she said to me was she saw her body a moment before Harry did whatever he did to restart her heart." She swallowed hard at the last words. "What was that?"

"Muggles use something called CPR," Remus explained having spent many years living and working in the muggle world after the fall of Voldemort. "That thing he did with his hands was to apply an electric charge to her body. I have seen it on Muggle Tele' they use a machine to do it normally."

"'Rennervate', didn't even work." Andromeda stated. "Have Muggles progressed so far in healing? I thought they were butchers who still cut their patients open." Her voice held mild disgust for the practice.

"That spell was designed to wake someone up, not restart their body." Sirius commented. "That's what Harry did. He restarted her body." There were several nods around the table. "Harry is 'The Boy who Lived'" Sirius continued. "Unlike those rubbish books he put a stop to last year, this is the real reason he is. We don't know exactly what he is capable of or how far he can go, but it's the reason he will stop Voldemort when he returns."

"You two have been more certain of his return than the rest of us," Castor mentioned. "Why is it that you are so sure?"

"Because Harry and Tom are connected," the voice of Daphne spoke from the doorway. All eyes turned in surprise to the blonde girl. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked unkept compared to her usual 'perfect' dress. "Harry told me they are connected, and I believe him, if he says Tom who you think of as Voldemort is coming back then he is." The was a note of finality to that statement.

"Why do you call him Tom?" Leslie asked Gently.

"You will need to ask Harry that." She answered. "but right now, you need to stop this silly bickering about who knew what and when and help Harry."

"He won't talk to us dear," Pricilla answered.

"Fine," she replied, "Then I will go see him." As she stalked out of the room Pricilla went to get up to follow when Cyrus put a hand on her arm.

"Let her go," he said, "She may be exactly what he needs right now."

"Daphne was right about one thing." Castor pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need to stop fighting. I am sorry if I lost my temper Lord Greengrass. I realize it must have been difficult to keep such a heavy secret on your own."

"Apology accepted, Lord Davis," he stated, "And I offer mine to you, Harry's secret is not mine to tell." Lord Davis nodded.

"I still can hardly believe what Andromeda told me." Leslie supplied, "It's like something out of one of a story book."

"I am having a Pensieve made with Lord Blacks help," Cyrus told them. "When it is complete, I will show you the memory so you can see for yourselves. I can't show you my training with Harry, but I can show you that."

"Can you answer a question about Daphne for me?" Andromeda asked.

"Depends on the question," Cyrus answered with a wry smile.

"How does she know about the connection between Harry and the enemy, if there is one."

"Harry asked Daphne to train him in the basics of Occlumency." he explained. "She has seen things in his head during that training."

"Why Daphne and for how long?" Pricilla asked surprised.

"Harry has his reasons, also part of what I can't speak of." He shrugged. "I think the lessons stopped a couple months ago. He knew she was not a perfect teacher, that one of you or me could have done better," he added. "But she gave him what he needed and that was enough for him."

"He's not a child," Remus said again, "There is something about Harry Potter that does not add up," he looked at Cyrus, "I understand you probably know what it is," he waved his and around the table, "we all know that he much more than he seems, even before the accident with Daphne."

"How are we doing on the revenge front," Cyrus asked changing the subject.

"If I can provoke Malfoy into even drawing his wand on me," Sirius said, "I can use that as an attempted attack on the Head of House and annul his marriage to Narcissa. Other than that, he is politically untouchable because of his relationship with Fudge. At this point I can't do anything about Bellatrix's contract, even the Goblins think it's nearly unbreakable."

"And the others?"

"The Crabbe's have an apothecary business," Lord Davis began, "We don't think they actually run it, just that's it been in the family for generations. We have a list of ingredient suppliers."

"With Lord Black's help, we have been buying out and taking over those suppliers," Leslie added.

"It's actually a good investment," Sirius remarked.

"We increased the prices on potion supplies so high they are already losing much profit," Castor smiled. "They have been looking for other suppliers, but we have been one step ahead and keep buying them out."

"I did similar to the Goyles." Cyrus began, "They are in the furniture business, High end for Manors and such."

"We have just been buying all the wood and fabric they need and selling it to Muggle factories." Pricilla explained. "They have had to pay ridiculous amounts of galleons to get wood and fabric shipped to them."

"And we own the shipping company," Lord Greengrass smiled. "We are making a tidy profit off both sides of the venture."

"I tried to get Amelia Bones to do an investigation into Yaxley's shady dealings." Remus mentioned. "Minister Fudge put a stop to anything involving him after her deep look into former Death Eaters following Sirius' case."

"What happened with that?" Andromeda asked, "I had been meaning to follow up with her but after Ted's…" she bit off her last words.

"Too much evidence had been destroyed," Remus said, "And then there was the 'accidental fire' in the Auror office where the records were being kept, destroying the originals. Even the copies had been moved their 'so the storage area could be de-pixied'."

"No doubt Yaxley covering his tracks again." Sirius said, "Why is it I can't just kill him? Challenge him to a dual or something?"

"You know as well as we all do you need cause for a duel." Castor sighed. "Yaxley is too smart to do anything that would allow you to do that."

"He's more dangerous than Malfoy that's for sure." Cyrus agreed. "We can amend our plan for the Platform," he looked at Sirius, "I'll take care of Harry's part that we can't discuss openly, and you get Malfoy to draw his wand." Sirius smiled.

"I think I can do that." He half laughed.

"More secrets?" Lord Davis asked.

"Call it a half secret." Cyrus answered. "We are able to tell you there is a plan for the Platform, just not what we are going to do help Harry."

"Speaking of helping Harry." Castor said, "We were supposed to start formal dance lessons as part of his Lordship training. I was originally just going to pair him up with my wife as she is an excellent dancer." He paused in thought. "But now I think having him dance with Daphne will be better. They are already training together, and they have a trust factor. Not to mention they are closer in size." He joked.

"I think that's a good idea," Pricilla agreed. "Let's see if Daphne can drag him out of his room first. I think some of the healing we all think they need will begin together." The mood at the table had shifted. It was clear that Harry's secret and unknown abilities was still a topic they wanted to discuss, but for now it was accepted that it was not possible. They continued to refine and fine tune their plans to ruin their enemies.

..

Daphne knocked on the door several times and there was no answer. "'Alohomora'" she intoned unlocking Harry's door. "Harry?" she said and quietly stepped inside. Harry was sitting in the middle of his bed talking into a mirror. "Harry?" she said a little louder, but he was totally engrossed with the little mirror. She thought that was odd until she heard the voice of a young girl come out of it.

"Have you checked on her?" the voice said.

"No, I have not really left my room except after nightfall to get some food, although Rory would have brought me some."

"Harry, Honestly, you need to check on her. That type of thing can be really traumatic." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know that Hermione," he replied almost exasperated. "Lord and Lady Greengrass have been with her most of the time." Daphne crept closer.

"Why do you do that?" the voice of Hermione asked.

"Do what?"

"Purposefully separate yourself from them." the voice answered. "I noticed if you're having a bad day you call them the Greengrass' but if you're in a good mood it's Aunt and Uncle."

"She's right you know," Daphne said standing at the foot of the bed. "You do that." Harry's head jerked up and his hand rose out in front of him. Daphne's wand was in his grip in a moment, it was almost a reflex she observed.

"Merlin's beard!" Harry said. "Why didn't you knock?" then he said, "Are you alright?" shaking her head Daphne crawled up on the bed and extended her hand. Harry gave her wand back.

"I did knock several times" she answered, "I am feeling weary but alright. I wanted to thank you for saving my life. When you didn't answer I got worried." Daphne explained. "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"You haven't told her about me?" Hermione's voice came out of the mirror sounding hurt.

"He hasn't said anything." Daphne responded to the mirror. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger then squeezed his eyes shut. How was it that Daphne invaded his room and privacy and somehow, he was the bad guy in this conversation? Turning the mirror to Daphne he introduced them. Daphne's eye widened slightly in recognition of the bushy haired girl. She was the one Daphne had seen in some of Harry's memories only she looked older in them.

"Daphne this is my friend Hermione Granger," he then addressed the mirror. "Hermione this is Daphne Greengrass."

"A please to meet you Heiress Greengrass." Hermione said from the mirror following the etiquette she had learned from the book Harry gave her. Daphne smiled for the first time in days.

"Pleased to meet you as well Ms. Granger," she replied, "Please call me Daphne."

"And call me Hermione." Harry watched the exchange warily. He had not been doing well and had fell back on the old habit of turning to Hermione. Luckily for him the girl in question was now being home schooled to prevent being bullied. It had given them more time to talk. Daphne moved over to sit next to Harry so they could both see in the mirror at the same time.

Harry raised his hand and relocked the door. "I had planned to introduce you, it just never felt like the right time."

"Will you smack him in the arm for me?" Hermione asked Daphne with a smirk on her face.

"Oy," Harry said, "Why hit me?"

"For being a silly boy," Daphne responded, "you keep too much to yourself."

"I do it to keep people safe." Harry explained.

"Safe from what Harry?" Hermione asked, "Whatever it is, you can't do it on your own."

"I like this girl," Daphne stated with another smile.

"I told Uncle Cyrus and Sirius," Harry admitted, "They have been helping."

"But will they be able to help you at Hogwarts?" Daphne asked.

"Well not exactly," he started to say.

"But we will be able to," Hermione cut him off.

"Are you in Hogwarts already?" Daphne asked Hermione.

"Not yet, I will be going next fall with you and Harry."

"Harry, when I asked you about why you chose me to help you with Occlumency you said it was because you have a hard time trusting adults." Daphne found that just being here talking to Harry was making her feel better. "You said you always had to rely on your peers. Well we are your peers; Hermione doesn't know what's coming but I do." She pleaded. "Stop keeping people out!" Harry's eyes hardened; it was a look she had seen before that meant he had made a decision.

"You're right Daphne," he agreed. "I have been keeping too much to myself. I was angry at an old man for doing that to me, and now I am doing it as well." Daphne just nodded her head.

"So, what are you trying to protect us from," Hermione asked.

"How much have you been able to find out about the wizarding world since I gave you those books?" Harry questioned.

"What books?" Daphne interrupted. Hermione just turned her mirror to the table in front of her so Daphne could see before Harry could answer.

"'Thanks to Hogwarts a History', I learned I could send normal post to the Wizarding world." She began, "Once I got a list, I sent for 'Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century and read them cover to cover." She smiled at Harry through the mirror. "I know all about you now Harry Potter, The-"

"Don't call him that," Daphne interrupted her, "He hates it." Harry smiled at her gratefully.

"Oh, sorry," she blushed through the mirror. "I also know about that Dark Lord you defeated." She finished.

"_DeJa'Vu"_ he thought remembering Hermione saying she read those same books on the Hogwarts express. "I can't tell you everything yet," he spoke, "Not through a mirror anyway but I'll tell you what I can. That Dark Wizard is still out there only really hurt…" The next hour or so Harry told Hermione everything he had shared with Daphne. He told them both that he had a special ability but not the extent of what it could do or what he _thought_ it could do. The more he spoke the better he felt. His Go-to response (probably learned from Dumbledore) to keep things to himself had been at odds with what he knew was right. He was nearly twenty now mentally and still making the same mistakes he had as a child, he silently cursed himself.

"When we get to Hogwarts and find our circle of friends. I will tell you everything." He finished. "We will need to be prepared." Hermione mentioned it was getting late and signed off the mirror telling Daphne how nice it was to meet her and not to let Harry hog all the mirror time now that they had met.

"That was the girl I saw in your head." Daphne stated. "She looked older though. Are you a seer?"

"No, I am not a seer," Harry admitted. "I promise to tell you everything. I have a feeling I am going to need you in my life more than I first expected." Daphne blushed a little and crawled off the bed.

"Let's go down and see if supper is still available." She said holding a hand out to Harry. He let himself get pulled off the bed, cast a 'Tempus' with his hand and nodded.

..

Dance lessons with Daphne turned out to be much harder than Harry thought they would be. After his chat with the girls and his promise to fill in 'Hurricane Tracy' they had arrived at the end of supper. Not a word was said about his recent seclusion and Tori even tossed a role at him. Cyrus explained that the Davis' would be teaching Harry to dance as part of his Lordship training. Tori volunteered to be his partner, but Pricilla explained it would be a combination of Daphne and sometimes Tracy. Harry thought nothing of it at the time having had a few lessons with McGonagall for the Yule ball. After all, how hard could it be?

The following day and three excruciating hours later Harry felt he could barely walk. Who knew there was so much to dancing! Keep your frame, arms stiff, feet moving (one, two, three) rise and fall. What the hell torture was this? He wondered after the first hour. Daphne was graceful as ever of course which only made it worse for him. Harry could not help but notice that she blushed often when he looked at her. Leslie Davis had cast a spell on his shoes to make them softer for when, not if, he stepped on Daphne's feet!

"Why do I need to learn to do this again?" Harry asked after the second hour when he was switched off to a giggling Tracy.

"We have kept you from them," Lord Davis said, "and the Greengrass' have as well, but Wizarding society has parties and socials where you will need to be able to dance." He explained.

"It's all part of politics," Lady Davis picked up, "You need to look and play the part in society for other nobles to listen to you."

"I'll bet Sirius can't dance…" he grumbled. Much to his surprise Lady Davis sent her house elf Mitzy to fetch his Dogfather. When he arrived all smiles, he bowed properly, took Lady Davis by the hand and executed a perfect Waltz in front of a stunned Harry. He didn't grumble after that and the lessons went on for many more weeks.

Following the Christmas and new year's holidays which were spent home after the pool mishap Cyrus' Pensieve was finally ready. It cost a staggering amount of Galleons. Fortunately, between the Black vaults, and the Greengrass newfound wealth in muggle computer technology (Cyrus had invested in more than just Dell at this point). They could afford it without really hurting themselves. The first memory viewed was Harry saving Daphne at the pool as promised.

"You really just walked into the woods to die." Sirius said stunned when the three had witnessed the end of Harry's life.

"I felt it was the best thing to do at the time." Harry touched his scar. "The Horcrux here had to be destroyed and I had to die to do it."

"According to Snape, who showed you a memory of talking to Dumbledore." Cyrus said.

"Yes, his dying memories." Harry agreed.

"You know a memory can be faked," Sirius said, "you saw that with Slughorn."

"Well yes," Harry agreed. "But you can tell, I mean it was obvious in Slughorn's that it was tampered with." He was looking at the pair of men in front of him.

"Harry," Cyrus put a hand on his should, "Horace Slughorn was a good Potions master, but a piss poor mentalist."

"What do you mean…" Harry asked afraid of where this was going.

"Think of a memory of you and I," Cyrus said, "One that you know very well." Harry nodded, "Tell me which one."

"After we rented that small house, and we all saw Star Wars, you began to show me sword forms." Harry began. "You said the lightsabers reminded you that I had once 'owned' the Sword of Gryffindor and might still. So, you wanted me to be able to use a sword properly. It became part of our training thereafter."

"Very specific," he said, "That's good, what else."

"You told me that we would need to practice different styles and forms to see what I was best at, including wand/sword forms." Lord Greengrass concentrated. He had a small smile on his face as he did so. The silvery strand of memory came out and settled in the Pensieve.

"Ok let's have a look." He said. What Harry witnessed astounded him. Sirius just laughed like a fool at the memory. It was similar but in no way shape or form what Harry remembered. It was impossible to remember it this way simply because it could not happen, not even with Energy as far as he knew. Cyrus stood before him in the memory dressed in black robes like a Sith Lord. Harry was dressed similar to Luke Skywalker.

"I see you have the Sword of Gryffindor young one." Cyrus' voice sounded like the Emperor (they had watched the trilogy). "Now let's see if you know how to use it." A red blade like a lightsaber burst forth in Cyrus' hands. Harry held up the training long sword he had been given only now it was a golden colored lightsaber. They fought similar to his real memory, but the 'saber's whooshed and sparked just like the movie. When Cyrus tagged him on his upper shoulder as in the real memory, Luke/Harry went down with a scream as his arm fell to the floor. The memory ended.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, "What the hell was that?"

"That is the reason Pensieve's are not used in court," Sirius laughed. "Someone with a strong mind like Lord Greengrass can alter a memory so you can't tell fact from fiction."

"It looked so real," Harry's eyes were wide. "I mean, it was nothing like the one I saw of Slughorn's"

"You know Severus Snape is a master Legilimens and Occlumens." Cyrus explained. "How hard would it be for him to alter the memories he gave you to view?"

"That son of a bitch" Harry exclaimed. "Does that mean I didn't have a Horcrux at all?"

"No, I think that part was true," Sirius cut in. "I think Snape was trying to kill two harpies with one curse." Harry looked at him. "Use Voldemort to kill you and use your death to kill the Horcrux making Voldemort vulnerable. He was betrayed at that point and didn't care if his Master lived or died."

"And with me and the Horcrux gone, someone else could defeat him if anyone was left."

"That's right Harry." Cyrus agreed. "He just didn't know the battle was going to go so badly. There was no one left to finish the monster off."

"I think I hate him even more now," Harry spat. "I was even beginning to respect him as a brave man, but he was just a right git the whole time!"

"More than likely," Sirius agreed.

"Do you think I am still a Horcrux," Harry asked suddenly. "I was so caught up with Ted's passing I didn't think to ask Zane to remove it."

"No Harry," Cyrus said, "I don't think you are. The Zane from the future in the memory you showed us wanted Tom Riddle dead. He would not have taken you back with a soul anchor intact. Besides, have you seen how faded your scar is compared to your memories?" Harry had not thought of that; it was more of a faded white scar instead of the almost angry red it has been.

"What do you want to see next?" Harry asked.

..

"Why is it in less than a year you can become proficient in longsword, short sword and sword/wand but you can't complete a waltz without stepping on my toes!" Daphne exclaimed. It had been a hard couple of months for Daphne's toes. Harry had broken several of them in his attempt to dance. He was hearing One, two, three. One, two, three. Rise and fall, in his sleep and yet he still was a klutz on the dance floor.

"I don't know," Harry said through his teeth, "Combat comes easy for me, dancing does not." Harry had even gone as far as looking at his memories in the Pensieve, he still seemed hopeless. 'Hurricane Tracy' thought the entire situation was funny. She had also practiced with Harry, but she somehow managed to move her feet just in time.

"Pretend we're fighting then!" Daphne said frustrated. For Daphne the last few months had been a mixed blessing. She was getting to know Hermione and was impressed with the girl's intelligence. They were becoming fast friends. Harry would lend her the mirror every other day and the girls would talk. She also got to spend many hours in Harry's arms which sent a thrill down her spine that she knew he didn't yet reciprocate. She could not understand that. Even for an eleven-year-old girl she was stunning, and she knew it. Several times she had caught him spying on her playing and singing in the music room, so she began to enjoy playing even more. She poured her heart and soul into the music when she knew he was watching. At first, Daphne thought she should be jealous of Hermione but found she could not. There was a connection between her and Harry that was undeniable. Daphne would just have to make a connection like that of her own. They still trained all the time, and although it took her three weeks to get near the pool again (cushioning charms and all) she was swimming again almost daily.

"Pretend were fighting?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes," she smiled, "Pretend this dance is a sword form and you need to do it perfect for combat. On the dance floor you may find you are in political combat with your opponents." She could see the wheels turning in Harry's head and something shifted. His frame became more ridged, his feet surer. There was a faint glow to his eyes for a moment and he was there, in the moment, moving almost perfectly in sync with her. "_Sweet Merlin."_ She thought, _"He really is all warrior." _The dance lessons went well from then on. Lady Davis even commented on how something had changed.

"What did you say to him?" she asked watching Harry dance practically gracefully with Tracy, it would still be some time before it was 'perfect', but the change was astounding.

"I just know how to control boys," Daphne said with smirk. Lady Davis rolled her eyes knowing how taken the young Heiress was with the young Heir.

"Well, whatever you said it's working." She shot back. "Your reward is no more broken toes." The pair laughed lightly, and Daphne left to tell Hermione of her success.

Later that week while training with Sirius Harry was already seeming a little more sure footed. Today he had a practice sword in his left hand instead of right, and his wand blank as well. It was not natural for him, but Sirius wanted him to learn to fight with either hand.

"You can use Energy with either hand or none at all sometimes," Sirius said coming at him hard. "But you need to be able to use a sword with either." Harry was knocked back, his wrist hit, and the practice sword dropped to the floor. Rolling away he pointed his blank, but Sirius was above him sword tip at his face. "Well done, but not quite good enough." He smiled.

"I never realized a Wizard would be so well trained in anything but a Wand and Magic." Harry stated.

"Why do you think there is a Sword of Gryffindor?" Sirius asked. "For looks?"

"I always thought it was more decoration yes," Harry admitted. "Can I ask you something?"

"There are no secrets between us Harry." Sirius said.

"Are Aunt Pricilla and Lady Davis training this hard as well?" He quired, "I know they are taking part of the swim training; I see them there. But are they combat training as well?"

"Very astute question," Sirius answered. "Yes, they are, the Adults all duel every other day to hone our skills. Your Aunt Andy as well. She may be a healer, but it was a healer who invented the Entail expelling curse that killed Ted." Harry just nodded his head picked up his sword and readied himself. "Ok Harry, pretend you are coming after Tom for the first time in your new life."

Harry smiled and vanished…the fight was over before it began.

Laying on the ground disarmed and laughing he said, "Good Merlin, I hope it's over that quickly."

"I won't pretend that I don't wish that too," Harry said out of breath. "Going all out like that still takes it out of me."

"You need to show me that memory in the Pensieve just so I can see what you did," Sirius continued to laugh.

"I wish I had more confidence one burst would end it," Harry stated, "But I showed you how powerful he is. Tom can do things other Wizards can't, He can fly without a broom, faster than any broom I rode." Shaking his head "As far as I know he may be able to 'accelerate' too."

Sirius got serious for a moment. "Well pup, if that's the case, you have many more tools in your arsenal. It's why we have been pushing so hard."

"I know Uncle," Harry sighed, "I just want to be ready this time. It all starts with Quirrelmort."

"Do you think Dumbledore was right and the blood protection from Lily fell?"

"It's possible," Harry agreed, "But after the graveyard in fourth year he was revived with my blood, the protection was gone anyway. I am grateful to Mum and Dad, for their sacrifice, but I can't count on that forever. What happens if I defeat Tom and another stronger Dark Lord rises?"

"Then we will face that when it comes," Sirius said. "Together, as a family. All of us."

..

It didn't escape the notice of Cyrus Greengrass that Daphne had become more and more dependent and focused on Harry Potter. It didn't bother him either, Harry was an extraordinary young man with a strong destiny ahead of him. Pricilla had expressed her concerns about a life debt being formed when Harry saved her at the pool. Cyrus waved it off because for one, he did not believe in them and second Harry was not the type of young man to ever call it in if it were true. In Cyrus' opinion if life debts were truly magically binding, then the entire Wizarding world owed one to Harry or possible Lily so Harry by proxy a life debt. Since people like the Malfoy's were still able to hurt him in his 'other' life the debt simply did not exist. It was more than likely that Daphne who was already growing closer to Harry simply fell the rest of the way after he saved her life. Also, despite what Harry says, he can see the young man's growing attraction for his eldest daughter, especially when she sings. Knowing Harry, it will take years before he is conscious of it. By then Daphne will be a young woman and able to make her own choice. He smiled at the thought of the pair becoming a couple and hoped it would work out in the future.

"Nymphadora will be returning soon for the summer." Pricilla said over a light breakfast of tea and toast.

"I wonder what spell chains she has planned for Harry." Cyrus laughed.

"Training, training, training." Pricilla frowned, "can you or the boys' ever think of anything else?"

"It's hard to knowing he is out there somewhere, and his minions are on the rise." Cyrus breathed.

"It's hard not to strike first you mean." She said.

"It would not really be striking first," Cyrus stated, "Not after Ted."

"No, I guess it would not. But then, we would be no better than they are." She agreed.

"We know who some of our enemies are but without proof, It's just murder." He stated.

"You are a good man Cyrus Greengrass," she said kissing him lightly, "don't let this war change you."

"I am worried more for Harry." He confessed, "They will all come for him, he knows it everyone knows it, can he come out of this a good young man again?" a sharp pain hit Cyrus.

"What do you mean again?" she asked.

"I mean after the abuse of his relatives the loss of his parents; can he survive what is to come without changing?" he lied. He walked away from his wife fighting back the pain and wiped the sweat off his brow. Holding his wand in front of him he cast 'Lumos' and it worked. Extinguishing is he breathed a sigh of relief. After almost two years he had almost broke his vow with a slip of the tongue. The pain he felt was a warning thank Merlin.

"You are very close to Harry," Pricilla said cautiously, "Closer than I am actually which surprises me sometimes."

"He's a good boy," Cyrus smiled looking back at his wife, "I could not help but be drawn to him."

"And you always wanted a son…" she hedged. Cyrus balked.

"I am perfectly happy with the two amazing and beautiful daughters we have." He responded neutrally.

"Oh, I know," she agreed, "You still wish he was our son" she paused …in law someday." The look on Cyrus' face caused her to laugh. "I know they are still young, but we could look at a betrothal contract with Sirius as his Godfather."

"I prefer for them to fall in love like we did," Cyrus smiled at his wife. "No contracts unless they ask. Thanks to Harry's innocent suggestion about Muggle technology we don't have to worry about the future husbands for our daughters."

"Very true my love, very true." She agreed.

..

Nymphadora Tonks was on a mission. She had just finished her sixth year at Hogwarts. Next year she was taking her NEWT classes to set up becoming an Auror. There was no way the ten almost elven year-old Harry freaking Potter was going to beat her in dueling classes this summer. Even her on again off again boyfriend Charlie Weasley who just graduated and ran off to study Dragons commented on how serious she had gotten. Her spell chains were tight, her footwork was…well she was still a klutz, but it was better! Cyrus Greengrass had recommended becoming Harry's friend, so she kept the secret of his living arrangements all year which was really hard when was in a broom closet with Charlie! Still, this summer, Potter was going down.

"Mum, I'm home!" she said forgetting that her Mum was living with the Greengrass'. The house was empty and duty. She had insisted on coming home alone to prove she was 'grown up' so her mum did not meet her at Platform nine and three quarters. Sighing she walked back into the floo trunk in hand and went to the Greengrass Manor. Andromeda swept her into her arms the moment she exited the green flames.

"Welcome back Nymphadora," she said smothering her daughter in a huge hug. Tonks rolled her eyes at the use of her full name.

"Hello Mum," she smiled "how are you doing?"

"It's so good to see you dear," she replied tearing up ignoring the question. "how was Hogwarts this year you hardly ever responded to my owls."

"It was great Mum," she said, "Just a really busy year. I was top of my class in all but ancient runes."

"I'm so proud of you Nym." She hugged her again "Your father would have been too."

"Thanks Mum," she replied. The two women caught up for a while as Andromeda led her to the room she stayed at last summer. Nymphadora who still preferred to go by 'Tonks' could not believe she had gone back to the old house first. She had spent all last summer here in this room training. It was only when she set her trunk down that she realized it was because her father had never lived here. Home for her was where her Mum and Dad were. This was a wonderful house, but it was not home. She wondered if her Mum felt the same.

"Do you want to see the children" she asked referring to Harry and the others.

"Are they still training?" She asked seriously.

"They are at the pool right now," Andromeda smiled. "Harry is always pushing the girls to do more." She laughed.

"So, Neville never came?" Tonk's asked.

"No, we were not able to convince Augusta to allow him to come." Andromeda replied. That was odd to Tonks, but she let it go.

"Let me change into my swimsuit and I'll join them at the pool." She said. Her mum nodded and went out to the pool area herself. Even with the cushioning charms along the edges she never felt fully comfortable with the children at the pool since the accident.

Nym put on her barely there two-piece bathing suite, using her Metamorph powers to enhance her body a little and walked down to the pool. She remembered from last summer that the water would be perfect as would the air around the pool. She saw the Greengrass', Davis', her Lord Black, Mr. Lupin, and her Mum all talking around a table. In the water Harry, Daphne, Tori and Tracy all swam laps the other girls in simple one-piece swimwear.

"Oy" she half shouted, "I thought this was a pool not a competition." Harry and the girls all looked up to see her standing by the edge. Harry, she noticed blushed a bit then went back to swimming laps.

"What are you wearing Nymphadora!" her mother shouted at the small two-piece bikini she had on.

"My swim wear Mum," she replied looking at the water.

"You're half Naked!" she yelled.

"Only half Mum," she laughed jumping into the water. Cyrus and Sirius kept an eye on Harry as they knew he was mentally, and emotionally older than Nymphadora Tonks, but he paid little attention to her attempt to distract him with her body. Sirius was a bit confused and concerned as it seemed even Remus was distracted by the young woman. Cyrus recalled Nym married and had a child with Remus Lupin in Harry's future, so he was not surprised at Harry's indifference or Moony's uncomfortable interest. Attractive as the young woman may be, Harry would ignore her so hopefully his future Godson Teddy could still be born. Cyrus also recognized this was just a distraction technique so she could possibly defeat him in a duel and thought Harry must understand that as well.

Later that evening when supper was served, and everyone was 'properly' dressed. Cyrus asked, "How did this school year go? Your Mum has been silent about your progress."

"It's been great Lord Cyrus," Nym responded still miffed that Harry didn't respond to her 'display' at the pool.

"Did your studies go well?" Sirius pressed.

"They did Uncle," she smiled at Sirius remembering he had invited her mother and herself back into the Black family. "I really applied myself this year."

"Was that because school was interesting?" he asked, "Or because you want to best young Harry here?" hitting the nose right on the head took her off guard.

"I want to be an Auror Uncle," she stated trying to throw him off the truth. She looked at Harry who was chatting with Tracy and ignoring the conversation. "Defeating Harry this summer will only be the icing on the cake." She smiled sweetly. Sirius laughed.

"Good luck with that Nymphadora," he was half cackling. "You were not the only one to apply themselves this year. Did you complete the laps around the lake Cyrus, and I suggested?" he asked.

"Not every day" she admitted, thinking about how crazy that sounded.

"Then I truly wish you well in your duels this summer," he smirked. Tonks' had the sinking feeling she may have failed before she started.

Two days later a sweaty heavily breathing Tonks was inwardly cursing the day she had ever met Harry James Potter. Using a borrowed wand he had defeated her at every turn. New spell combo's new chains, outright charging and even exposing her breasts once on purpose had done nothing to help her. On top of that he had even mended her damned clothing before stunning her. The way he dueled was like watching water in motion. He was so fluid, and each move looked like it was preordained by fate.

"Stop," she shouted, falling to her knees. "I can't continue." She was on all fours now almost getting sick. Harry looked fine… _"Not even out of breath damnit"_ she thought. He walked over to her with a smile and offered her a hand up. When she took it, she felt a small surge of vitality as if it had come from Harry and she was able to keep her feet.

"You did better this time," he offered. "There is no way any of the girls can beat you."

"Gee, Thanks." She answered sarcastically.

"I think any student at Hogwarts would have trouble with you as well for what it's worth." He amended.

"You won't tell me why you are so strong will you?" she asked.

"When we get to Hogwarts, if you don't mind hanging with a bunch of firsties I might." He smiled. "Now go duel Uncle Sirius, use that slick floor, trip combo on him you tried on me and you might beat him." Harry advised.

"Mum tells me you can fly." Tonks' asked suddenly, "Is that true? Did you fly when you saved Daphne?"

"Yes, it's true," Harry admitted. "Again, I might explain more at Hogwarts." He walked off leaving her a little speechless. The duels continued for the rest of the summer, Nym did manage to get in a hit or three.

..

Walking in Diagon Ally for the first time since his quick trip to Gringotts was both the same and completely different for Harry. It was nearly blinding with Energy Sight on. The people and the objects in the storefronts glowed so brightly he had to keep turning it off. The energy all around him was just amazing. Harry began to fear Hogwarts would be the same. If so, he would need to learn filter his sight. Thus far he had only been trying to increase its strength and his understanding as he expanded on his abilities. Another thing to put in his 'bag' of near future things to look at.

Harry had received his Hogwarts letter with list of books, supplies etc… a few days ago. Only this time he didn't need Hagrid to curse his cousin and whisk him away. It was different getting it a couple weeks before his eleventh birthday as should have happened. He had tried to meet Hermione here, but scheduling conflicts meant he would miss her till the Train.

"You ready for this?" Cyrus asked standing in front of Ollivander's.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

"Just remember what we worked on," Cyrus remined him. "Don't overpower the wands you try with energy."

"I will really try not to," Harry laughed thinking of how the tip of Sirius spare wand nearly exploded last time he tried to use one. The plan was simple, Harry would go to get a wand just like every other new Witch and Wizard for appearances sake. Whatever wand 'chose' him this time (hopefully without blowing up) Lord Greengrass would transfigure a perfect copy out the same type of wood.

Bringing Energy Sight to bear he walked in. The shop simply glowed with small emotes of light from the hundreds upon hundreds of wands in the room. He noted the different colors in wands as he had when at the Greengrass'. It was like walking into a kaleidoscope of color. Mr. Ollivander was doing his trick of hiding in the stacks of wands to make a dramatic entrance.

"Hello?" Harry said, pretending to be oblivious to the man's location.

"Ahhh, Harry Potter." The man said, Harry pretended to be started by his sudden appearance. "I was wondering when I would be seeing you. And Lord Greengrass, what an unexpected surprise." He smiled.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, good to see you again so soon."

"I trust young Daphne's wand has been to her liking?"

"Oh yes, they have bonded quite nicely," Cyrus assured the man.

"May I?" Ollivander asked extending his hand. Cyrus knew the man loved to see his old wands, so he handed his over. Birch, dragon heartstring. Twelve inches exactly, rigid. "My word Lord Greengrass," he started, "What have you done to your wands core?"

"What do you mean?" Cyrus asked.

"It seems to have been slightly overpowered. I may need to repair this one for you."

Cyrus smiled, "If you think that's best."

"Yes. Yes, indeed I do." He replied looking at the wand, "It will take an hour after we find young Harry's wand." He explained.

"Thank you, Sir," Cyrus said politely. He knew Harry may have damaged it when he used it that one time but was surprised to see it was so.

"Now young Mr. Potter," he smiled. "It seems only yesterday I was selling your parents their first wands." Harry prepared for the event to come. The first wand Harry held burned up in his hand and turned to ash. Ollivander's eyes went wide. "Nope!" he practically shouted.

"Harry!" Cyrus nudged and whispered to him. Ollivander when into the stacks and found another.

"Try this one," he said cautiously. Harry waved it and the tip burst into flames. "Noooo," Ollivander declared almost ripping it from Harry's grasp. Harry turned off Energy Sight and pushed his power down as far as he could. It was physically painful to do so. The next wand only sizzled a little. Ollivander was clearly not enjoying seeing his creations go up in smoke.

"Did you perhaps allow young Harry to try a practice spell with your wand Lord Greengrass." He questioned.

"I did," Cyrus answer honestly.

"Ah, well now I know what's wrong with it." He muttered. Harry was feeling a little desperate. He knew he could not really use a wand with a foci or core. Maybe just maybe his original wand having a phoenix feather would not catch fire, but he was not certain.

"Since Harry seems' to have an affinity to fire." Cyrus interjected almost reading Harry's mind. "Do you have any wands with Phoenix feathers? I know they are rare…"

"Hmm…" Ollivander said "I wonder…" he went deep into the stacks and returned with a box Harry immediately recognized. Harry pushed his power down even further then decided to let it flow around the wand instead of through it. Picking it up he did feel a slight connection but used Energy to mimic what happened the first time he held the wand. The effect worked and Ollivander was happy. "Interesting." The man said.

"What's interesting?" Harry asked knowing the answer. Mr. Ollivander gave him the exact same speech almost word for word he had heard the first time he received this wand. Although he knew he would probably never bind to it like he had before being sent back. He was happy to have it again. It would always be his wand. After waiting for Ollivander to repair Cyrus' wand the pair teleported home curtesy of Harry.

"How did it go" Daphne asked as soon as they appeared. Harry smiled and held up he new wand. "I'll bet you're even harder to beat now that you have a wand that chose you" she smiled.

"Probably," Harry responded coyly, "It's just nice to have one of my own."

"We leave for Hogwarts soon," Daphne said gleefully.

Cyrus was happy to see the bright smile on his daughter's face. After the accident, she had been withdrawn for a while even when the dancing lessons had started. Harry was too for other reasons. The pair had seemed to bond though and little by little they both returned to who they were. Daphne a bit more cautious but not withdrawn. Harry had become even more of a warrior, but Cyrus always suspected that would happen the closer they came to Hogwarts. Tonight, he would modify the blank Harry had been using to be an exact replica of the wand in his hand. They would be on their own for months. Tom Riddle possessing one of their teachers. It was hard to let them go but he knew they had done everything they could to prepare them. In a few short weeks Harry Potter would be returning to Hogwarts.

..

A/N: Ok so this was another long chapter and although I tried not to, it still felt a little rushed at some points. I wanted the scene with Tonks to establish a connection at Hogwarts so that was added instead of just a time skip.

Harry and Daphne were able to help each other get through their traumas with the help of Hermione. I could have added more verbiage but again this chapter was getting long.

If anyone thinks I 'should' add that verbiage let me know I can edit and repost this chapter a bit longer. Next chapter is Platform 9 ¾s and the start of Hogwarts.

Still looking for a Beta.

Thanks for the Reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

A/N: Thanks again for all the follows and Favs. I am really getting a much better response for a first fic than I ever imagined.

Had a couple PM's asking me not to let this time travel fic stop before it's finished as several have. Don't worry I plan to have it run its course to the end.

I have been answering most of the reviews in PM's. Just easier than having super long A/Ns.

I will still answer a few rev's here but look for them in your PM's if you review the story.

Lastly, I didn't have a solid plan for Remus and Tonks. Like I said there is a bit of fluidity to the story and that was one point. Between Rev's and Pm's asking not to pair them I agree to that. I had an idea for another Remus pairing anyway. Remus/Tonks is more Harry's hope so Teddy could be born, but when you mess with time…time messes back.

..

Harry could hardly believe it was time. The last couple of years had been some of the best of his life. The Greengrass', Davis' and the rest of the group that he considered family now had been amazing. His trust in adults was growing, but his mind still rebelled against it at times, so he had not shared the whole truth with anyone but Cyrus and Sirius. Getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express again he felt a sort of giddy anxiousness. This time schooling would be different. He was better prepared, already had some good friends and his foreknowledge of events to come would allow him to control events instead of being a victim of them.

"When we get to the Platform, the Weasleys will be late if things play out as they did before." Harry explained for what must have been the hundredth time.

"We know Harry," Cyrus smiled, "Sirius will beg off to bug Malfoy hoping to draw him into a conflict, I will take care of the Weasley plan."

"Tracy will be angry she missed this." Daphne said. "So will Hermione now that I think about it."

"Hermione will already be on the train," Harry said, "She is so excited she arrived early I'll bet."

"I can't believe I talked you into letting Daphne know this plan." Cyrus breathed.

"It's essential for her to be there." Harry reiterated.

"I know I know."

"For what its worth I don't entirely understand it." She added with a look at Harry.

"Remember our agreement." Harry stated. "Shall we go?"

"Oh, Harry before we leave," Cyrus said, "We have a last-minute gift for you."

"You don't have to get me anything Uncle I am well prepared."

"I know, but we thought you would like this." He called into the other room "Sirius!" In walked his Dogfather all smiles. In his hands was a large cage. Hedwig sat on her perch and hooted. Harry's eyes went wide and he teared up a little.

"We knew you would he missing her." Cyrus said in a whisper so only Harry could here.

Surprising himself as well as Cyrus he embraced the man, "Thank you Uncle." He managed to get out. Sirius smiled and walked over Harry added him into the hug. "You two give me hope." He said. Daphne watched the exchange not quite confused; she had seen the magnificent snowy owl in Harry's memory once.

"Hello Hedwig," he said. He turned on Energy Sight and hoped to see a thread connecting him to his familiar. It was not there yet, but he knew it would be someday. Collecting himself he looked at the three who would be going to the station. "Shall we then?"

The group Apparated to the Platform and Harry smiled at the familiar steam driven engine. He had to blink a little as everything around him was glowing with colors from Energy of all sorts. The Engine itself seemed to have a self-driven supply of coal and water. He never knew that about the train. Looking about he saw the small motes of light from wands and other Magic items. There was too much to take in, he shook his head slightly and returned to normal vision.

"I think we arrived with enough time for me to bait Malfoy. Have a good year you two and see you at Christmas holiday if you come home and I don't see you before then," Sirius said, "Wish me luck," he walked on in search of his prey.

"He's a bit of a predator, isn't he?" Daphne asked.

"That he is Daphne," her father agreed. Harry was looking around and saw the entry point from the muggle side. He never understood why the Weasley's used it instead of just apparating or flooing here. He added it to his mystery list.

"There is the entry point." Harry pointed. Other children were already boarding. Harry silently prayed this plan would work.

..

Sirius was on a mission. His one and only goal was to provoke Malfoy into drawing his wand on him. He had watched many of Harry's memories of his encounters with 'Lord Malfoy' to see how to best attain this. Property and wealth were the key. Narcissa he considered property as much as anything else. His poor beautiful cousin locked into a terrible marriage contract by Cygnus and Druella Black to ensure a 'pure bloodline'. It was well known that Walburga Black who was half mad had her hand in the contracts after Andromeda ran off and married Ted Tonks. Spying Lucy and his wife and son, Sirius smiled. He may be able to kill two Harpies with one spell himself if he lucked out. He quickly formed a strategy. It took him a few minutes to get his plan in order, but he was ready.

"Narcissa!" he said approaching completely ignoring Lord Malfoy. Lady Malfoy's face went a little white. He kissed his cousin on the cheek.

"Lord Black," she responded with proper etiquette stepping away behind her husband.

"This must be the boy I disinherited." He smiled looking a Draco again ignoring Lucius. Lord Malfoy was furious. "Hello Draco."

"Unless you have business here Lord Black," he spat. "I ask you to leave us to see Draco off."

"Now now Lucy," Sirius said, "I have not seen my cousin since before I was sent to Azkaban illegally."

"Longer than that even," she answered meekly hoping Lucius didn't think they had met in secret before then.

"Too true," Sirius responded, "I think I may have seen you last in Hogwarts wondering the halls with your little Slytherin friends."

"Is this the blood traitor?" Draco asked, sharply aware that his father was watching. "I'm surprised you have the nerve to show your face in public." He tried to pull off a sneer like his father, but on an eleven-year-old it just looked sad. Narcissa looked scandalized.

"Mind your tongue young man," Sirius said looking down on the boy, "Someone might just rip it out."

"Are you threatening my son?" Lord Malfoy questioned.

"Not at all Lucy, merely reminding him of his place." He smiled darkly, "An Heir of House Malfoy, has no business speaking to the 'Lord' of House Black unless spoken to." Lucius stiffened his hand tight on his cane. Sirius looked at Dobby the house elf who was cowering behind Narcissa.

"Narcissa, why don't you get Draco on the train while I talk to Lord Black." He commanded. "Remember you are a Malfoy," he said looking at the boy. Draco took hold of his trunk after Narcissa cast a 'feather light' charm on it and they walked off.

Pulling a leather-bound missive from his robes he handed it to Lord Malfoy. "I would like to extend an invitation for Narcissa Malfoy Nee' Black to see the newly restored Grimmauld Place." Sirius smiled. "I suppose as her husband you would be invited as well". Lucius' eye twitched. He thrust the letter into Dobby's hands.

"We will take it under advisement." Malfoy replied. Sirius looked at the little elf smiling and nodded to the formal invitation. The elf opened it and his eyes went wide.

"Master has given Dobby a sock!" he said.

"What?" Malfoy almost stammered.

"Master has given Dobby clothing…Dobby is free!" the little elf screeched with glee. Sirius remembering Harry's memory raised his pant leg showing his sockless shoe to Lucius and shrugged wand hidden in left hand.

"YOU, you cost me my SERVANT!" he yelled almost mimicking what happened to Harry. Lucius wand came out. "'Expuls'-"

"'Stupefy'" Sirius shouted quickly expecting the coming attack. The red jet of light hit Malfoy in the chest knocking back and off his feet, Dobby kicked him in the head. Sirius had not anticipated the 'Expulso Curse' but was happy with the results of his hastily made plan. "Harry Potter sent you that sock," Sirius whispered to the little elf who looked like he was going to vibrate into another dimension.

There was a small crowed forming now, mainly of parents who had already seen their children off. A few had witnessed the events and 'Lord Black' asked them their names and to be witnesses that Lord Malfoy had drawn a wand on him first. All were happy to get the chance to be in the good graces of the Black family. Dobby popped away to places unknown for the moment, but Sirius didn't care. He could have killed Malfoy, but he didn't want to do it on the platform in front of all the kids. He was just glad his hastily put together plan of a transfigured leather-bound letter and placing his sock in it had worked. When he had seen the memory of Harry freeing Dobby, he could not believe the man was that stupid. However, he realized that if he pushed his buttons enough, got his temper going it just might work. Sirius not only got what he wanted but freed the littler elf as well. He left Malfoy there on the platform for Narcissa to find. Malfoy would come for him no matter what soon, and next time he would end the fool. He only hoped Cyrus and Harry would have as much luck with their plan. He ran towards their location as there was a large crowed and a big commotion going on.

..

About the same time as Lucius Malfoy was falling to the ground, the Weasley clan were stepping through onto Platform nine and three quarters. Harry's eyes fell on the family in a mixture of emotions. They were a bit earlier than they had been last time. Maybe because they were not held up by running into him. Fred and George were being their usual selves bugging Mrs. Weasley. As the rest stepped through Harry spotted their prize and nodded to Cyrus.

"Weasley family get down he shouted!" Lord Greengrass shouted wand in hand startling everyone around them. As the family began to drop both scared and confused, there was a bright blue flash of light and the Rat that had jumped from Ron's hands began to change. The crowed around them gasped and several stunners from multiple directions flew at the revealed form of Peter Pettigrew. Harry, Daphne and Lord Greengrass all ran over to the family. Ropes bound Pettigrew, and someone shouted to call for the Aurors. Helping Mrs. Weasley to her feet Cyrus introduced himself.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," he said being formal, "I think we have met before, but I am Lord Cyrus Greengrass, are you alright?" dusting herself off it was clear she was in a bit of shock.

"Who?" she asked. Her children getting up or being helped to their feet by Harry, Daphne and some people in the crowed.

"Step back please!" the voice of Sirius was heard all eyes turned to him. He looked down at Peter only to find he was missing two fingers instead of just one. It puzzled him. The Auror's arrived just about the same time having been told Peter Pettigrew was being restrained.

"Is it really him?" a large dark man asked. Harry recognized Auror Shacklebolt.

"Yes, that's Peter alright." Sirius answered. He and the large Auror started talking in whispered tones.

Mr. Weasley arrived from the ministry at about the same time and wrapped his wife in his arms. "What is going on here?" he asked.

"Well dad" Fred started.

"That man there" George picked up pointing ay Cyrus.

"Lord Greengrass"

"Just captured"

"Ron's Rat."

"Peter Pettigrew." They finished in unison.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry to have startled your family Mr. Weasley." Cyrus said. The Auror's were already collecting Peter. "Sirius has shown me so many memories of that vile man that I would recognize him in my sleep."

"But, the description in the paper," Arthur said. "It was a rat with one missing toe, Scabbers our rat had two, we didn't even think..." he trailed off.

"He must have seen the report and cut off another finger to remain in hiding." Sirius said. "He was a clever little rat, fooled many people to be the traitor he is, just be thankful Lord Greengrass recognized him." There was still activity around them, Peter was apparated away after Kingsley told Cyrus he would need to speak to him at the Ministry. Cyrus had just nodded. Auror's also took a stunned Lucius Malfoy to the Ministry as it was reported he had tried to attack Lord Black. The crowed was dispersed to get their children on the train. The Hogwarts express had been slightly delayed in the aftermath of the events.

"Lord Greengrass," Arthur said, his wife still shell shocked. "You have my gratitude, the Weasley family owes you a debt we cannot repay." He shook his head and extended his hand. "That monster was with my family for years."

"Nonsense, Mr. Weasley," Lord Greengrass replied shaking his hand heartily, "I am just happy your family is safe. Despite what some may think," he laughed a little "Not all of us Slytherins are evil, and obviously given Pettigrew, not all Gryffindors are noble and good." The Weasley clan all looked a little shocked at those words. "Please allow me to introduce my daughter Daphne Greengrass, and my ward Harry Potter." Again, there were shocked stares, Molly especially as she looked at Harry.

"Harry Potter is your ward?" Author said surprised. Harry could not hide his blush as all eyes turned to him. He hated this part.

"Yes Sir," Harry responded. "Uncle Cyrus and Aunt Pricilla have been raising me for several years now."

"After Azkaban," Sirius filled in. "I was not mentally ready to raise a child, my good friend Lord Greengrass and his family have been doing that for me."

"But you're a Slytherin." Ron said obviously confused. The others were greeting Harry and Daphne.

"So was Merlin," Cyrus laughed genuinely. "Was he evil?" He could see the wheels turning in Ron's head.

"I'm sorry where are my manners today," Author said collecting himself. He introduced his family finishing with 'our youngest and only daughter Ginevra.'

Daphne immediately recognized the red headed girl from Occlumency training with Harry. He had been kissing her in the one she had seen, and had been much older. "_This girl is somehow important to him just like Hermione_" she thought. "My sister Tori will be attending next year as well," Daphne said addressing Ginny. "Maybe you two could write back and forth and get to know one another." Ginny smiled and nodded.

"My friend Luna will be attending next year as well." Ginny said.

"You should all write to one another or visit if possible," Harry added. "Could that be arranged Uncle?" he looked at Cyrus.

"If Mr. Weasley is agreeable, I don't see why not." He smiled. Molly looked like she was about to protest when Arthur spoke.

"Lord Greengrass if not for you who knows what would have happened to my family, it would be an honor for our Ginny to get to know your 'Tori' is it?"

"Astoria," Cyrus said, "We just call her Tori, I think that would be nice for the two of them." He agreed. "And please call me Cyrus, I feel this event has made our families close."

"Thank you, Cyrus, please call me Arthur." Molly looked a little displeased but was silent.

"We might want to put the children on the train before it leaves without them." Sirius said with a laugh. "And I need to get to Gringotts for some business." Everyone nodded and the children all started to board the train. Percy went to the Prefects cart; the twins went to find their friends.

"Come on Ron was it?" Harry said. "Daphne and I were going to try to sit with our friend Hermione." Harry knew she and Tracy would be in a cart already. Admittedly there was a part of Harry that felt bad for the whole charade. He had known for years where Pettigrew was. When Rory first offered to help, he could have sent the elf to get him. When he learned to teleport, he could have gone and got him. When Sirius was first freed, they could have made an excuse to visit the Weasley's and once again captured him. The problem was Harry still wanted a connection with the family in some way. He was not going to meet them on the platform lost and alone like before. He had to find a way to meet them that made an impact and helped Ron with his bigotry against Slytherins. That was when he and Cyrus had come up with this plan. It was altered slightly, Sirius was going to reveal and Lord Greengrass was going to save, but with the Malfoy plan it all fell to Cyrus. They knew that Pettigrew was a coward who would stay hidden. They just had to wait, and it paid off. Harry was relieved that the plan had worked, and they were right about Peter. Had they been wrong, and the Rat had harmed the family he would never have forgiven himself. Harry was just that confident in Peter's cowardness. Breathing a sigh of relief, he walked onto the train.

Harry turned on Energy Sight and looked for Tracy's soul. Soon enough the three were knocking on a locked door. Hermione answered with a smile and let them in. Ron was still pensive. His narrow-minded view of houses had been rocked by what he saw on the platform.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted and hugged, him. "Daph!" she squealed and hugged the blonde girl as well. Looking at Ron she stated. "And who are you then?"

"Ah, Ron Weasley" he said, "And you?"

"Hermione Granger," she replied, "That's Tracy Davis," she pointed to Tracy who was doodling in a muggle notebook.

"Hey," she responded then went back to he doodles. Their door opened and Tonks walked in.

"Hello Firsties," she cracked. Looking around the cramped quarters she waved her wand a muttered a mild expansion charm. The casual display of magic surprised Hermione but she let it go.

"Hey Nym," Harry said, "Come to join us?"

"You promised me explanations, so I am sticking to you until I get them." She announced taking a seat. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Explanations for what?" Ron asked, he had glanced at Harry's scar a couple times, but said nothing as no one else mentioned it or seamed to care.

"Just some craziness in Harry's life," Daphne answered also taking a seat. Harry stowed their trunks and Ron could have sworn he only used his hand. Everyone took a seat and mild chit chat started up within the group. Most of the beginning conversation surrounded the events on the platform.

"I can't believe I missed that," Tracy complained.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said, "You didn't know your family's rat was Pettigrew?"

"We checked him after the Profit reported his Animagus form." Ron answered. "But he had two toes missing, mum thought he was easting his own toes as some rats do." There was a collective eeww around the cabin. "We started feeding him more after that…" Ron added halfheartedly.

"Well I think your dad did brilliantly," Hermione said to Daphne, "Harry told me all about the trial and everything."

"Enough about the Rat," Harry said. "Lets all get to know each other before we get to Hogwarts, who knows if we will be in the same houses." Nym frowned at Harry hoping this conversation would enlighten her as to why he was so strong. Still, over the next few hours they all spoke a little about themselves. Most of the questions were asked of Ron and Hermione as they were newer to the group. Harry was expecting Malfoy to open the door at any moment, but it had not happened. The lunch trolley rolled in and Harry bought lunch for them all, he told Ron and Hermione not to worry about it as they both went to protest. Harry remembered that Hermione was supposed to be helping Neville find his toad Trevor, but since she was here that was going to be different as well. Each of them took turns casting some first-year spells. Nym declared herself the judge. Only Ron was unable to produce something.

"Don't worry mate," Harry said. "Most of us have been having practice sessions on casting. You can join us is you like."

"What if we are in different houses?" Ron asked.

"That doesn't matter," Harry responded. "Know matter where this lot ends up, we will be having study sessions together."

"Can you do that?" Ron questioned.

"Sure," Harry replied, "It's how my Mum knew Daph's Mum and I wound up living with them. They were in different houses Mum a Gryffindor, Aunt Pricilla a Ravenclaw. They had a study group because they were in some of the same classes." He could see Ron adding this new level of information to what he knew. In Harry's old timeline Ron had been emotionally immature, and it had taken years and many mistakes to grow up. Harry was hoping to accelerate that growth by giving his analytical mind things to ponder. Ron may have been lazy, but he had a first-class mind for chess, which meant analytical thinking if you could kick start it. If he could help Ron get over some of those emotional huddles earlier, than both their lives would be so much better. It was as he was thinking this that the door to his cabin opened.

Draco Malfoy surrounded by his usual goons looked in. His eyes found Harry quickly. "So, it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He stated. Harry just waved his false wand and the door slammed shut and locked. "Hey," the muffled voice said trying to open the door. The girls all giggled, and Ron looked at Harry gape mouthed.

"I don't feel like talking to that Git," Harry explained. "My Godfather disowned him, and I am certain he will be a right arse to me because of it." More giggles in the room.

"Harry," Tonks snorted, "You need to be careful with such casual displays of Magic. With a power like that even the seventh-year girls will be after you." Harry blushed.

"I think Harry has his priorities straight and a nice set of Cans won't affect him." Tracy retorted. Harry's face turned even more scarlet. Ron burst out laughing and the rest of the occupants did as well.

"_This is a much better start." _Harry thought looking forwards to seeing the castle again.

..

The boys left the compartment to let the girls change and then put their school robes on themselves. The train was nearing Hogwarts. Harry had his last plan in place. 'Project meet Hagrid', the half giant was totally loyal to Dumbledore, but had been one of the best people in Harry's life. He refused to miss the opportunity to become friends with him again. Besides, at some point this year Hagrid would have a dragon egg and need Harry's help when Norbert hatched. This time around though, he had Tonks, and she was connected with Charlie. Much easier to get the dragon out, he hoped.

"Fers years" The half giant yelled standing next to the boats by the lake. "Four to a boat!" Harry smiled and looked at the huge man. He may be simple, but he was a good man. Harry had to have him in his life. Walking over with first year friends in tow, he approached Hagrid. He realized there were five of them.

"Mr. Hagrid," he said tentatively.

"My word is that Arry?" he asked.

"Yes Sir," he replied with a smile, "I was told by Uncle Sirius that you helped me the night my parents…" Hagrid's eyes teared up a bit.

"You're so growed." He replied, "Dumbledore told me I might need to see about you before you came ter Hogwarts, but you did juss fine." He smiled.

"My adopted family helped me," he replied looking up. "Can we all ride in the same boat if I expand it a bit" he asked looking at his four companions.

"It's not standar perceedure Arry," Hagrid replied, "But ifn you can manage it.." he finished somewhat confused.

"Thank you, Mr. Hagrid," Harry beamed pulling out his wand blank he expanded the boat to fit six if needs be. The group started to board.

"If'n you want to visit," Hagrid said sheepishly "my shack is juss down form the castle."

"I would like that Mr. Hagrid," Harry replied.

"Ok Mr. Longbottom," Hagrid shouted suddenly "There be room in this boat." Harry, Daphne, Tracy, Hermione, Ron and Neville all crowded into the expanded boat and sailed on for what would be most of their first looks at the Magnificent castle.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy spoke "Pppleased to mmeat you,"

"Pleased to meet you too Neville," Harry replied, "I am Harry Potter, and these are." Harry introduced each person in kind. It was odd to Harry as Neville should have known some of them. The slightly overweight timid boy in front of him was nothing like the hardened warrior who had led the rebellion within Hogwarts their seventh year. He vividly remembered his body flying through the air right before Hermione and Ron died. "_This time will be different"_ he vowed again.

They arrived at the castle and were shown to the dining hall where all the 'sorted' students already sat. The stool with 'The Hat' was up near the teachers table and Professor McGonagall was waiting stern faced. It glowed with a color of Energy Harry had never seen.

"She looks right scary," Ron muttered. Harry just laughed. The sorting hat gave his familiar song, Harry remembered it vividly. The first of the group of friends called up was 'Hurrican Tracy' Davis. She went to Slytherin.

"Can't all be pureblood supremacists," Harry whispered to Ron. "Tracy is a Half-Blood like me, her mum Aunt Leslie is a Muggleborn." Ron's eyes went wide. Just another piece on the board for the young man to move around. They watched the group get sorted and Hermione's name was called.

_"Ah Miss Granger," _The hat spoke in her head. _"You have a first-class mind, much keener than many Muggleborn's I see." _

_ " Thank you, Mr. Hat." _She replied, _"My friend Harry helped by giving me some books. And Daphne helped me with Wizard etiquette." _

_ "Oh yes I see it quite clearly," _The Hat replied, _"You have me conflicted where to send you. At first, I thought I knew, but a deeper look makes me think…" _The Hat shouted to the assembly "Ravenclaw!" There was a burst of applause from the Ravenclaw table, Harry stared gape jawed. He always knew she was the brightest witch of her age, but she had been a Gryffindor before he was sent back.

_"What changed?" _he thought watching a beaming Hemione his former best friend head to the Ravenclaw table. Daphne was next. He watched closely as the hat was placed on her head.

_"Heiress Greengrass," _The had spoke in her mind. _"Like your friend Ms. Granger your mind is top notch." _

_ "Thank you Hat." _She responded.

_"Your ambition is much higher though, especially for a certain young Heir."_

_ "That is none of your concern Hat, I will deal with it in time. I would like to be with Tracy to protect her though."_

_ "You would do well in Gryffindor with that bravery," _The Hat supplied.

_"Thank you no, I would like to be with Tracy please, my cunning alone makes me eligible." _

_ "That is does Heiress Greengrass that it does." _The hat laughed, "Better be Slytherin!" Daphne took the hat off and walked over to sit next to her cousin. Half bloods were still looked down upon in Slytherin.

"Two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw," Harry muttered to Ron. "With Tonks our study group already has three houses." Ron just nodded mutely. Daphne Greengrass' father had saved his family from Peter Pettigrew. That vile man could have really hurt them if what he read in the profit was true. How could he hate Daphne? Slytherin or not he had got to know the two girls sent there and they were good people. Hermione was obviously a Ravenclaw with her intelligence. The boy's world was spinning. Neville was the next person Ron and Harry knew to be called. The boy was shaking like a leaf in the wind as he sat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted with barely a pause.

"Neville must have some real bravery inside to be picked that fast." Harry said to Ron. The boy just nodded as Neville made his way over to the Gryffindor table. Malfoy of course went to Slytherin, he joined a group of sycophants already waiting. Ron noticed they were separate from Tracy and Daphne.

"Harry Potter," McGonagall's called after another few minutes. The room went silent all eyes on him as he walked to sit on the stool.

_"Mr. Potter!" _The Hat exclaimed when it was placed on his head. _"Great Merlin you have been a naughty young man! Playing with time like this!" _

_ "I was afraid I could not hide it from you" _Harry admitted.

_"I would be more shocked had I not known of the Incarnations." _

_ "Wait, what?" _

_ "I am very old Mr. Potter; I have seen many things in my time. I have also met Parry, The Incarnation of Evil" _

_ "I'm sorry who?" _Harry asked unbelieving what he heard.

_"The Incarnation of Evil, his title is Satan, his real name is Parry a white Wizard of some renown before his fall." _The Hat added.

_"That's why Zane asked me if this was a trick of Satan!" _Harry exclaimed. _"But you said this Parry is a white Wizard," _

_"Yes, he is a good man, just performing the office of Evil for now. Pay attention."_ The Hat scolded.

_"Sorry, this gets more confusing each time I hear of a new 'Office'. _Harry expressed.

_"In any case before I put you back in Gryffindor, I have two pieces of information that will help you with Heiress Greengrass and your possible crazy future since you messed up the timeline enough." _

_ "I'm listening." _He was very worried about the 'crazy future' part.

_ "The first is to contact the Goblins about your mother's family history. It will come on handy." _

_ "OK, Thanks…" _Harry responded even more confused.

_"The second is arrange a meeting with Parry sometime in the future." _

_ "You want me to try to talk to The Incarnation of Evil?" _Harry asked incredulously.

_"Yes, it will be most helpful to something you have already noticed about Heiress Greengrass' voice." _The Hat said cryptically.

_"Wait that's it?" _

"Gryffindor!" The Hat shouted to uproarious applause from the Gryffindor table. 'We got Potter' could be heard coming from the table. Harry walked over to the table still pondering the Hat's words, he smiled at his friends in other houses before he sat. Finally, Ron was called.

_"Mr. Weasley," _The Hat said in his mind. _"Before Mr. Potter sat here, I would have just sent you to Gryffindor with the rest of your family." _

_ "Um, I would like to go there Hat Sir." _

_ "I will only send you to Gryffindor on one condition Mr. Weasley." _The Hat nearly commanded in his head.

Swallowing hard Ron asked. _"What condition is that Mr. Hat?" _

_ "You remember that your friends no matter what House come first, cast aside your bigotry and devote yourself to your friends. Otherwise I will put you in Slytherin where your ambition and bigotry towards others belong. I expect some failures along the way, but I want your word!" _

_ "I PROMICE!" _Ron shouted in his head. Too much had happened today already his mind was already racing and now the sorting hat had practically scolded him and given him an ultimatum. He was not sure if he could fulfill the promise, but he was damned sure going to try.

_"We shall see Mr. Weasley," _The Hat responded. _"I will be watching, if you fall short, I will tell the Headmaster that a resorting is in order." _Ron swallowed hard and nodded. "Gryffindor!" The Hat shouted.

..

The feast following the sorting was everything Harry remembered and more. Dumbledore gave his cryptic speech and looked at Harry tipping his glass. To Harry that meant he was correct, and the stone was still going to be here for his first year. He purposefully looked at the teachers table. Snape and Quirrell were again sitting next to each other. There was no stab of pain in Harry's scar this time. He smiled to himself and started eating.

"No more Horcrux" he said under his breath. Hermione being in a different house was problematic, but she belonged with the brightest in the school. Also, the train ride had established that the group would meet no matter what. They had people from all four houses. He would include Neville, and maybe Susan Bones and Hanna Abbot who were Hufflepuffs. The new 'DA' would be forming in the next couple months. He just had to bide his time, make the friendships, study groups and then maybe he could come clean about who really was and what he could do. Ron had already asked him about working with Hermione, Daphne and Tracy. He still seemed a little hesitant about the Slytherin students, but it was a world away from last time at this table. Harry began thinking of using the Room of Requirements for future training or possibly the Chamber of Secrets after he killed the Basilisk. The more he thought about it though the more he realized he may need to create a new area. When Energy Sight was on, he could see the Castle was practically a living thing with the amount of Energy flowing through it, it pulsed like it had a slow rhythmic heartbeat. He needed to train his sight to be more focused to block out all the ambient energy around him. Harry also realized if he could tap the Energy in the castle, making his own space was a distinct possibility. Another question problem to add to the que…

"First Years!" Percy Weasley's voice called out. "Follow me". They made their way to their common rooms and dorms. The spectacle of Energy from the moving staircases was close to blinding. Even the paintings had their own glow of Energy.

Climbing into his bed Harry thought. _"First order of business, practice blocking out all the background Energy I see. It's too distracting." _Drawing the curtains, he fell asleep to the comforts of Hogwarts, the only place he really felt at home in his former life.

..

A/N Most of what happened in this chapter has been planned before I even finished Chapter 1. I try to think far ahead when it comes to this fic. Sometimes details need to change, or bits of inspiration interfere, it is a bit of a fluid fic in that way

I thought about putting the first day of classes in this chapter but there is a ton that is going to happen so this seemed like a good ending point.

Hermione always belonged in Ravenclaw with her mind. It also helps me bring the houses together for what Harry needs. Don't worry she is still a big part of the story.

Please review hope you enjoyed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

A/N: I realize I am nowhere near the best writer out there, so all the support I have gotten writing this fic means a lot to me.

Thank you again for all the follows and Favs' Even to those people who don't click it but wait for my next update.

I didn't originally plan for the Incarnations to keep appearing in the fic, just thought it was a good way to make time travel more 'real' so to speak. The more I wrote the more I enjoyed having them and using small elements of that series. That being said, I will probably update to represent a crossover fic. It's still 95% Harry Potter, but even the 5% from Incarnations make's adding the crossover tag necessary.

I don't own H.P. or I.O.I. just enjoy the characters and have put my own spin on them.

..

They stated shaking up the school by sitting at other tables the first day. Following their plan on the train, the group that consisted of Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Tracy, Ron and surprisingly Neville all sat with Tonk's at the Hufflepuff table for their first meal. There were murmurs around the room when they sat. Susan and Hannah had been close by so Tonk's invited them over. Many of the upper classmates didn't understand why Tonks was with the first years, but they remembered how strong she had become the previous year and let it be.

"What are members of my House doing here?" Snape's voice asked walking up behind Daphne and Tracy. His eyes fell on Harry who was seated across from her.

"Eating Sir," Harry stated flatly. Snape's lip twitched.

"Obviously Mr. Potter," he sneered. "Why are they not at the Slytherin table." People had already begun to look over to see what was going to happen.

"Because we wanted to eat with our friends," Daphne added without turning to look at him.

"Your Housemates are your friends." He snapped, "Now get up, all of you and move to your own tables." Ron and Neville being new to the group started to rise when Harry answered.

"No," he leveled a look at Snape. The two Gryffindors sat again.

"What did you say?" Snape questioned, he clearly expected nothing but obedience. Other teachers began to notice the exchange the other three Heads of House started walking over.

"I said no Professor." Harry stated, "We want to sit and eat together so we will, we may sit at Slytherin table for lunch though."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your lip," Snape snapped. "Your Celebrity status doesn't give you permission to talk to Professors that way." The way he pronounced 'celebrity' was clearly an insult.

"I'm not a Celebrity Sir," Harry stated, "I merely survived and attempt on my life by your former Master." Snape's breath sucked in and many people in the room were looking at him. "If anything, my Parents were the Hero's for standing up to him. I was one, I did nothing to defeat him."

"How dare you say-"Snape started to say.

"Furthermore, there is nothing in Hogwarts rules that state we have to sit at our House tables for anything other than the feasts, even then after announcements are made, we can walk back and forth." Harry continued as if he didn't hear Snape's attempt at a reply. "Isn't that correct Professor McGonagall?" he asked as the woman arrive with Professor's Sprout and Flitwick.

"What is going on here Professor Snape?" she asked.

"Potter and his little friends are trying to cause trouble on his first day, he worse than his father." Snape replied.

"Not true Sir," Harry replied, "We are simply trying to enjoy our breakfast when you came over and tried to make us move." At this point all the tables were silent and watching the exchange. Most of the students had never seen anyone dare talk to Professor Snape the way Harry was.

"And why would they need to move Severus?" Professor Sprout asked.

"They are not at their House tables." He said clearly outnumbered now. "and then Potter insulted me."

"That's not true Professor," Hermione spoke up. "You insulted him when he told you why we were sitting here." She flashed a smile at Harry, "He then corrected your insult by telling you he felt his parents were Hero's"

"And why is it a problem that they are not at their House tables?" Flitwick asked. Snape stammered.

"Ten points to all of you for promoting interhouse unity." McGonagall announced. "Professor Snape a word if you please." She said looking at the man. The pair walked off together Minerva clearly angry at her colleague.

"Well done," Professor Sprout said, "You can all sit hear any time you like of course." She and Flitwick went back to the teachers table to finish their meals. The rest of the hall went back to their meals as well but there was much whispering and looking over at the Hufflepuff table.

"Blimey, Harry." Ron exclaimed. "You must be mental to talk to Professor Snape that way. My brothers told me he is the scariest teacher here."

"He doesn't scare me," Harry responded. "He's just a bully who uses his position to pick on students."

"How would you know that?" Susan Bones asked.

"Couldn't you tell from that exchange?" Harry smiled. "he comes over and tries to push around a bunch of first year students on their first day. Who does that?" Tracy was giggling shaking her head.

"This may cause trouble for you two in the dorms." Tonks explained.

"If there is any, we will simply take care of it ourselves or report it to another Prof." Daphne said, "Snape obviously will not be any good as our Head of house."

"But your both only first years." Neville said speaking for the first time.

"We have been training for nearly two years now, Neville." Tracy filled in. "Our parents tried to get you to train with us, but your Gran said she was taking care of it." Neville frowned.

"The only thing Gran did was give me my fathers wand."

"That's going to be a problem in classes," Hermione stated. "a wand chooses the Wizard or Witch according to Mr. Ollivander."

"Gran said my dad was a great Wizard and I should be honored to have his wand," Neville said puzzled.

"He was great," Susan Bones chimed in, "Still his wand is still probably not right for you. If you are having trouble in classes I write my Aunty about helping to get you a new wand." She smiled. Neville blushed scarlet at the attention he was getting. Snape was staring at Harry with undisguised hatred from the teachers table.

"We may have to so something about him." He whispered to Daphne. She just nodded in agreement and went back to her food.

..

The next couple of days were a strange mix of DeJa'Vu and entirely new experiences. Ron was still a bit of a pig eating but being surrounded by strong-willed girls he was learning to be a little better. At least he didn't speak with his mouth full. Hermione reported that the girls in Ravenclaw were a bit jealous and put out about her knowledge. She just informed them that if they were placed in Ravenclaw they must have some form of intellect she suggested they use it. Daphne said her and Tracy were getting a cold reception in the 'snake pit' as she dubbed it, but they were being left alone so far. Malfoy of course was getting his group of sycophants already. Surprisingly Blaise Zabini was avoiding the others. Harry also made several visits to Hedwig.

Herbology went better than his first time through because he knew everything already, during history of Magic he pretended to nod off like half the class and used 'Astral Projection' to check on the girls to make sure they were all right. He found it odd that even in his 'Astral' form he could turn Energy Sight on and off. Harry also wondered if the ghosts in Hogwarts could see him while 'Astral'…another thing to add to the mystery file. He realized it was getting quite large.

DADA's was interesting for Harry. He paid much more attention this time to Quirrell. He had that silly turban on and smelled slightly of garlic. Harry had purposefully 'bumped' into him when he first arrived in the classroom. When their skin had briefly touched, it confirmed for Harry the two things he thought he already knew. The first being his blood protection was gone. There was no burning or blisters the man just acted like a frightened rabbit telling 'Mm-miss sst-ter Pp-po-otter' to have a seat. The second was there was no pain in his scar. The Horcrux was truly gone. He sat and brought forth his Energy Sight. Quirrelmort was appalling to look at and made him slightly sick to his stomach. Centering around, but not exclusive to the man's head there was a sickly dull glowing black soul. He had never seen a black soul before. Even with it's almost lack of glow he could see its power. When he had looked at the locket, it was nothing like this. He could see 'something' was attached to it and that was dark as well, but not the swelling mass he was looking at now. It could have been because the Locket was closed. Quirrell was well and truly dead, just a puppet now. Even if there was a bit of the man left, you could never separate that mass from him now. Harry and the new DA he formed would have to kill him. It was not a comforting thought.

They had a night class for astronomy of course, Harry recalled this was one of the reasons Ron had trouble getting up the next morning for Transfiguration, so they begged off early with Neville saying they were not 'adjusted' to staying up so late yet. Professor Sinistra was kind enough to let them and a few others go letting them know it was a one-time thing. The three went back to the dorms and talked for a little before heading to bed. He was trying to get to know the boys a bit more before dropping the dragon on them about his powers. Something about being back at Hogwarts though was making him want to hurry his plans now.

Neville and Harry dragged a grumbling Ron out of bed and made it to Transfiguration on time. Harry sat next to Ron, he was determined to make the boy grow up faster and apply himself, his life depended on it. McGonagall was sitting on the table in her Cat form. Harry Looked at her with Energy Sight. It was still hard to block out all the surrounding Energy, but he was getting better. He again kicked himself for not realizing this could be a problem sooner. Like Sirius in his Animagus form, the cat shown brightly. The soul's 'signature' would be the same though, even if slightly compressed. He was staring at her trying to memorize what her signature was. She looked back ears twitching, Harry could see she knew he knew what she was. When the last of the students filed in Seamus and Dean. The cat jumped off the table and shifted back to the stern looking Professor. There were startled reactions around the room with the exception of Harry.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "How did you know?"

"Uncle Sirius, I have seen him transform back and forth many times." He explained. "When you were not here when we walked in, I figured out you were the cat. Your reputation as a stern and fair Professor precedes you, there is no way you would have left the class empty."

She looked at him sharply, "Very good Mr. Potter, ten points to Gryffindor." Harry smiled back. The murmurs around him in the class didn't bother him. He needed to establish himself this time as competent. He was going to be leading a small army after all. The rest of the class went as his first one did. Transfiguring her Desk into a pig and back. Harry watched the spell and could see how it worked. They had practiced something similar on smaller objects back at the Greengrass Manor combined with his previous life experience he pretty confident he could repeat it now with just pure Energy.

Professor Flitwick's class was all theory and practicing wand motions. It would not be until Halloween that they would try 'Wingardium leviosa'. Harry, Daphne, Tracy and Hermione could already preform most of the spells up till third term. It would be a little boring for them, but they had planned other activities while the girl's strength grew. They also wanted to catch anybody up in their expanded circle of friends. So far that was including Ron, Neville, Susan and Hannah. They needed to add a couple Ravenclaws. That was partially Hermione's job. He just hoped the curbing of her 'superior' attitude they had worked on the last couple years worked. Cho, Sue Li and the Patel sisters came to mind right away. That would be three more Ravenclaws and another Gryffindor. Tomorrow he would face Snape in Potions for the first time. With their encounter at breakfast he wondered if it would be anywhere near the same.

Friday morning walking into Potions with Daphne, Ron, Tracy and Neville he was almost looking forward to this confrontation. They had agreed to push Snape's buttons by sitting with each other. Tracy was very good with Potions, so she had Ron sit next to her. Harry say with Daphne, it left Neville alone, but Blaise Zabini surprised them again but seeing the seating arrangements smirking and sitting next to Neville introducing himself. Harry recalled he had been a member of the 'Slug Club'. Although he was around Draco and his gang usually, he always seemed more a hanger on then an inner circle person. He did remember Blaise talking about 'blood traitors' when he hid in the train cart, but that could have been an act to fit in. Harry would have to watch him carefully; they may have just found another Slytherin for their growing group. Just then Snape walked in.

"Wand's away!" he stated, "There will be no need of silly…" his speech was interrupted when he saw three of his Slytherins seated with Gryffindor's. "What is going on here?" he snapped looking at the three tables, then specifically at Harry. No one spoke but Malfoy tried to hide a laugh. "This is not the dining Hall Mr. Potter." Harry smiled.

"No Sir," Harry responded, "This is a classroom I believe." Snape's eyes closed and his knuckles turned white as he squeezed his hands into fists. "If you are wondering about out seating arrangements. Again, there is nothing in the rules that says it is required to sit only with your Housemates. It's actually encouraged to get to know your peers from other Houses as after graduation you will be working with them in the world at large." He was all innocent smiles.

"What?" Snape spat. The room felt like it dropped ten degree's

"Like yourself Professor," Harry continued, "You were in Slytherin House, and yet every day you work with Professors from all three Houses." Daphne was trying to hide giggles behind he Occlumacy shields but was having a hard time. Others in the room sniggered a little. Harry thought he broke the man as he just stood there gaping for a moment, then he spoke again.

"Since you seem have all the answers Mr. Potter," he began.

_"Here it comes," _Harry thought.

"Tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"If brewed correctly Draught of Living Death." Harry answered immediately. Snape blanched and the class went silent.

"Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" Snape fired off.

"Hopefully you have one in your stores in case of accidental poisoning, but if you don't, I would suggest you get one from, the Stomach of a goat." He responded again quickly and with a smile. Snape was again taken aback.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant Sir, also called aconite." He replied promptly. "They are also used in making the Wolfbane's potion Uncle Remus needs to take." Snape was at a loss for words. He had attempted embarrass the boy with questions he should not know.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, just like your father…" Snape was furious the class could see it.

"I'm actually more like my Mum," Harry said calmly, "She was the one good with potions, my father was better with Transfiguration and Jinxs like 'Levicorpus'". If possible, Snape went even paler. "I'll be explaining to Professor McGonagall that you took points from me after failing to embarrass me in front of Class." He finished. Harry had his 'Shield' ready just in case. He had pushed the man quite far in less than ten minutes. Their plan of course was to get Snape to eventually attack Harry thereby getting him removed from the school. Harry would just keep pushing the man to the breaking point.

Open your books to page twelve," Snape managed to get out in whisper. "Read in silence." Then the man stalked out of the room cloak billowing.

"Do you suppose he charmed his cloak to do that?" Harry asked in a stage whisper as the man left the room, the laughter that followed was priceless.

..

Saturday found Harry speaking to Sirius in the Mirrors they had made. Harry thought he could have teleported to the Greengrass manor if he wanted but he didn't want to test the Wards to Hogwarts yet. He had never failed a port and though the bounce back would probably hurt like hell.

"Well I have good news and bad news." Sirius told him. "The good news is come Monday Narcissa's marriage will be officially nullified, she has been invited by Rory to stay at the Greengrass house."

"That's great Uncle," Harry smiled. "Draco will hear the news soon; Imagine I will need to watch my back even more."

"I offered to let he stay at Grimmauld place with Draco in the summer if she wants." He explained, "Remus and I may move their anyway. We have been living off Cyrus' hospitality for far too long."

"You may just want to have the four of you with Aunt Andy move to Grimmauld place then." Harry said thoughtfully, "She is a Black after all and with her sister there it would make sence."

"That's a good suggestion, I'll talk to Moony, we already built him a 'change' room in the cellar."

"What's the bad news?"

"Barty Crouch Jr." Sirius replied. "We finally convinced Director Bones to investigate it, but Barty Sr. got word of it and invited them to search his house for his son." This was surprising to Harry. Crouch Jr. was supposed to be under the 'Imperious' curse until Harry's fourth year.

"What did they find?"

"Nothing," Sirius said, "Crouch Sr. even let them use 'Priori Incantatem' on his wand. They found cleaning spells, stunning and the like but no 'Imperious' at lest not in the last six months."

"Changes to the timeline are making things more complicated." Harry said and went on to explain about his week. Including their thoughts about Quirrellmort. Sirius had a good laugh over Snape's class.

"My word Harry," he laughed "Dropping in the 'Levicorpus' spell was masterful, you are a true marauder."

"Keep looking for Jr., he is out there." Harry stated. "And watch your back with Malfoy Sr. He will be gunning for you and Uncle Cyrus now."

"We will be careful," Sirius answered. "Keep working on your friends, get that little army going and don't confront Quirrell until your plan is one hundred percent set."

"It's all moving fast now Uncle," Harry said, "For some reason I am anxious now that I am here."

"You were in a safe place the last couple years," Sirius reminded him. "Now there is real danger around you, just keep a cool head, keep practicing and don't make a move early."

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said and turned off the mirror.

Walking down to the great hall he was intercepted by Professor McGonagall. "Ah, Mr. Potter just the boy I was looking for," she said, "Headmaster Dumbledore with like a word with you."

"The Headmaster?" Harry asked. "What about?"

"I'm not sure, Mr. Potter," she answered. "But I think it has something to do with how you and your friends are shaking up the school in your first week." She tried to hide her smirk, but Harry saw it. He knew she approved of the interhouse unity that was going on.

"Please lead the way Professor." Harry said offering her his arm. McGonagall just looked down at him and Harry could have sworn she muttered 'cheeky scoundrel' under her breath. They arrived at the familiar Gargoyle.

"Sugar quills" McGonagall said, and the Gargoyle opened. They climbed the short flight of stairs and were invited in before she knocked.

"Ah, Thank you Minerva." Dumbledore said, "Harry please have a seat." He motioned for the chair in front of the opulent desk. Harry looked around and saw the familiar gadgets and gizmos Dumbledore had acquired over his lifetime. His magnificent Phoenix Fawkes sitting on his perch, both of them glowed like minor suns to his Energy Sight. Some of the instruments were hard to look at as well, including the sorting hat on the shelf. McGonagall took her leave, the two faced each other neither speaking for a few minutes.

"I need to apologize to you Harry." Dumbledore began.

"What for Sir?" Harry asked.

"I made a grave error the night you lost your parents." He said slowly. "I thought it was imperative you were raised away from the Magical world to protect you." He popped a candy in his mouth. "I know now that it was a mistake. Your relatives treated you horribly, and the Greengrass' treated you like family." Harry looked at the man and thought he looked older than he remembered.

"Why did you want me away from the Magic world?" Harry asked. "I am a Wizard."

"You are simply the most famous person in our society." Dumbledore replied. "I wanted you to have a normal childhood away from all the scrutiny. The Greengrass' it seems understood that to an extent and raised you in secret the last two years." Harry nodded. "I should have thought of that idea myself. I almost handicapped you in the world in which you belong."

"You were doing what you thought was best." Harry said letting him off the hook a bit. He could see that this Dumbledore for whatever reason was doubting much of his previous plans.

"Be that as it may," Dumbledore answered. "I was wrong and again I offer my apologies."

"I accept," Harry said. "Is that all you wanted to talk about Sir?"

"No Harry," He smiled, "Just the most important." He popped another candy in his mouth. "The Professors tell me you are already influencing the school with your ah…seating arrangements."

"I didn't think it was going to be such a big deal," Harry lied. "I have been living with Daphne for two years and studying with Tracy. It's only natural to sit together."

"I hear you rotate tables, is this correct?"

"Yes Sir," Harry replied "We have friends in all four houses, so we rotate meals to each table. I understand Sue Lie from Ravenclaw was planning to sit with us this morning for breakfast."

"And what about your confrontation with Professor Snape?" the Headmaster asked.

"In the great hall or his classroom Sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore stared at the bot seated before him. The way he spoke, his mannerisms, his confidence. Had he learned all this under the tutelage of Cyrus Greengrass and Sirius Black? There was more to this boy than any student he had ever seen and that include Tom Riddle.

"I was referring to the Potions Class yesterday." He answered. "Professor Snape came to talk to me about it saying you were 'rude', 'obnoxious' and insubordinate'"

"I would be happy to show you the memory Sir," Harry said nearly flooring the older man.

"What?"

"Uncle Cyrus purchased a Pensieve for training purposes." Harry explained. "We used it to analyze our training sessions. I have become quite proficient in producing memories to be viewed."

"How- Where- You know I have a Pensieve?" he stammered.

"I read an older copy of Hogwarts a History in the Greengrass Library." Harry said smoothly. "It mentioned that Hogwarts Headmasters have a Pensieve to leave memories behind for the next generation of Headmaster if needs be."

"You're quite right." Dumbledore answered.

"I will allow you to extract the memory," Harry said, "I am not good at it yet, but you will see that Professor Snape was angry with me about Daphne and I sitting together. He then tried to embarrass me by asking third- and fourth-year questions. I happened to know them because of Uncle Remus."

"No, no Harry," he replied, "That won't be necessary. I believe what you are saying, and I will have a word with Professor Snape."

"May I ask you a question Sir?" Harry queried.

"Certainly, my boy what would you like to know?"

"Uncle Sirius told me my Da lent you his Invisibility Cloak." He could tell Dumbledore was again shocked. "It is an family heirloom and I would like to have it back if you still have it."

"Yes, Of course," he replied in a daze. Moving as if on auto pilot he summoned the cloak with the Elder wand and handed it to Harry. "Use it wisely," he said.

"Thank you, Sir, is there anything else you wished to speak about this morning?"

"No Harry that is all, can you find your way back to the great hall?"

"Yes Sir, have a good day" Harry said and walked out of Dumbledore's office with high hopes. If the Headmaster could see the error of his ways, he could still be a powerful ally. Not one hundred percent trusted but an ally non the less. He was just wondering what would happen if he informed Dumbledore that he had actually met Death and the Hallows would not make you it's master when Draco Malfoy and his two stooges appeared.

"Potter!" he yelled. Harry was immediately on high alert. Not that the ferret was a match for him, but he knew even lucky shot could hurt you.

"Malfoy?" he responded lightly. He could see the wand hidden behind Malfoy's back. He was actually impressed that the boy had some real potential if he was not such a git. Crabbe and Goyle's souls were weak. They could still pull off a damaging spell or two but nowhere near what his new circle of friend had. Maybe they were late bloomers he shrugged.

"Your Blood traitor Godfather is cancelling my Mothers Marriage contract!" he spat. Harry played this out in his head in several ways in a few seconds. Option one, He could let Malfoy try to hex him with an unknown hex and 'shield' then counter. Option two, He could use his wand blank to 'Expelliarmus' Malfoy's wand before the boy had a chance to try. Option three, He could scare the shite out of the little arse by using some of his real ability. It took all of two seconds for Harry to make the decision. Raising his hand in front of himself Malfoy flew the short distance across the Hall towards Harry.

Holding Malfoy by the throat his eyes flashing with energy for a brief second he spoke. "I am going to tell you this once and once only Malfoy." The boy was fighting against Harry lifted close to a foot off the ground. Between Harry's physical strength and Energy Malfoy was no match. His wand had fallen to the floor in his struggles. Crabbe and Goyle just stated wide eyes and terrified of what they were seeing. "You leave me and mine alone. If I hear you harass any of my friends." He pulled Malfoy close the boy's arms now pinned down with energy as well. Looking him dead in the eyes he said "This will be a happy memory compared to what I can do to you." He dropped the boy and thought he smelled the stench of urine. Without even looking at the other two boys he walked to the great hall hoping he had time for breakfast.

He smiled seeing the group had waited for him, they were at the Gryffindor table this morning and Sue Lie as well as Cho Chang was with them. Walking over Daphne handed him a plate of food and Hermione some pumpkin juice.

"We made you a plate just in case the food disappeared before you got here." Daphne explained.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," he responded tucking into still warm bacon, eggs and toast."

"This is Sue Lei and Cho Chang from Ravenclaw." Hemione said, "And this is Harry Potter." Finishing the introductions. Harry took a quick drink.

"Pleased to meet you both," he said smiling. "Cho you're a second year is that correct?"

"Yes, it is," she replied, "Hermione is even more advanced than I am though, when I asked her why she explained you and Daphne had been training her. I asked if I could become part of your study group."

"We are much more than that," Tonks spoke, "we are also planning to do practical training." Looking at Harry she asked. "What kept you so long? I thought that your talk with Sirius was going to be short." Harry explained that he had to see the headmaster then how he had a run in with Malfoy and his Goons.

"How did that go?" Ron asked.

"Well," Harry paused, "I put the fear of Harry into him." He smiled laughing at his own little joke.

"The fear of Harry?" Susan asked. "Don't you mean the fear of the Merlin?"

"No," Harry responded. "Merlin won't do anything to him." His eyes glittered darkly for a moment. "I will." There was a short silence following that proclamation then Tonks broke it.

"Oy hurry up and finish," She half ordered. "you need to show us this 'amazing training area'". Harry laughed grateful she had broken the mood. It was rather dark of him, but dark times were coming. He forked in his last bite reminding himself of how Ron normally ate, smiled sheepishly then stood.

"Come with me," He said. The mixed group of students followed behind Harry somewhat confused as he made his way to the seventh floor. They were standing at a wall across from the painting of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet. "This is only temporary till I find out how to make a more permanent training area Harry announced. Everyone looked around confused.

Harry closed his eyes and walked back and forth three times thinking "_I need a room where we can practice spells and train safety." _A door suddenly appeared, and he walked over to it. Harry opened it and motioned for the others to go in. There was an assortment of training equipment in the large room. Everything from physical equipment to practice dummies. Harry was surprised to see a lap pool had also been included. The group of kids plus Tonks stared around wide eyed.

"What is this place Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Welcome to the Room of requirements." He announced.

..

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Harry is going to be a little darker at times now that he is back in Hogwarts. The memories he was able to escape a bit in the safe place of the Greengrass' is now gone. The war general in him will come out more often.

It will take Harry sometime before he trusts the entire group and starts telling them more of his abilities. In the meantime, he will slip up from time to time and show them more than he means to.

Malfoy's reaction to losing his wife and some things going on outside Hogwarts coming up as well.

Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

A/N wow over 900 follows and almost 600 favs, thank you all so much. I am honored so many of you enjoy what I write.

Thanks for the reviews, we don't always see eye to eye but I appreciate the feedback.

I have had a few pm's and a few reviews asking me about my spelling which I realize I make mistakes on. I had a cerebral aneurysm in my early twenties and lost my ability to read and write. It took me quite a while before I could again. I never did regain full spelling and grammar use, but I do my best. It also altered my speech patterns. I speak as you see in this fic, I say things like 'that being said', 'because of this' 'In any case' etc…

I did try to use Grammarly as suggested on one of my chapters. However, it changed how write too much so I could not use it.

Still looking for a Beta.

ThunderSphinx pointed out I made a goof with when Fudge became Minister. It is way to late to fix it now, so I need to chock it up to the butterfly effect of Harry being sent back. Not how I usually like to do things, but it is what it is.

**Warning this chapter has talk of sexual humiliation and character deaths**.

..

While Harry was busy with his first week of school, Lord Sirius Black was busy trying to ruin Lord Malfoy's life…then to end it. He knew it was only a matter of time. The plans he had with Davis' and Greengrass' had been crippling some of the dark families. Their intense training had put them all at the top of their game. He could not remember the last time he felt this strong and ready. It took several days after the incident on the platform to collect everything he needed. Walking into Gringotts he obtained a copy of the Marriage contract between Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. As crazy as tight at the contract had been there were stipulations about attacks on House Black, mainly you could not attack House Black. They had found a way around Bellatrix's contract as well but were leaving it in place until they could get the Cup out of the Lestrange vault. Harry suggested just telling the Goblins it was there, but Sirius suspected they would not care. Their job was to run a bank, what you kept in your vaults was up to you.

Walking into the Ministry Sirius approached the 'Welcome Witch'. "Hello Madam, I would like visit the Department of Magical Contracts please." He gave the woman a winning smile. She smiled back blushing slightly, checked his wand and handed him a visitor's badge. Taking the lift to the third floor he stepped out and approached the rather bored looking Wizard behind the counter.

"Hello good Sir," He said with that same smile. "I am Lord Sirius Black, I am here on official House Black business, with who do I need to speak to void a contract?" The man stood a little straighter recognizing Lord Black.

"That would be Heather Arbutus," The man replied. "Shall I direct you to her?"

"That would be most helpful," Sirius requested. "And you are?"

"Alan Conebush, Lord Black thank you for asking."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Conebush." Sirius said with sincerity as the pair walked to Mrs. Arbutus' office. Knocking on the door there entered when requested. A middle-aged Witch sat with a small pile of contracts apparently under review.

"Lord Black?" she said startled by his presence. "How may I help you today." She made to stand but Sirius waved her back down taking the seat opposite her. Alan Conebush closed the door.

"With this," He smiled handing her the small stack of papers he had. She looked over them and her eyes registered surprise. The first document was the copy of the marriage contract. He has sure there was a copy here but getting it from the goblins was just quicker. He had highlighted the portion of the contract he wished her to read. Mainly the clause for breaking the contract and annulling the Marriage. The second document was the formal written request to cancel the contract and collect the dowry that had been paid. The other documents were sworn affidavits from the witnesses on the train platform who saw Lucius pull his wand first. Sirius had been quite busy.

She raised an eyebrow at Sirius and said. "You are going to make a powerful enemy of Lucius Malfoy you know." Sirius laughed.

"My dear Lady," he chuckled, "I am counting on it." She shook her head a little, the politics of the Sacred Twenty-eight were beyond her. If two of the houses wanted to go to war it was none of her concern. She had Sirius sign on the annulment line as Head of House Black. As soon as it was done there was a flash of light as Magic accepted the cancelation.

"You will need to talk to Gringotts about the dowry, they cover that portion of the contract." Sirius bowed and thanked the woman, whistling a tune he made his way home. It was several hours later when the injunction by Lord Malfoy arrived. Sirius knew this would be coming, it was all part of the plan. When he received the injunction letter, he immediately put Narcissa under House Black protection. That way Lucius could not harm her. Anyone would know if she fell to harm it was his fault, he would not risk it.

..

The moment the document had been signed, Narcissa Black felt it. She had her freedom again. Her mind cleared and her Magic started to grow again. All the bindings, order, and commands Lucius had given her were broken. Smiling she started packing, she would not be staying here a moment longer than she had to. Her wand flicked out and Magic pored through her being once again. Narcissa felt alive, she laughed as Magic obeyed her spell and her clothes started packing themselves in a large trunk. Knowing Lucius as well as she did, she realized he would try to put stop to it much as he did Draco being cast out. It would not work of course; Lord Black was within his rights. Absently wondering if Lucius would feel the bonds break Narcissa began to pack faster. She would have called for a house elf but Sirius had freed Dobby. A thought occurred to her then.

"Kreature," she called softly. The elf popped into existence looking much better than when she had seen him in her youth.

"Lady Narcissa called for Kreature," it said.

"Are you able to help me pack Kreature?" she questioned.

"Kreature can," he replied. Narcissa let out the deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Please finish packing my things and take them to the Leaky Cauldron, I will be taking a room there." She practically ran to the floo, Lucius never used it, but she didn't care about that anymore she was getting out of here. "Diagon Alley" she said just as she heard Lucius voice roaring through the house calling her name. Exiting in the Leaky Cauldron she quickly asked Tom for a room and to let know one, but Lord Black know where she was staying. She knew that Kreature would be able to find her. Walking up the steps quickly she entered her room, closed and Magically locked the door. Sat on the bed and breathed a sigh or relief…she was free.

At the same time, she started packing Lord Lucius Malfoy had felt something was, off. He could not place his finger on it, but it was off none the less. He was sitting in a meeting with Crabbe, Goyle, and Avery were complaining to Lord Malfoy and Lord Nott that their business and therefore their wealth were being slowly destroyed by 'members of the light'. They wanted to act much as they did when they took out Ted Tonk's. It had been well over a year since they had made any kind of strong retaliation and they believed now was the time.

"The last time you acted without thought you all made fools of yourselves in front of the Wizengamot," Lord Nott stated.

"Yes, then we killed the Mudblood," Goyle answered.

"And yet here we are with you complaining about their payback." Nott retorted.

"We been laying low is all," Crabbe said.

"Now is the time to show them who is really in power." Lucius said with a smile. "They have tried and failed to get to me, they could not even hold me when pulled my wand on that blood traitor. It's time we band together and destroy them once and for all." The Owl from the ministry arrived just as Lucius finished this statement. All eyes at the table turned to a confused Lucius who opened the letter. When he saw what it was, he stormed out of the room without a word. As soon as he was outside, he 'apparated' home. Throwing the door open he yelled for his wife. "Narcissa!" There was no answer. "Dobby!" he cursed under his breath remembering he lost the elf. Quickly he cast 'Homenum Revelio' the house was empty. Cursing he stalked outside and 'apparated' to the ministry.

"I need to see the Minister," he demanded of the same young witch Sirius had spoken to not long before.

"O-of cc-ourse Ll-Lord Malfoy," she sputtered handing him his badge. "I nneed to check yyour wand." She stammered. He sneered at her for a moment before handing it over. Once back in his possession he stalked to the lifts and pushed the button for the Minister's floor. Barging into the office ignoring the secretary he opened the Ministers door.

"He has gone too far this time Fudge!" he yelled slamming the door behind him. Cornelius Fudge was shocked and confused by Lord Malfoy's entrance.

"Beg Pardon Lucius?" he said.

"Lord Black has tried to take my wife," He fumed. "I demand an immediate stop to this."

"What do you mean?" Fudge asked. Lucius thrust the annulment document into the Ministers hands. Fudge looked over them and his face grew slightly pale.

"Lucius, there is nothing I can do about this." He explained. "It's not like when I got you out of the holding cell for the 'misunderstanding' with Lord Black on the Hogwarts platform. This is House Black business, you can file an injunction to try to stop it, but if Magic herself has accepted."

"Useless," Lucius spat, and walked out of the office. He filed his injunction. The first ground was that Lord Black was incompetent based on his years in Azkaban and therefore could not perform the duties as Head of House. This could also make Draco heir again. The second ground was that there was no breach of contract so his marriage could not be annulled. After leaving the Ministry he went searching for his wife in all the finest Wizarding Hotels in the England. Certainly, Narcissa Malfoy would stay at no less.

Sirius was contacted shortly after Kreature moved Narcissa's belongings, by this time Sirius had already received the Injunction letter and placed her under protection. What he had not counted on was how swiftly the woman would act. He was grateful for the advice Cyrus had given him about keeping her in the family. Had he cast her out like Draco, Kreature would not have been able to assist her.

"Where is my cousin staying?"

"Mistress be at the Leaky," Kreature answered.

"Thank you Kreature," Sirius said and apparated to Diagon Ally. Walking into the Leaky Cauldron he approached the bar and looked for Tom.

"Lord Black," the man smiled. "I take it you are here for a purpose?" the words hung in the air.

"Yes, I am, could you kindly assist me Tom?" he requested. Tom handed over a piece of parchment he had prepared earlier. "Thank you," Sirius said flipping the man a Galleon. Walking upstairs he went to room ten and knocked. He heard the 'pop' of apparition and smiled realizing Narcissa must have called Kreature once again. a moment later the door cracked open. A blue eye he had not seen in years peered at him.

"Come in Lord Black," Narcissa said.

..

"The Room of What?" Tonks asked.

"The Room of Requirements." Harry smiled. "This room can be anything you need it to be." He explained to the group.

"Harry," Hermione began, "How do you even know about this room? You have been in Hogwarts all off six days!"

"That's a good question Potter." Blaise asked. It had been a bit of a surprise to Harry that he was sitting with the group, but he was thinking once again of Niobe's words.

"I will explain everything to everybody in time," Harry said. "Trust is earned not given, I am giving you all one piece of information on faith, that being this room." Blaise seemed to ponder this information for a moment and nodded.

"It's incredible Harry." Daphne broke in. "Even better than our training area at home."

"So, you trained with something like this?" Sue Lei asked waving her hands around the room.

"Similar, but not this extreme," Tracy added. "And Hermione of course only had theoretical training until now being in a Muggle home."

"She got this good with only theoretical knowledge?" Cho asked exasperated. In Ravenclaw the mind was valued above all else. Hermione not only had more knowledge than most fourth years, but she was also casting better than most third years.

"She is the brightest Witch of her age." Harry spoke, "Even Daphne who grew up in a Magical home has trouble keeping up. Hermione blushed at the praise and Daphne half scowled.

"Why don't we see what you are all capable of?" Tonks suggested. "We will explain some simple dueling spells, 'Protego', 'Expelliarmus', and 'Stupefy' should do. Anyone who does not know them pair up with me, Harry, Daphne, Tracy or Hermione."

Harry waved Blaise and Ron over on purpose the rest of the group split themselves up. He was still working on the Slytherin thing with Ron, and he didn't exactly trust Blaise yet. He turned on Energy Sight, "Ok guys let's go over wand movements first." The two were not bad, Blaise was quicker to learn as Harry expected. He surprised Harry but already knowing 'Protego'. The trio worked for a couple hours until Ron and Blaise could do a passable version of each spell. Harry looked to Tonks, Daphne and Hermione to see if everyone was ready. Tracy had been floating between groups helping where needed. Everyone sat and drank some water provided by Tonks and Harry's 'Aguamenti spell'.

"Ok, let pair off and see what you can do," Harry said. "First up Susan and Sue Lie, followed by Neville and Blaise," Harry looked around. "Ron and Hannah after them. Hermione and Tracy next, then Cho and Daphne." Harry nearly commanded.

"What about you?" Blaise asked.

"Harry will be facing me." Tonks said, "and it will be with more than what we gave you." There were mild looks of surprise within the group. Everyone name first called vs who you will be facing will be red team second names called will be blue team.

"But you're a seventh year," Susan said.

"That's right." Tonks answered. The dueling pitch seemed to grow out of the center of the room as the teams lined up. Susan, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Cho and Harry were all on the red side of the room. Sue Lie, Blaise, Hannah, Tracy, Daphne and Tonks went to the blue side.

Susan and Sue's battle went fairly quick, Susan was defensive, her 'Protego' spell was quick to block Sue Lie's aggressive style. Susan waited until Sue had tired herself out a bit before casting 'Expelliarmus' winning the match.

Neville and Blaise's battle was clearly one sided. Neville's wand didn't respond nearly as well as it should and 'Stupefy' caught him quickly. When he dropped Harry and Tonk's shared a look.

Ron and Hannah's bout was much better. Neither had complete mastery of their spells, but both tried to be more judicial with there use. Ron showed very good tactical ability; he dodged a couple spells to save on Magic. They both cast 'Expelliarmus' at the same time. Hannah's technique was just a little better so her spell overpowered Ron's. It was only enough to make his wand fall but she was given the victory.

Hermione and Tracy's match escalated quickly. After using the expected spells and countering each other. Tracy shot a tripping hex at Hermione, who dropped to the floor using 'Petrificus Totalus'. Tracy managed to get a 'Protego' up in time and fired a stinging hex. Hermione rolled out of the way and fired back a Leg locking Hex. Tracy only managed to avoid it partially and one of her legs went stiff. This caused her to fall to the ground as a 'Stupefy' spell finished the match in Hermione's favor. Tracy was not thrilled when she was revived.

"This is not going to be a fair match is it?" Cho asked Daphne as they faced each other across the pitch.

"That depends on you I guess." Daphne replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Do we stick to the three spells specified or expand like Tracy and Hermione did?"

"Stick to the three spells specified." Cho said with conviction.

"Then this could be a fair match," Daphne smiled "Are you ready?" The duel took off from there. Cho was surprisingly agile to everyone but Harry who remembered her as the seeker for Ravenclaws Quidditch team. She was graceful and fluid in her motions. However, Daphne was far better trained. She could easily have used other spells to end the match, but she agreed to keep to the three spells. Her 'Protego' spell could take several of Cho's 'Stupefy's' and disarming charms. Daphne was patient and cunning like a Slytherin, she waited until Cho had worn herself down before firing off her own stunning charm. Cho fell and the match was over.

"I knew you had the advantage." Cho said after being revived.

"Then you set yourself up to lose." Daphne responded. "Your spell casting was very good, as was your agility, you lost because you expected to." She finished walking to the side of the pitch where Tracy and Hermione were waiting. Cho Chang stared at the blonde girls back and realized she was correct. She had expected to lose and therefore she had. She would never make that mistake again.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks said, "You and I need to give them a show." He voice was surprisingly teasing.

"All out or three spells?" he replied.

"Let's give them a show," she laughed, the pitch expanded itself to become a large circle. "let them see why they should follow you."

"Tonks…" Harry said, and she attacked. The first spell chain could have maimed most Wizards and Witches who had already graduated Hogwarts. Tonk's was not holding back on the newly appointed Gryffindor. Many of the spells she was firing off were lethal. The room recognized this, and a protective barrier went up around the dueling pitch. Harry had thus far just dodged parried and avoided everything she threw at him.

"He moves like a dancer." Blaise stated watching Harry avoid everything Tonks cast at him.

"He is" Daphne responded seriously. "He took dancing lessons with me for most of the last year," her eyes were locked on Harry. "He incorporated it into his combat style."

"How can he be this good?" Cho asked. Her cheeks slightly flushed watching the boy move around the dueling pitch.

"Harry is the most driven person you will ever meet." Hermione answered. "Whatever you thought training, learning or studying was, triple maybe quadruple it and you might understand Harry." Tonks continued her assault relentlessly. Her spell chains fast and furious, the first years and Cho could hardly keep up, and still Harry moved and flowed like water out of the way. Occasionally they saw his wand come up to counter.

"He is impossibly good." Ron remarked in awe.

"He is motivated." Daphne responded. "If you gain his trust, he will tell you why." She finished.

"To learn to be like that," Blaise responded pointing at Harry. "I would swear on my life to never betray him." There were several nods from the children watching. Daphne just smiled.

_"You are well on your way to having your army"_ she thought. No sooner had she thought this than Harry was a blur of motion. Non-lethal spells were flying out of his 'wand'. Tonks was suddenly on the defensive. The spells coming from Harry were too fast to follow. Unexpectedly Tonks was hanging upside down her wand flying across the room into Harry's outstretched hand. The match was over. Once Tonks was on her feet again Harry spoke.

"That was a taste of what we will try to teach you," Harry breathed heavily. "This is your one and only chance if you want to learn more." He pulled a parchment out from his robes. "Once you sign this, you're a sworn to secrecy about what we learn and our location." He looked at the people in the room. "You can tell others you are part of an elite study group, only Daphne, Hermione, Tonks, and myself can admit a possible candidate you may hope to include."

"What if we don't want to sign?" Sue Lie asked ever the Ravenclaw.

"When you leave this room, you will begin to forget what you saw here." Harry replied. "It was a safety precaution I asked of the room. We can't have random people knowing our secrets here."

"Harry didn't intend to tell anybody about this room until October." Daphne added signing the parchment Harry had produced first. "But there are some things that will be clear soon that explain why he accelerated his plan. Please understand we need and trust you all." She finished. Harry had never been more grateful for Daphne's persuasive nature as he was at that moment. Everyone signed the parchment. Anyone who signed and tried to betray what they learned here would find themselves stunned, when they woke, they simply could not recall what they heard or saw. It was a complicated bit of Magic, but Harry had competent friends.

"These badges," Harry said as he started passing them out. "Will tell you when we are meeting," they looked like the Hogwarts crest made of gold. Each badge was outlined in white. "If you tap them you will be able to send a message to other members of the group if you get in trouble. We will be meeting often." He looked around at the young people assembled. "I understand some of you may want to play quidditch or be in other clubs. I may try to play quidditch myself. That is ok, you may fall behind a bit though."

"Harry," Blaise spoke up, "There is a rumor running around the Slytherin common room that you lifted Draco up off his feet with just your hand…" Harry looked at the dark-skinned boy and considered. Blaise had signed the parchment, so he was sworn to secrecy. The others in the room were looking at him expectantly. Making up his mind Harry nodded.

"Watch," he said. Taking his wand blank in his right he threw it, much to the confusion of the students watching. As it flew in a high lazy arc across the room, he held his hand out and it zoomed back to him. The stunned face of Blaise showed he had made his point. "I can't teach you all everything I can do," he stated, "But I will damned well prepare you for what is coming."

"What is coming Harry," Susan asked quietly.

"War," Harry said and left the room.

..

Monday morning the Wizengamot was once again sitting in session to hear a complaint from Lord Lucius Malfoy. This was beginning to get old to some of them. The last time was when his son Draco was cast out of the Black family. Lucius tried to persuade them that this was unfair and uncalled for. The Wizengamot found in favor of Lord Black as it is his write to include or exclude someone from his House. Today's case was once again against Lord Black. Lucius Malfoy had filed an injunction to stop the annulment of his married to Narcissa Malfoy Nee' Black.

"Lords and Lady's" Fudge, announced, "Lord Malfoy had filled an injunction against Lord Black to stop the annulment of his marriage to Narcissa Malfoy Nee' Black and to question the competence of Lord Black to be Head of the Black family." There were whispers around the room at the second part of the injunction. "Cornelius Fudge acting as Chief Warlock as Albus Dumbledore is currently at Hogwarts. Lord Yaxley will be representing Lord Malfoy in this case, and Lord Black will represent himself." This was the second time Lord Black was without a Law Wizard. The last case was cut and dry, this time some on the Wizengamot wondered why he chose to represent himself. Yaxley was the first recognized.

Lords and Ladies." Yaxley began, "Lord Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy. Member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Does not bring this to you lightly." He paused with a sad look on his face. "It has become clear that Lord Sirius Orion Black is unstable from his time in Azkaban and his decisions from the ousting of Draco Malfoy to this recent attempt to destroy the happy home of the Lord Malfoy against a binding marriage contract is directly a result from that unhappy time." There were murmurs around the room at this statement, some were nodding their heads. "It pains us to bring this to light, but Lord Black's recent actions leave us no choice." He finished.

"Lords and Ladies," Sirius spoke, "I am afraid we once again find ourselves here due to the weak willed and minded Lord Malfoys failed understanding of our laws." A few stifled giggles followed that at the obvious insult. "Yes, I did spend many years in Azkaban illegally imprisoned. That did not then, nor has it now impaired me from my duties as 'Lord Black'" she smiled. "I legally annulled the marriage of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black based on a clause within the contract that I will prove here today. Furthermore, I will show that Magic herself accepted me as 'Lord Black' after taking the Headship from my late Grandfather whom we all know tragically lost his mind in his ageing years." This got many around the room thinking already. Why would Magic take the Headship from one with a failing mind, only to allow another with a similar problem to take it up?

"Lord Black," Amelia Bones questioned. "Are you telling this august body that Magic accepted you as 'Lord Black'? The embodiment of House Black?" everyone in the room knew what that meant. Many here had only taken positions but had never become the embodiment of their Houses."

"Yes, Madam Bones," Sirius replied. "After my illegal internment I felt it best to stop questions such as the one brought before us today. I can of course call the Black account Manager from Gringotts to testify to that. I have him waiting on my witness list." Lucius was once again losing color, how was it that Sirius stayed one step ahead of him once again.

"That will not be necessary Lord Black," Fudge spoke. "I think this body will take you at your word and the question of your competence to lead House Black has been settled." Sirius nodded his thanks. Yaxley squeezed the quill in his hand hard enough to break it. "Lord Yaxley, what evidence do you have for the second part of the injunction?"

"Lords and Ladies, I have a copy of the betrothal contract penned for the marriage of Lord Lucius Malfoy to Lady Narcissa Malfoy Nee' Black." Holding up the contract he began to read. The contract was as Sirius knew fairly iron clad. It specified that Narcissa was to produce at least on heir, was subject to the will of her husband, could not request a divorce, and other such nonsense that almost made her a glorified trophy wife. In exchange Lucius was to provide her with a large home, and every creature comfort she could wish treating her like a Lady in all respect. This did nothing to specify either happiness or emotional comfort. The contract even allowed concubines provided 'Lady Malfoy' had already produced a male heir. Many of the Dark families were nodding their agreement to what was read having similar contracts themselves. The majority of the grey families and all of the light families were quite frankly appalled. Lord Yaxley skipped the small portion pertaining to attacks on the Black Family.

"Lord Yaxley," Lord Greengrass spoke up, "What you are telling us is that Lady Narcissa Black, was to be subservient to her husband in all things provided he treater her like a Lady of her station?" This question was asked with purpose.

"You could look at it that way if you wanted to be negative, I would say it was more for her protection." Yaxley clarified with a smile. A yell of hear, here was heard from somewhere in the assembly. "I would like to call Lord Malfoy to testify for the rightful continuation of his Marriage." Lucius stood in the witness box.

"Lords and Ladies," he projected his voice, "I stand before you a Lord about to lose his Lady due to the petty hatred held by Lord Black." He paused. "Lord Black has never forgiven me for my part in his rightful removal from Azkaban. Yes, I testified against him. It is however a matter of record that my memories were tampered with. Yet hear we are several years latter and he is once again holding a petty grudge. My dear son Draco has already been cast from the Black family. Must he now lose his Mother and the happy life we enjoyed due to Lord Blacks vengeance?" he bowed his head. "I ask of this regal body to find the annulment nothing more than a man's quest for the ruination of my House and the destruction of our happy home." Some claps were heard from the dark families.

"Lord Black? Do you wish to question Lord Malfoy?" Fudge asked.

"Not at this time, Chief Warlock, however I do request the right to call him again should I deem it necessary." Sirius replied.

Yaxley called several 'witnesses' who were friends of the Malfoy's to testify about the happy home they lived in. Several spoke of their children playing with 'young Draco' and the fondness they shared for the Malfoy family. It all painted a very pretty picture of a happy home. Sirius refused to question any of the witnesses. The majority of the Wizengamot were confused as to why. Lord Yaxley was putting together a rather valid case for vengeance. When the last witness took their seat, Fudge addressed Sirius.

"Lord Black, do you have any evidence to support your annulment?" He asked.

"Thank you for asking Minister, Fudge." He said with a slight smirk. "I would like to point out that Lord Yaxley missed the part of the betrothal/marriage contract that specified any attack upon House Black was grounds for annulment." He produced several documents. "These are signed affidavids from several witnesses on Platform nine and three quarters that state Lord Malfoy did knowingly draw his wand against me."

"You tricked me with an official document asking my wife to visit your home that had a sock hidden in it." Malfoy spat.

"That is true," Sirius laughed. "Had Lord Malfoy bothered to open the official request instead of just passing it to the House Elf Dobby it would never had happened." Several chuckles were heard. "However, even without that attempted assault on my person. Lord Malfoy had already violated the contract."

"What? Preposterous!" Malfoy said with venom.

"I call Lady Narcissa Black," Sirius said. No one missed the fact that he addressed her as if she was already annulled. Lucius eyes went wide. He had been looking for her for two days and assumed she was in hiding till he could call her home.

"Narcissa you must not speak," He ordered. She looked at Lucius with ice in her eyes.

"I am no longer subject to your rule or command you pig." She spat. Many in the assembly were surprised at the hatred they heard in her voice.

"Narcissa," Sirius said, "Would you please tell the assembly what you told me about your 'happy marriage'. I realize it is quite personal and painful." He finished.

"I would like to request the use of Veritaserum for my testimony." She asked. Lucius turned white as a ghost. Yaxley stared at him. It was obvious that once again this would be damning testimony just like in Sirius' case. The Auror on duty gave her three drops.

"Narcissa can you please explain to the assembly how Lucius violated the contract even before he drew his wand on me." Sirius asked.

"Our Marriage was never happy," she began. "Arranged marriages seldom are. I didn't expect it, but I did expect to be treated well. Like a proper Lady." She swallowed. "The first years were as I expected. I preformed me wifely duties and soon enough we had Draco. I was treated well enough provided for and we went to many functions as a Proper Lady should." Staring at Lucius the hate grew in her eyes. "Lucius soon became bored and his more perverse tendencies came out." She looked down.

"Go on Narcissa," Sirius encouraged, "I know this is hard for you."

"You must stop talking!" Lucius shouted. Startling many in the room.

"Lucius would have me…service him in front of his guests for his entertainment." She said with shame. "He told his guests as I was on my knees before him that 'it was good to see House Black brought so low'". Tears were streaming down Narcissa's cheeks as it was clear to everyone what she had been forced to do. The shame of it burning inside her.

"Auror's the antidote please." Sirius requested. Andy ran down from the assembly to help her sister who was now sobbing out of the room. "Lady's and Lords assembled I ask you, was that treating her like a 'Proper Lady'?" he roared. "To make her humiliate herself in front of Lord Malfoy's friends for his sadistic pleasure!" he leveled a look at Malfoy.

"You will pay for this Black!" Malfoy vowed.

"Do you plan to kill me like you did my dear friend Ted Tonks?" Sirius accused in fort of the entire assembly.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" Malfoy screamed. The Wizengamot was watching in both horror and fascination everything that had just transpired.

"I do, and for the atrocities committed upon a member of House Black I formally challenge you to a duel." Sirius intoned.

"You what?" Fudge asked.

"Surely the atrocities committed against Narcissa are enough for me to declare a duel, however I am also accusing Lord Malfoy of organizing the murder of Ted Tonks. If he is as innocent as he says, then he should gladly challenge me in return if only to prove his innocence."

Cyrus Greengrass smiled from his seat. This entire situation had been organized from the moment Lady Narcissa Black told Sirius of the treatment she had received in the Malfoy household. The question he asked Lord Malfoy was carefully planned to bring them to this point. Malfoy had no choice but to accept or declare his own challenge for his reputation. Either way Sirius gets what he wants a duel. The annulment was always a forgone conclusion there was ample evidence in Sirius' favor.

"I challenge you!" Malfoy retorted "for besmirching my good name, I ask Lord Yaxley to be my second!"

"You challenge me, I challenge you," Sirius smiled, "It doesn't matter, I'll accept your challenge name your terms."

"Who is your second?" Yaxley cut in.

"Not that I need one, but I ask Lord Cyrus Greengrass to be my second." This surprised several people as there had never been a true formal connection between the two houses until this moment. Many had speculated but this was a true declaration. House Black and House Greengrass were allied.

"I accept Lord Black," Cyrus declared and began walking down to meet him. "What terms Lord Yaxley he asked formally."

"This must stop!" Fudge declared. "You cannot do this!"

"You will find they can," Director Bones said, "Wizard duels are legal according to our laws. If they wish it, we cannot prevent it. I will have court room eleven set up for dueling." Yaxley and Malfoy were whispering.

"Lord Malfoy's terms are simple, no quarter given. When he wins his son Draco will be reinstated to House Black and his marriage to Narcissa Malfoy Nee' Black continues."

Sirius started laughing. "I'll tell you what Lucy, if you win you can be named Regent of House Black until Draco reaches his majority." He smiled darkly. "However, when I win, Draco can keep the Malfoy line, but all artifacts hidden within Malfoy Manor belong to me." His smile was predatory. In front of the entire Wizengamot he could not refuse. Malfoy whispered to Yaxley.

"We except," Yaxley said.

"Well then we just need to swear a Magic bond to those terms, and we are ready to set the duel for say eight o'clock?" Lord Greengrass added.

"What?" Yaxley asked.

"You don't really think we would take the word of a pervert and murderer, do you? We know if he lost you would go clear his secret stash of dark objects out before Lord Black could take possession and destroy them." Cyrus explained. They knew the diary was there and they meant to have it.

"Very well," Yaxley said stone faced. And swore the oath. Magic flashed and excepted.

"On behalf of Lord Black, I swear…" Cyrus swore his oath as well. He was not concerned. Although Lucius had the reputation to be a skilled duelist and potioneer, Sirius had been training nearly every day since arriving at Greengrass Manor. The man was what Muggles would call a Tank. Even Cyrus had a hard time keeping up with him now.

The Wizengamot left without making a ruling, it would seem the duel will decide it now everyone in attendance planned to be there.

..

"You're certain he can win Andy?" Narcissa said still crying. The last couple of days had just been the culmination of year of abuse. To have it all out there in the open was both humiliating and liberating though.

"You have not seen Sirius duel, have you?" Andy asked.

"The last time I saw Sirius before Saturday he was a teenager hanging with his little band of mariners or whatever they called themselves. Then he was in Azkaban." She frowned. Andromeda laughed.

"The Marauders," she corrected still giggling a little. "I am so sorry for what you went through." She held her sister tight. "I had no idea was what in that contract."

"It's not your fault Andy," Narcissa replied. "I just know that Lucius is a vicious dueler, even before we were wed, he had a reputation for it."

"Lucius could not even defeat Harry," Andy said dryly.

"You have that much faith?"

"Oh yes, come eight fifteen you will never have to worry about Lucius again, and my Teddy will finally be avenged." she spoke.

"I was never sure if Lucius had something to do with that, but I suspected." Narcissa admitted.

"I thougt you were lost when you came to visit, but I see not you were ordered." Andy teared up, "I look forward to getting to know my sister again." The went to prepare themselves for the duel.

At the appointed time in the converted court room Sirius and Cyrus entered the dueling area from the defendant's side. Opposite them Lucius Malfoy and Yaxley entered.

"He is wearing a variation of a Death Eater robe." Sirius commented to his friend.

"Anything special about them?"

"Minor spell blocking properties, similar to dragon hide robes."

"Well it's a good thing you have dragon scales woven into the inside of your dueling robes then." Cyrus laughed. "Seriously, be careful out there. I can take Yaxley if the seconds need to step in, but Lucius wasn't a high-ranking Death Eater for nothing."

"I studied his every action in all the memories Harry provided," Sirius answered. "I know he will be a little different, but I have the advantage. He will also not be as fit as me. Harry had the right of it." He smiled at Cyrus. "All that exercise we did will allow me to move quick and cast quicker."

"End this quick, avenge Ted and send a message." Lord Greengrass spoke. "We won't be pushed around, and we will fight fire with fire." He rested his hand on his friends' shoulder. Sirius nodded and walked onto the field. The area had been set up like a field of grass. It was not a straight on dueling pitch like you would expect. This was more like a dueling battlefield. Sirius smiled at Amelia Bone's style. She wanted to give him the ability to roam. Lucius had stepped onto the field as well. The was a clock ticking the time down to start the duel. When it reached eight the men would start. The area around the dueling field was filled with spectators from the Wizengamot.

"Three…two…one…" Sirius counted. Malfoy's first spell started flying just before the clock struck eight with a loud gong. It was a cutting curse. Sirius dodged and sent a blasting hex back. It was swatted away. The pair began circling the area. Sirius cast a freezing charm at the ground Malfoy countered it with fire then shot off an entrail expelling curse. Sirius transfigured a shield from the ground blocking it, then sent a pack of transfigured Dogs to attack Lucius.

Cyrus Greengrass was watching Yaxley more than that battle. He was almost certain of Padfoot's victory. What he didn't trust was Yaxley to not interfere. Lord Greengrass was ninety percent certain it was the ministry man who had carried out the assassination of Ted. He would not allow the man to harm Sirius in this battel helping Malfoy.

"I expected more from you Lucy," Sirius taunted dodging a dark curse he could not recognize. His dogs had been obliterated with a blasting hex. "Being Voldemort's lieutenant and all." He fired a bone shattering hex at his opponent. Malfoy swatted the spell. _"Your better at swatting than I expected._" Sirius thought. The enemies both cast multiple spell chains at each other. As Sirius dodged a blood boiling hex, he sent a bolt of lightening at Malfoy. He had learned the bolt practicing with Harry. The young man had figured out how to reverse some of what he could do with Energy to create new spells. Everyone watching was surprised at the 'new' spell, Malfoy dodged but was still singed by the heat of the passing bolt.

"Keep pushing," Lord Greengrass said under his breath wand in hand. Yaxley looked like he was about to cast but stopped at the last second.

"I'll kill you then cast that blood traitor out of the family again when I am Regent!" Malfoy yelled holding one hand to the burn on his side from the bolt he had barely avoided. His breath was ragged, and he was slowing already. _"I need to finish this." _Malfoy went into a complicated casting that shot out a fiend fire snake, a light mist to block the observers vision followed by a killing curse. The fiend fire was usually enough to distract your opponent while the killing curse hit them. The mist was so the spectators would not see the killing curse.

Sirius saw the fiend fire and sent a wall of water to intercept it. He knew it must be a distraction. When the mist shaped, he ignored the snake and shifted. He was much faster in his Grim form. The killing curse sailed over his canine body headed to were his human form had been. Leaping at a surprised Malfoy his teeth sank into the man's throat dragging him out of the mist into full view of the audience. Malfoy uttered a short scream before he was silenced forever, blood leaking from the sides of the Grim's mouth.

Yaxley aimed his wand at the large black dog about to fire a spell when a piercing hex hit him between the eyes. He fell dead to Lord Greengrass' spell before he even knew what happened. The people watching had a hard time understanding what they were seeing. Sirius shifted back to his human form and spat blood from his mouth.

"I told you!" He shouted. "A Grim is a bad Omen!" he half laughed and kicked the body of Lucius Malfoy. Cyrus Greengrass ran across the field to his friend. Lupin who had snuck into the audience jumped down to celebrate the victory as well. Many members of the audience didn't understand why Lord Yaxley was dead too as they were so focused on the fight between Lord Malfoy and Lord Black.

"Lords and Ladies," Director Bone's voice rang out. "Lord Black is clearly the victor of this duel. Also, Lord Yaxley had attempted kill him after his victory and Lord Greengrass acting as second was forced to defend Lord Black."

"He didn't have to kill him!" shouted a voice from the Dark alliance.

"No quarter given, was the terms set by Lord Malfoy and Yaxley," Lord Davis shouted back. "They got what they asked for!" there were several shouts of agreement to that statement.

"Lord Black," Fudge said in what looked like shock staring at Malfoy's dead form. "You are free to leave. All items in the Malfoy Manor will be delivered to your vault at Gringotts."

"Thank you Minister," Sirius bowed walking away with Cyrus and Remus. "Come on boy's I need a drink to get that man's foul taste out of my mouth." The trio left the ministry and apparated to Grimmauld place. They found Andy and Narcissa in the kitchen. After a long drink of Ogden's fire whiskey, they explained to the sisters that Narcissa was now free.

..

A/N: I don't know if there would be injunctions in wizard law or not, but we never really saw much in cannon other then Harry's farce of a trial and some flashbacks of DE trials.

This chapter had some dark tones, especially with Malfoy and Narcissa.

The 'Good guys' have been trying to provoke things like duels out of the DE's for a while with their political maneuvers. They don't want to just outright kill them if not in battle, but if they can provoke a response where they are able, they will kill them. Even in canon they didn't just kill people outright.

The Kids are training and forming school unity. Some of what Harry can do has been exposed. Being only his first week in Hogwarts he has purposefully left the Diadem alone knowing Quirrelmort might check on it. More to come with his new 'study' group.

Hope you enjoyed Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

A/N Big thanks to all the follows and Favs

Also, a huge thanks to The Muse of Apollo for becoming my Beta. Chapters are being looked over and I will update them when Muse is finished.

I am glad most of you are enjoying the story. I try to set events in motion chapters in advance and capitalize on those things later. The Grim comment is one example. Thanks again to people who pointed out some spelling/typo's etc...Muse will be fixing them for me.

..

The group assembled at Nott Hall were a mix of angry, shocked and worried people. Lord Malfoy had been their DeFacto leader since the fall of the Dark Lord and now some of them were at a loss at what to do.

"Can't believe Lucius is dead." Crabbe spoke breaking the silence.

"Lucius was a fool," Nott stated, "He died due to his own arrogance and self-importance." Many in the room looked stunned at this statement. "Those of you around this table who have been following in his incompetence have also paid the price." He looked at Crabbe, Goyle and Avery in particular. "Your businesses being destroyed, your reputations in ruin for repeatedly lying in front of the Wizengamot."

"Had he won the case or the duel he would have been on top," Goyle tried to interject.

"Lucius' only hope was to have Black declared unfit. Then and only then would Magic herself even consider changing things. That has not happened in three hundred years!" Nott said with a shake of his head, "It was obvious to anyone with half a brain that Lord Black would have taken the Mantle of 'Lord Black' via ritual to avoid any such nonsense."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Avery asked, "We've lost Yaxley and Malfoy now."

"When the duel was agreed upon, Yaxley was supposed to kill Black after Malfoy fell," Nott stated. "It was clear that we needed new leadership and Yaxley agreed."

"You expected Black to win?" Avery said.

"Of course, I did." Nott replied. "I also thought Yaxley would fall after killing Black not before," he added. "What I didn't count on was Greengrass being Blacks second. I thought it would be the werewolf."

"You planed for two of our numbers to die?" McNair stammered.

"While you all have been kissing the late Malfoy's feet and following along in his foolish plans, I have been working to improve our position." He smiled as the door behind him opened and a dozen or so men and women walked in. "Gentlemen, meet our friends from the north." The group sat around the table. "All of them attended Durmstrang at one point and they believe in our cause."

"How did you find so many to join us?" Alecto Carrow asked.

"Karkaroff is the Headmaster there," a woman from the north answered. "He may be a coward, but he when he drank with the older students which was often, he would lament about the loss of the 'old days'. All of us here agreed with what we heard. Lord Nott found us and recruited us to the Dark Lords' side."

"You talk like he still here." Crabbe said.

"Because he is you fool," Nott snapped, "I have it on good authority that he didn't perish completely. We just need to find him and restore him to power."

"How can we do that?"

"I have the beginnings of a plan…"

..

A day after the duel, Narcissa Black sat in a comfortable chair in the study of Grimmauld Place in a near state of shock. Lucius was dead. She was now and forever free of the hideous man. She was also Regent Malfoy as Draco's mother, which was something she was still trying to get her head around.

Andy, Lady Greengrass and Lady Davis were with her drinking tea. Her head was racing with the possibilities of freedom, while being a bit scared of how this would affect Draco. Her son had worshiped his father. She only hoped that with time she could turn the boy into a good man.

"Narcissa dear are you alright?" Pricilla Greengrass asked with concern in her voice.

"I am just having a hard time believing all this," she answered honestly. "When Lucius' hold over me broke, I feared he would somehow regain control." Narcissa shuddered. "I knew the chances were minuscule that Magic would rescind the will of Lord Black, but after years of abuse…" she trailed off.

"You're safe now Cissy," Andromeda said. "And my Teddy is avenged."

"It's going to escalate from here on out," Sirius voice chimed in as he walked into the room accompanied by Lord Greengrass and Lord Davis. "They have been stung and will want to retaliate."

"Well you cut the head off," Remus said also walking in. "They will need to regroup; we may have a little time."

"I'm not sure about that." Cyrus said, "In any case we will need to be doubly careful. We have new allies in the Weasleys and yesterday's display will bring more allies to us as well."

"We know where to hit them." Sirius said.

"Avoid Azkaban Sirius," Lord Greengrass answered for what seemed like the hundredth time. "We all want to take them down, but we need to do it legally."

"Why not just use the house elves!" Sirius argued again. "Thanks' to Harry we know they can get through wards. We just kill them in their sleep!"

"That would make us no better than Voldemort," Remus stated. "We keep training, we keep prepared. And although I don't like it, we kill when he have to, but not murder, my old friend." There had been much talk of the tactics used last time. They would stun their opponents only to have them rennervated by another Death Eater. It's one of the things that nearly cost them the last war. Albus Dumbledore didn't believe in killing – this group knew better.

"Talking in circles again," Sirius said. "Narcissa you have Malfoy Manor locked tight until you as Regent can get in to send Lucy's dark objects to the Black vault."

"Of course," she stated. "Minister Fudge sent me an owl offering the assistance of the ministry in this matter as expected, I replied that it was appreciated but not necessary."

"I am sorry for what you had to admit to in court," Sirius said suddenly. Narcissa's cheeks reddened knowing the information was out there.

"I will just never be able to show my face again in public," she replied.

"Nonsense," Leslie said, "You are a survivor, people will see that." Remus nodded his agreement.

"Some will," she agreed, "Others will never accept me in society again as damaged goods." Everyone in the room knew this was a true statement. She still considered it worth it for the damage it had done to Lucius' friends who had said she was always treated well. The group argued more about tactics, Sirius was still all for being more aggressive.

"I need some air," Sirius said walking out of the room, "I'll see you all later."

"I worry about him," Andy said when they heard the door close.

"I do as well," sighed Cyrus. "He has become a good friend, but he is still a loose cannon sometimes."

"I have an appointment at Hogwarts shortly." Narcissa said. "The Headmaster agreed to keep owl post postponed until I can talk to Draco, we didn't want him to hear about Lucius through the paper or his friends."

"Do you want company?" Remus asked surprising everyone.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin, but I'll be okay," she stood and walked to the floo. Albus would be waiting for her in his office. As the green flames whipped her away outside Sirius silently called for Kreacher.

..

Harry was a little surprised when he heard the news of Lord Malfoy's death. He knew that the timeline would change but Malfoy dying was unexpected. He had kept it under wraps after Sirius told him via mirror. Narcissa was supposed to arrive tomorrow to speak with Draco; there had been an Owl blackout via Dumbledore's request. Harry almost felt sorry for Draco…almost. The blonde ponce had been a thorn is his side his entire life in the wizarding world. On the other hand, Malfoy had kept Bellatrix from knowing Harry's identity at Malfoy manor, but that was the one thing he could think of he had done right.

"Harry, mate," Ron spoke, "You have something on your mind you have hardly said two words?" They were currently sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry wanted to avoid the Slytherin table for the time being.

"Just planning our next training session, Ron and trying to think of a name for our group," he responded.

"Do you know what day it will be? The girls are already killing me with studying." He made a face.

"If you want to be able to keep up practically Ron, you need to understand the theory as well." Harry half lectured.

"I just didn't know it was going to be this hard mate. I mean it's only our second week, most of the students barely know which end of a wand is which," Ron grumbled.

"Witch," Harry smiled at the pun "Is why I am pushing you and the others so hard already. We will be the best Ron. You want a shot at being a Prefect? On the quidditch team? Head boy even? Then you will continue to train like this." Harry was appealing to that side of Ron that wanted glory. There was nothing wrong with wanting glory, so long as it was tempered. He would have time to temper Ron later if the boy could just get past his laziness while still young. Harry's eyes looked distant for a second. "No one will be expecting how strong we are."

"Is that how you did it?" Blaise asked.

"I started training as soon as I found out I was Magical and about my parents," Harry said. "I had a feeling even at eight that I would be a target for the dead man's followers. Uncle Cyrus, Lord Greengrass to you, agreed with me and helped me." Daphne and Hermione watched the exchange and the half truth. They knew that there was so much more. The question was how long would it be before he could trust the others and even them with the whole truth? In the first week of school Harry had already accelerated his plan by over a month. Something about being here was pushing him.

"Don't worry Ron," Neville smiled, "I am practically a squib, we can study together." There was light laughter around the table.

"Neville next session I want you to try to use someone else's wand." Harry said thinking of something. "I'll even let you try mine. Also, you're nowhere near a squib Nev, you just need more practice. I think you have great potential." Neville's wand work was fine. They were just all too young to be doing what he was asking of them. He could not help but think about Tom being in the castle right now. Harry could kill him now he supposed, but that would just put his soul fragment on the loose again. He was hoping they could acquire and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes before he killed Quirrellmort.

It was a long shot, though. The cup was especially difficult to get, as it was still located deep inside the bowels of Gringotts. Harry didn't think Nagini was a Horcrux yet, but he could not be sure. If he was wrong, then all but one of the Horcruxes would be gone, if they could somehow find a way to get the cup. That concerned him some, but it was their best plan so far. With the addition of the Weasleys to the group, they could have Bill help them get the ring. Harry was certain if he watched it being done, he could learn the basics of curse breaking. That brought up an interesting question that Harry didn't know the answer to: could he see wards with his Energy Sight if he really concentrated? It was possible. Sooner or later he was going to have to try to teleport out of Hogwarts and back in. If it worked, he would have another tactical advantage to use.

"Just wait till Harry adds physical training to your regiment," Tracey said with a laugh.

"Physical training?" Hannah asked.

"Haven't you all noticed that Tonks is gone every morning before you wake up?" Hermione questioned.

"Come to think of it," Sue Li, answered. "You are always the first one out of bed."

"Laps around the lake," Hermione said. "Every morning except Sundays and Wednesdays." The looks she was getting from the new crew were comical.

"How many laps?" Ron asked.

"Until you get tired," Daphne answered with a smirk. "It will start as maybe one or two, but once you start getting your stamina up you may be doing ten or twelve before you start to feel winded."

Blaise looked at Harry. "How many laps do you do?"

"In the morning or at night?" Harry asked, grinning.

"You run at night too?" Tracey asked. "You have been holding out on us." Harry laughed.

"Not really, it all started with laps in the pool if you remember." Harry explained. "Then we started jogging when we knew we would be coming to Hogwarts soon, no lap pool."

"Yes and?" Tracey replied.

"I always got in another swim before I slept unless I was training with Uncle Cyrus or Sirius," he explained. "I just applied the same theory to my runs." Daphne and Hermione both rolled their eyes.

"It's no wonder you always have an advantage, you little sneak," Tonks chided. "You only give us half your training regimen."

"You never asked," Harry said innocently. Ron's head hit the table in a thump.

"What have I gotten myself into." He muttered into the tabletop. There were chuckles around the table. Just then Snape walked over to the Slytherin Table and took Draco with him out of the great hall. Harry made sure not to look at the boy as he walked by.

"What do you suppose that is about?" Cho asked.

"I heard Lord Malfoy was trying to stop the annulment to his marriage," Blaise said. "Probably going to let him know the outcome of trial."

..

Walking into the Headmasters office Draco spied his mother sitting in a chair near the large desk.

"Come Severus," Dumbledore said starting to lead the younger man out of the office. "These two have much to discuss."

"As Draco's Godfather," Snape replied stopping cold, "I was asked by Lucius to be at any meeting with his son, even if it's his mother." He eyes fell on Narcissa. "I'm sure Narcissa would not mind if I were here."

"This is a private matter Severus," Narcissa answered. "I do mind."

"What is it mother." Draco asked, "Did Father Succeed?" Narcissa face lost a little color.

"No Draco he did not, it's why I need to talk to you in private," She pleaded.

"Whatever it is Uncle Sev can be here for it," Draco said defiantly.

"I'll leave you to it then," Dumbledore said closing the door on the three. Narcissa looked at her hands. She had planned on being alone with Draco, she and Severus were not close.

"What happened Narcissa? We don't have all day Draco needs to return to class," Snape drawled after several minutes of silence had passed.

"Draco," she said calmly, "I don't know how to tell you this, but your father…he…"

"He what Mother?" the slightest hint of fear in Draco's voice.

"When your father lost the injunction against the annulment of our marriage, he challenged Lord Black to a duel." Snape's eyes went wide as he already guessed the outcome of said duel.

"What is the problem then?" Draco asked. "Father is an excellent dueler everyone knows that."

"Lord Black defeated your father, Draco," Narcissa answered feeling sorrow for her boy. "It was to the death." Draco blinked several times before shaking his head.

"That's impossible," he screamed. "That blood traitor could not have defeated my Father!" He was shaking all over with the anger she expected. Snape put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself Draco," Snape said quietly. "Narcissa, are you saying Lord Black killed Lord Malfoy?" She stared daggers at Snape.

"It's Regent Malfoy or Lady Black to you Snape," she said coldly. "Now, I wish to speak to my son alone, you are dismissed." Draco was still frozen to the spot he was standing on. Narcissa cursed Snape under her breath as the man turned to leave. This was not how she wanted to inform Draco of his Father's death.

"Draco, if you need anything come see me," Snape said before he stalked out of the office.

"I'll kill him," Draco fumed. "I'll kill that Blood Traitor and his entire family starting with my abnormal cousin!" Narcissa looked at him sadly, she wanted to reach out for him but at this point it would do more harm than good.

"Would you kill me too then Draco?" she asked gently. "I am his cousin after all." Draco stared at his mother for a moment.

"Of course not!" he said realizing the deeper meaning in his words. "But he must pay!"

"I understand you feel that way now Draco," she replied, "In time you may feel differently."

"What are you saying mother? He killed father!"

"Yes, he killed your father in a duel that your father set the rules to." She she said slowly. "No quarter given. Lord Black had to either kill your father or be killed by him."

"Why do you keep defending 'Lord Black'?" Draco asked the sneer in his voice reminding her of Lucius.

"Draco, I love you dearly," she stated. "But you don't know everything that went on in our house, I'm afraid some of it will be in the paper tomorrow. I wanted you to hear it from me first."

"What do you mean?" Draco said cautiously. His eyes still hard. The next hour of conversation was easily the most difficult of Narcissa's life. Her son raged, denied the truth and finally cried, which she was happy about. However, when he left her, his back was straight, and he was every bit Lucius Malfoy's son.

"I'll see you over the Winter Holidays Mother," He said formally and closed the door. Narcissa broke down and sobbed.

..

In the two weeks that followed the news about Lucius Malfoy's death along with some of the more sordid details of life in the Malfoy Manor courtesy of Rita Skeeter, Harry had expected retribution of some sort from Draco. The boy knew Harry was godson to Sirius and that meant a possible target for revenge. So far Draco had only been quiet and distant. His sycophants still hung on his every word and action, but he remained reserved.

Today Harry and his new friends were in the Room training once more. Third years Fred and George from Gryffindor had joined them in the last week as had Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff and Roger Davies from Ravenclaw.

Things were moving more quickly than Harry had expected and he still didn't have an official name for this group. He has several working ideas. Dumbledore's Army was not going to work anymore. They were doing things in the shadows so to speak, so he thought about the Whispers, it had a good ring to it kind of like the Unspeakable's: 'Whisperer Granger'. Maybe just the Maji. He even considered Houses United, but so far, he could not make a definitive decision. He knew that simply having a name would help with unity.

The badges were already helping in some regards. The crest on the badges would change colro depending on how much a person learned. Harry would be posting colors for 'rank' soon enough. So far they had all mastered the two spells he thought were essential to their secrecy. The _Disillusionment Charm_ and _Silencio. _They all used it to get to the Room of Requirement now. Harry had his cloak, but he had not had the chance to do a full inspection of it to make sure Dumbledore had not tampered with it.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said walking up behind him, tearing him from his thoughts.

"Hey Nym" he smiled at the metamorph.

"You realize, you are the only one who can get away with calling me that," she asked coyly.

"I know," he chuckled. "How are the troops?" Tonks had quickly become second in command much to Daphne and Hermione's dismay. She was by far the best trained simply because of her age. Had her father not been taken from her she would have graduated last year with the rest of her class. She had missed more than half the previous year, causing her to have to repeat a whole year of school. Also, after being beaten soundly over the summer she had driven herself almost as hard as Harry. She was determined to be the best. It was because of this that Harry found it easy to let her teach some of the 'classes.'

"Well, Sir!" she mock saluted. "They have promise, but I didn't realize you actually thought of a bunch of kids and a few teens as an army."

"I'll have to tell you all everything before Halloween," Harry said with a sigh. He watched the first years pushing themselves so hard that they were already casting spells that they should not be taught until after the winter Holidays. Cho was now almost at third year level as she had pushed herself incredibly hard to catch Hermione. The four new additions were starting their physical fitness routines and not liking it. Ron…Ron was doing great in his practical casting, but still poorly in his schoolwork. He simply didn't want to study. Harry was surprised to see him up and jogging/walking around the lake with Neville who was already starting to lose some of his baby fat.

"Hey Potter," Daphne interrupted. "When are you going to show us something new?" Hermione was at her side. It was amazing how quickly the pair had become inseparable. On top of that, they were always with him when not in classes.

"Well Greengrass, I suppose I'll show you something when you are ready…" Harry teased. Aside from Tonks, they pair were also the most advanced in the group. Even the new third years could not match them in a duel.

"Harry…" Hermione fumed. He started laughing

"Okay, okay." He cast a _Sonorous _and said, "Gather around everyone." The group quickly gathered in line facing Harry. Canceling his spell, he continued "I am very impressed with how well everyone is doing. Aside from learning _Disillusionment _and_ Silencio _you have all been working hard." He looked at the older students. "I know it is difficult for you to learn from a first-year student, and I thank you for your trust and faith in me."

"You have earned it Harry," Cho spoke up, "we are all already doing so much better in just three weeks. You push us." She smiled at him. Harry recalled a time when that smile was all he wanted, but that was a lifetime ago – literally.

"Thank you, Cho," he replied. Daphne bit her tongue.

"I would like to teach you all something secret to thank you for your hard work," Harry announced. Waving his hand at them they followed him to the training dummy area. "Watch closely." He said. His wand moved in a quarter circle clockwise then snapped straight. "_Fulmen," h_e said. A bolt of lightening erupted from his wand and destroyed the training dummy in front of him. All eyes went wide.

"That was bloody amazing!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Where did you learn that?" Ron asked.

"Merlin's beard!" the twins yelled.

"Harry," Daphne asked softly, "What was that?"

"That Daphne is an original spell," Harry proclaimed. "The Lightning bolt spell, I created it shortly after the pool accident". Daphne's cheeks reddened a little.

"You invented a new spell?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Yes, I thought it fitting given my scar. Now who wants to try first?" Harry asked with a smile.

..

A/N: This was a harder chapter to write. I knew most of the elements that were going to be in it including the explanation for what Malfoy had hoped to do. Finding the correct order to put the chapter in and the correct phrasing was tricky.

Malfoy's character may eventually evolve now that his father is dead. In canon Lucius was always a bit of a dolt, so I needed someone who could step up who could be a true leader for the Dark until Voldemort's return. I have been writing Nott as that potential person since the first time he refused to help Malfoy.

Harry will not be able to 'create' new spells with everything he can do with Energy and Energy Sight. Sometime however he will get a feeling for how Energy can translate into a spell. Again, source code to program. I thought the Lightening Bolt spell would be fun given his scar and all.

Hope you all enjoyed it please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

A/N The response to this story has been overwhelmingly amazing. Thanks to all the readers, followers, favs, reviews and Pm's.

Thanks again to Muse for Betaing the story. You are already helping to make it better.

I don't own HP or IOI.

..

They were sitting at the Slytherin table when news of Peter Pettigrew getting the Dementor's kiss arrived. It made several people at the table uncomfortable, but Harry was glad. Last time Peter had helped revive Tom, hopefully that would mean that Tom wouldn't be resurrected until much later, if at all. The coward had found Tom when he was discovered and escaped capture. Without anyone really looking for Tom, Harry may have the time to destroy all the Horcruxes. Another odd piece of news was that Dolores Umbridge went missing the day after Sirius' duel with the late Lord Malfoy. Apparently, she just didn't show up to work the next day. Some speculated that she ran because of the warning Sirius had given about the Grim.

Sirius had informed him that Andromeda and Narcissa were going through the Malfoy house looking for dark artifacts. Remus was helping them when he could. He had also gone to Gringotts for Harry and had them looking up his mother's ancestry per the Hat's suggestion.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said approaching. "The Headmaster would like a word with you." Harry nodded his understanding and stood to follow her. He once again offered her his arm, with a cheeky little grin.

His little army was growing, the Patil twins were now a part of it. They watched him leave and began talking among themselves. It was now a common sight to see his group running around the lake. Students in the school from different houses had taken to sitting with their friends.

"Do you know what this is about Professor?" Harry inquired.

"I'm certain is has something to do with Peter Pettigrew," she replied. They walked in silence until they arrived at the gargoyle. "Orange Sherbet". The gargoyle opened and she waved him through. "I trust you don't need me to show you up?"

"No, Professor," Harry smiled and walked up the stairs. He was about to knock when he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Come in Harry." Harry walked in and took a seat across from the elder man, wondering how he had known he was at the door.

"Headmaster, Professor McGonagall said you wished to see me."

"Yes, I am certain you read in the paper about Peter?" he questioned.

"Yes, sir and good riddance."

"It's never a good thing when a person dies Harry, even one who committed the crimes that Peter did," Dumbledore informed him.

"If Tom was in this room right now, would you hesitate to kill him?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked a little surprised by the use of the name.

"Tom you say?" he hedged.

"Yes sir, Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort." This time Dumbledore was shocked.

"How do you know that name, Harry?" He almost demanded.

"Sir, I want to trust you. I really do, in spite of many errors you have made you are not an evil man just misguided." He paused. "You fail to see that your schemes are not always the best and you keep too much information to yourself. It costs you and those around you." Fawkes trilled in what sounded like agreement. Dumbledore looked at his familiar.

"Go on…" he responded.

"If you stop trying to do everything on your own and let people in, or at least take other people's views into account, you would stop making so many damned mistakes!" Harry finished.

"I'm nearly a hundred years older than you Harry," Dumbledore said, "What makes you, an eleven-year-old boy, think you know better?" he asked genuinely.

"Because I have seen through some of your mistakes already," Harry answered. "Starting with not listening to Professor McGonagall when she didn't want to leave me with my relatives and ending with you allowing a former Death Eater to teach at this school, a Death Eater, I might add, who caused my parents deaths." Dumbledore paled at the last bit of that statement.

"Harry…"

"Oh yes I know all about how he ran to Tom with news of a prophecy that caused him to seek out and try to kill me."

"You can't possibly," Dumbledore tried to say.

"I have seen the night my parents were killed in the pensieve, Headmaster," Harry interrupted. "I saw Snape show up and weep while holding my dead mother in his arms, all the while I cried in my crib and he didn't even look twice at me."

"Professor Snape…"

"Is a monster Headmaster," Harry said, cutting him off again. "He only works for you because my mother died. Had Tom spared her he would still be Voldemort's faithful servant while my father and I rotted in our graves."

"You can't possibly believe that Harry," Dumbledore almost pleaded.

"I can and do believe it, sir. In spite of all that, I find myself wanting to give you a chance. Tom fears you above all others, and we can use that to help take him down. However, you need to take your blinders off about the 'goodness' in everyone. Because some people cannot be redeemed. And you need to stop thinking you know better than everyone else because clearly you don't." Fawkes trilled in agreement again.

Harry had shaken Dumbledore to the core, and he knew it. The man was totally at a loss for words. When he called Harry here this was the last thing he expected to happen. The question remained had this little gamble paid off? He had given the Headmaster quite a bit of information just to shake him. If Dumbledore could be trusted, Harry would see about letting the old man know more. If not, then Harry would simply do what needed to be done. It was the only way.

"Do you think so little of me Harry?" Dumbledore asked not understanding Harry's hostility or how he acquired the knowledge he had.

"On the contrary, sir," Harry replied. "I think highly of you or I would not speak so boldly and wouldn't be giving you this chance to accept responsibility for your past actions."

Dumbledore stared at Harry for quite some time before answering. He didn't even try to use passive Legilimency on the boy. There was something about Harry that didn't add up and he could not place his finger on it. Some of the points Harry brought up were things he had been thinking for a while now.

"What can I do to help you Harry?" he finally asked, "And what can I say that will allow you to trust me?"

"You can tell me the truth you have been hiding about my life and my past Headmaster," Harry stated. "The whole truth no holding back. I know you think I am too young, but after talking to me I hope you can see that I am not."

Dumbledore closed his eyes. Then with a sigh, he popped a candy in his mouth he began to speak. "It all started with Professor Trelawney's interview…"

Harry listened to Dumbledore for close to an hour. He confessed that he knew Quirrell was possessed by Tom and he was trying to trap him with the Stone. Dumbledore spoke of his theory that Tom may have made Horcruxes. Harry had forgotten that the Headmaster had only found out about Riddle's Horcruxes when the diary had been exposed. The positive side of this conversation was that Dumbledore actually told him the truth. He even shared the entire prophecy. When he was done speaking, he looked energized, as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"That Harry, is the truth as I know it." Harry smiled at the man. It was the first time he had told Harry the entire truth without holding back. The conversation Harry had seen in Snape's memories in his previous timeline about the Horcrux in Harry's head would not have happened yet, so not mentioning it was not lying or holding back.

"Since you told me the truth, I will tell you the truth as well. Maybe we can start over and start working together."

"What truth would you like to tell me Harry?" Dumbledore asked puzzled.

"Not tell you, actually, show you." Harry stood and started walking towards the back of Dumbledore's office where the pensieve was kept. Dumbledore looked confused at first but followed. Harry opened the cabinet, shocking the Headmaster. He turned towards the older man and said, "This first memory sir, was my last night on earth." Harry began pulling the memory from his head. He included the memory of his death and the meeting with the Incarnations, then placed the memory in the bowl.

The next few hours were some of the strangest in Albus Dumbledore's long life. As bright as he was, he always suspected that there may be a way to time travel further than a time turner could allow. He never imagined however beings such as the Incarnations and the ability to be sent back to your younger self. He was particularly shocked that Harry had met Death and that the Hallows would not in fact allow you mastery over it. After seeing the first few memories he had sworn a magical oath to keep Harry's secret until such time as Harry released him. Harry showed him much of his past life and school years. Albus was fascinated by Harry's Energy Sight and control of the ability. He had even asked Harry to show him a few memories when Harry was using it.

"What do we do from here I wonder?" Albus wondered.

"Well I go back to the DA and keep training them."

"The DA?"

"We called it Dumbledore's Army in my past timeline," Harry said. "We are working on a name for ourselves now. I also need to find a new place to train us. I don't trust that Quirrellmort won't find us using the Room of Requirements when he checks on the diadem."

"I might be able to help you with that," Dumbledore said. "There are the founder's rooms, they would have all you need to continue your training."

"Founders rooms?" Harry questioned.

"Like the Chamber of Secrets Harry," Dumbledore explained. "It's little known fact that each founder created their own secret room. Until today I only knew the location of Godric Gryffindor's Den."

"You didn't tell me that in my last life," Harry said with a smirk.

"Alas, I didn't tell anyone and it's location apparently died with me."

"Can you tell me or show me?" he asked.

"Certainly Harry," he smiled. "The entrance is hidden in the Northern Courtyard Annex across the river that flows through it. I found it quite on accident when I was the transfiguration professor. There you will find a small carving of a lion. Channel your Magic into it and if you are a member of House Gryffindor the door will open." Harry nodded at this and put it on his high priority list.

"What will I find in there Headmaster?"

"I think it best for you to see it yourself Harry," Albus replied. "I am afraid I will not do it justice." Harry realized Dumbledore was being coy but didn't mind. This was very good information.

"Leave Quirrellmort be for the time being." Harry requested. "I want to try to get the Horcruxes and destroy them before we confront him. If all his soul anchors are gone, then we should be able to kill him once and for all."

"Your friend – Zane was it?- will be happy about that I imagine."

"I imagine that would be true."

"Should I remove the stone I wonder?"

"I wouldn't at this point. It will alert him that something is wrong; it's the same reason why I have not killed the Basilisk yet." Harry stated. "Also, start looking for another potions professor."

"I fear you may have been correct about Severus," Albus frowned. "If you had a Horcrux in your scar, I never would have sent you to your death. I would have waited until the rest were destroyed and had Poppy remove the section of skin from your body magically or with a muggle surgeon, then destroyed it. But I never would have had you die like you did."

"I would ask you why you left it, but you won't know," Harry said. "The timeline has changed so your decisions and thought processes will be different."

"Oh, I can answer that," the Headmaster responded. "Everyone knows you have that scar, for it to suddenly disappear would alert the enemy that something was wrong with it. That may have led Tom to realize that it was another Horcrux."

"That does make a kind of sense. Even glamour's and other spells could fall, alerting people that the scar was gone. Destroying it last would have been best."

"Go see to your friends Harry," Albus said. "And Harry, I had meant to tell you before our long conversation that I was very proud of what you are doing for the school. House Unity has never been higher."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Harry said genuinely, blushing slightly. Walking out of the office some of the dread Harry had been feeling since arriving at Hogwarts lifted.

..

"No, no no." Tonks yelled. "your footwork is sloppy."

"That's rich coming from you." Blaise said snickering.

"Shut it Zabini!" She retorted. "Two laps around the room!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Blaise said sarcastically and started his run.

Harry chuckled at his second. The Lion's Den as they were calling it turned out to be more than Harry could have hoped for. It was always known that Godric was the most martial of the four founders. It's why he had a sword after all. It turned out his secret den was centered around wizard training and sword training. When Harry had first come here with the Daphne, Hermione, Tonks and Tracey the day after his conversation with Dumbledore, they were shocked that it was even better prepared for training then the room of requirement had been. The dueling pitch had a protective barrier around it that blocked only spells. You could throw a rock out of it, but spells would not pass, this included transfigured objects. It was a marvel and Harry had studied it for hours with Energy sight before he could finally see it. The layers of Energy he could see were masterful. They drew on the Energy of Hogwarts itself so they would never fall. The room also had a large 'track' that went around the entire perimeter. It was roughly a kilometer for the entire circuit. There were also various manual weights for lifting. All in all, it made Harry think that Godric Gryffindor must have been in terrific shape.

"He's got potential," Tonks admitted to Harry.

"They all do, we just need to bring it out of them," he replied.

"Neville needs a new wand…" she stated. "He has cast some decent spells with others."

"I know," Harry agreed. "I wonder if I can get McGonagall to take him for one."

"Susan offered to contact her Aunt."

"I really don't want the head of the DMLE involved in something as simple as a student needing a new wand."

"Fair enough, try McGonagall. You should have Ron get one too while we are at it." Harry felt bad that he had not thought of that. Ron did have a hand me down wand, after all. Time to lose some money in a game of Wizards chess so Ron would not see it as charity, Harry thought with a secret grin.

Harry knew the flying lessons were coming tomorrow. Last time Malfoy took Neville's Remembrall and threw it leading Harry to becoming the youngest seeker in a century. As much as he loved quidditch, he felt he didn't have the time for the distraction this time around.

"We train weekends and Wednesdays," Harry said, "We need to up that if we can. The practical sessions are going well too, but we need to be ready."

"Harry, these kids are already pushing themselves to the limit. They are not like you, hell no one is. If you push them too hard you will only break them."

Harry thought about that and nodded. "That's why I am glad you're here Nym, you keep me in check. Maybe we add a game day to hone skills."

"I thought it was my winning personality and stunning good looks," she chided. Harry laughed a little.

"Next week if we don't have any new recruits, I will tell this group the truth about my ability and what's coming." Tonks' eyebrows raised.

"Everyone?"

"I owe it to you and the girls first I know," Harry responded. "But I think they need to know why I push so hard." He waved his hands at the mixed group of students. They were doing various exercises and practicing casting. Hermione, Daphne and Tracey were involved in a three-on-three duel.

"Whatever it is," Tonks told him seriously "I am with you." He nodded at her and walked out into the group to give tips, pointers and lessons. He waved Ron over and the pair started talking about something that she could not hear. "I am so tempted to fail this year just be around you more Harry Potter." Tonks muttered to herself. Turning she started running a lap just as Blaise ran by. She paced with him and concentrated on her breathing.

"Ron, mate," Harry said walking with the boy. "You're still not applying yourself in the classroom."

"I prefer what we do here. I even like working with the snakes," he said half joking.

"If you don't keep up with the books, you will fall behind soon enough. It's like playing chess without a rook and bishop. Sure, you can still play, but not to your best ability." Ron nodded his head.

"It's just hard for me. It's like the words get all jumbled on the pages."

"Ron, mate," Harry said as a l_umos_ went off in his head. "I think I know your problem; you may have dyslexia."

"Diss-what?"

"Dyslexia," Harry said smiling, "It makes it hard to read, and comprehend things you are reading. The good thing is now that I suspect it, we can help you with it."

"You really think something is wrong with me?" his face was red with embarrassment.

"Lot's of people have things like that, Ron. Knowing or at least suspecting as we do, we can help fix it and make is easier for you learn. I'll get one of the girls to look up ways to treat it, they love their research."

Ron looked perplexed for a moment then nodded. "It would be nice to not be the dunderhead in the group."

Harry laughed. "Get over there and try to disarm me" he said pushing Ron to the other side of a dueling pitch they had arrived at.

"Oh, I won't try mate, your wand is already mine." Ron grinned.

..

The week flew by for Harry's crew. They consisted of Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Ron, Neville, Blaise, the two sets of twins, Cho, Susan, Hannah, Sue, Cedric, Roger, and Tonks. It was a good-sized group and would continue to grow. For now, they were doing all they could to help one another in classes and training. Their first flying lesson had gone off without a hitch, partially because Harry used Energy Sight and saw the faulty broom before Neville tried to use it. He took that broom for himself and simply flew without using the brooms power, changing the timeline and losing the chance to be the youngest seeker in a century. Harry lost fifteen galleons to Ron in chess and convinced McGonagall as their Head of house to take Nev and Ron for wands that actually chose them. Augustus Longbottom had been livid until the Headmaster stepped in and explained it was 'his' idea so the boy could do better in school. Malfoy had been quiet, he still looked at Harry with hate, but so far had not tried anything.

"Hello everyone," Harry began, the group was currently in Godric's Den on Saturday for another training session. "I want to thank you all again for your hard work. This year at Hogwarts has been different for you older students and not what you expected for the first years." There were some nods and a few smiles as well.

"Well, Potter, I didn't expect to be running laps around the lake that's for sure." Rover Davies said, this brought a bit of laughter to the group.

"No, I don't think anyone really did," Harry laughed. "You all signed our secrecy parchment, but even if you had not, I feel it is time to let you all know most of the truth about what I can do and why I push you all so hard."

"You're the bloody boy-who-lived," Cedric said with a smirk teasing him. "Of course you are crazy strong." That brought more laughter as they all knew he didn't like the title. Harry just shook his head with a little grin. The group was getting tight, they laughed easy and spoke freely.

"Daphne," he said. When she walked over, he handed her his 'wand.'

"Let me start by telling you all that yes on Halloween night all those years ago, Voldemort whose real name is Tom Riddle was defeated, but he didn't die." There had been shudders and winces at Voldemort's name.

"As I told the girls here," he motioned to the original group, "from now on I will only call him Tom, that is his name and his silly made up title means nothing to me."

"Yourr'e nnnot affraid of him?" Neville stuttered.

"No," Harry said flatly, "I do however respect his power. The man is vicious and strong, and so are many of his followers."

"You're training us to fight them, aren't you?" Blaise asked.

"I am training you so you will be prepared when he comes back and his Death Eaters with him." Harry corrected. "I want you all able to defend yourselves. If you chose to fight alongside me against them that is your choice."

"But Harry," Fred began.

"You're just," George picked up.

"A kid!" They finished.

"Surely the Aurors or the ministry." Cho began.

"Will be as ineffective as they were last time Tom was in power," Tonks said, cutting her off. "This is coming from me, the one who wants to be an Auror." The room was dissolving into mutters and talking, Harry could not even distinguish the comments anymore.

"Hey, shut it!" Ron growled. "Go on mate, tell us or show us given that you handed Daphne your wand what you want to." Harry gave him a grateful smile for stopping the chatter.

The group followed Harry to where the training dummies were. He turned on Energy Sight, the room was blinding for a moment, but then he was able to push back and ignore the ambient energy around him. Holding out his hand he fired off a bolt of lightning. He then fired off the spells the group had been practicing one by one silently without a wand.

"Sweet Merlin," the Patil sisters said in unison. Harry tuned to face the group. He lifted off the floor and 'flew' in front of them. Holding out his hand one of the practice dummies sailed across the room as he directed it. He made it slam into a wall with a loud crunch. Harry landed in front of the group smiled and disappeared.

It felt like a wind rushed through the room. When he called the group from behind them, they all turned to see Harry holding all their wands.

"How the bloody hell did you get my wand?" Cedric asked.

"He moved faster than the eye can see," Hermione said.

"Blimey Harry, you're bloody unstoppable," Ron commented. Harry laughed a little.

"Thanks for that Ron, but no I am not," he said as all the wands started floating back to their owners. It was tricky and slow work to control so many at once.

"You can use Telekinesis," Tracey said. "I knew it looked familiar before, but what you did made it click."

"Beg pardon?" Harry asked.

"In our training sessions back at the Greengrass' you would use that power sometimes. It's not a spell Harry it's Telekinesis like in that movie with the girl and the pig's blood," Tracey explained.

"Gross Tracey," Daphne stated.

"Interesting, but what I can do goes much deeper than that." Harry replied, "It is good to have a name for it though." He looked around the room. "I have a gift…the ability to see the raw Energy in all things including you all."

"The what?" Roger asked.

"The source of all Magic, what makes it work. I can see how Energy flows and how it makes Magic work; I can also do more with Energy than any spell is capable of. It doesn't make me unstoppable," he chuckled. "Just very strong."

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked. Harry waved them all over to a large sitting area that Godric must have used for teaching lessons. The red pillows were on the floor in a large circle. When everyone was seated, he proceeded to explain as much about Energy Sight and use that he could. He didn't mention the Incarnations or that he had traveled through time, but he did explain a lot.

"So, you see when we use Magic how it works or is pulled from us?" Cho asked, ever the Ravenclaw.

"Correct," he replied, "I use the source of all Magic, which is Energy. I can see in each of you how strong you are or how much potential you have by how strongly your soul glows."

"That's how you knew the Cat was McGonagall the first day," Ron exclaimed. "You could see her soul or energy in the cat!" Harry smiled at his friend's connection. Had he not known she was an Animagus, Ron was right it would have been a dead giveaway.

"What else can this Sight do?" Cedric asked. "Can it see if someone is using Polyjuice?"

"I am not sure about that. If I knew your soul well enough, it's signature or fingerprint, if you will, I could tell because your soul would not change even if your physical appearance did."

"That make sense," Daphne said. "Harry, you never told us, can you duplicate any ability?"

"It's tricky," Harry explained. "Take Tonks for example."

The woman in question laid back and responded seductively, "If you must…" there was laughter around the circle as Harry rolled his eyes.

"I can see when she changes forms using her Metapmorph ability. But so far I have not been able to duplicate it. It could be because it affects her very cells when she changes. I also cannot replicate potion changes like Polyjuice."

"How did you take all our wands?" Susan asked.

"That's a power I created by mistake. I was running and found myself several miles away in a few seconds. At first, I could only do it on accident and not control it. I call it _acceleration_; it is hard to maintain; it makes me seriously hungry and my Uncle thinks it ages me as well. When Daphne helped me with Occlumency I was better able to understand the 'mindset' I was in at the time and have learned to do it on command now."

"You never need a wand?" Neville asked probably thinking of how his dad's wand had failed him.

"I really can't use one," Harry replied. "I burned up a few in Ollivander's so I made energy flow around the wand that 'chose' me. The wand I handed to Daphne is just a wood copy that I push my Energy around or through, so it looks like I am using it."

"Have you thought of a staff?" Cho asked, "Some powerful wizards used those in the old days."

"I think Moody uses one too," Tonks said.

"It's something I will consider. "In the meantime I am going to teach you all everything I can. If I can manage to teach you some wandless Magic, that's great. However, I have not found anyone who can do what I do yet." He was thinking of how the Incarnations told him he may be able to teach Energy Sight and use.

"You must really trust us to tell us all this," Blaise said slowly. "If word got out, even the ministry would come for you just to find out how you can do it." Harry looked at the Slytherin boy.

"If I didn't trust you, Blaise," he smiled. "You would never have made it to the first meeting." He looked around the group again. "I want us to start playing a game during the week I call 'power ball'. We will randomly shoot a little ball of energy at each other. The idea is to block it or dodge out of the way." He shot a little one at Tonks who blocked with _Protego _and glared at him. The small group laughed a bit. "It will keep us all on our guard and let us have some fun with each other between lessons." He could see the twins especially were looking forward to this.

"Well now that Harry has effectively blown our collective minds," Tonks said with a grin. "Who's up for some capture the flag?" They had played the game a could times already. Splitting up into teams they started walking to their collective sides.

"There is still something you're not telling us Harry," Daphne said, Hermione at her side.

"The four of us knew most of what you told the group last year," Hermione added.

"I'll tell you two, Tracey and Tonks the rest soon," Harry promised.

..

Theodore Nott was on a mission. His father had given him orders to find out all he could about Harry Potter. At first, he thought that working with Draco was the answer, but now he felt it was useless. Malfoy was sullen and withdrawn since the death of his father, and although he loathed Potter, he would be of no help. Theodore started watching the little 'Badges' as he called Harry's study group. They were all almost top of their classes in the last month.

"Mr. Flint," he said approaching the older boy Marcus Flint.

"What do you want Firsty?" Flint said with obvious disdain.

"That's Heir Nott to you," Theodore said reminding the older boy of his station. He may be young, but he was a member of the sacred twenty-eight and he intended to use it. Flint looked taken aback for a minute.

"What can I do for you Heir Nott?" he asked a little subdued but still miffed.

"I need help with a project given to me by my father. You will find it will be helpful to your family if you agree to assist me."

"What project?"

"I just need you to watch Potter and his little badges," Nott said. "I need to know what he is up to."

"That's it?" Flint asked. "Three of them are in your year classes."

"For now, there may be a time when we get to do something a little more hands on," Nott explained. Marcus Flint's eyes lit up at that. He was a brute at heart and that thought made him smile.

"Do you want more help, or just me?" Theodore thought it over.

"If you can trust someone not to get caught, more help would be fine." Marcus nodded and walked over to a small group of older students.

"This might be better than I thought," Nott said to himself. He left the Slytherin common room to spy on the badges. They were good at covering their tracks for their little meetings, Davies on the other hand left foot prints in the dirt.

Nott had hidden himself in the Northern Courtyard Annex and watched a door appear and disappear. Several times he tried to open it himself and found he could not. He watched one of the Indian twins open it once, but the other twin seemed to not be able to get in without her sister. It was then that he realized you must need to be a Gryffindor, or maybe just be wearing Gryffindor robes. He would need a plan…

..

At the Burrow, Rookery, and Greengrass Manor, three young girls were all having a great time sending owls back and forth and getting together for 'play dates' as they dubbed them. Ginny, Tori and Luna found they all enjoyed one another's company immensely. Lord Greengrass allowed the girls to use the Greengrass Manor for the most part as it had the large pool, and the most room. The girls did however like to go to the Burrow for the pond and to help Mrs. Weasley in the garden from time to time. Ginny and Luna quickly discovered that Astoria was in much better physical shape then they were and already able to cast many first-year spells and probably more.

"Your parents let you practice magic already?" Ginny had asked the first time she witnessed it.

"Of course," Tori said, "They want me to be prepared for school."

"I think it's more than that." Luna said dreamily, "your head is full of wrackspurts, that must be why you are leaving out information."

Tori looked at her quizzically for a moment. "That must be it," she said with a laugh. Ginny just shook her head.

"Do you think we could practice too?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure Da wouldn't mind. We have all year to try to catch up to my sister and Harry."

"He was different than I expected," Ginny said pinking slightly. "My Mum was upset when she heard the Boy who lived books were rubbish, but Harry still seemed like…more."

"Harry is pretty cool," Tori said. "He's much better than those books. He saved my sisters life."

"What is he really like?" Luna asked.

"We can talk about Harry later," Tori said grabbing the second wand off the mantel. "For now, let's see if you two can make a _Lumos_." That was how the three began their training and getting to know one another two days after the platform incident. Over the course of the next several weeks, Tori had taught her new friends a few spells and they had all been enjoying swimming, and just having a genuine good time. Little by little Tori would tell them things about her sister, Harry, or Tracey. Their parents were also getting to know one another, and it was not uncommon for them all to get together for a shared meal at one of the houses. Little did Ginny know; this was all part of Harry's plan. He wanted her in his life, but not as a fan girl, as someone he could possibly love when this was all over.

..

A/N: I have been hinting at Dumbledore's reconciliation with Harry for a while now. I liked the idea of Harry basically ambushing him to test him.

I don't know if any other Founders rooms were used in other Fics, but it made more sense to have that then for Harry to create a room of his own at this point. Maybe in the future he will do that but for now Godrics Den was something fun to use.

I still have not decided if Harry will play quidditch or not. He is very focused on training and taking down Tom, but all work and no play as they say, plus sometimes a person's fate is their fate.

The group name is also alluding me. I don't want to keep it the DA even though he and Albus are on good terms again. Feel free to throw out ideas in PM or Reviews.

Thanks for reading hope your enjoying.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

A/N Thanks for all the follow, revs and favs. You guys are awesome.

Eien Senkou Ryuusei: gave me a very long but very good review about relationships. I realized that some information I had meant to add during the meeting with the Weasley's about Ginny being seen in Harry's mind during the Occlumency lessons kissing her was not there. I went back and added that bit.

I agree that it could seem almost like manipulation on Harry's part, I have plans for that thought process with Harry don't worry.

Harry/Tonks was not supposed to happen, but I have had many people PM me and ask me about it. She does seem to be falling for Harry. I don't know yet if I am going to add her to the pairing or make it unrequited love. I had not planned on having more than the three listed, but I am considering it now. I would appreciate feedback about it. This would be four potential wives now; I have a plan in motion if I go that way but really would appreciate your thoughts. Is this going too far?

Thanks again for reading, I Don't own HP or IOI.

..

Having met Fate, or at least an aspect of it, Harry was not overly surprised to find some things were just meant to happen. It began with a few of his newly christened Defense Association practicing _Expelliarmus_ charms. He had named it that due to his tendency to think of it as the DA no matter how hard he tried differently. Harry didn't want to slip up and say DA when referring to the group, so he picked the name he remembered Cho mentioning in his last timeline.

They were outdoors taking advantage of a warm October day in the Northern Courtyard Annex, hoping some other students would see the practice and wish to join the group. They were careful to never cross the Little river during an outdoor practice where the Lion's Den was located. The first year Gryffindor's were in a free period along with the first year Slytherins. Harry was not certain what other years had free periods at the time but knew there were a few. Madam Hooch had just walked in and was setting brooms down for a flying lesson for first year Huffs and Claws. She leveled a look at Harry that said, "Clear your group out" and he nodded in response.

"Nev, Last one" Harry said. Neville was still getting used to the power he now had with his new wand. He'd had to force so much before that now he tended to overpower his spells. Today was no different.

"_Expelliarmus_," Neville shouted. The clearly much overpowered spell hit Tracey so hard it shattered her _Protego_ shield and sent her and her wand flying. Daphne and Blaise caught the witch using a cushioning charm but her wand was sailing away at a prodigious pace. Harry without thinking summoned the nearest broom and took off like a hippogriff on fire after the wand before it was lost to sight. He didn't even think to turn on Energy Sight to help him track it as his years of playing Seeker took over. Madam Hooch stared at his retreating back mouth agape as he deftly plucked the wand out of the air just before is smashed against a wall of the castle. Turning his broom he shot straight up and turned to the amazed stares of his friends and the Prof. Harry had not wanted to give away his telekinesis ability, so he had used the broom, it only occurred to him as he landed he could have used _Accio_ to retrieve the wand instead.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Hooch yelled in a stunned voice.

"Yes, Madam Hooch?" Harry asked handing Tracey her wand back.

"My word, why did you never display that kind of flying ability during our classes?" she half scolded.

"We were just doing the basics, ma'am," Harry lied. "I didn't think I could do everything I just did." The Claws and Puffs were starting to file in now; Harry handed the broom to Hooch.

"Well from now on I expect to see more out of you in class, ten points to Gryffindor for saving Ms. Davis's wand. Now off with you lot." Hermione gave him a look that said he would be explaining this later. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am, and thank you ma'am," Harry replied to Hooch as the group walked to their next class. The members of the DA who witnessed this were chatting animatedly about it. Tracey thanked him for saving her wand before turning on a red-faced Neville to let him have it about overpowering spells yet again. Harry thought nothing about the incident as the day when on.

That night at supper the DA were sitting with the Claws this time when Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch approached Harry.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall's commanding voice addressed him.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked, confused.

"Come with me please," she requested. Harry shrugged at the looks he was getting from the DA members and left with Minerva and Hooch. He only realized what was about to happen when they detoured past the Gryffindor table and Oliver Wood was asked to join them. The four left the great hall and entered a small unused classroom.

"What's this about Professor?" Wood asked politely.

"If what Madam Hooch tells me is correct, I have found you a Seeker!" The giddiness in McGonagall's voice could not be contained. Harry was having an odd sense of DeJa'Vu mixed with something new.

"You should have seen him Minerva," Hooch said. "Took off like a bludger, I didn't even have time to try to summon Ms. Davis' wand before he had it in his hand."

"I was just trying to stop Tracey's wand from getting broken," Harry said honesty. Having been in the magic world this time around, of course Harry would know about quidditch. "I thought first years were not allowed on the team."

"If your half as good as Madam Hooch says Harry, we could really use you," Wood added. McGonagall was beaming at him while Wood looked like a puppy who just found a lost ball. Harry could not in good conscious turn it down. So that was how Fate, once again made Harry the youngest seeker in a century. Shaking his head Harry walked back to the table to inform his friends.

..

"Potter," Malfoy grumbled, "it's always about Potter." His fist was clenched. "Everyone loves Potter and now he is even on the quidditch team. How did he grab me like he did?"

"We don't know, Draco," Crabbe responded.

"It must have been a trick Draco; you are much stronger than that half-blood," Pansy stated with certainty..

"His little group of friends is growing, and I don't like it," Draco said.

"Theodore has been watching them with some of the upper class," Millicent supplied.

"How would you know that?" Pansy asked.

"Marcus Flint," she said a small blush on her cheeks.

"I see," Draco nearly retched at the thought of the two in a broom closet. She was one of the older girls in the year but Marcus Flint was troll yuck.

"Apparently they have been learning all sorts of spells and are way ahead of their yearmates," Millicent filled in happily for once being the center of attention in Draco's circle. "Some of the older students are looking to set an example soon."

"Should try to make an example of them, Draco?" Goyle questioned. Draco thought about it for a few minutes before answering. Potter had to pay for his father, his blood traitor godfather was responsible and now his mother was living with him.

"No, not yet," he replied. "We need to take a page out of Potters book though."

"What do you mean Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"I mean we need to get stronger, I don't like it, but I have seen his spell work in classes and it is better than mine right now."

"Surely you're kidding, Draco," Pansy said, stroking his ego.

"I'm not, but he won't stay that way. We need to get stronger too. The five of us." He looked at his little circle.

"What do you have in mind?" Millicent asked.

"He has some numbers so they will learn slower trying to make everyone keep up. Even with their head start we can catch up and better them if the five of us work hard."

"What about Theo?" Crabbe asked.

"His priorities are clearly somewhere else; he left our group weeks ago. We will let the older students try their hands at hurting Potty's group." Draco sneered. "And when they fail, we learn from their mistakes so we can succeed."

"You think the older students will fail?" Pansy asked, shocked.

"My aberration of a cousin Nymphadora is stronger than any of them. If they try something with her around yes, they will fail."

The newly purposed group of Draco's began talking about where and when they could practice. There were many unused classrooms on the dungeon floor so they would repurpose one for their plan.

..

**Sr. Undersecretary found dead!**

By Rita Skeeter

You read that correctly dear readers. Delores Umbridge who went missing the day after Lord Black and Lord Malfoy's duel has been found dead. Her body was discovered in an empty shop in Knocktern alley when the building was being shown to a potential new owner (potential buyer's name has been kept confidential). Ms. Umbridge was found with a bloodquill jabbed in her ear and the words "I must not tell lies" carved onto her forehead. No suspects are implicated at this time. These are dark times dear readers when…

"Tell me you didn't do this." Cyrus practically screamed at Sirius. The two men were in the training room at the Greengrass Manor. The pair had been trading off between houses usually including the other adults including the Weasleys.

"Do what?" Sirius asked with mock innocence.

"You killed Umbridge!"

"She had it coming for what she did to those kids and all of werewolf kind with her legislation," Sirius answered not at all denying the accusation.

"For Salazar's sake Sirius, that legislation was not even going to be introduced for another two years and we have the votes to make it fail! And as for what she did to Harry and those kids, she has not done anything in our timeline. It's why she was on our list to politically destroy before she could!" Lord Greengrass was livid – Sirius was beginning to act on his own without talking to the alliance. This could be dangerous for them all.

"She had it coming! She permanently scarred my godson's hand in his first life!"

"Dammit Sirius, are you trying to wind up back in Azkaban?"

"They can't link me to it, I used an elf to pop into her house and her own wand for all the damage. We are in the clear."

"That's not the point!"

"I sent a message!" Sirius defended. "Even working in the ministry will not protect you."

"Who did you send a message to? She is not a death eater or working for Riddle yet. All you did was kill a woman who was a nasty bitch, but only Harry or I will understand why!"

"I stand by my decision, why wait?" Sirius said before stalking out of the room.

Lord Greengrass just put his head in his hands. His friend was losing it. If he could not be reined in, he would wind up dead, captured or worse…an enemy.

..

Following the report in the _Prophet_, Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office once again. The man was pacing slightly behind his desk clearly distraught about what he had read.

"I take it you read today's edition of the _Daily Prophet_?" he finally asked after several more minutes of pacing.

"I did, and I am just as shocked and surprised as you are," Harry told him.

"You didn't have anything to do with this then?"

"No, although I understand why you would ask."

"The comment written on her forehead."

"I know, it was the same one she made me write until it permanently scared my hand. And the bloodquill in her brain was a message too."

"You don't think – perhaps Lord Greengrass?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, not Uncle Cyrus, if anything he has been very reserved. He has been working to ruin people politically. If that draws them out for a duel then so be it, but not this." Harry had a feeling it was Sirius, but he didn't tell the Headmaster that.

"You think perhaps there is another traveler?" Albus questioned.

"I doubt it, it took four Incarnations working together to send me back. Even then, its only to stop Tom and how much he has messed up the tapestry of life. He can't cheat Death forever. I suppose I may be going a little slow for Mym's taste, but I am trying to make sure I have some sort of life when this is all over."

"Ah yes, with your teleportation ability you could have just gone on a killing spree. You don't know how different from Tom that makes you. I am still concerned though; Dolores' death was very specific."

"I am too and thank you for seeing that I restrain myself. It would have been easy and still would be to just teleport into their homes at night and kill them all. Uncle Cyrus has always been against us becoming what we are fighting." Harry paused for a moment looking reflective.

"I suppose some would argue that they are killers so acting and being proactive is the best thing to do, but then where would that stop? With my ability I could effectively take over the Ministry by controlling a few key people just like Tom did. I can't become him to destroy him." Harry finished with conviction.

"Well reasoned Harry, and yet you will still kill." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Oh yes, make no mistake about that. Not killing them last time when fighting is why we are having to slowly destroy them now. If someone comes at me and mine, I will not hesitate."

"You're a good young man, Harry and you have been through more than most already. Now, Halloween is fast approaching. Tom will try for the stone with this troll diversion. I have let things play out as we discussed but who is to say he won't succeed this time?"

"Because we are going to get the stone on the twenty seventh, return it to Gringotts and replace it with a fake. If he does get past Fluffy this time, there will be no stone waiting for him." Dumbledore looked a little surprised at that statement.

"I suppose I should move the mirror down there after we retrieve it. And the Diadem?" he asked effectively ignoring the fact that Harry was going to subvert his plan for Tom. Dumbledore had done it so wrong last time that he was trusting the young man's instincts.

"Leaving that where it is for now. Once we have all the Horcruxes and destroy them, we can kill Quirrelmort and end this, I hope. Bill Weasley is supposed to help get the ring this coming week with Uncle Cyrus. Since you know what happened to you last time, I assumed you would not want to be involved. If I am wrong however, I will let him know you want to be in on that mission."

Dumbledore looked pensive for a moment. "I think I would like to go, this time I will not be tempted to put the ring on." He smiled, before changing the subject. "How is your defense group doing?"

"We are getting stronger every day. Since I don't know all the changes happening to the timeline even if we get lucky and defeat Tom by the end of this school year, there may be others out there to take his place. After all Crouch junior is still missing so we have to be ready."

"You really have thought things through," Dumbledore said proudly.

"I know I am missing many pieces to the puzzle though, that's why I need people like you and Uncle Cyrus."

"You are all doing very well in your classes. Some of the other students are getting a bit jealous."

"We expected some fallout. Everyone knows they may get targeted by pranks or some slightly meaner hexes, but that's why we play 'power ball'" Harry said with a smirk.

"Power ball?" Dumbledore questioned. Harry went on to explain how the game was played and how it was good for quick defensive casting. "Constant Vigilance," Dumbledore chuckled. "My dear friend Moody would be proud. How is your potions class going?"

"Like I expected," Harry stated. "I brew a near perfect potion – as do my friends – then we all get Acceptable or worse. Often times he drops one of our vials, so he can't grade them. In the meantime, Draco and others get Outstanding and extra points just for showing up."

"I have tried to get Horace to come out of retirement early this time around." Dumbledore explained. "Perhaps by the winter Holidays I can convince him."

"Just tell him I'm here and want to meet him. I would be the cherry on top of his collection for his 'Slug Club'. I could push Snape a little harder than I do, force his hand to draw on me. I know he wants to."

"Be careful with him Harry, you know he can be a formidable opponent. It is still my great shame that I did not see him for what he is sooner."

"In the past sir, this time we will do things right," Harry smiled. "I need to get going. I am meeting with Hermione shortly." With a quick goodbye, he left the office to meet with his friend.

..

Hermione was practically bouncing in anticipation of her meeting with Harry. When he asked her and Daphne to look into treatments for Dyslexia the pair had made a bet of it and were competing to see who could find the answer first. Hermione had almost felt bad for Daphne; she clearly had the advantage being muggle born and the daughter of two dentists who had medical training. She had immediately written her parents and asked for them to send her any medical journals they had on the subject. Daphne was only looking at possible magical remedies, which was a huge handicap. Her friend was slightly miffed at having been beaten but took it well.

"Hello, Hermione," greeted Harry, as he took a seat next to her.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said with a smile, blushing a little.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked his attention only on her. She was always amazed at how focused he could be on the person he was talking to. There was an intensity to his gaze that she found exciting. They rarely had time where it was just the two of them and she relished the idea of today's meeting.

"I have been doing a bit of light research into Ronald's condition like you asked," she replied, pulling a stack of journals and two thick books out from her bag.

"That's brilliant," Harry beamed, "what have you found?"

"This book describes the 'Orton-Gillingham' method for treatment. It is a step-by-step technique that teaches kids how to match letters with sounds, and recognize letter sounds in words. If we apply this to Ron's lessons, it should help him."

"And the rest of this?" he asked smiling at her. Hermione never did anything halfway and he knew it. It was one of the things he loved about her.

"Well just in case this first technique does not work. I looked into 'Multisensory instruction.'"

"What exactly is that?"

"It teaches kids how to use all of their senses; touch, sight, hearing, smell, and movement to learn new skills. For example, Ron might run his finger over letters made out of sandpaper to learn how to spell better."

"I think that might be overkill, but Ron is more tactile. He learns practical much better than theory," Harry said, thinking about his friend.

"Exactly, so if we don't see an improvement with the first method, we can try to employ this one. I went ahead and designed a treatment method for him that can be used by any of his study partners," she finished, pulling out a piece of parchment.

"You really are the brightest witch I know," Harry laughed looking over the parchment, "I think this will help. So, what was your bet with Daphne?" Hermione's cheeks flushed.

"You know about that?" she squeaked.

"Well you just confirmed it, but I assumed you two would have some kind of competition or bet going. Was I wrong?"

"No, it's just well... get some one on one lessons with you." She whispered, her face getting redder.

"Oh? And I don't get a choice in this?" he teased. She really was cute when she was flustered.

"Of course, you do, we just thought, I mean we didn't think you would mind," she stammered.

"It's alright Hermione," he laughed. "What would you like me to teach you?"

"I don't know exactly, maybe something specific to me?"

"Like a signature spell or attack?"

"Or even something defensive. If it's possible that is."

"I'm sure I can think of something." Harry acknowledged. "When would you like these lessons?"

"Just when you're ready."

"Give me until after Halloween. I should have something prepared then." They noticed Daphne walk in and waved her over.

"Well, will it work?" she asked without preamble.

"I think it will," Harry replied.

"We just have to keep Ronald at it until he makes a breakthrough, so he sees results." Hermione added.

"Oh, he will," Daphne said. "He seems focused right now, especially after getting his new wand."

"Any news from the pit?" Harry asked.

"It's still quiet, although I have seen some of the older students talking to Theodore Nott quite often."

"His father is a Death Eater like Malfoy was. Lord Greengrass doesn't know much about him though. His business has been well protected, and he didn't get involved in the late Malfoy's nonsense."

"Is this the part when we address the Hippogriff in the room? How do you know all this?" Daphne smirked.

"Christmas Holidays back at the Manor." Harry stated.

"What about them?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell the four of you the rest of my story then, will that make you happy?"

"Will we have time; our house is going to be full of visitors?" Daphne asked.

"I'll make time," he answered.

"How's Tracey?" Hermione wondered. "You and I have been spending so much time without her that I feel bad. She is your best friend."

"Tracey has been spending a lot of time with Hannah and Susan," Daphne explained. "We always thought we would only have each other until Harry came along. Now we have a large group of friends. She's my cousin and we will always be close, but my friendship with you has become important to me." Hermione smiled at her friend.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Hermione admitted.

"You don't have to," Harry said, "Daphne simply feels the way she feels. Now, shall we get to the great hall? It's nearly lunch time." The trio ran into Ron on the way and handed him the parchment with his possible treatment.

"You girls did this for me?" Ron asked.

"It was mostly Daphne," Hermione lied remembering how hard Harry was working to get Ron to get along with Slytherins.

"Thank you Heir Greengrass," Ron said formally. Daphne, ever the Slytherin, realized immediately what Hermione was doing and just nodded.

"Looks like we have some more potential recruits," Harry said, seeing the entire quidditch team sitting with the DA at the Gryffindor table.

"Win a match for them and they will worship you forever," Ron sniggered as they sat. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said. "This lot is interested in some of your special training." The way she said it sounded almost dirty. Harry was going to need to talk to her soon. She was already heavily flirting with him. When she found out he was technically older than she was it could only get worse.

"Well, we will be a stronger quidditch team if they follow my workouts," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Oy, you're a slave driver Harrykins," the twins said in unison. Harry just laughed.

"And how much has your magic improved?" He queried.

"Enough for me to be here," Angelina answered. The others on the team all nodded.

"Harry," Cho broke in. "Is it possible to get into the Den if you're not a Gryffindor?" This was becoming a problem. Dumbledore said the door would only open for a member of Godric's house, however he had not asked the Den to allow others.

"I'm not sure Cho," Harry said honestly, "We need to teach this lot _Disillusionment_ and _Silencio_ before telling them the location though."

"All of you can cast those?" Wood asked, shocked. "But most of you are first years!"

"We can do much more than that Oliver," Neville said smiling. Harry was impressed with how much the young wizard's confidence had been growing.

"Fred, George. You two teach the team what they need to know," Harry ordered. "Wood, when is the first practice?"

"Tomorrow, I booked the pitch to help train you." Just then there was a flurry of owls arriving. Harry saw Hedwig carrying a familiar package. The group ooed and awed about Harry's new Nimbus Two Thousand. They spoke about quidditch for several minutes.

"It's good thing Harry, you need some fun in your life," Tonk's said.

"Well with this broom, how can we lose!" Harry exclaimed realizing that he did not want the fame or the praise of being a seeker, but at least it was something that for a few hours during the matches would allow him to lose himself in some fun.

..

A/N: Lots of moving parts going on right now. I had so many requests to keep him playing that I found a way for 'Fate' to make it happen. I always did say that some things were inevitable.

Please PM me or Rev if you want me to add Tonks to the pairing. I am still on the fence; I have written it so that I can take it either way.

Theodore and Draco are both gunning for Harry's group separately, time travel must have consequences.

Sirius is taking a stronger stance then most, given his mindset and freedom I always thought he would.

Please Review, no need to flame, if you don't like it simply say "Hey not my type of story."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

A/N: I am so glad almost everyone is enjoying the story. Thank you all for follows, favs and the many reviews for last chapter.

The votes are in and it was a staggering amount via PM and Rev for Tonks being added. I will do so; I had a backup plan for a Noble House for her not mentioned in this chapter but will be soon.

Thanks again to Muse for being an awesome Beta.

I don't own HP or IOI.

Warning a little darkness in this chapter.

..

Harry reflected on the first couple of months at Hogwarts. Things had been going much better than he had expected. The new DA already had many members, his friendships were steadily developing, and his classes were easy. He had been down to Hagrid's hut a few times and the bond he had with the large man in his past was starting to form again. It was a bit different this time around, however. One thing that was going to change was the dragon egg. They were keeping an eye on Hagrid's visits to the pub. When he made contact with Quirrellmort, someone would be there to intervene. No sense in letting the egg ever get to Hogwarts.

Quidditch practice had gone better than expected as well. Harry found with Energy Sight on that the snitch stood out like a beacon. Its intense movement gave off a silvery-blue kinetic energy signature that he could not miss, even with the bludgers having a similar but less intense color. Harry decided to not use Energy Sight during the games unless it was getting too close.

The Horcrux hunt was well under way – they had the locket already. The ring retrieval had also gone off without a hitch with Bill's help. Uncle Remus and Narcissa were going through the Malfoy Manor and it would only be a matter of time before they found the diary. The diadem was still in the Room of Requirement. Harry planned to talk to the goblins when he went to Gringotts with Dumbledore to see if they could somehow convince them to give up the Cup or destroy it.

Harry was going to accompany the Headmaster to Gringotts after he retrieved the Philosophers stone. Dumbledore had simply bypassed all the traps for the stone, as Harry suspected he could. They would meet with Sirius in front of Gringotts. Dumbledore also thought that their trip was the perfect time to test to see if Harry could teleport out of Hogwarts and Harry agreed. Standing on top of the astronomy tower, Harry fixed his destination in his mind. Dumbledore placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, and they vanished.

"That's a rather more painful way to travel then apparition Harry," Dumbledore stated after steadying himself. Teleportation still hurt like hell each time he did it. The only difference was now Harry was more used to it.

"That's true Headmaster, but it's undetectable and apparently works past even Hogwarts wards."

"Well we will test that part when we try to go back," Dumbledore half corrected. "You know you can get out, but can you get in?" Harry shrugged; it was a good point. Sirius was waiting for them by the door.

"Harry!" he exclaimed and pulled the younger man into a hug.

"Hey Uncle," Harry smiled. "Glad you could be here."

"Dumbledore," He said extending his hand, which Dumbledore shook with a smile.

"Ah, Sirius how good it is to see you again."

"Shall we see some goblins?" Sirius asked with a smile, and then led them inside and to the first available teller. "Lord Black and Heir Potter here to see our account manager. Headmaster Dumbledore is our guest." Soon enough they were shown to Keeper Kaldor. Harry had once again turned on Energy Sight and was looking around the room. He noticed the tendrils of energy going from goblins to walls at various times.

"Lord Black, Heir Potter," Kaldor greeted. "So good to see you again. Headmaster, always a pleasure as well. How can I assist you today?"

"Greetings Keeper Kaldor," Harry said remembering last time he was too formal with his account manager he stopped there. "We have come for several things to do today, if you have time to address them today."

"I always make time for two of my best accounts," The goblin said, showing his teeth in a vicious smile.

"Thank you. The first order of business is this," Harry responded looking at the Headmaster. Dumbledore pulled the stone out of a bag at his side.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kaldor asked.

"Yes Keeper, that is the Philosophers Stone. We would like to keep it in either the Black or Potter Vault for the time being, whichever is safer," Sirius said.

"We have already had one break in trying to get that item," Kaldor responded not looking happy.

"We are aware of that Keeper Kaldor," Dumbledore said, "and my sincerest apologies for that, however it appears as if it would be best kept here for now."

"The Black vault is well protected, however there may be another option now," Keeper Kaldor hedged.

"What would that be?" Harry questioned.

"You perhaps remember that Lord Black requested a deep look into your mother's heritage on your behalf?"

"Yes, the Sorting Hat told me it would be a good idea."

"It seems there was more to your mother than first thought," Kaldor said.

"More to Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Heir Potter, this information is sensitive, before I reveal it, I must get your consent that speaking in front of Lord Black and Headmaster Dumbledore is alright."

"Of course, Keeper, I have no secrets from either of them," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that, and Harry silently cursed himself. He had not told the Headmaster that Sirius knew his time traveling secret.

"No secrets?" Dumbledore asked.

"You, Uncle Cyrus and Uncle Sirius," he said much to the confusion of Kaldor.

"So, I may proceed?" Kaldor asked.

"Yes, please Keeper," Harry said.

"It took some doing, Muggle records are not always that accurate. However, I think we found why the Hat suggested you look into your mother's ancestry."

"And what would that be?" Harry asked again, getting sick of the goblin dragging his feet.

"If our research is correct, and we have every reason to believe it is. Your late mother, aunt, cousin and yourself are direct decedents of Rowena Ravenclaw." The three men looked stunned.

"How can that be possible?" Harry asked. "And why me and not my cousin who is older?"

"To make it simple as you are the only Wizard or Magical left in your family. Through your mother's line, you are the heir of Ravenclaw."

"That can't be," Harry stammered. "The Grey Lady was killed by the Bloody Baron centuries ago!" The Goblin didn't look at all confused by this. Sirius and Dumbledore both saw Harry's memories so also knew who he was referring to.

"Be that as it may Heir Potter, Helena Ravenclaw had a muggle lover in the years between leaving her mother and her murder. Perhaps that is why the Barron was so jealous. She bore a squib daughter to this muggle who was raised in the muggle world after her death."

"It would make sense that Lily was descended from a powerful line through squib." Sirius said in an awed voice.

"Yes, for many centuries the magic blood lay dormant, perhaps as a safety precaution we don't know. When Lily Evans was born magic reawaked in her blood." Kaldor finished.

"There must have been other Magical's born over the centuries who had claim." Harry questioned.

"Perhaps Heir Potter, but if so, they did not know their heritage as you do now."

"I don't know what to say to this, what exactly does it mean to be Heir Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

"It's just another House Heir Potter, an old one but just another House."  
Kaldor answered. "It doesn't mean you own a piece of Hogwarts or anything," he added with a laugh.

"Harry, you should see if the heirs ring accepts you," Dumbledore suggested fascinated by this turn of events.

"I never even checked the Potter and Peverell rings with Lord Greengrass and Sirius," Harry admitted.

"In those two cases, Heir Potter, ascension is all but certain, so I did not think to have you check," Kaldor responded honestly. "Also, as you were not even eleven yet, I didn't expect you to want to take up the heirs rings. Some wait until later to do so, many of your classmates although Heirs to their houses have not acquired their rings."

Harry thought about this for a few minutes. Lord Davis had made Tracey take hers as had Lord Greengrass with Daphne. Harry although studying Wizard etiquette and dabbling in politics had been too focused on training to think of taking up the Potter and Peverell Heirs rings.

"Can I see if the ring excepts me, but keep it in the Ravenclaw vault if it does?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Kaldor said, "However if it does not, unlike trying to claim a Lordship wrongly, it won't kill you but could strip you of your Magic it being considered attempted line theft."

"How certain are you that I am the Heir?" Harry pressed eyes looking serious.

"Enough that I would mention it to one of my top clients," Kaldor replied. Harry did what he always did in times like this and went with his gut.

"Let me try the ring."

"Harry, are you certain?" Sirius asked. "There is a lot riding on this."

"I'm certain," he replied. Harry watched a tendril of energy leave Kaldor and attach to the wall. It only took a moment before a Goblin appeared with an ancient looking box.

"If this works Harry," Sirius said looking worried. "You may want to take up the Heir's rings for Potter and Peverell. They do offer some protections."

"I'll consider it Uncle, for now I need to see if what the Hat and Keeper Kaldor found are true." Harry didn't know how this applied to 'helping him with Daphne' but he was going to try none the less. In his previous timeline/life the Hat had saved him by delivering the sword of Gryffindor so he trusted it's instincts.

"Heir Potter?" Kaldor asked lightly presenting him the box. The silver ring inside bore the Ravenclaw crest just as he had seen it at Hogwarts and it shown like a small sun to his Energy Sight. Closing his eyes and steeling his courage, Harry slid the ring onto his right ring finger. It grew hot for a moment, knowledge of the House and some of its history flooded Harry. His head felt like it was going to burst. Gripping the edge of the table, his mouth opened in a silent O of pain. He didn't gain vast intelligence or lost secrets of the universe, but he did gain a working knowledge of the nearly lost House of Ravenclaw. When he finally opened his eyes again, and then there was a familiar flash of light he shook his head slightly the ring has accepted him, he was truly the Heir of Ravenclaw.

"My word Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Harry smiled at the Headmaster and Kaldor. Removing the ring he placed it back in the box.

"Please have this put back in the Ravenclaw vaults Keeper Kaldor." Harry's head still pounded a little with the House knowledge he had gained.

"There is only a slight problem with that Heir Ravenclaw," Kaldor said. Harry noticed the change in title.

"It's still Heir Potter, but what is the issue?" he questioned.

"For the moment is it Heir Ravenclaw," The Keeper corrected, "And the issue is there has not been an account manager for House Ravenclaw in a long time." Harry immediately saw where this was going.

"If possible, I would like to name Keeper Kaldor as the account manager to House Ravenclaw," he spoke to the air. He saw a flash from the room itself that then attached to the Goblin before him. Kaldor gave a toothy grin.

"Of course, Heir Ravenclaw, I would be happy to place your ring back in your vault. I would also be happy to place the Philosophers Stone there, where it will be most safe." Harry had the feeling he had just increased Kaldor's standing in the goblin world exponentially.

"Thank you Keeper Kaldor. We do have one final piece of business that is difficult to even ask."

"Heir Potter, the worst thing I can do is say no."

"We have been made aware that the Dark Lord known as Voldemort created dark objects to keep him alive if his body were to perish," Harry explained.

"The goblin nation has heard of such objects. However, we have never seen one," Kaldor responded. Sirius then did something that surprised both Harry and Albus, he pulled the locked out from under his shirt.

"It's a tainted object like this one Keeper Kaldor." Sirius said.

"Merlin's beard you're wearing it!" Harry half yelled, "You know what that can do to you Sirius!" Dumbledore paled slightly, even being around the ring when they acquired it had been difficult.

"Where else was I going to keep it?" Sirius asked. "It's safer with me then laying in a drawer somewhere." Kaldor just looked at the Locket in disgust.

"May I see that, Lord Black?" he asked. Sirius nodded and handed the locket over to the Goblin. Harry watched intently as tendrils of energy once again flowed from the room into Kaldor, Locket then winked out.

"What do you think now?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think this is one of the foulest pieces of magic I have ever held. I don't know how you wear it." He leveled Sirius with a look with a growl.

"He shouldn't be wearing it at all," Harry fumed. Sirius just took the locket and very deliberately tucked it back into his shirt.

"Now that I have seen the disgusting thing, what is your request Heir Potter?"

"We have it on good authority that one of these objects in currently in the Lestrange vault. We humbly request the Goblin nation either give it to us to destroy or destroy it yourselves." Kaldor's face soured.

"Heir Potter, Lord Black, Headmaster. As much as I would like to get this filth out of Gringotts, I could never authorize giving it to you from another account holder's vault. Just as I could never authorize giving the philosophers stone to anyone else." He paused and steepled his fingers in thought. "I will however speak to my superiors to see if the item in question can be destroyed. I warn you though, there is a small possibility of that happening. Gringotts is after all a bank, what is stored here is up to our clients. Some of that is most distasteful."

"We understand Keeper," Dumbledore answered. "Thank you for looking into it, we did at least have to try."

"May I have a word with Keeper Kaldor alone please," Harry asked. Sirius and Dumbledore just shrugged.

"We will be just outside Harry," Sirius said. Harry watched the two men leave arguing heatedly but quietly about the locket.

"What is it you wished to speak about Heir Potter?" Kaldor asked curiosity in his voice.

"Since coming to the Magic world, I have seen many wonders. I have witnessed amazing wand work, house elf magic, and even wandless magic."

"Yes, Heir Potter." Kaldor said a little worried about where this was going.

"I was puzzled when I last came here though as to how Goblins used magic. You have no wands, you don't snap your fingers, however It is evident that your nation is quite powerful in the wards around this room, and how items like the rings appear when you just ask for them."

"Heir Potter, what are you getting at?"

"Goblins are an amazing race, Keeper Kaldor. You work your magic into the very fabric of your creations be it a sword…or a building to share, don't you?" Kaldor sucked in his breath and glared at the young human.

"No Wizard in well over a thousand years has realized that secret, Heir Potter," Kaldor fumed. "Not even during the Goblin wars. I am tempted to cut you down where you stand to keep it that way." Harry saw a flash of energy from the walls and Kaldor was holding a wicked looking sword, Harry just nodded.

"I thought as much. I will not tell anyone Keeper Kaldor you have my word." There was a flash of Energy from Harry. "I just want you to know how much I respect what you have built and ask again to do your very best to rid the world of the Horcrux in the Lestrange vault. The Dark Lord will come for you when he has the Wizarding world under his thumb, and by then it will be too late."

Harry bowed slightly. "Thank you for being a true ally." He turned and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Kaldor behind him.

"All set Harry?" Sirius asked as they started walking out of the bank.

"Yes Uncle, but I am not happy about you wearing that locket."

"I'm fine, Harry."

"Yeah, Ron thought that too, right before he chucked it at me accused Hermione and I of having an affair and abandoned us," Harry snapped.

"He's right Sirius, that object will mess with your mind," Dumbledore agreed.

"Fine I'll take it off and hide it somewhere," Sirius spat. He gave Harry a quick hug and apparated away.

"Harry, I'm afraid that locket may have led Sirius to follow some of his..ah..darker tendencies." Dumbledore said gravely.

"You may be right Headmaster. Let's get back to Hogwarts. Halloween is coming soon; we can deal with Sirius after the troll." Dumbledore nodded. It took three tries and much pain, but Harry managed to teleport back to the tower. The wards around Hogwarts kept cycling to repel him, Harry vowed to remember that in the future. He added that and the fact that he was now Heir Ravenclaw to his mystery file.

..

Bad things had always happened to Harry on Halloween following the death of his parents. The first time around it had been the troll, then the chamber of secrets, the list went on and on. This time Harry knew what was coming. Quirrellmort would send the troll to make a distraction to try to get a now fake stone. Harry was smiling as he sat at the Gryffindor table with members of the DA. He looked around at the other tables and saw that DA members from the other houses were also sitting together.

"Dumbledore looks a little concerned," Ron said looking at the head table. Harry looked up and saw that Quirrellmort was missing as expected. He put his head down for a moment and was about to go astral when he saw the house ghosts, he didn't know if they could see him astrally. He kicked himself for not getting the map from the twins – not that he could use it here anyway. Harry began to wonder what was going on, they were well past time that Quirrell was supposed to blast into the Great Hall. The feast went on and Quirrellmort walked in looking fresh as a daisy. He leaned over to say something to Dumbledore, the Headmaster nodded, and the man took his seat and started to eat. Dumbledore looked at Harry in apparent confusion. Harry and some of the others were socializing a bit and the feast ended without interruption. Giving a slight shrug to Dumbledore Harry went back to his room. His mirror was buzzing like crazy and he answered to talk to Sirius.

"Harry, Thank Merlin I finally reached you!" Disaster, is seemed, had struck in a new and unexpected way.

..

Narcissa Black had been enjoying her freedom and her time with her sister. She was also surprised at how much she enjoyed Mr. Lupin's company. The man was helping the sisters go through the Manor to try to find dark artifacts. He was brilliant really with Defense Against the Dark Arts and had been invaluable to the search. They had already found many objects that would have put her late husband in jail if he were not already dead. Andromeda had been finding reasons to leave her alone with Remus more and more often as the search went on. Narcissa suspected that Andy was trying her hand at matchmaking. She didn't see that happening but laughed a little at her sister's attempt. Tonight it was Halloween and they should have been at Grimmauld Place for the party, but they were still at the Manor, working hard.

"Lady Black," Remus said. "Was there any room you were strictly forbidden from going into?"

"Well his study, but I was never allowed in my fathers study either," Narcissa replied, realizing there must be more to the study than she thought. The pair started walking in that direction when the door of the Malfoy Manor blew off it's hinges from a _Bombarda_ spell.

"Where is it Narccisssa," an evil voice half yelled half hissed. Remus was immediately on the attack. Narcissa was so stunned she could not summon a memory to fire off a messenger Patronus.

"Get behind me!" Remus shouted and locked in combat with the shadowy figure in front of him. The dark man's movements seemed stiff, but his spell work was amazing. They pair were fighting for several minutes already with Remus holding his ground but clearly at a disadvantage. Dodging a severing charm, Remus fired back a blasting hex. The man countered by enlarging a small table in front of him that took the blast.

"Kreacher, get help," Narcissa screamed remembering the house elf. The dark mans eyes seemed to glow red at this and a powerful wind lifted Narcissa off the ground throwing her at the nearest wall.

"_Finite, Arresto Momentum, Protego" _Remus shouted in quick succession, canceling the hurricane force winds, stopping Narcissa's flight towards that wall and placing a shield around her. Fire shot out towards Remus from the shadowy figure and he cried out in pain falling to the ground engulfed in flames.

"Remus!" Narcissa shouted running towards the now flaming werewolf. The dark man raised his hand and a book, or something flew to his grasp from somewhere upstairs. The man laughed leveled his wand on Narcissa just as Cyrus, Sirius, Pricilla, Bill, Leslie, Andromeda and Author appeared in the house via House Elf apparition. Narcissa had used _Aguamenti Maxima_ on Remus and put his body out. The man was not moving.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" the dark man shouted, and two jets of green light flew out. Cyrus and Bill quickly transfigured objects to block the killing curse and the man disappeared in a flow of black gaseous looking material and there heard the pop of apparition.

"Andy, help Remus!" Narcissa yelled while everyone was trying to recover from what they had been pulled into. The Medi-Witch immediately began casting spells on the fallen werewolf.

"He's alive, but we need to get him to St. Mungo's," she announced. Kreacher knowing his masters will by now placed his hand on Remus and Andy and they were gone with a small pop.

"What happened here?" Lord Greengrass asked.

"He fired off two Killing Curses at once," Bill stated. All eyes turned to Narcissa.

"Cissy, can you tell us what happened," Sirius asked. Author sent a Patronus to the Aurors.

"We were just trying to find a few more items," Narcissa said. "Neither of us was in the mood for the Halloween party." Sirius approached his cousin and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Take a breath, Remus is hurt but will be fine," he soothed, hoping it was true.

"That man blew the doors in screaming 'where is it'," Narcissa continued. Cyrus and Sirius shared a concerned look.

"Then Remus started fighting him, I was so scared I could not send you a Patronus. Then I remembered Kreacher and called him." Tears were flowing down her face now. "It angered him; I was caught in some kind of powerful wind. Remus, he-he saved me then w-w-was sett on f-fire." She broke down and Sirius surrounded her in a hug.

"Shh...it will be okay Cissy," he said softly. Bill and Arthur had met the Aurors at the ruins of the door when they arrived.

"W-when I p-put R-r-r-emus out, the m-man s-s-sumonned s-some kind of b-book," she sobbed unable to speak anymore.

"We can take her to St. Mungo's," Cyrus said. "I think she would like to see Remus. As her Lord, you can tell the Aurors what happened, and she can make an official statement tomorrow. She is in no shape to do that now." Sirius just nodded. Cyrus and Pricilla helped Narcissa to her feet and walked her out the back door. Calling for Rory, they apparated to St. Mungo's leaving Sirius behind to explain the situation.

..

Harry had closed the mirror call and nearly exploded. It had to have been Quirrelmort. He grabbed his cloak and stormed out of the room again kicking himself for not having the map. He would need to rectify that now. Barging into the twin's room Fred raised an eyebrow, one look at Harry's slightly glowing eyes had told him this was serious.

"Harry, what can we do for you?" Fred said lightly, George didn't even bother with twin speech.

"My father was Prongs, my Godfather is Padfoot, my Uncle is Moony, Wormtail lived with you but is dead now, you have something I need." He stated. The twin's eyes widened in shock and surprise. George reached under his mattress and pulled out the Marauders Map.

"You're serious."

"Deadly," Harry responded. "Thank you for keeping it safe, but I need it." He held out his hand. There was no option of saying no.

"Well we memorized a most of it anyway," Fred tried to smile, "Seems like it belongs to you anyhow…" George handed it over.

"Thank you." And he left the room leaving the stunned twins behind. Walking into the common room he scanned the map. Quirrell's name was no where to be found. Cursing himself he scanned for Tom Riddle, that name was also not on the map. Casting s_ilencio_ and donning his cloak he ran to the Room of Requirement. Opening the room of lost things, he ran directly to where the diadem had sat in his previous life. Harry screamed in rage when he saw the diadem was gone. Fury in his mind and heart, he ran down to the Dungeon area searching for Quirrell's room. Blinded as he was, he didn't even think to talk to Dumbledore. After nearly an hour of a fruitless search, Harry teleported to St. Mungo's.

Making his way to Remus' room he found a sleeping Narcissa Black in a chair by Remus' side. The man was in bad shape, burned horribly from head to toe as far as Harry could tell. He was kicking himself mentally for his mistakes. He had tried to be so careful, plan everything out, but had he been overconfident? How had he failed to see that Malfoy's death would cause Tom to go after the diary? Teleporting to the restored Malfoy Manor he used Energy Sight to look for a Horcrux, there was nothing. Not trusting just sight though after tonight's obvious mistakes, he tore through the house. It took hours, he finally accepted that like they thought, the diary had been taken. Closing his eyes, he tried to teleport back to Hogwarts…and failed. Harry tried seven different times and each time the wards rejected him; the castle had learned.

"Damnit!" Harry yelled and teleported to Hogsmeade. It was nearly morning and he needed to get back to the castle. Running, he entered the door and was nearly to the portrait of the fat lady when he saw Filch getting water dumped on him by Peaves. Harry pulled up short realizing he didn't have his cloak on when Peaves spotted him.

"Hey look it's little Potty out of bed!" he yelled alerting Filch to his presence just outside the door.

"Gotcha!" Filch exclaimed not even caring that he was wet. Harry would have stunned the man if the Poltergeist was not present.

"I got up early for a run," Harry lied.

"Then why are you in your robes?" Filch asked. He had seen Harry's group of friends running around the lake, and they were always in some kind of odd clothing, never their robes. "Come with me." He said taking a fuming Harry to his Head of House no doubt to give him detention. He was nearly shaking by the time McGonagall agreed that he had been out of bed 'a bit too early' for one of his runs and would be spending Monday and Tuesday of next week with her. Filch was positively beaming, in the mood Harry was in, the man was lucky to still be breathing.

"Come along Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "It's time for breakfast, I daresay most of your friends are probably there already." He walked with her to the great hall his mind still reeling at the events that took place on the last eleven hours. He needed to talk to Hermione, Daphne and Tonks. Opening the door to a nearly empty room except for the early risers, Harry looked up at the head table. His mind went blank and Harry saw red, it had been too much. The attack on Remus, the Horcruxes taken, his own mistakes, the Hogwarts wards rejecting him and the detention…Something in Harry snapped when he saw Quirrelmort talking to Pomona Sprout without a care in the world.

Running halfway across the dining hall much to McGonagall's surprise, Harry raised his wand blank and shouted "_Accio_ Quirrell's Turban!" Dumbledore just had to time to register what Harry had done when the purple turban flew off the possessed mans head and landed in Harry's grasp. Many people in the great hall had seen Harry enter with Professor McGonagall and were watching him confused.

"HARRY POTTER!" an evil voice rang around the room, Snape and Professor Spout both fell out of their chairs as Quirrell stood up and his body twisted in a sick series of pops. Voldemort's face sticking out of the back of the mans head had eyes only for Harry. The Dark Lords wand came up and all hell broke loose in the great hall. The few students in the hall were screaming and started to run in all directions effectively blocking Harry from any further action.

Members of the DA all reacted quickly, much to Harry's pride and cast _Protego Maxima _(Tonks casting first followed by Daphne and Hermione) as they had practiced in the event of an attack on a large body of people. The shielding charm surrounded the four house tables effectively blocking any spells but unforgivables or so the theory went. Only the older members of the DA who had developed more magic were successful in their casting, but it was enough to protect the students. Harry unfortunately was trapped inside with them, he thought he may be able to teleport out but could not in this crowd. Professor McGonagall was staring wide eyed at the shield the DA had cast and then at Voldemort. The Professors sitting at the table immediately began to attack their former colleague.

"Die Potter, _Avada Ka-"was_ as far as Quirrelmort got before getting hit with a blasting charm cast by Professor Flitwick. The Dark lord reeled and turned on the half goblin his wound closing from the copious amounts of Unicorn blood in his system. A dark purple curse flew at the small man who deflected it. Flitwick had not been a master dueler for nothing. Dumbledore had stood pulling the Elder wand as other Professors engaged in the duel and he remembered his conversation with Harry.

_"If Tom was in this room right now, would you hesitate to kill him?_ was the question the young time traveler had asked. Until this moment Albus was not entirely certain what his answer would be. He had watched the events unfold not understanding what Harry had done. They had up until this moment spoke about playing things safe, getting the Horcruxes and destroying them before confronting Tom. This unplanned and unexpected reaction from Harry must have something to do with the attack on Remus Lupin. Lord Greengrass had sent him a message via House Elf explaining the situation and asking him to keep an eye on Harry for a few days. He had been totally blindsided by Harry's actions this morning. The other professors, 'His Professors' were trying to fight the monster. Harry's clever little army had protected the student body very effectively. He analyzed all of this in the few moments that had passed already.

Dumbledore summoned a light fog to block the view of the assembled students. Most of them were in Harry's DA, but there were enough early risers from all Houses that this would be problematic. Looking at the shade of Tom riddle he said. "_Diffindo Maxima_." Voldemort not being at full strength after last night's fight with Lupin and using Quirrell's wand was not able to defend himself from the combined power of Dumbledore and the Elder wand. Quirrell's head flew from his shoulders as a black screaming mist exited his body. Dumbledore shoulders slumped, why had Harry done that? Walking to the podium he waited.

Pomfrey and Flitwick took care of the body getting it out of the great hall without even having to be told as elves showed up and vanished the blood. Snape was still on the floor not believing what he had just seen. The fog cleared once everything looked back to normal, dozens of eyes looked to the professors table to see what was going on. Dumbledore standing at the podium addressed them.

"Students and faculty," he began his voice carrying around the room. "What you saw this morning was a shade of the Dark Lord known as Voldemort." There were several shrieks from the student body. Dumbledore held up a hand. "I want to thank the students who's quick thinking allowed them to put up this remarkable shield charm. Twenty points to whoever was involved in it, but it is safe to lower it now."

Tonks looked to Harry who nodded, and the DA dropped the spell, again Harry was proud of his team. His fury now gone, he realized he had gone way too far, as angry as he had been this was not the way to do things. He had snapped and acted foolishly. Memories of chasing Snape through the school casting curses at him and chasing Bellatrix after the DA's desperate fight in the Department of Mysteries flooded his mind. _"I've learned nothing" _he cursed himself absently as he realized he was still holding the turban.

"I know you wish to know more. And even if I ask you not too, I know you will tell your fellow students about this morning." Dumbledore sighed. "Rest assured we will be contacting the DMLE and the Ministry about this incident post haste. Classes will be suspended for the day so you may spend the time with your friends and contact your families if you feel the need." Professors were walking among the students checking on them, Snape had left the hall already.

"Headmaster," Draco asked. "Was that really the Dark Lord?"

"A shadow, a memory if you will of him Draco," he answered honestly. Instead of looking afraid though Draco looked excited. Turning to Minerva, Albus said, "Please contact the Ministry and send them to the infirmary. Also lock down Quirrell's quarters, no one in or out. I will be along shortly." McGonagall just nodded and went to the tasks at hand.

"Come on," Draco said to his little band of followers and they excited the great hall.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke. "A word if you will." It was really an order, so the pair started walking to his office. Tonks, Daphne, Hermione, Ron and Neville all followed. Dumbledore noticed this of course but allowed it. Harry seemed particularly unstable when he charged into the room having some friends around may help.

..

Arriving in Dumbledore's office, Harry conjured enough chairs for the group while their Headmaster walked around his desk. The old man sat with his fingers steepled for quite some time thinking about how he had essentially killed Quirrell before he spoke.

"Why?" was the simple question he asked looking at Harry.

"Because I am stupid, and I have not learned anything from my previous timeline." Harry answered. He knew his friends were unaware of his time travel, but he had to get this off his chest. Ron went to speak, and Hermione silenced him with a look.

"I don't agree with that statement although you did act foolishly today but again, I ask why?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Tom was one step ahead of me again. I planned it out all so carefully, get all the Horcruxes, destroy them and then throw Quirrelmort through the veil ending this once and for all. How did I miss that he would go after the Diary when he read about Malfoy's death? Of course, he would."

Harry was visibly shaking again. "I should have been there looking for it with Energy Sight, but I thought it would send up a red flag about me if I were missing from school. What does it matter if I know what is to come if I can't use that knowledge?"

Daphne put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The moment he mentioned timeline she knew what she had seen in Harry's memories during their Occlumency lessons. The last piece of the puzzle now fit. His apparent ease with magic and his new powers, how adult-like he always acted, all made much more sense now. She knew about time turners, and assumed Harry had come back in some similar fashion.

"So, Tom went to the Manor last night for the diary?" Dumbledore asked. Harry had mentioned the diary first, so speaking of it did not violate his oath.

"Oh yes and then took the Diadem from the room of hidden things too," Harry spat. "I thought if I left it alone, he would focus on the stone, he never even tried for the stone. When I saw him this morning so carefree with Professor Sprout, after everything that happened last night, I just lost it."

"Harry Mate, are you a bloody time traveler?" Ron asked before anyone could stop him. Neville looked wide eyed.

"Not now Ron," Tonks scolded him. "Harry finish your thoughts, please." Nymphadora's mind was racing a mile a minute. From the sounds of it Ron was right, Harry had somehow come back through time. What did that mean? Was that why he was so grown up and strong? Was that why he was so commanding and made her heart race even though at times she felt sick to her stomach about having a crush on a kid?

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore replied. "He got the diadem right out from under us because you were certain leaving it was for the best. For what it is worth Harry, I agreed with that plan."

"Fat lot of good it did us! He nearly killed Lady Black and Moony, even knowing what I know I underestimated him."

"Tom is very devious man Harry; he has fooled many people for three times as long as you have been alive. Also remember not everything went sideways. Lord Greengrass has two pieces, and a third could be destroyed by the Goblins." Dumbledore was pushing the boundaries of his oath, but he didn't mention the Horcruxes by name or say what they were. "Also because of your ah…error, he will now need a new body again."

"I don't trust my judgement," Harry admitted. "I thought I knew what to do, how to defeat him, but now I don't trust myself."

"Harry," Hermione interrupted. "I don't understand everything, but it sounds like you had a solid plan. You just needed to run it past a few more people and refine it."

"I must admit that I didn't think Tom would attack Malfoy Manor either. I presumed Narcissa would have reset the wards and the house would be safe. It could be that she didn't think to set them against Tom, thinking he was already dead," Dumbledore explained.

"It's okay Harry," Daphne soothed. "Everyone makes mistakes, if not for you I would be dead."

"If not for me, you would not have been hurt in the first place. I was supposed to stay with my relatives, not live with you," Harry said flatly. Daphne looked hurt.

"Harry, I think it would be best if you started Occlumency lessons with Ms. Greengrass again." Dumbledore suggested. "You know you have a dreadful temper at times, and Occlumency will help you compartmentalize that anger and keep it under control. Now I need to go to the Infirmary where no doubt Director Bones and Minister Fudge are waiting for me to try and explain things." He started to leave then looked back, "You no doubt remember where my pensieve is kept, I suggest you use it with your friends here. They believe in you Harry, and so do I." Dumbledore gave him a small smile and then left the office, closing the door softly behind him.

"Tracey is going to be pissed that she overslept," Neville said breaking the tension in the room. Harry gave his friend a grateful look.

"I don't know if I should show you what I am about to," Harry began. "But I don't trust my own judgment right now and the Headmaster seems to think I should." Walking over to where the pensieve was kept, Harry placed his wand to his temple to pull out his first memory. "This first memory, was the last night of my life…"

..

A/N: Well that was a fun chapter to write. I had most of it written before I received the Revs about Voldemort dying by end of first year. Although Harry really wanted that to happen, it was never in my plans.

I have seen in one other fic where Hermione or Lily was the Heir of Ravenclaw, both of those fics used the inheritance blood test etc…I don't like to use the inheritance test. I thought it would be fun to include the house this way. It will not make Harry have power over the school as was seen by the wards learning and rejecting his teleporting. I explained how Hogwarts seemed alive to Harry and it proved that by countering his Teleportation.

Lastly, Harry's outburst was because he was at his wits end after a very very bad night. I included canon examples in his thoughts of how he lost it before. I think that considering the circumstances it fit his character here. He took a bump on the pride, but his friends will help him through it, rest assured.

Hope you enjoyed Please Review.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

A/N I really can't believe I have over 1300 followers thank you all for enjoying my story. I will continue to make it as entertaining as possible.

I usually update more than once a week, but work has been a killer sorry for the delay.

I try to answer review questions in PM's. I know I miss some at times, so my apologies for that. I did want to answer one Guest review here about Hogwarts learning to block Teleportation and not other things.

The answer is simple, Hogwarts wards were designed to block instant modes of travel in and out of the Castle like apparition portkey's etc…to protect students. When Harry was Teleporting, instantaneous travel in and out, the wards adapted and prevented it from working.

The Dark Mark was never on a ward list, it is essentially a magically enhanced tattoo. If it had been added, Snape who was a professor would never have been able to get into the castle. Obviously, Dumbledore would not have added it because of this, so no adaptation would happen.

Until Voldemort, only Herpo the foul was known to have created 1 Horcrux. It was not till Harry's second year that Dumbledore even suspected Horcruxes. Again, this never would not have been added to the ward scheme so Hogwarts would have no reason to adapt.

Finally, the type of parasitic possession Voldemort used with Quirrell was only possible because of a Horcrux being out there. There never would have been a ward scheme against it, thus no adaptation.

I hope that clears up your questions about Hogwarts adapting to things.

Thanks Muse for all you do!

I don't own HP or IOI just playing around with characters.

..

**Hogwarts Professor Possessed by Parasitic Vampire!**

By Rita Skeeter,

You read that correct faithful readers. Professor Quirinus Quirrell, Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was possessed by a parasitic Vampire after his travels to Albania last year. Sources close to the Ministry say this came as a complete surprise to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore who is now under investigation for allowing this dangerous creature close to students even as he takes over the DADA classes for the time being. Minister Cornelius Fudge vows legislation against Vampires (and other half breed creatures) as drawn up by the late Dolores Umbridge who as you may remember dear readers was found murdered. Was it Vampires trying to cover their tracks…

"Absolute rubbish," Harry said disgusted with the headline. There had been other news reported as well. 'Dark wizard attacked Malfoy Manor,' 'Unknown student unmasks evil at Hogwarts.' 'Dumbledore Losing his Mind?' It was all Ministry propaganda. That had all happened over the last few days. He was beginning to think maybe it was time to deal with Skeeter.

Harry was currently watching the DA practice dance lessons like he had taken last year. Some of the older students were quite good. Nym was directing training as Harry was still second guessing his own decisions. He knew he should be out there , practicing with the rest of them, however he could not find the ambition to do so at the moment. Dumbledore had told the Ministry the truth of what happened for a change and even presented them with the body. Harry absently realized they didn't have the choice last time. Still Fudge would not budge. All he saw was what his fear allowed him to see. He simply could not accept the truth before his eyes. When Fudge pronounced it was not Voldemort, but a Vampire parasite Amelia Bones almost had a coronary yelling at him to see the truth. She was overruled but at least they had an ally in her. Quirrell's room had been thoroughly inspected but the Horcruxes were not in it. Tom must have hidden them somewhere before returning to the castle.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said breaking him from his thoughts. "You should be out there with Daphne perfecting your dancing."

Harry looked at Nym again realizing how much he depended on her. What was he going to do when she graduated? He had Hermione, Daphne and even Ron and Neville but Tonks had become his right arm. "I know Nym, I will, I am working up to it."

"You need to show strength Harry, now more than ever. We did what you taught us to do defended the Great Hall, but you were the one who unmasked the demon in our midst."

"What do the troops think?" He asked

"They think you are planning your next move," she said. "So, you are not taking part in training at the moment."

"That's half true, I am thinking about the Chamber of Secrets."

"When you go after that Basilisk, I am going with you," Tonks stated, her voice firm. "That is nonnegotiable."

"Fine, it's not like it will be that hard anyway. I just need half a dozen roosters from Hagrid's Hut. They crow, Basilisk dies." He smirked almost looking like himself.

"Unless something goes wrong, which is why I will be with you."

Since learning the truth about Harry, Tonks had been looking at him and treating him a bit different. She was still flirting with him, but now she was more serious in her talks with him. Again, he wondered, what he would do when she was in Auror training. "Just remember not to look at it," Harry said sarcastically.

"Hey, Potter!" Daphne yelled across the room startling them both. "Hermione needs a proper dance partner, get over there and show her how it's done!" Harry rolled his eyes and took Cho's place who had been playing the man's part.

"Shall we?" he asked Hermione as the music began again.

..

Nymphadora Tonks was one confused witch. Laying in her bed a few days after the great hall incident, she felt slightly better about herself after learning the boy she had found herself uncomfortably crushing on was older than she was. _"He's twenty!" _she thought. When she first did the math in her head after witnessing his last living memory it had been a shock.

"Harry James Potter," she said aloud recalling that moment. "You are full of surprises." The man had been through hell and back, died and returned to save them all. It filled her with a fire that she could not quench. Tonks had feelings for the young man long before that, but now it was undeniable. The others also had not noticed what Tonks realized – Harry had purposefully avoided as many memories as possible showing personal relationships.

Harry had guided them through his history trying his best to skip the connections he had made with friends from his past timeline. Even still, some things were clear to her no matter how hard he tried to hide them. Hermione and Ron were easily his best friends; the events he had shared almost always had them taking some small part. Daphne was not a part of his circle of friends first time around and Neville was a later addition. In fact, in one short memory Daphne was standing in the shadows behind Malfoy and his lot.

"Why tell us the truth and hide so much?" she wondered. In his first life, she apparently wound up with Uncle Remus. Harry had tried to hide it until Remus spoke of Teddy in a memory. Hermione had asked some questions that had made Harry come clean about Tonks and Remus. There was no way that would happen now – Harry had changed the timeline enough where she could never think of the werewolf as anything but an Uncle and good friend to her late father. She realized as she was thinking about it, that this was the exact reason he was not showing them everything. He was trying not to influence their personal lives or make too many changes.

_"Harry, you already changed things,"_ Tonks thought. _"And whether you mean it or not you manipulated us all just to be your friends. If you didn't, none of us would know you." _She appreciated in that moment how hard it must be for him. Wanting friends and connections, wanting to change some events but not others. It was an impossible situation. Tonks also realized how hard this must be on his body and psyche. He was a man trapped inside a boy's body. He had adult emotions and thoughts in a body not equipped to handle them. Harry's hormones must be going crazy while he tries to keep a cool façade. She blushed suddenly when she realized some of her antics that seemed harmless at the time but must have been torture to him.

"Will Daphne or Hermione see that this is the reason you are not more attracted to them?" she murmured. "They both want you as much as I do." Rolling over in her bed she pictured the young war-torn man who walked into the forest to die for them. "I won't let that happen again." she swore and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep where a much older Harry visited her.

..

Daphne and Hermione met in the Room of Requirement a few days after they had witnessed the memories Harry had shown them. Tracey had been furious to have missed it, as they had expected she would be. She had only calmed down when she found out that Harry planned to show her during the holidays. They had spoken extensively about the Horcrux's and Harry's plan to end Tom Riddle during his first school year. It had been a solid plan, but the flaws were apartment in hindsight.

"You knew some of his story, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"I had a notion of some things because of our Occlumency lessons," Daphne agreed.

"I never saw any of that during our lessons."

"I am better at Occlumency than Harry. When I was teaching you, it was easy to block anything I saw in Harry's mind."

"You knew he came back through time?"

"No, I thought he was a seer or prophet of some sort. I saw you – though much older – Hedwig, Ginny and even Ron," Daphne explained.

"What all did you see?" Hermione asked ever curious.

"Glimpses of what Harry showed us, a few other things. Because he traveled back, I don't know what is going to happen from his other life. I was apparently not even his friend then."

"Well you are now, one of his best friends at that."

"I know. My life is infinitely better than it would have been without him in it," Daphne said with a smile.

"I can't believe he came back to fight that monster all over again."

"I can – you have not known Harry as long as I have. He was always driven by something even when we first met."

"Your father has been helping him for a long time according to what he showed us."

"Yes, he has. It explains so much about the training Da and Harry started, he probably wanted to end this quickly like Harry."

"He was a little reckless in the Great Hall."

"Yes, he was. It's why the Headmaster wants us to start Occlumency again. It will help Harry with his temper. I honestly don't know what to think about Harry at the moment."

"But you do know we both love him," Hermione replied candidly, this was not the first time the girls had discussed their growing feelings for Harry.

"I have liked him since before he saved my life, after that I will love him whether he loves me back or not."

"But he is a man. To him we are just kids!"

"We won't be kids forever," Daphne reasoned. "And Harry has at least three houses to have wives for when this is all over. Can you accept that?" This was another topic they had spoken about but Hermione being from the Muggle world, was still hesitant on the polyamory side of the Wizarding world.

"You did tell me about how in the Wizarding world it was possible for multi-marriages. But it's still strange to me, my parents would never accept it either."

"Could you accept me as another wife if he chose us both?"

Hermione looked at the blonde girl. "Maybe,." she replied blushing a little. "You are one of my closest friends. It would still be weird though."

"Harry is a grown man in a boy's body. We need accept the fact that we are children in his eyes until later, for now all we can do is be there for him and hope we can reach his heart with our devotion and actions," Daphne said softly. She was afraid of the memory she had seen of an older Ginny Weasley kissing Harry. Would either of them stand a chance? Should they even try? Was it wrong that she wanted to be with him so badly?

"You're right, we need to be there for him. He trusted us with this knowledge, we need to trust him," Hermione agreed.

..

Harry's first quidditch match was much different this time around. For one he now knew what to expect from the game, and secondly, he was still angry with himself, so he was laser focused. When the match started the Slytherin team only had time to score two goals before Harry found and caught the snitch. Professor McGonagall nearly had kittens with joy at how fast her 'Lions' had won the match. She immediately went to see if it was a school record.

"That was brilliant flying Harry!" Daphne said, giving him a hug.

"I just beat your house," he replied pointedly as Hermione approached them.

"Yes, you did. Brilliantly." She beamed. Tracey who had been standing with her just rolled her eyes. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Where's Ron, I didn't see him in the crowd and he positively adores quidditch," Hermione asked.

"He said he had some thinking to do," Neville answered.

"I imagine you boys will be partying tonight?" Tonks asked, appearing out of nowhere. "Your 'first' victory and all." Her smirk was worthy of a marauder.

"Well done, Nym," Harry said, ignoring the jab. "Your disillusionment was perfect."

"Naturally," she replied.

"I think the dance lessons have helped your grace too," Daphne said getting in a little jab of her own on the older girl.

"Why Ms. Greengrass, I am hurt by the accusation that I am not the epitome of grace," she laughed back.

"Well I guess I am off to the party," Harry said shaking his head, but he was smiling.

"It's working," Hermione stated. The group had made it a goal to get Harry back on his feet again. Mistakes or not, he was their leader and they needed him. Knowing what they know now only made it more important.

"Yeah, he's starting to come around," Tonks expressed. "We can work on him even more over the holidays, and I would like to know what's really up with Ron, he missed training this week as well."

"You really did do much better with your disillusionment," Daphne complimented. "I didn't even see the grass moving this time."

"I combined our usual spells with a feather light charm. "It let me pretty much walk on the grass."

"Brilliant Idea, Tonks! Why didn't I think of it!" Hermione gushed.

"Well you have to be careful, if it was a bit windier today it would have blown me backwards." The witch laughed. Daphne, Tracey, Hermione and Neville all laughed as well. Then the small group started back to the castle.

..

Harry had been slowly forgiving himself with the help of his friends. He knew they were trying hard for his sake and he was grateful for it. A small group was given permission to visit a recovering Moony at St. Mungo's. Narcissa had been at his side the entire time and it was obvious to everyone they had feelings for each other.

"Narcissa, it will be fine," Remus said.

"I don't see how," she replied softly, appreciating Remus' efforts. The man had become very dear to her, she knew in her heart she was falling for him.

"We will figure this out when you are ready, you are after all still Regent Malfoy."

"Yes, but Draco will be living with the man who defeated his father soon. Most of the Houses will look down on that, and if we..." She frowned.

"Then we will find another way, you can live somewhere else without Lord Black." Their conversation was interrupted by Daphne, Harry, Nym and Tracey walking in to check on their Uncle. Harry was glad to see the man was recovering but would still bear some scars from the magic fire.

"How are you holding up Uncle?" Harry asked taking the lead and giving the man a quick hug. "Lady Black," he said nodding to Narcissa.

The girls were giving quick hugs to Remus.

"I'll be ok Harry, just a few more scars is all." Remus replied to Harry's question.

"I'm sorry Uncle, I miscalculated Tom's reaction." Harry had given Lord Greengrass permission to fill in the werewolf and Narcissa on some of the details surrounding the attack. They knew who it was, and that Harry had been biding his time to collect the Horcruxes. They didn't know Harry was from the future.

"If I had known what I was actually looking for it may have helped us find it sooner. Such a dark object would have had a distinct trace."

"I know Uncle," Harry hung his head in shame.

"Cyrus explained that you have a couple of the Horcruxes already, I could have examined one and looked for a similar trace."

"I realize that Moony, it was a mistake. I played my cards to close to my chest. It won't happen again."

"Fine then, all is forgiven. I will live and Narcissa was not hurt. We will just have to find the Horcrux another way." They all made small talk for a while about school and how their training was going. Remus was impressed with the _Protego Maxima_ spell the DA had performed.

Harry excused himself to go check on Neville who had come with the group to see his parents. Normally he would only be able to see them with his Gran and she seldom allowed it. Walking to the Magical Maladies wing Harry saw Neville seated by his mum's side telling her all about his new friends and school. Curious, Harry turned on Energy Sight to look at Neville's parents, what he saw almost caused him to lose his lunch.

Their souls were mixed up and twisted around like a blanket that had been in the wash on a heavy cycle, they were also torn and frayed on the edges. The thread holding it to their bodies was stretched incredibly thin threatening to break its tether. Harry wondered if Death had tried to take them because the amount of pain this must cause their bodies had to be tremendous. Shaking slightly Harry approached his friend.

"Hey, Nev," he swallowed. Trying to tear his gaze away from the wrecks that were the boy's parents.

"Hey Harry," Neville greeted brightly. "I was just telling Mum about our training sessions, I am sure they would be impressed."

"That's great Nev, I'm sure they would be proud of you."

"Me too. How is Mr. Lupin?"

"Healing, I still feel guilty about what happened though."

"You shouldn't. There was so much going on and no one else in the 'know' considered it either."

"Nev…" Harry began. "You know I can see souls with Energy Sight." This had been a topic discussed many times now in the DA. As newer members were 'trusted' Harry would give them a demonstration as he had with the core group.

"Of course, Harry why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, your parents' souls are all messed up, I think that is why they are the way they are. The connection points are jumbled." Neville looked startled by this.

"I don't really understand what that means," Neville said, confused.

"Imagine a paper or cloth version of yourself inside yourself." Neville nodded at this. "Now take that paper or cloth and wring it up and tear the edges away from where they connect. So your foot is by your head, your hands are twisted together. It's kind of like that," Harry finished. Neville had gone white at the description. Ordinarily to Harry, a soul looked like so much light, but when pulled out even partially the description of a paper or cloth version was as accurate as he could make it.

"My parents are like that?"

"It's the best description I can give you for what I see, with your permission I would like to try to see if I can straighten it out. I don't know if I can, but I want to try."

"You think you can fix them?" The hope was evident in Neville's voice. Harry was already cursing himself for saying anything.

"I don't know, but I may be able to. I watched Death take Mr. Tonks' soul, so I have an idea of how it works. I may have to be Astral in order even try, that way I would be on the same Plane as your parents' souls."

"That thing you can do when you leave your body?" Neville questioned.

"Yes, but I don't even want to try unless you want me to. I mean I could make things worse."

"Harry, it can't get much worse than this." He motioned to his parents' forms. "They are trapped between life and death. If what you want to allows them to pass on," A tear slid down Neville's face. "At least then they would be at peace."

Nodding Harry took a seat. "Watch my body," he said and went Astral. Floating over the figure of Neville's father Harry looked at the mess that was the man's soul. It was in worse shape than his wife's, so Harry decided to start with him. Gently he reached out his Astral hand and touched the edge of the man's soul.

"If you pull this off, I am going to have something to lord over Zane for years!" A man's amused voice said from the corner of the room startling Harry. A handsome man in his twenties or so was floating on his side head cocked slightly with a large smirk on his face.

"You're an Incarnation?" Harry asked.

"I mean Zane can pull souls, but he is rubbish with Magic or Energy. You might be able to pull this off though and I can just laugh and laugh at Zane for failing to even take their tortured souls."

"Who are you?"

"No one of consequence, I just want to watch." The smirk never left his face. Harry shook his head and returned to his work. If the Incarnation wanted to watch, there was nothing he could do about it. Reaching out tentatively he touched the edge of Mr. Longbottom's soul and started to move it. "Oh, I wouldn't start there." The man stated. Harry glared at him.

"Are you here just to bother me?" Harry asked hotly.

"I love that temper of yours Harry, it so like many of my demons. I am actually only here because Niobe interfered in your natural life." He revealed. "She's a pet project of mine so when she acts, I like to see why she changed the course of a life." This brought Harry up short.

"You're Parry, the Incarnation of Evil."

"You know my name? You're better informed than I thought. Did Niobe tell you?"

"No, the sorting hat told me you could help with Daphne," Harry said honestly.

"Ah Ms. Greengrass, she's going to be a delectable dish when she grows up, if I were you, I would stake my claim now."

"She's a child," Harry said, flabbergasted.

"Not for much longer. She could even give Niobe a run for her money in the looks department. Although I suppose the little Nymphet Tonks would be better for you at the moment and let me tell you she could teach you a thing or six." He laughed. Harry just stared at the Incarnation again, the man was obviously trying to get a rise out of him for some reason.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself, he could feel his energy pulsing all around his Astral form. "Is there a purpose to this conversation?"

"Ah, there it is, now you are ready," Parry said ignoring the question. "That level of energy you built up should be sufficient. When you start, slowly unwrap the soul, you need to get the twists out before you straiten it and heal the edges." Harry was stunned again. Evil had purposefully goaded him to get him angry and build his Energy up.

Glancing at Neville, he saw the boy patiently watching over the still form of his body. He looked back to Mr. Longbottom's soul and taking Parry's advice he found the "corner" of it and slowly started to unwind it. It took a tremendous amount of Energy and he could see why he needed to be "charged up" so to speak. Mr. Longbottom groaned in his coma like state when Harry had finished unwinding.

"Very good Harry," Evil told him. "Now what do you plan to do?"

Harry ignored the man and concentrated on the frayed and torn edges. He used everything he could remember about healing and combined it with his knowledge of the _Reparo_ spell. His Energy flowed out like water all over the man's soul and ever so slowly it began to mend. Harry was already feeling exhausted, several hours had already passed.

The girls entered the room and saw Neville by the still form of Harry. He had been gone so long they came to check on him, Tracey had returned to Hogwarts.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked in alarm.

"Harry thinks he may be able to help my parents. He asked to me to watch his body while he went out to look at them and try. It's been quite a while," Neville explained. Hermione noticed Harry's body was losing some color and it was sweaty.

"He's using too much power," Tonks said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Hermione said as they heard Mr. Longbottom groan again and move his arm.

"We have to help him." Daphne said. Kneeled on the floor next to Harry and placed a hand on him she unconsciously started singing under her breath. Hermione and Tonks also placed a hand on his back to feed him energy.

Suddenly Harry felt a trickle of energy revitalizing him. He looked down to see Daphne, Hermione and Tonks along with Neville pouring their magic into Harry's body which in turn was flowing energy to his Astral form. They had practiced sharing power a few times, but this was like a river of energy, Daphne glowed much brighter than the others. With this renewed strength Harry concentrated on Mr. Longbottom's soul as another two hours passed, before finally it was repaired. Carefully placing it back in the prone man's body Harry moved on to Mrs. Longbottom.

"Well done Harry," Parry said. "Although you would not have been able to accomplish it without Ms. Greengrass there." The incarnation looked at the girl as he realized what she was doing and why the Hat had told Harry that he could help with her.

Harry ignored the Incarnation of Evil and continued his work. Tonks had locked the door to prevent anyone from interfering also using a notice me not charm to keep everyone away. Harry had slowly unwound Alice Longbottom's soul; it was not as bad as Mr. Longbottom's had been but still took several hours. Even with the energy flowing into him he was getting weaker by the moment. Pushing himself to his limit he used the same combination of healing and _Reparo._ Three hours later Mrs. Longbottom's, soul mended and was whole. He placed it back in her body, Harry was exhausted beyond belief – it had been over twelve hours since he started. He was about to return to his own body, when Parry stopped him.

"I know you're tired Harry, and you will probably sleep for a few days after that display, but I need you to speak to me for just a moment longer." Parry was no longer laughing and joking, the look on his face was serious.

"Thank you for the tip you gave me. I would have made things worse without it." Harry said earnestly. Evil just nodded.

"The Hat told you I can help you with Ms. Greengrass and I see now why it did. She has something unique about her much like your future Metamorph lover." If Harry was in his body, he would have blushed at this, He realized the man was still partially teasing him.

"What is it?" Harry questioned wearily.

"That would be telling," Parry said. "You already know, but you don't 'Know,' if you know what I mean. If you can figure it out call my name and I will teach her how to use her gift."

"You say I know what is special about her already?" Harry asked confused.

"I gave you enough of a hint, you did well today Harry, now I am off to tease the shit out of Zane." Parry laughed and disappeared. Below him Neville's parents were stirring. The boy had left Harry's side, his eyes wide watching his Mum open her eyes clearing her vision for the first time in over a decade. Harry's weary soul returned to his body. He opened his eyes and smiled at the girls around him.

"Harry?" the girls said in unison.

"Mum, Dad," Neville said crying. His parents were sitting up on their beds looking around.

"Frank?" Mrs. Longbottom said, "Where are we?"

"Alice?" he said looking at his wife. Harry just slumped in his chair and smiled as Neville pulled both his parents into a hug crying, saying 'mum' and 'dad' over and over. His confused yet very awake and alive parents put their arms around him as well trying to figure out where they were, what happened and why this young boy was calling them Mum and Dad.

"You did it, Harry," Daphne said kissing him on the cheek. "You healed them."

Tonks, ignoring the tears running down her cheeks, lifted the charms on the room to get the healers who had been trying to get in.

Harry took a deep breath and looked in happiness at the reunited family. "I could not have done it without you girls," he said finally. "I was pushing beyond my limits when you all lent me energy." Hermione crushed him in a hug.

"You are amazing Harry, simply amazing," she said. Just then Tonks returned with two stunned healers who immediately started waving their wands doing diagnostic charms on the revived Longbottom's. It was simply impossible to the healers that the pair were conscious of their surroundings and hugging their child.

"Let's leave them be for now," Harry said feeling as if he was intruding. As the girls stood to help him up Neville walked over and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"From this day until my last day you are my brother in all but blood," Neville vowed. "I can never repay you for this." Harry returned the hug feeling more than a little emotional over the boy's statement.

"Go be with your parents, brother. You have a lot of catching up to do." Nym hooked an arm around Harry's waist and led him out of the room as Neville returned to his parents.

They returned to Hogwarts after speaking to Andromeda about the Longbottom's. True to Parry's words Harry slept for the next three days.

..

When he woke in the hospital wing, Dumbledore, Cyrus and Sirius were there. An elf brought him a light breakfast of broth and bread with pumpkin juice.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Cyrus asked. "You were magically exhausted. We were so worried about you."

"How are the Longbottom's?" Harry asked ignoring the question.

"They are still at St. Mungo's getting more tests done, but everything points to a full recovery," Sirius answered. "Now, how are you?"

"Still tired," Harry admitted. "I didn't know if I was going to be able to heal them or not."

"How did you do it Harry?" Dumbledore asked. The headmaster still could not believe what he had heard. Ms. Greengrass, Ms. Tonks and Ms. Granger had all slept for a day as well. Neville had not left St. Mungo's yet, but the Headmaster heard the boy had also slept a long time after being reunited with his parents.

"It's hard to describe," Harry admitted. "How long was I out?"

"Three days," Cyrus answered.

"Wow, what have I missed?"

"The board of directors has decided to keep me on as Headmaster for now, but I am on probation," Dumbledore said with a glint in his eyes. Harry was surprised this didn't bother the older man more.

"Remus is taking over as interim Defense against the Dark Arts Professor," Sirius said laughing. "I was never prouder of Albus than when he slapped Fudge in the face by hiring a known werewolf while he tries to pass that ridiculous legislation."

"That is hilarious, Headmaster." Harry chuckled.

"Remus is home with Narcissa currently. He will be starting after the break," Cyrus explained.

"How are the girls?"

"They were tired like you, but only slept a day. All of them have been in here to see you as well as Ron. He told me he was upset with you about allowing Pettigrew to stay at their house as long as you did, but realized you had an impossible decision," Sirius told him.

"That's why he has been avoiding me," Harry said with a slight frown.

"Yes, but he said he is more upset with himself now. He really wishes he could have helped with Neville's parents. Tracey is mad at herself for leaving early. Her exact response was 'Merlin's saggy balls I miss everything!'" Cyrus laughed. Almost as if drawn by the fact that he was awake Harry's closest friends walked in together. Daphne, Hermione, Nym, Tracey and Ron. All excitedly approached the bed giving hugs and handshakes in Ron's case.

"Sorry mate," Ron said burning red. "I should have been there."

"It's okay Ron," Harry replied. "I did allow Pettigrew to live with you for longer than I should, I just wanted to meet your family so much…"

"Yeah, I know after seeing your past. Just try not to manipulatable us mate." Ron said, ears still burning. Harry thought about it and nodded his head.

"No more manipulations," he replied extending his hand. Ron shook it and things were right between them again.

"Harry, how did you do it?" Daphne asked. Harry took few bites of his soup then launched into an explanation about what happened while he was healing the Longbottom's. He didn't leave anything out, including seeing and speaking with the Incarnation of Evil.

"Wow, so this Parry knows something about my daughter?" Cyrus asked protectively.

"Yes, he said I know what it is too, but for the life of me I can't think of what it is," Harry responded truthfully.

"I'm just Daphne. I'm not as smart as Hermione or a Metamorph like Tonks."

"No, but if the Hat and an Incarnation said there is something special about you, then there must be. I have always thought you were anyway, special, I mean." Harry smiled and the girl blushed.

"Alright everyone, time to let Mr. Potter get some more rest," Madam Pomfrey said shooing them all out.

"Nym!" Harry called as the group headed to the doors to the hospital wing.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Get the Roosters ready," he said laying back down. Tonks just nodded, tomorrow or the next day, they had a Basilisk to slay.

..

A/N: Going to be advancing the timeline for first year starting next chapter. Most of the major events have happened already.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

A/N: Lots of new Rev's and follows. Thanks for the critiques and likes.

I'll keep posting chapters as quick as I can. Work has just been a dragon to slay. I will not abandon this story though. There is still too much to tell!

Thank you, Muse, for all your help!

..

After getting out of the hospital wing, Harry's presence was requested in the Headmaster's office to discuss what he had done for the Longbottom's. Neville of course kept Harry's secret from his parents and the healers, but it was easily surmised by the Harry's fatigue that he had something to do with their recovery.

"Mr. Potter, we at St. Mungo's are grateful for what you did, we would just like to know how you did it!" Healer Strout stated.

"Family magics," Harry lied smoothly. "I have a grimoire from the Potter vaults. In it, it described a method for possibly curing the effects of prolonged _Cruciatus_ exposure."

"Why have we never heard of this before?" the Healer asked.

"The Potters have always been warriors Ma'am; they have had to come up with some of their own remedies for battle spells."

"Can you explain how you did it?" she asked again.

"I'm afraid Miriam as Mr. Potter has explained that is family Magic. Only Harry or his wife and children could possibly learn it," Headmaster Dumbledore cut in.

"As the Headmaster stated, I would explain if I could but Family Magics bind me to keeping it to myself. I can tell you that you need to look deeper than just standard healing spells for that type of damage. Think more ethereal an internal." Harry explained. Not really being family magics he could at least give them a hint as to a possible cure for future cases. He didn't know if it would help but just maybe it would.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, we will look into what you said," Healer Strout said before taking her leave, obviously disappointed.

"I wish I could tell her what I did. But without Energy Sight, it would be pointless."

"Harry what you did for the Longbottom's was nothing short of a miracle," Dumbledore smiled. "You gave Neville his family back." Harry just nodded saddened to think there was no way to save his own, but happy for his friend.

"Can I speak to the sorting Hat for a moment" Harry asked suddenly.

"Of course you may Harry," Dumbledore said retrieving hat off the shelf from where it sat. Placing the hat on his head he heard the familiar voice.

"_Ah, Mr. Potter I see you are progressing nicely, you even managed to speak to Parry." _The Hat began.

_"Yes, and thank you for that even though I am still a bit confused." _

_"I see what you are after, but I don't know if it will work. You have not performed the feat of bravery since your return." _It explained.

_"No, I have not, but my soul is the same, I was hoping that Dumbledore is correct, and the sword still belongs to me." _

_ "Well Mr. Potter all you can do is try." _The Hat responded. Harry closed his eyes on concentrated on the memory of fighting the Basilisk in his first timeline. Using Occlumency he took himself back to that moment as clearly as he could. He felt his heart racing again and the fear of losing Ginny. He remembered how all he wanted to do was defeat Riddle and stop the Basilisk from hurting anyone else. Standing to face his death in the memory Harry felt a dull thud on his head. Smiling he took the Hat off and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Well done Harry, very well done," a smiling Dumbledore said looking at the young man.

"I wasn't sure it would work," Harry admitted holding the sword in his hand.

"We thought it would." Albus smiled thinking of his conversations with Lord's Black and Greengrass. The three of them had surmised that the Sword would still be Harry's because even though the feats performed were not in this timeline, they were still in his lifetime.

"I need to see Tonks," Harry stated suddenly looking at the sword. "Did you need anything else Headmaster?"

"No, Harry we just needed to get the meeting with Miriam out of the way. The papers of course will be full of reports both praising and damning you."

"Nothing new there Headmaster, I'm used to it." Harry chuckled and walked out of the office. Pulling the Marauders map he looked for Nym, they had a Basilisk to slay.

"What a remarkable young man," Dumbledore said to Harry's retreating back. He knew Harry was going to go to the chamber. And as much as he wanted to go along to help, he also knew Harry was still doing some things on his own. "Sooner or later Harry, you will need to include us in your trust."

..

Two hours later after a short trip to Hagrid's hut, Harry and Tonks were standing in front of the sink in Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"You're sure about this?" Tonks asked a rooster under each arm and a mirror in her back pocket. She looked at Harry who also had a pair of roosters and a mirror.

"According to the book Hermione found in my last life, 'The Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it!'. I also looked it up in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, same answer."

"So, we go down there, release the roosters, they crow basilisk dies."

"If all goes well yes," Harry replied. ~Open~ he said in Parseltongue. The sink pulled away and lifted revealing the large hole.

"What now?" Tonks asked looking down. Harry recalled jumping down last time, but with his adult mind he could not imagine Lord Slytherin jumping into a hole each time he went into the Chamber.

~Stairs~ Harry intoned. They heard a click and a spiral staircase grew out of the opening winding down. Harry smiled. "Shall we?" He said and started down the new steps.

"You're sure you don't want to get the others?" Tonks asked following his lead.

"I'm sure, none of them are as prepared as we are if this whole thing goes sideways."

"Oy, are you saying I am expendable?" Tonks asked joking slightly. Harry stopped walking and made a Lumos ball above the pair. He turned to look at the young woman with intense green eyes.

"Of everyone in my life right now," he said seriously, "You are the one I could not stand to lose the most. I really don't know what I am going to do when you graduate. I depend on you for so much." Tonks blushed deeply at the words her hair turning red as well.

"Let's go kill this thing," she said in a slightly cracking voice. Harry nodded and the pair continued their decent. Reaching the bottom, the familiar bones were there, Harry started walking down the tunnel the ball of light following them.

"I know I have seen some of this in your memories," Tonks said when they reached the shed skin, "But actually seeing this is terrifying."

"Well at least we know what we are facing, and we have the right weapons" he motioned to the Roosters under her arms. Tonks nodded and they continued till the found the circular door with the snake locks.

~Open~ Harry said then watched as the snake locks opened, and the door swung in. Harry and Tonks carefully entered the chamber keeping their eyes down. He was not sure if the basilisk was in the statue or the Chamber itself at this point. Tonks tossed one of the roosters into the room. Taking defensive positions behind one of the pillars they waited. Nothing happened.

"Well that part was easy." Tonks said letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Harry peered around the pillar with his mirror into the Chamber and saw it was empty.

"Come on," he said walking towards the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. They set their roosters down as they went leaving one by the pool and Harry looked at the head.

"So, it's behind there?" Tonks asked.

"It should be. Hide behind one of the snake pillars," he commanded. Tonks did as she was told.

~Open~ Harry said. He didn't think that the whole silly speech Riddle had said was necessary to open the statues mouth and he was correct. As the mouth started to open Harry ran behind another of the snake head pillars.

~Who calls me? I ssmell food. ~ the basilisk said sliding out of the hole. Spying the rooster on the ground it panicked, and the simple plan went sideways. ~NOOOOO~ it yelled and quickly ate the first rooster is saw.

"Shit!" Tonks said and the basilisk struck in her direction. Tonks ducked out of the way as the pillar exploded from the force of the basilisks attack. She kept her eyes down and ran for another pillar. The Basilisk struck again and and again both at the pillars and around them trying to get to Tonks who kept ducking for cover and casting transfiguration rock shields behind her. She would not last long, it readied itself for another attack. The roosters were silent.

~STOP~ Harry yelled causing the beast to pull up short for a moment. _"Note to self, Basilisks don't always flee roosters they sometimes eat them!" _

~You sspeak the tongue and brought the killer here! You will die traiterouss sspeaker.~ the Basilisk changed paths and attacked in Harry's direction. Harry accelerated to the end of the room careful to never look up. He had to get the basilisk away from Tonks.

~Over here!~ he shouted from the end of the hall ~You missed me you stupid snake.~ the Basilisk hissed and with a speed that astounded Tonks ate another visible rooster and went after Harry again. Harry cast his shield and the basilisk smashed into it stunning itself slightly. Hissing again it recovered and purposefully smashed the shield again. The shield already started to crack. Harry could not look up for fear of being petrified.

_"This was supposed to be easy."_ He thought to himself as he felt each attack on his shield like a hammer blow. A basilisk is a class XXXXX creature and highly resistant to Magic or Energy in this case. _"This is going to be a stupid way to die." _The first rooster they threw in the room had fled down the hall through the open door.

~Kill traitor to the tongue~ the basilisk raged as it smashed the shield again.

~Can't' we talk about this~ Harry said.

~Tried to kill me! ~ it hissed smashing into the shield once again weakening it further. Harry was worried about Tonks; she was on the other side of the shield with the basilisk.

~Would it help if I said sorry?~ Harry said panicking. _"Where is that damned rooster?" _

Tonks using her three stealth spell combos of _Disillusionment, Silencio_, and _Featherlight _walked out and gaped at what she saw. Harry was frantically scanning the open hallway beyond the circular door for something. The basilisk was smashing into an invisible barrier that she recognized as Harry's wall shield. Each time it hit this shield Harry seemed to shudder. _"What are you looking for Harry?" _she thought for a moment and it hit her. He was looking for a rooster. Harry could not see the one behind the basilisk because he could not look in this direction. Stealing her courage Tonks pointed her wand at the ceiling and yelled. "_Lumos Maximus_"

Four things happened almost all at once. The Lumos spell lit the room like the morning sun. The startled basilisk turned to attack the woman who shouted the spell. Harry hastily used Telekinesis to grab around the basilisks' head mid turn so it would not look at Tonks. Finally, the rooster in the chamber between Tonks and the monster crowed.

Hearing the sound of the roosters crow, the basilisk stopped fighting the telekinesis and fell forward its body shaking and reacting to the sound. In a moment it was dead, as it fell the rooster in the hallway also crowed responding to the call of the other.

_"Sure, now you crow" _a weary Harry thought as he slumped to the ground. He surveyed the damage done to the Chamber as Tonks ran over to him hugging him, tears running down her face. She had several superficial wounds from the stones that had exploded around her during the basilisks raged attack, half the pillars on the left side were destroyed. "See, what did I tell you, simple," Harry said returning her hug.

"You arse. Is it really dead?"

"Yes, it is. Now I just need to stab it with the Sword of Gryffindor to imbue it with its power."

"Then we can destroy the Horcruxes."

"That's right." Getting to his feet Harry walked over to the dead basilisk. Its mouth was open in death and its eyes were closed. Harry was glad about that because he didn't know if you could be petrified by the gaze of the dead snake or not. He very carefully avoided its teeth and stabbed it through the brain as he had done in his previous life. "That should do it." He smiled at Tonks.

"Are you okay Harry?" Tonks asked, the amount of power it must have taken to hold up the shield wall was staggering.

"Yeah, I was more worried about you. How does it feel to slay a basilisk?" he asked her. They had collected the two remaining roosters and made their way down the Chamber tunnel.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you got the rooster to crow, so technically you killed the basilisk." He smiled. Tonks looked at him for a second and smirked.

"This is going to look great on my entrance letter to the Auror corps." She laughed as the pair ascended the steps leaving the Chamber behind them.

..

In the weeks that followed, the predicable Rita Skeeter articles appeared in the Prophet accusing Dumbledore of senility and worse. There was a brief article questioning how the 'Boy who Lived' help 'revive' the Longbottom's, but it was played down in light of making him seem like a kid looking for the spotlight. Harry knew they would have to do something about Skeeter soon. Maybe he would send her an Owl with a Beatle pin and a note simply stating, 'I know'. That might put her off balance for a while. The DA continued to dominate their classes and a few more members were added. Training continued three days a week. Sirius had arrived and took the Sword to destroy the Horcruxes with Cyrus. Harry was looking forward to the Holidays.

"So, we are all getting together over the Hols?" Ron asked on the Hogwarts Express. It was odd to Harry to leave the castle for a Holiday but he missed the Greengrass Manor and the people in it.

"That's the plan," Harry agreed. "Neville and his folks will be there. Something happened with his Gran that he has not able to tell us."

"He's been gone since you healed them," Daphne said.

"It's not like he will fall behind," Hermione smiled. "He has us to help him." This comment was so unlike the old Hermione that is struck Harry as odd.

"You owled your parents about coming to the Manor?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, they were excited to see a real Wizarding home."

"Is there going to be room for all of us mate?" Ron asked.

"There should be. Narcissa, Moony, Andromeda and Sirius are all staying at Grimmauld place and flooing over. That frees up four rooms."

"The Davis's will be flooing in as well," Daphne added. "That leaves plenty of room for your family and the Longbottom's."

"I think Luna is staying with Tori right now too, something about her father searching for a Horn something or other," Tonks said.

"Ginny, Tori and Luna have gotten close from the letters I received." Daphne smiled. She was glad her little sister was already making friends.

"Draco is staying at Hogwarts," Harry said. "He doesn't want to see him Mum."

"Well, I think it's more he doesn't want to be around Sirius." Tracey stated. "Evil man or not, Sirius did kill his father."

"It will be nice to see Neville again," Ron interjected before the mood in the cart could shift. "I missed having him in the dorm with us."

"You guys can stay in my room for the Holiday's" Harry announced. "It's more than big enough I'll get Rory to add a couple more beds." The friends had some more small talk before the train arrived at the station. Family's greeted each other warmly and plans were finalized to all meet at the Greengrass Manor in two days.

..

"You're getting slow Harry," Sirius laughed as the young man dueled both his Godfather and Cyrus. The three had been at it for thirty minutes. The visiting Davis' and the other occupants of the house watching the practice match. Harry had just managed to dodge a spell chain and part of his trousers were slashed.

"I've been a little busy," Harry shouted back firing off a combination of stunners cutting curses and stinging hexes. Cyrus swatted one of the stunners back and Harry nearly fell to it. Conjuring a stone slab to block it he felt Sirius' wand at his back.

"And it's over," Sirius stated. Harry reluctantly admitted defeat.

"Well I'm glad you two can still take him," Tonks teased. "None of us have been able to even hit him in powerball."

"Powerball?" Lord Davis asked.

"It's a game we play in the DA." Daphne explained. "We randomly throughout the day fire off a small ball of magic at other members of the DA. It doesn't matter where or when you are. The idea is to be able to block quickly in case of a surprise attack." She then demonstrated this by hitting Tracey in the side of the head with a little puff of power. The brunette girl did not look pleased as her father laughed.

"That's rather dangerous isn't it?" Pricilla asked. "What if you catch someone at a bad moment like in potions class or knock them down a flight of steps?"

"That's sort of the point Mum, it's true we can accidentally hurt one another but in a real fight it could be a cutting curse or worse thrown at you," Daphne replied.

"I thought it was a good idea," Tonks said, "we are all much quicker with spell casting- it helped in the great hall when Harry unmasked Riddle." Thinking of the event Priscilla realized once again how different these children all were.

"I can't argue the results," Leslie Davis supplied, "Even if my daughter seems a little slow." Tracey just glared at her mother as the others laughed.

"She does just fine in school," Harry laughed. "I still don't like being double teamed though, I can rarely defeat either of you one on one without accelerating. Two on one was just unfair." He pouted at his Uncle's.

"We thought with your little army and all you would be at least twice as strong by now," Sirius teased.

"Not to mention after that foolhardy stunt you pulled with Quirrelmort," Cyrus added. Following the events in the great hall, Harry had released both Cyrus and Sirius from their oaths. They were free to speak to allies about what they knew. Both men would die before they betrayed Harry to an enemy.

"How often was he hit in practice dueling sessions Tonks?" Cyrus asked.

"I can count on one hand no matter how many people we threw at him." The pink haired witch replied.

"I imagine is helps being as well trained as he actually is." Caster smirked. "You have quite a few years on our children."

"Well it's not like I could come right out and say that from day one now is it, Lord Davis," Harry retorted.

"No, I understand why you kept it a secret for so long. I am just glad you have trusted your Uncles to tell us."

"The more people I tell, the more uncomfortable I feel about it though," Harry admitted.

"That makes sense," Daphne said. "The more people who know the more chance it has of coming out, vows of secrecy or not."

"Dumbledore was the master of secrets and manipulations. That has changed now, but I still feel I am exposed by so many people knowing. All it takes is one really strong Legilimens and Tom will find out."

"Everyone who knows the whole truth would die before betraying you Harry," Tonks said fiercely. "Even the members of the DA who only know half the truth would not betray you." Harry smiled in gratitude at her words.

"Well in the meantime we keep training and enjoy out Holidays, tomorrow our guests arrive," Lord Greengrass spoke.

"Well said. We know Riddle is out there and yes he has a couple of hidden Horcruxes, but we have been preparing for war for several years. Let's hope his followers are only now starting preparations," Sirius added.

"Alright Uncle, lets got get some supper." Harry smiled, "But I would like to a quick word with the two of you about our last session before we join the others." There were nods all around and soon Harry, Cyrus and Sirius were left in the training area alone.

"What is it you wish to speak about?" Sirius asked.

"More to the point, what have you learned about your abilities and how have the grown?" Cyrus added. Harry just smiled at the pair. They knew him well.

"I have learned several things. The first was pointed out by Tracey, the 'hand' ability is Telekinesis. Once she identified it, it was obvious – it's also how I can fly. The power wraps itself around me and I move."

"Interesting," Cyrus said. "I will have to look up more information about that."

"The second thing is after continuing Occlumency with Daphne, I have begun to hear thoughts without using Legilimency."

"Explain," Sirius said.

"It's not like it works all the time, but when I looked at how Legilimency worked with Energy sight I thought it was quite limited. Suddenly there was a 'connection' and I started being able to hear passive thoughts without eye contact."

"Ok, is this all thoughts all the time?" Cyrus asked.

"No, not that strong Uncle, I need to be concentrating on the person. In our duel just now, I could actually predict most of your attacks before you launched them because I was so focused on you two."

"How focused do you need to be?" Sirius questioned.

"Well like I said it worked during the duel, not one hundred percent mind you, but if I can keep focus on you while attacking, I can read quite a lot."

"So, you can basically just read minds." Cyrus and Harry said at the same instant. Cyrus started.

"Don't do that Harry." Sirius laughed.

"It's new thing," Harry replied sheepishly. "And I am making sure not to abuse it."

"We may want to keep this between the three of us for now," Cyrus said cautiously.

"Yeah, I don't think the girls will be happy knowing I can read their thoughts if I try," Harry agreed.

"At least it only works when you concentrate on it. Can you imagine the headache you would have if you had all thoughts all the time?" Sirius laughed.

"I think that would drive me insane."

"You say that as if you're not crazy already," Cyrus teased him. Harry just glared.

"Come on gents, there are people waiting for us upstairs," Sirius interjected. Harry just shook his head and the three went upstairs to get cleaned up before supper.

..

The next few days of the winter holidays were a flurry of activity. The Longbottom's arrived first. It was both a happy and bittersweet moment. Neville's parents were fully recovered and greeted Lord Black and Moony as old friends. Pricilla and Alice hugged in shared happiness to see one another again. The boys were happy so see each other after the last month plus, the only thing that was missing in Harry's mind was his own parents. It would have been like a Hogwarts reunion.

"How are you feeling Frank?" Sirius asked.

"I'll be honest with you Sirius; it's been an adjustment after learning how long we were out," Frank answered.

"I imagine it was, Neville was so happy to see you," Pricilla smiled.

"I had vague images of him visiting over the years," Alice Longbottom admitted. "It helped me realize he was actually our baby boy." She ruffled her son's hair.

"I am just glad the Headmaster let him stay with you for so long," Cyrus said.

"Thank you again for having us for the Holidays Lord Greengrass," Lord Longbottom said formally.

"None of that, It's Cyrus and you are always welcome here." The families had formally met shortly after the Longbottom's had been healed. The Davis' and the Greengrass' had made regular visits to the Longbottom's before they were released from St. Mungo's.

"Harry, can I call you that?" Lord Longbottom asked. "If not for you my wife and I would still be living in that hell of an existence. We can never thank you enough." He held his hand out to Harry. Smiling Harry took it.

"Of course, you can Lord Longbottom. It's a pleasure to finally meet you and my Godmother. I understand Neville has brought you up to speed?"

"Yes, he has told us your remarkable tale." Alice said giving Harry a hug. "You look so much like your parents." Harry felt a lump in his throat and just nodded. Neville had also been allowed to tell his parents the truth.

"I understand there was some trouble with Augusta?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Frank answered darkly still angry about her escape.

"It seems my mother in law has been in league with the Death Eater's for decades." Alice said equally dark.

"My mother was the one who alerted them to Neville's possible connection to the Prophecy." Frank added. "She also did everything she could to keep Neville's magic suppressed. We are lucky he did not become an Obscurial."

"Was it that bad?" Cyrus asked paling. "We tried for several years to include your boy in our training and schooling with our children. Augusta always said she was taking care of his education."

"If by taking care of it you mean belittling him and calling him a squib you would be correct," Alice bit back.

"Alice," Pricilla nearly cried, "we had no idea."

"We know you didn't," Frank assured. "She fled shortly after my return home. The house elves were able to supply us with the information."

"Speaking of house elves," Sirius interjected trying to lighten the mood. "There is a certain elf who has been dying to see young Harry here."

"Oh?" Harry said started by the news.

"Dobby!" Sirius said. The exuberant house elf appeared with a crack.

"Is it time for Dobby to meets the great Harry Potter sir!" he squeaked.

"Dobby?" Harry asked, genuinely startled.

"The Great Harry Potter knows Dobby's name!" the elf cried huge tears falling from his eyes.

"Yeah, well I ah." He looked at Sirius who was nearly doubling over with laughter.

"Lords Black told Dobby it was the Great Harry Potter who gave him the sock to tricks the bad master to free Dobby!" The elf exclaimed grabbing the hem of Harry shirt.

"Well ah, I..."

"Of course, he did Dobby," Daphne supplied reading the situation quickly. "Harry knew you needed to be away from the bad Malfoy's." Harry glared at her.

"Harry, seeing as how you engineered Dobby's freedom, it's only right that you allow him to bond to you and become a Potter elf." Cyrus sniggered. The little elf was going to vibrate into another dimension at the excitement of this announcement.

"Dobby could become a The Great Harry Potters Elf!" he nearly cried.

"Ah, well if you want to?" Harry said still feeling both confused and ambushed.

"Of course, Harry," Daphne said, "House elves need a family to be bonded to for their survival, it's a symbiotic relationship. They can live a few years without a bond, but then they slowly die."

"Is that true?" Harry asked startled. He had learned much about wizard culture, but this was a new piece of information.

"Yes Harry," Cyrus said, "Did you never see the connection between Rory, Trixie and Lady Greengrass and myself?"

"I never thought to look." Harry said honestly. Dobby was still looking at Harry with huge hopeful eyes. Most of the people in the room were doing their best to hide laughter, including Neville. "Um, Dobby, would like to be my house elf?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir!" the elf exclaimed.

"Well then, um."

"Say I Heir Potter accept Dobby into the service of House Potter so mote it be," Daphne supplied. Harry looked gratefully at his blonde friend and repeated the words.

"Dobby accepts!" the elf said. There was a flash of light and Dobby's tunic changed to a nicer set of clothes similar to Rory's with the potter crest on them. The little elf then threw himself into Harry's arms. "Thank you, Master Harry Potter sir!".

"It's just Harry," he responded. "I am glad to have you working for my house." Dobby extracted himself from Harry's grasp and nodded. "Could you please provide two more beds in my room for our guests?"

"Right away Harry Potter sir!" Dobby responded and disappeared.

"You did that on purpose!" Harry said looking a still laughing Sirius.

"One point to me pup," Sirius said running out of the room with Harry close on his heels wand blank out.

..

The arrival of the Weasley's was much less eventful. The families had been in contact since the beginning of the school year and Ginny had spent many nights at the Greengrass Manor just as Tori had been at the Burrow. Arthur had been talking with Castor and Cyrus about Muggle investments for months and the dividends were already beginning to pay off for the less than wealthy family. Molly was thrilled her daughter was friends with such an affluent family, but Arthur had quickly put a stop to that. After the events on the Platform, Mr. Weasley had began paying more attention to details in his own house. He would never allow something like that to happen again be it from within or without.

"Arthur, great to see you again!" Cyrus said extending his hand.

"Cyrus, thank you again for inviting us here for the Holidays. Ginny is particularly happy to spend time with Tori and Luna."

"Think nothing of it," Cyrus smiled. "Harry wanted all his friends and extended family close." The Greengrass' were all waiting in the hall by the floo along with Harry to greet their guest's. Introductions were once again given.

"This is my youngest Tori," Cyrus said introducing his daughter to the students who had been at Hogwarts. "She was not able to accompany us to the platform when he dropped of Harry and Daphne." Tori curtsied.

"Pleased to meet you," she said. Harry watched his friend Ron's jaw drop open at the sight of the girl.

"Hi, I'm Ronald Weasley," he stammered turning red taking her hand. "Very good to meet you, my ah, sister Ginny has mentioned you in her letters!" There were a few chuckles from members of both families.

"Nice to meet you Ron," Tori said cheeks slightly pink as well. "Thank you for such a spirited introduction." She didn't take her hand back and Ron realized he was still holding it and let it go turning even more red.

"Why don't we show you to your rooms?" Cyrus said with a chuckle. "Ginny you will of course be staying with Tori and Luna." The young redhead nodded and followed a still slightly pink Tori to their room where a lazy Luna was waiting.

"We have Lord's quarters waiting for you and your wife Arthur," Lady Greengrass stated and started leading the pair to the top floor. "Is Percy not coming?"

"Percy chose to stay at Hogwarts. We think it's because of Ms. Clearwater." Arthur smiled.

"Harry would you show the twins to their room please. They will be in Sirius old quarters," Cyrus requested.

"Of course, Uncle," Harry smiled. "Ron, you will be with me and Neville." Harry began leading the Weasley's to their rooms. After showing the twins to their room he took Ron back to his own which now sported thee beds and dressers.

"Mate, why didn't you tell me Daphne's sister was such an angel!" Ron exclaimed when the door was closed. Neville was out with his parents getting Christmas presents so they had to room to themselves.

"I never thought of Tori as anything more than an annoying little sister," Harry said.

"Are you blind mate!" Ron asked. Harry just laughed.

"I suppose I am, does this mean you will continue to try harder in classes to impress her?"

"What do you mean?" Ron questioned. He had been doing much better since they were 'treating' his dyslexia.

"Tori is just as bright as her sister. She will not look at you twice unless your top ten in your year at least," Harry said seriously.

"Bloody hell, to get her to notice me I'll be top five!" Ron said seriously.

Harry envied his friend. He forgot how hard you can fall for someone your own age. He vividly remembered the crushes he had over the years on various girls at Hogwarts. Being such a bottled-up person, he never talked about them even with his Ron and Hermione. With the exception of Cho and later Ginny, they pretty much had no idea that he even noticed the opposite sex. Searching his feelings now he could see his growing attraction for Tonks, and he felt guilty about it. She was supposed to marry Remus. That was forever changed though. His honorary Uncle was starting a relationship with Narcissa of all people. Harry also recognized his growing connection to both Daphne and Hermione. Part of him felt a little sick over it, they were just kids. Thinking on Hermione, he had never admitted the feelings he had for his best friend in his last life. He knew she and Ron were dancing around a relationship for years and didn't want to get in the way. That relationship was completely different now too. How much else had he changed by coming back?

"Well good luck mate, maybe you can get to know her a little over the break," Harry encouraged his friend. Neville walked in at this point having returned from his outing with his parents. The three played exploding snap and Harry just genuinely tried to pass for a kid for the next hour.

..

Shortly before supper, the carriage arrived at the gate with Hermione and her parents. The muggles were a bit in awe at the place. Unlike their daughter, they were not able to see the gate until they had passed through it. Harry admired their courage for walking through. He wondered offhandedly if there was a pendant or a necklace that could allow them to see magic areas to help them.

"Dr. and Dr. Granger welcome to Greengrass Manor," Lord Greengrass greeted them on the steps. "It is a pleasure you have you in our home."

"Lord Greengrass," Dan Granger began with a slight bow looking to Hermione for confirmation. "This is my wife Emma, and our daughter Hermione, thank you for having us." Cyrus smiled at the attempt at a formal greeting. Obviously, Hermione had been trying to show them some Wizarding etiquette.

"No need for such formalities," Cyrus said extending his hand, "and please call me Cyrus." Dan smiled and took his hand.

"Only is you call me Dan." The man smiled back feeling a little less stressed.

"This is my wife Pricilla, my daughters Daphne and Tori and my ward Harry Potter," He said motioning to the others waiting on the steps as was proper. "Please come in," The small group walked into the Manor. The Grangers were staring around wide eyed at the place. The usual small eating area was not large enough for the group of people now assembled for the Holidays, so they were led to the formal dining room. Once there, a very large round of introductions was made with the multiple families and children dominating the room. Cyrus could not remember the last time so many people had been in his home at once. The Grangers, Davis', Blacks', Tonks' Longbottoms', Weasleys', Remus, his own family and Harry were all currently in his dining room. The elves would be beside themselves with happiness with how busy they would all be.

There was much small talk before supper appeared – a splendid meal of roast duck, potatoes, scones and various small side dishes. Hermione was happy to be able to actually show her parents magic as she was in a magical home and the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery was not in effect. It was another disadvantage muggleborn children had – they could not practice magic outside of school. The Grangers were both surprised and delighted at their daughter's ability. Mr. Weasley asked the Grangers many questions about muggle life and artifacts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Lord Greengrass said standing at the head of the table. All eyes turned to him. He raised a glass. "Thank you all for being here at what I hope is the first of many a meal spent together."

"Hear hear," Sirius said.

"The bonds we make and share between ourselves and our children will help us in the years to come and help shape the future." He smiled at the table. "To our future!"

"To our future!" the table said in unison and they drank to the toast. As the meal continued and several people were getting tired, the elves were showing those that didn't know where they were staying to their rooms. Hermione was happy to know she was staying with Daphne and that Tracey was going to stay as well even though her parents were returning home. Harry excused himself and went to his room to change.

"He's a rather intense young man," Dan commented to Cyrus. Emma had taken her leave, but Dan had stayed behind with Cyrus and Frank who were still at the table talking. The three men were already becoming fast friends.

"You don't know the half of it," Cyrus laughed. "I guarantee you he is going up to his room to change to swim trunks and will be doing laps for the next hour or so."

"In December?" Dan asked startled.

"Magic," Frank smiled. "I am certain Cyrus keeps the area warm year-round."

"That I do." Cyrus smiled. "When Harry first came to us, we started keeping the pool area warm for him. He never stops pushing himself to be better."

"But he's so young." Dan stated shaking his head.

"Only physically," Cyrus said sadly, "Harry is much older mentally and emotionally than anyone his age. In time you will understand why."

"He certainly pushed our already driven daughter to new heights."

"He did the same for Nev from what I hear," Frank added.

"Well Daphne had something to do with Hermione's increased drive, the pair are good friends but are also fierce competitors," Cyrus explained. "All I can say for Neville was Harry saw much more potential in the boy than Neville saw in himself and he worked to bring it out." Frank just nodded. The three men took their conversation the study where they were joined by Sirius and Castor. Remus was back at Grimmauld Place with Narcissa.

..

Harry was on his seventh lap when he heard a familiar voice.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks was seated with her feet in the pool. She was dressed in a one-piece swimsuit as opposed to her barley there bikini. "Mind if I do a few laps with you?"

"Not at all," Harry said pausing for an instant and then continuing to swim. Tonks easily slid into stride next to him. The pair swam eleven laps before Harry stopped for a minute to sit on the side of the pool. Tonks did the same, Dobby appeared in a flash and towels were placed over their shoulders before he disappeared. Harry's breath was a little heavy from the swimming. "I forget how much more swimming laps wears me out as opposed to running," he said. Tonks was also a little out of breath.

"It's much more physical," she agreed. A comfortable silence fell between them. Harry was just about to jump back in when Tonks spoke again. "I want to apologize to you Harry."

"Whatever for?" Harry asked, confused.

"For my behavior towards you over the last couple of years," she said slightly flushing.

"Okay Nym, now I am really confused."

"I was…flaunting myself trying to distract you during matches." She looked down. "I know that most boys only start go through puberty between the ages of nine and fourteen, I have seen it enough at school. You were so mature I assumed you were an early starter and I could distract you with well…me." She waved her hands to indicate her body. Harry laughed.

"It's okay Nym I forgive you," Harry said, feeling a little uncomfortable though.

"No, it's not, I have wanted to have this conversation for a while, but it never felt like the right time."

"What conversation?" Harry questioned.

"The apology and to tell you that had I known what I know about you now. That you are a man trapped inside a developing boy's body I never would have teased you like that. It must have been torture not fun." She frowned. "I really am sorry." Harry smiled uncomfortably.

"Well it is hell to be going through puberty again," he sighed. "I am…developing, much earlier and faster this time. Something about the mind being ready and the body following. I have looked it up in some medical journals."

"That's my point Harry." Tonks pleaded "I never should have done that to you. I was always a little too playful with my body…"

"Nym, don't change who you are for me or anyone else," Harry said sharply. "I accept your apology and it's okay to be more ah free then most people. Merlin knows I could stop being so uptight all the time." Tonks took his hand.

"Thank you, Harry," she smiled. "How are you doing though? You just admitted to developing quicker, we only ever talk about training and Riddle."

"It's…hard."

"Really?" Tonks teased and Harry rolled his eyes again, smiling that she understood to keep being herself.

"You know what I mean. I have so much to accomplish and I want a real life when it's over. I still can't think of the girls my physical age as much more then children and yet I do feel some, I hate to say attraction, to them. It's got to be the hormones, I would never act on it, but I get the feeling some of them would not be unhappy if I did."

"Go on," she encouraged understanding some of what he meant. She found herself uncomfortably attracted to Harry. He was physically still young, although truth be told he looked much older than his physical age of eleven. That could be due to his Acceleration power use aging him or just his intense training and physical body reacting to his older mind. For all she knew his Energy could be causing him to grow up faster as well.

"Also, I do find myself very attracted to you," He admitted causing both their faces going red at this confession. "It also makes me feel guilty, you were supposed to marry Remus. I wasn't lying when I told you that you were the most important to me right now before we faced the Basilisk."

"Well Harry," she swallowed hard. "I feel the same, and Remus will only ever feel like an uncle to me." Harry looked on her in surprise. "I guess we just have to be patient and allow your body to grow up before we think of acting on anything."

"I can live with that." Harry agreed.

"Come on lets swim," Tonks said. "I have some energy to work off." Harry just nodded and the pair dove into the pool.

Harry couldn't help but feel happy and a little relived after the conversation. It did his mind good to get some of that out there. He also couldn't help but think about the fact he had three Noble titles to his name. His future might be quite different this time around than his last. The pair continued their laps for another half hour.

..

A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter. I didn't know if I was going to kill the Basilisk or save it, but decided Harry has enough power without having a XXXXX creature under his control. Originally, I didn't write the battle with so much humor, but an amusing guest review made me change it up a little.

Next chapter will finish the Winter Holidays and skip forward to other events. Summer and what the enemy is up too will be more concentrated on than the school year.

Thanks again for reading hope you enjoyed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**A/N: Hello all, sorry for the long delay in chapters, I have been extremely busy with work and family. Thank you all once again for liking and following my story Nearly 1700 follows and over 1000 likes I am truly humbled. I will never abandon it and hopefully my updates will be once a week again. **

**Wanted to answer a few quick things since it has been so long. I received a few PM's and Rev's asking not to pair Ron with Astoria. Part of his redemption arc in this story is his relationship with her. It will not be a quick thing and it will take time like almost all the relationships in this story. I know a lot of people hate him, but this is not the same Ron from the original story. He is on a different path, and he will not be the same git he was in the later books of HP. **

**Also, I will not be adding any more to Harry's pairing. Some people have requested adding Luna, but I have other plans for her sorry. **

**I did consider making the Rooster's crow not kill the Basilisk and had started writing the fight scene that way. In the end I decided that Newt would not have gotten the information wrong with how much he loves 'creatures' so I went with the Rooster working. It was a near thing though, had I gone the other way Harry would have barely been able to hold the beast still with Telekinesis and Tonks was going to throw herself on its head from one of the half-broken pillars. Harry would have thrown her the Sword, which she nearly drops before using **_**Accio**_** to grab it and plunge it into the Basilisks eye from atop killing it. **

**Lastly, thank you to everyone who wrote suggestions to me in PM. I appreciate the fact that you take the time to write to me with your ideas. Some of them were already part of long-term plans, others gave me ideas on how to make the story better. **

..

The Holidays were going well for the small alliance of families. Most of the time was spent at Greengrass Manor where the various families were in and out daily. Remus and Narcissa had officially announced their relationship which really didn't surprise anyone, but much celebration was had. The Grangers were fascinated by everything they were seeing – knowing their daughter had magic and seeing it used on a daily basis were two different things. The Longbottoms were enjoying being 'alive' again as they put it and the Weasleys were happy that this new group of friends had helped them turn their fortunes around after generations of struggling. It was two days before Christmas and the group had gathered for a large meal as was quickly becoming custom, only Sirius was missing.

Sitting alone in his study with a glass of fire whiskey, Lord Black was thinking over the last few months. "They will never forgive," he muttered taking another large swallow before filling his glass again. "Harry gives me a second chance and look what I did with it."

Sirius had not listened to Harry's warning about the locket. He felt he could handle any side effects and had worn it since the day Kreature brought it to him. He knew on some level that what he had done to Dolores Umbridge was going too far but it had not stopped him. After Cyrus had practically scolded him about the incident, he had promised to take the locket off but had not. He didn't feel guilty about killing the woman because she was evil to the core, so he had seen no need.

What no one knew was Sirius had continued his plans only more subtly. Crabbe and Goyle had testified against him twice. They had both been sycophants of Malfoy doing his bidding pretty much without question. Eliminating them was only natural to the locket addled mind of Lord Black. The plan had been a simple but calculated one. The men were drowning in debt thanks to the Greengrass' and Davis' buying up all their suppliers. They had received a small windfall at some point, and it looked like they may be able to turn things around. That was when Sirius struck.

Using his considerable fortune, he had secretly hired a rather dishonest wizard from the States named Dorian to contact the Crabbe and Goyle families. Dorian's letter explained to the two men that he had a supply/shipping company in the America's that was looking to expand to Europe. He had gathered a list of the families in Europe that may need the supplies he offered, and their names came up. Sirius and Dorian had been clever about the situation and had Dorian contacted several other families as well. To make it look even more legit, they had purchased a failing company with Sirius funneling money through various muggle banks and back channels so it would not lead back to him.

Crabbe and Goyle (and a few other families) had jumped at the opportunity and agreed to meet with Dorian to see his operations. The meetings were set, Dorian played his part perfectly. The warehouses full of exotic woods, herbs and supply's for other business. All of this was payed for by Lord Black, the profits and what was left of the stock would be Dorians pay when the job was over. The man would be free to sell this stock off as he liked. Dorian explained he was expanding to Europe in an effort to make the company profitable again. As the meeting went on the items were priced slightly higher than the other families were already paying, and they begged off thanking Dorian for the opportunity. Crabbe and Goyle however found the prices to be half what they were paying and close to the prices they used to pay before the sabotage caused by the Greengrass' and Davis. The trap was set.

Over the next couple weeks, Crabbe and Goyle chose and paid for a large shipment of supplies to keep their business running for a few months. They borrowed galleons from Lord Nott in exchange for five percent of each of their businesses. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but they felt regaining their status was worth it. Dorian in the meantime had bribed an official to deny Crabbe and Goyle international Port keys on the grounds that they were suspected of 'wrong doings' in the UK and their use of several such devises in the past few weeks was suspicious. They argued that it was for their business and even Dorian vouched for them, but it was still denied. This was an inconvenience until Dorian suggested to them, they could just use the large cabins available on their shipping boat and use the trip home as a time to relax. When the pair agreed thinking they could also keep an eye on their shipment the trap was sprung.

Dorian's company went under as did the ship. _"I wonder what they went through as the ship sank?"_ Sirius thought taking another swig of whiskey. The crew had escaped on the lifeboats, but Crabbe and Goyle's meal was laced with a sleeping drought by the hit wizard who was on board posing as a crew member. All according to plan – Crabbe and Goyle would never be seen again. Dorian was taken out as well by the same Hit wizard who had no clue who paid him, all loose ends tied up. It wasn't until after the plan succeeded that Sirius used the Sword of Gryffindor to destroy the locket. Sirius closed his eyes tight as the memory flooded back.

_ -Flashback-_

Sirius and Cyrus were in the new training area in Grimmauld Place, Kreacher's watching eyes already swelling with tears knowing his masters final wish was about to be fulfilled. The two Lords laughing as they tried to mimic the word ~open~ in parseltongue and failing. They had been in good spirits knowing this was the end of two Horcruxes. After seven attempts Sirius finally said the word correctly and a black smoky cloud rushed out of the locket. An evil voice had rung out.

"Ssiriuss Black! Soo like your family," it laughed, "A murderer just like them!" Sirius' skin crawled and he nearly dropped the Sword. "Sssuch a Killer!" the voice said almost gleefully. He didn't know what Cyrus saw in the smoke, but Sirius had seen a ship sinking and 'I must not tell lies' floating in the air. The voice laughed and laughed as Sirius managed to stab the locket with a shaking hand. He was covered in sweat and barely able to stand.

"Are you ok Sirius?" Cyrus had asked steadying him on his feet.

"I'm fine," he had lied, "I just didn't expect that".

"Harry's memory showed us the locket lying to Ron and playing off his worse fears," Cyrus had reminded him. "Yours apparently is being like most of your family." He had placed a reassuring hand on Sirius' shoulder, "Don't worry you're not." Sirius had nodded at the time but could not shake the feelings. Cyrus had then touched the tip of the sword to the Gaunt ring and destroyed the Horcrux leaving the stone relatively intact. In the weeks that followed the feelings only got stronger. Sirius found himself waking up screaming from nightmares of being trapped inside a box and tossed into the sea.

_-End Flashback-_

Now two days before Christmas Sirius found himself unable to face his friends and Godson anymore. He sat drinking himself into oblivion to prevent the nightmares from happening again. He had killed before in the first war, but never like he had with Crabbe and Goyle, never as he had with Umbridge. Even his duel with Malfoy didn't bother him – at least the man had a ghost of a chance. This however, he could not shake the feeling that the locket was right, that he was evil just like his family. He took another large swallow as Harry walked in.

"Uncle Sirius are you ok?"

"Harry," Sirius responded with a fake smile, "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be trying to get into Tonk's nickers?" his response almost sounded like rouge marauder. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Everyone was wondering why you were not at dinner again," Harry explained. "Uncle Cyrus is getting worried about you and so am I."

"I've just needed some alone time is all."

"It's more than that," Harry pressed. "Andromeda tells me you are almost always drunk, and you have not gone out in weeks."

"It's nothing for you to worry about Harry. Just something I need to work out."

"Secrets are deadly Uncle; we have had too many for too long. What's going on?" Something about the look in his Godson's eyes combined with the Whiskey he had drank broke something in Sirius. He started weeping, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"You will never forgive me," Sirius choked out. Harry walked to his Uncle, sending a silent message Lord Greengrass that he was needed. Kneeling before Sirius he took his hand.

"I've sent for Cyrus; whatever it is we can work it out," Harry soothed. His Godfather just continued to weep whispering 'I'm sorry' under his breath. That was how Cyrus found the pair.

"What's going on Harry?" he asked gently.

"I'm not sure Uncle, but whatever it is clearly is effecting Sirius."

Looking at his friend, Cyrus asked. "What's troubling you, my friend?"

"The locket was correct Cyrus; I am just like the Blacks of old," Sirius managed to say. Harry was taken aback by the statement. He had heard nothing about the locket speaking when they destroyed it.

"Sirius, they were just false words of a twisted soul fragment," Cyrus soothed.

"No, no they weren't." Sirius said in a whisper. "I killed them you see, it was me."

"Who did you kill?" Harry asked a little alarmed remembering Umbridge and sharing a look with Lord Greengrass.

"Crabbe and Goyle," Sirius confessed, "That was no shipping accident that took their lives, that was me. I planned it all down to the sleeping drought in their food."

"Sirius, what are you talking about?" Cyrus asked taking a seat at the desk and pouring himself a drink into a summoned glass.

"After Umbridge, I didn't stop," Sirius said. He told the pair everything he had done and how he had covered it all up. Halfway though the story Harry had summoned a glass and began drinking as well. When the tale was told, the three men sat in silence for a long time.

"You never took the locket off, did you?" Harry said breaking the silence in the room, "even after I warned you about what it could do."

"No, I thought It was safer with me."

"Merlin's beard, Sirius, you did all this behind out backs?" Cyrus exclaimed.

"Yes, and now I am damned, I know you will never be able to forgive me." Sirius sobbed, "You gave me a great gift Harry, you freed me, and this is how I repay you…" he broke down again into silent tears. Harry closed his eyes tight and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Are you sure none of this can lead back to you?"

"That's a good question," Cyrus added. Sirius looked up at both men.

"I was very thorough," Sirius responded.

Harry nodded, "So you are safe from being caught, that's about the only positive thing I can think of."

"Sirius, why didn't you come to me with this? Our plan was working, they were nearly at the breaking point."

"After Umbridge, I knew you would not approve. A small part of me kept saying I was going too far, but the rest of me wanted to eliminate our enemies who also tried to get me sent through the veil."

"Well at least we know why you targeted them, it was an unconscious desire for revenge, the locket played off that," Harry spat.

"The question is where do we go from here?" Cyrus asked.

"I know I can never be forgi-"

"Shut up, Sirius," Harry yelled. "Just shut up and let us think." Sirius was taken aback by the venom in Harry's voice. He had never heard it directed at him before.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Cyrus asked.

"No, that's it."

"The locket is gone, but I think Sirius is in need of a mind healer," Harry said, "also he is not allowed near another Horcrux when we find them, it's obvious they affect him as bad as Ron."

"Harry!" Sirius interjected.

"Don't Harry me! I know we will need to kill our enemies and I am more than willing to do it, but what you did goes beyond the pale. We don't torture and we don't just kill! The way they died is torture and Dorian! He was just an inconvenient witness to your scheme. He may have been an unscrupulous bastard, but you killed him just to protect yourself!" Harry fumed. The air around Harry started sparking from pent up energy. His eyes took on that eerie green glow they had sometimes.

"Harry, why don't you head home. You need to calm down. I will deal with the rest of this. Thank you for calling me," Lord Greengrass said sternly. The tone in his voice cut through Harry's anger and he realized it was more of an order from his guardian than a request.

"Yes, my Lord." Harry answered. The door opened on its own and slammed behind him as he left. Sirius just continued to cry realizing he may have irreparably damaged his relationship with his Godson.

"Sirius," Cyrus sighed, "What are we going to do with you?"

"For starters I think Harry is correct, I need to see a mind healer. I think I'll go to the villa in France for a little while. I can't face everyone with what I have done."

"You know I need to share this information."

"Yes, I know you do, and you are right to do so. If our friends decide I need to turn myself in I will do so," Sirius said softly.

"I don't think it will come to that Lord Black, but you need help."

"I made Harry my Heir." Sirius said suddenly. "He doesn't know, I went to Gringotts yesterday."

"Another Lordship?" Cyrus whistled.

"I don't think I can father children anyway," Sirius half laughed. "If I do manage, they will be subject to the Blacks darkness. Harry will be a remarkable Lord Black someday."

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"No, if or when I am mentally healed, I'll tell him myself."

"Okay Sirius, when do you plan to leave?"

"As soon as I am sober enough to floo there. I promise to find a mind healer. I give my word as Lord Black." Cyrus just nodded. "Get back to the party and check on Harry for me please," Sirius begged.

"Good luck to you my friend. I will always be here for you," Cyrus said extending his hand.

"Thank you, Cyrus, I wish I had listened to you," Sirius said taking his hand. Cyrus nodded and walked out of the study to look for Harry.

..

Following the revelation Sirius had just given him, Harry found himself standing at the edge of the pool. He was looking into the dark water contemplating going for a swim. Everyone else was still celebrating and looking forward to Christmas. Harry's mind was now a mass of turmoil. Things kept turning out bad no matter how hard he tried. Sure, they were still ahead of the game so to speak, well trained, Horcruxes destroyed, enemy apparently on the run. And yet with all his knowledge things kept blindsiding him. It was like there was a darkness stalking him or inside him that kept blindsiding him with bad news. It was quite a surprise to him when the powerball hit him in the back knocking him into the pool.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed running to the edge of the dark water. In her wildest dreams she didn't expect her attack to connect. Harry burst from the water like a dragon in his fury. Eyes glowing green searching for the ground for whoever dared attack him. Ginny shank to her knees from the force of his fury.

"Ginny?" Harry exclaimed once his eyes fell on her. Immediately he calmed down and Ginny could feel the surprise in his gaze. Lowering himself to the ground, he walked to her and helped her up. "I'm sorry, I thought I was attacked it's been a rough night."

"It's okay Harry," she smiled feeling how calm he was currently. "Everyone told me you were the only one to never get hit by a powerball I didn't expect my attack to work."

Harry looked the young red headed witch over, there was a slight pang of heartache from his former life that he quickly suppressed, "You don't have a wand, how did you hit me with a powerball?"

"Oh," Ginny said blushing a little under his intense gaze. "That's because of Luna."

"Luna?" Harry asked. He had of course seen her since coming back to the Manor. Tori, Luna and Ginny were practically inseparable and from what he heard made mischief to rival the marauders.

"Yes, you see, Luna's dad travels all over the world looking for his odd creatures. While in Africa and some parts of Asia he discovered that most of the Magical's don't use wands at all."

"You're kidding!"

"Her father told her we are just conditioned here in Europe and in America to need one, but many in the wizarding world don't use them. Luna has been practicing wandless magic since she found out, and she was able to teach Tori and me to cast a mild stunner and the powerball without wands. We wanted to surprise you all next year at school." Harry just stared at her unbelieving.

"I can feel that you think I am pulling your leg, but I swear to you Harry I am not."

"So, you can use wandless magic?" he asked again. "and what do you mean by feel I don't believe you?"

"Unlike Luna, I don't seem to have the knack for wandless magic other than what I told you," Ginny explained. "I think I have seen wands used too many times to fully except I don't need one."

"Okay and the other part?" Harry pressed. Ginny sighed realizing she had for the first time in her short life exposed too much. She was not some groupie or fangirl anymore, Tori had set her straight, but she still was drawn to Harry in ways she could not describe. That's probably why she said too much. "I can feel other people's emotions."

"Since when?" Harry asked, startled. This was definitely something new.

"Since forever," she admitted. "I haven't told anyone before, it's kind of creepy like when one of the twins has a crush on a girl and I am too close to them I feel like I have a crush on that girl too. Even worse is when my parents are in a 'loving' mood. When I walk away, I only feel myself again."

"Do 'your' own emotions ever override what others are feeling around you?" Harry asked curiously not judging or disbelieving her. It was such a relief; she was always afraid to share this part of herself with anyone.

"Yes, if I am really angry or scared. My emotions can override those around me. When you came out of the water though all I could feel was your rage." She swallowed and realized Harry was bone dry, he must have dried himself when he exited the water.

"Can you do anything else with this ability?" Harry asked.

"I can't project my feelings or anything or make someone feel something they don't. I am just at the mercy of the emotions around me."

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, and I should have congratulated you for hitting me. You are correct, the girls and the DA have been trying in vein to hit me for quite some time." Harry smiled. "Also, I think we need to get you occlumency lessons to help shield you from others emotions."

"Thank you," she smiled back, "we should get back to the party though."

"Wait, sit." He said motioning to a chair "Tell me a little about yourself. I don't really know much other than you're Ron's little sister and Tori's friend. Also, I would like to hear more about this wandless magic Luna is practicing." He took one of the seats by the pool, using energy he made a small light appear above them. Ginny hesitantly took the seat across from him and the pair spoke for the next hour getting to know one another. Lord Greengrass had been looking for Harry and witnessed most of what occurred. When Harry first burst from the pool he was going to intervene but saw it was not necessary.

_"Maybe she is what you need tonight Harry."_ Cyrus thought to himself and left the pair alone.

..

The following day found a still shaken and unhappy Harry using the pensieve. He was going over memories and interactions with Ginny from his past life. The signs of her being an empath were obvious to him now. The way she would always know what to say. How she would get angry when overwhelmed by emotions around her. The night of the quidditch world cup when she was teasing Ron about being enamored with Victor Krum.

"That whole time you were keeping it a secret." Harry marveled under his breath looking at yet another memory. This one was in the Department of Mysteries. Ginny quickly turned and attacked a Death Eater when no one else saw him coming. She must have felt the malevolence coming from him and reacted.

Even the night of Dumbledore's funeral, Ginny seemed to know what was going to happen and excepted it. She understood how he was feeling and let him break it off even though it must have hurt her terribly. All those little nuances and connections all made much more sense now. Harry began to wonder if every witch or wizard had a small hidden talent or knack on top of being magical.

Parselmouths, metamorphs, natural legilimens, empaths, seer's, were these all just the tip of the iceberg about what was really out there? Harry wondered if wizards and witches had talents they didn't even realize and took for granted like Harry had being a Parselmouth in his first go around? Now add that he had Energy Sight and was an Energy user to the list of possibilities. After all the Incarnations had told him that Merlin and Morgana were Energy Users too. The Incarnation of Evil spoke of Daphne having a hidden power. It was almost too much to think about at the moment, people around him might be more dangerous than he ever realized.

"Burning the Midnight oil again I see," Remus said interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Uncle Remus how are you doing today?" Harry asked.

"Much better, the burn scars are nearly gone, and I am not as stiff when I move. I'll be more than ready to be a substitute Dark Arts Professor when the term starts up."

"Do you think just being a temporary Prof in name will get around the curse?"

"It's possible, If I am not given the official title then I may be able to teach as an interim Professor for years."

"Well I hope it works; you were one of the best teachers I had, the other was a Death Eater in disguise," Harry half laughed.

"What was it I interrupted when I came in? I see you are looking at memories."

"I've been given yet another piece of a puzzle that is not mine to speak of, but it got me thinking about many things." Harry paused. "Do you think it's possible that most Magical's have other abilities like Nym being a Metamorph or Tom being a Parselmouth?" Remus seemed to consider that question for a while.

"I would not say most," he answered slowly. "But I would say many. After all there are still things we don't understand about magic or Energy in your case."

"Even though magic is just Energy in use via words and motions?" Harry questioned.

"You would know better than I," Remus laughed. "I get the concept with the way you described it but let's say others are tapping into a different part of Energy, or as you said it using a different program."

"How so?" Harry was intrigued now.

"Take my affliction." Moony grimaced. "It is magical in nature but also physical, perhaps its just another program of Energy as opposed to the one that executes commands with wands." Harry turned on Energy Sight and stared hard at Lupin, he let his focus drift from just the man's souls to the innate energy around him. When he stopped focusing on what he knew, he was able to see something slighty different about Moony's body. Remus watched as Harry studied him realizing what he was doing.

"I never thought if it that way." Harry said focus returning to normal, "Even with Nym, I was looking for patterns of energy when she morphs and could not duplicate it, maybe I am just thinking in the wrong 'Program'. When I just examined you I did notice something different about your body, I can't place my finger on it yet, but maybe it was your Lycanthropy."

Remus nodded "So, when you ask if other Magicals can have other talents or abilities, the answer is obvious."

"Not all, but many."

"That's the way I see it. Hope that helps."

"It does, I never thought to try to change the way I was seeing energy. What you just told me allowed me to alter my Energy Sight slightly. I need to keep seeking other opinions and points of view. Every time I do, it unlocks another door in my mind and more things make sense."

"Well then my work here is done." Remus laughed and left the room.

..

Christmas came and went with much fanfare and merriment. The Longbottoms had purchased presents for Neville and Harry for each year they missed. Some of them like binkies and toddler toys were quite comical to the group. Remus laughed calling Frank a new Marauder which reminded everyone of Sirius who refused to come back for the occasion.

Even with all the joy and happiness around him Harry's mood began to get more and more sour over the mistakes of the past few months. The revelation that Ginny had given him (which he kept secret for now) weighed on his mind as well. How much more had he missed? He was trying to enjoy himself, but his anger and frustrations were making him think that he was the problem. In his last timeline the prophesy caused all the damage, and in this one he was the center of it all again, from Remus getting burned to Sirius going off the deepend, even Teds death.

Harry had carefully selected gifts for everyone, as had become his custom. The trio of Tori, Luna and Ginny were given communication mirrors to talk to their siblings (and Hermione in Luna's case.) This alone should have brought a smile to his face but again it had not. He was doing a decent job faking it, but he realized that Ginny would probably feel we was faking which set his mind off again. He had excused himself from the festivities early and retired to his room. Nym, Hermione and his Aunt had come to check on him and he just told them it was a headache and he just needed to lay down. He returned for Christmas dinner, but the darkness inside him remained.

The next few days were much of the same for Harry. He was going through the motions, but his heart was not in it. He couldn't escape the thought that maybe he was the problem. The prophecy had been about him, but with his Horcrux gone the Prophecy was technically fulfilled. He had informed most of the people here about his past (Including keeping his promise to Tracy when the Hol's started) so anyone one of them could now take out Tom. Was he even needed anymore? Or was he now a catalyst for damage to his loved ones, Energy use or not? As the thoughts plagued him, he found himself getting shorter with those around him even during training. This led to a little more damage than he intended. His new ability to pick up snippets of thoughts was not helping as those around him were wondering why he was behaving like an arse.

"Enough Harry!" Tonks breathed during their last session. She had thought that maybe this time she could keep up but Harry had fired off spells so rapidly he must have used 'Acceleration' with just his hand. She was itchy, blotchy and barely able to stand. "What the hell was that attack?"

"Sorry, Nym," Harry muttered and had excused himself. Andromeda had rushed in to help her daughter as Harry left.

"What is wrong with me?" Harry said aloud seated by the side of the pool once again. As he looked down into the water at his reflection a blond mass of hair fell over his head. Warm arms wrapped around him.

"Come with me Harry." Daphne said helping him to his feet. In his current mental state, he just let her lead him. They wound up in the Music room.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked. Daphne just put a finger to his lips shushing him and had him sit at a bench across for her. She picked up guitar tuned it for a moment. Then spoke.

"I want you to listen to this Harry, because I mean every word." Harry just looked at her confused. Daphne closed her eyes for a moment then began to strum something Harry was not sure if he had heard before.

_~You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged, oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_The darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small~_

As Daphne sang Harry could see the energy around her, it was beautiful and permeated the room. He could feel the energy in him resonate and react to her and the song she was singing. The dark thoughts and negative feelings started lessening. He was captivated once again looking at her. She locked eyes with him refusing to let his gaze fall.

_~Show me a smile then_

_Don't be unhappy_

_Can't remember when_

_I last saw you laughing_

_This world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_Just call me up_

_'Cause I will always be there~_

Harry felt the truth in her words and realized she was telling him that he was not alone, this crazy task he was set on this ugly world he lived in he was not alone. He began to genuinely smile for the first time in days.

_~And I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you~_

The intensity in her eyes and her voice when she sang the last line sent chills down Harry's spine, he grasped she was not just singing the words but expressing her feelings.

_~So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow~_

He hadn't realized that tears were streaking down his face until the song ended. Daphne set down the guitar and pulled Harry into a tight Hug.

"Thank you, Daphne," Harry managed to say. "Your voice…it's magical." And in that moment, he knew it to be true. This was the power Parry had spoken of, Daphne's voice was somehow connected to her Magic and when she sang it had properties all of its own. "A part of me loves you too," Harry admitted. Daphne just held him tighter for a moment and let him go.

"Well then Heir Potter." She said formally her eyes also slightly wet from tears. "Are you ready to start being my Harry again?"

"Yes, Daphne," Harry smiled back wiping the remaining tears from his yes. "You helped me more than you can know."

"Well then, since it was me who helped you. You must promise me the first dance at the new year's Ball," she said, slightly haughtily.

"It's a promise," Harry said with a grin, standing. He kissed her forehead surprising them both and left the room feeling lighter and more focused than he had in weeks. He also knew he had to contact Parry as soon as possible. Daphne would need training to master her gift.

..

The New Year's Ball at the Greengrass' was considered the place to be this year. Not only was Harry Potter the ward of the Greengrass' but the official alliance between the Dumbledore's, Blacks, Greengrass,' Potter's, Longbottom's, Weasley's and Davis' had been announced. Lord Greengrass had been absent for several days in the interim. Every Wizarding family in Britain was dying to get an invite to the party. Many families had started sending courtship and betrothal requests already hoping to ally their families with the new powerhouse group. Other houses were also affiliated which made their voting block on the Wizemagont very powerful. It was this newly announced alliance that stopped Fudge from bringing the late Delores Umbridge's restriction on 'half-breeds' to a vote. In some ways this was a blessing, but in others the damage had already been done. Most Werewolves, Vampires, Veela's as well as other sentient beings that fell into this category already knew the Minister wanted to pass the legislation and they would never forget.

"I'm glad to see you are enjoying yourself," Lord Greengrass said to Harry. "I was afraid we lost you there for a little while." True to his word Harry had danced with Daphne first much to the chagrin of several young ladies in attendance. He had then danced with Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, Tracey, and several other young ladies of notable families.

"I am Uncle," Harry smiled at the older man. "If not for Daphne I would not have recovered so quickly."

"I'm sorry I have not been able to talk more recently. I have had my hands full making sure Sirius was in the clear." Lord Green grass confessed. "And then we had this party…" he waved his hands around the room.

"It's okay Uncle Cyrus, really, I just forgot myself for a few days and Daphne reminded me. Speaking of that when we DO get the chance, I figured out what Parry was talking about. With your permission I would like to contact him."

"I'm interested to hear what that is."

"Of course, Uncle."

"Harry Potter, you have not danced with me yet!" Luna said walking over and taking his hand. "I am stealing him from you Lord Greengrass," she finished with a curtsy and dragged Harry onto the floor. Several people who witnessed the exchange without hearing the actual words chuckled. Lord Greengrass had also noticed that young Ronald had spent most of the night so far dancing with Astoria. Cyrus watched the pair dance again before he spotted Lord Nott and Lord Parkinson. He made his way over to them.

"My Lords, I am glad you could attend, are your Heirs enjoying themselves?" Lord Greengrass asked the two men.

"Ah, Lord Greengrass, you throw a splendid party although I was surprised to get an invitation," Lord Nott responded with a coolness to his voice.

"It is my understanding that you are taking over the business ventures of the late Lords Crabbe and Goyle. I thought it only proper as the Greengrass' are their major suppliers." His voice was equally as cool.

"My daughter Pansy seemed to enjoy her dance with your ward," Lord Parkinson interrupted. "Did you receive my owl?" the owl in question was for a courtship contract between House Parkinson and House Potter. The man hoped to hitch his wagon to the new alliance for political gains.

"My wife has been taking care of such things for the moment. I have had my hands full with business ventures," Cyrus lied smoothly.

"I see Lord Black is not in attendance tonight," Nott interjected.

"Lord Black has been working on a business venture in France I'm afraid. He was not able to return as of yet. You know how the French are. If he had turned down an invitation to one of their parties, he would have lost face." This was the agreed upon story for the time being. It could not be public knowledge that Lord Black was seeing a mind healer.

"I would like to speak to you at your earliest convenience about the prices we are currently paying on supplies. It seams other Houses are paying far less for the same things…" Lord Nott said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"An oversight I am sure," Lord Greengrass smiled. "We will have to put something on the books soon. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have other guests to attend to."

The rest of the night went pretty much as planned. Dark families had been invited just to check their reactions to what they had seen. Many families both Light and Dark had approached the Longbottom's hoping to curry favor, thinking the Lord was still addled by his long years in St. Mungo's. All found they were grievously mistaken.

As the night wound down and people took their leave, Harry and the rest made their way to bed looking forward to the start of term.

..

**A/N: The song used is Obviously True Colors by Cindi Lauper. I felt it fit the mood of the story and have been planning to use it for a while, just needed a right time. **

**I know I've said this before, but I like to show my characters have real human weaknesses. To me that's much more interesting then Hero's who never have a crisis of conscious or doubt themselves. I didn't want to drag it out and make Harry Emo so I took care of it quickly but like us all he will doubt himself from time to time. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


End file.
